The Shit Eren Does
by fluffykitty12
Summary: Eren was covered in blood and chicken feathers, and Levi wondered for a second if the boy had gone insane. "You said to make sure there was chicken for dinner, Sir." Eren said. "I meant to tell the cooking squad." Levi ground out. Eren looked at him sheepishly. "We did it differently in Shingasha." Shorts/one-shots concerning the antics of one incredibly determined titan-shifter.
1. The Order

**The survey Corps is made up of a bunch of different people from different villages, with different cultures and traditions. So I figured a culture-fic was due, where Eren misunderstands what appear to be straightforward orders. Because ater the fall of Shingashina, he's been a kid without a home. Not to mention I just personally love imagining everyone trying to figure out all the weird traditions Eren follows. Please review and check out my other Attack on Titan Fic- (it involves Eren dancing!)! Please tell me if I should continue!**

Eren was sitting in a chair in Captain Levi's office. He only trained when Levi was nearby, that way incase he was accidentally hurt and went titan, he could be controlled. He was allowed to be on his own when he slept, in the dungeon, and when he was with Hange, but otherwise he was to be within ten meters of Levi at all times. Which, most of the time, meant he was sitting in the man's office hile he did paper work, trying not to twitch too much or annoy Levi.

Sometimes he got to staple papers, too, or make paperclip chains just so he wouldn't bother Levi, but most of the time he was just sitting, trying to do his best to remember he was a soldier and that soldiers sat still...

"Jeager." Levi's voice startled him out of his revere, and he snapped to attention. "Sir!"

"At ease. I need you to do me a favor."

"Sir?"

"Captain Erwin is returning from the capital tonight after negotiations and a lengthy report. I want you to be certain there's chicken for dinner tonight, as it's his favorite. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir!" Eren grinned, excited to actually be doing something.

"Alright then." Levi went back to his paper work, and Eren bounded down the hallways of the castle, heart pounding- he had a mission.

* * *

Eren burst into the barracks, eyes alight. "Mikasa! I need your help!"

Mikasa looked up from the knife she was sharpening to see Eren pratically vibrating on his feet...

"What is it?"

"Captain Levi said they need chicken for dinner! We need to get Armin, too..." Eren was already about to bound outside the barracks, but Mikasa caught him by the wrist. "He wants you to make chicken for dinner? For everyone!?"

"Yes! That's why I need you help! We can do it, we've made chicken before, I just need your help..."

Mikasa stared, eyes wide.

"Please, Mikasa! He's the Captain and I can't let him down!"

Mikasa bit her lip. Making chicken for everyone in the mess hall by tonight seemed impossible- but Eren looked at her with those green eyes, and she couldn't refuse.

"Alright. I'll go get Armin. You ready the horses."

His face split into a grin. "Thanks, Mikasa."

"Just go. I can't believe Levi would order you to make dinner for the whole mess hall..."

"Don't think about that right now, Mikasa. Let's go!" and he was off, sprinting towards the stables to ready the horses.

* * *

Eren had saddled three brown mares- horses not fast enough to be used on missions, but not completely useless, either. He'd leave the faster horses incase they were needed for some sort of emergency- he knew these ones wouldn't be missed.

Armin stumbled into the stable after Mikasa, looking breathless and afraid. "Captain Levi wants you to make chicken for the _entire survey corps!?"_

"That's what he said. Now c'mon-" Eren fairly tossed his friend onto his horse. "Talk and ride, goshdangit. We're wasting time!"

As they forced their horses into a slow gallop on the path to the nearest village, Armin was struggling. "B-but- you're just one person! How can he expect you to make chicken for _all those soldiers!?"_

"I don't know!" Eren admitted over the pounding of hooves. "But I'm not alone! I have you guys- right!?"

"Right! But still, Eren, it'll be near impossible..."

"That's what you said the first time!" Eren said, flashing his friend a grin.

 ** _Five Years Ago..._**

 _"What's the matter, Armin?" Eren sat down beside his downcast looking friend, back against the building as they took shelter in an alley, Mikasa standing guard to make sure none of the older boys came to harass them._

 _"N-nothing, I guess." Armin stuttered, not meeting his friend's eyes._

 _"Armin..." Mikasa started, and Eren looked at his friend dubiously. Even he could tell his friend was lying..._

 _"Grandpa's really sad and I don't know what to do! He hardly talks and he won't eat anything and I'm scared he's gonna die!" it all came bursting out of the petit blonde like a thundestorm, then, before he was clining to Eren, crying into the larger boy's chest._

 _Eren just stared for a moment, shocked..._

 _"It'll be okay, Armin..." he wrapped his arms around the boy, rubbing his back soothingly._

 _"It won't be okay! I don't know what to do for him!" Armin pulled back, his face red with tears streaming down them. "H-he's going to die... and it'll b-be my f-fault, a-and I'll be a-all alone..." the boy choked out._

 _Mikasa dropped to one knee beside the boys, placing her hand on Armin's forearm. "How long has he been like that?"_

 _Armin's eyes seemed to bleed emotion. "S-since my mom and dad..."_

 _Eren pulled the boy into a fierce hug without warning. "It'll be okay, Armin. I'll make it okay..."_

 _"Maybe we can get him to eat something." Mikasa sounded thoughtful._

 _Armin shook his head. "N-no... I've tried everything. He won't..."_

 _"What about his favorite food? Maybe we could make that?" Eren suggested._

 _Armin shook his head, wiping his eyes. "No, you can't. H-his favorite food is chicken, and the only one who knew how to make it was my mom..." he was trembling with emotion._

 _"Didn't she keep her recipes somewhere? My mom keeps them on paper cards in a box..." Eren piped up._

 _Armin sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "I... yeah, actually, she did! She kept them in a little book..." his eyes looked hopeful for the first time._

 _"Then let's go get it!" Eren grinned, jumping to his feet and grabbing Armin by the wrist. "C'mon!"_

 _Armin actually laughed as he stumbled after Eren, with Mikasa following along..._

 _Armin's house was dead silent. The three tip-toed upstairs- the livingroom door was open, and on the sofa sat Armin's grandpa, asleep. The man had dark circles under his eyes, his mouth was frowning, and he looked- broken._

 _Armin looked down at him desperately, but Eren shoved him along- Armin's grandpa would be fine as long as they could make him some chicken._

 _Armins lower lip trembled when they got to the bedroom that'd belonged to his parents, and his body began to shake. Eren realized he wouldn't want to go in._

 _"I'll get the book, Armin. do- do you know where she kept it? What it looked like?"_

 _Armin nodded. "I-it's small. About as big as your mom's hand, a-and it's red. S-she kept it somewhere on the b-bookshelf..." the smaller boy was biting his lip to keep from crying, and Mikasa wordlessly moved to the boy's side and took his hand, doing her best to comfort him so he didn't wake his grandpa downstairs._

 _"Go. I'll stay with Armin."_

 _Eren nodded, giving his friend one last concerned look before ducking inside._

 _Things were covered in a thin layer of dust- three weeks could do that to an untouched room. Eren tried not to look around too much, steppng over a well-worn rug and grabbing a wooden chair beside the bed and dragging it over to a dusty bookshelf. His hands groped the top shelf, eyes barely over to see over it- but he jumped down a moment later, book in hand, triumphant._

 _"I got it, Armin." He brushed some dust from his hair and handed an elated looking Armin the book. The boy hesitated for a breif second before he opened the book, flipping through the worn pages carefully._

 _"There!" in the curly handwriting of Armin's mother was a recipie._

 _Armin looked up, eyebrows wrinkled in thought, before he spoke- "Where will we get a chicken?"_

 _"The market, silly." Mikasa looked at him like he was dumb._

 _"B-but- we don't have any money."_

 _"I do. Mikasa and I sold some extra firewood. Do you mind using the money to buy a chicken, Mikasa?" Eren asked._

 _"Nope. Not at all."_

 _Armin looked like he might burst into tears again. "You guys are the b-best friends I could ask for..."_

 _"Quit crying and get a move on." Eren chuckled, slapping his friend on the back. "We gotta chicken to buy!"_

 _The market vender was filled with squawking birds and peddles selling their wares._

 _"Fish! Fresh fish!"_

 _"Hot pastries! Good and warm!"_

 _"Flowers! Get your flowers!"_

 _They were nearly overwhelmed by the voices and adult customers- the smell of fresh fish on a hot day mingled with the sticky-sweet scent of fresh cut flowers and the smell of freshly baked bread._

 _They eventually reached the stall for chicken- Eren pointed to a black hen, paying the man before leaving with it under his arm, holding hands with Mikasa while Armin's held Mikasa's hand on the opposite side._

 _They retreated back to The small dead-end alley behind an old house in their neighborhood, one that bent in an L-shape to hide them from the street._

 _"We gotta kill it somehow." Eren said, reading the recipie book carefully. "How do you kill it?"_

 _Mikasa turned and ducked out of the street, coming back with something stashed beneath her dress. Eren saw it was one of mom's large cooking knives and nodded. "That'll work." he held the chicken's body while Armin stretched out the bird's neck with his hand, and in a swift move the bird was headless and flailing._

 _"Hold onto it!" Eren yelled to Armin, desperate._

 _"How is it still moving!? It doesn't have a head!" Armin sounded terrified._

 _"I...just hold on!" Eren cried. Mikasa wordlessly kicked the flailing bird away- it hit the dead-end wall of the alley, blood and feathers spattering onto the stone wall and the dirt. The bird finally stopped flailing._

 _"I'll read the book- you two are all dirty." Mikasa said. The boys looked down at themselves, surprised, to find they were covered in chicken blood and feathers. "Good idea." Eren admitted sheepishly._

 _Mikasa frowned. "It says we have to pluck it."_

 _"How do we do that?" Armin asked, blue eyes wide._

 _"Eren- go get some firewood. I've seen Mom do this before." Mikasa said simply. Within half an hour they'd gotten a small fire going, and Armin had rigged up a stand to hang the pot full of water Mikasa had brought._

 _The water started to boil, and Mikasa wordlessly tossed the chicken in. The water turned with red with blood._

 _"Wait a few minutes and pull it out with a stick. The feathers will come out easy, then. I have to go mix the spices, like the says." Mikasa said simply, before she was gone._

 _She came back to find the boys with a nearly-nude chicken, throwing handfuls of feathers at each other. She rolled her eyes before finishing the recipe, coating the chicken in spices and placing it in the covered pot over the fire._

 _Eren and Armin looked over at her, interested._

 _"Now- we wait." Mikasa said simply, sitting on the ground. Eren threw a handful of feathers at Armin, who shouted in joy and jumped on his friend in retaliation, before they were play-fighting in the dirt._

 _By the time the fire had burned down, Eren and Armin were lying in the dirt, exhausted, and the chicken was done._

 _"It's done, you idiots." Mikasa announced, handing the pot to Armin. "Go give it to your grandpa." Armin looked elated. "T-thanks guys!" "Just bring back the pot tomorrow before mom misses it, okay?"_

 _"Sure thing Mikasa!" and Armin was gone, heading off home._

 _Eren smiled, standing and trying to shake some dirt from his hair. "We did a good thing, Mikasa."_

 _"Yeah. Armin would do the same for us. Grab the chicken head- mom can cook it tonight." Mikasa replied, and the two headed home._

 _"Mom, we're home!" Eren bellowed as the door opened._

 _His mother whirled to greet her children to find Mikasa holding her best kitchen knife and Eren covered in blood. Her face turned from warm to horrified, and she dropped to her knees, screaming and grabbing Eren. "Grisha! GRISHA!"_

 _Eren's father rushed in from the next room over, looking horrified as his wife clung to his bloodied son, tears streaking down her face._

 _"Where are you hurt, Eren!?" Eren saw a look of fear he'd never quite seen before on his father's face._

 _Eren was confused. "Mikasa and I just killed a chicken, mom."_

 _Carla's eyes fell on the feathers stuck to the boy's bloody clothes and she began to sob in relief, holding Eren close to her chest. Grisha rose back to his full height, looking stern._

 _"Go get cleaned up. Both of you should know better than this- to scare your mother half to death! Clean up and go to your rooms!"_

 _"Yes sir." Eren sighed, looking berated, before he trekked outside to find a bucket of water to wash up in, Mikasa trailing behind. As the door closed, Grisha could be heard trying to comfort his near-hysterical wife._

 _Eren sighed. "How much trouble do you think we're in, Mikasa?"_

 _"Lots. At least Armin's happy, though."_

 _"Yeah, I guess you're right. At least Armin gets a happy day."_

* * *

 _Tears streamed down at old man's face as he took a bite of the chicken._

 _Armin looked up at him cautiously, hands folded behind his back, suddenly shy. "I-I really tried m best with it, Grandpa, honest! We used mom's recipe, we really did the best we could- I'm sorry if it tastes bad."_

 _Armin was cut off mid-sentence when his Grandfather pulled him into his arms. "It- it tastes wonderful, son."_

 _Armin's face lit up. "Really!? I'm glad, grandpa..."_

 _The light seemed to be back in the old man's eyes as he hugged his grandson tighter to his chest, a few tears streaking from his eyes. "So am I, son. So am I." for the first time in weeks, he realized it- even though his son-in-law and daughter were dead, he still had a little something left to live for._

 ** _End flashback_**

"Remember? Back in Shinganshina, we did it. So what's to stop us from doing it now?"

Armin nodded hesitantly, before smiling slightly. "You know- I guess you're right. We've done it before- it can't be that hard. We can totally do it!"

"That's the spirit!" Eren grinned, and Mikasa smiled slightly and dug her heels into the side of her horse, smiling slightly. They probably could do it- it'd be just like old times.

 **Well? Please review if you want me to continue!**


	2. I Meant Just tell the Damn Cooking Squad

**Alright. Thanks for all the reviews so far! I'm considering making this more than a two-shot, just to cover Eren's escapades as a soldier as well as the cultural differences of Shingashina. How do you guys feel about that?**

They'd reached the nearest village, and followed the lowing of animals and the calls of vendors to find the market.

They tied their horses before dismounting- some people gave them some looks, probably due to their military getup, but Eren ignored them, scoping out the stalls and nodding to a stand with nice looking red hens.

"Those look good. Nice feathers- plump. Like the kind Mom used to have us get..."

Mikasa nodded, and Eren turned to Armin, brows furrowed. "How many do you think we should get?"

Armin frowned for a second. "Well, let's see. How many people do we have at the castle? Seventy five, since fifty are out in the field training. Two to three people can eat one chicken, so... thirty chickens, I'd say. Just to be safe."

Eren nodded. "Seems sound to me." he strode over to the stall, smiling at the large woman manning the stall. "Can I have thirty chickens, please?"

The woman nearly fell off her stool, eyes wide with surprise, before she nodded eagerly, filling the wooden cages with the birds.

"We'll need to buy the cages, as well, to carry them home in." Eren slid the money across the table, and Mikasa came to help him with the cages. There were ten birds to a cage- stuffed in, squawking and agitated. They tied the cages onto the rumps of their horses before heading back for the Castle.

* * *

Levi waited fifteen minutes for Eren to return before he noted his absence. At first he wrote it off as a mild annoyance- the boy was probably taking his sweet time. He was quite irked when the boy hadn't come back within half an hour, and by forty five minutes, he was glancing up every minute or two, unable to focus on his paperwork.

Levi sighed- he shouldn't let Jager's irresponsibility get under his skin, and he pursed his lips tightly and forced himself to focus on his paperwork, resolving that every fifteen minutes the boy was gone would be one lap around the castle the boy had to give him, vowing not to chase after the boy like a worried mother. He was the boy's handler, after all, not some sort of nanny. Still- it took him a good half hour to get thoughts about his youngest soldier off his mind.

* * *

It took them three hours round-trip, meaning they arrived back at the castle at about three in the afternoon. Armin went to take care of the horses while Eren looked down at the cages full of chickens.

"Alright- so we'll need to butcher them..."

"I've got it." Mikasa said simply, drawing one of her blades. Eren grinned. "Great. Armin and I will hold them for you. From there we'll boil them so they can be plucked..."

"Hey guys! This could come in handy!" Armin stumbled out of the stable happily, toting a steel washtub behind him. "It's big enough so we can boil a few of them at a time!"

"Way to go, Armin!" Eren grinned. Armin wiped the sweat from his brow, and both boys moved to drag the tub behind the stables.

"We should kill them in batches of fifteen. We can work it like an assembly line-" Armin was already planning, and Eren nodded in agreement, before turning to Mikasa. "Mikasa- do you remember the spices?" he asked hopefully.

The corners of Mikasa's mouth twitched upwards slightly, and she nodded, disappearing inside.

She came back to find the boys had set up some firewood and rigged the wash tub over the fire pit that wasn't yet lit, propping it up with two buckets on either side underneath it.

"Are you sure about this, Eren?" Armin held his sword hesitantly while Eren held onto a squawling hen. Eren nodded. "C'mon, Armin. Just give it a slice already- lop the head off."

"B-but what if I miss?"

"My limbs regenerate, remember?"

Mikasa stalked over, snatching the chicken from Eren's hands. "Just because you can regenerate doesn't mean you get to be stupid." she admonished.

Eren looked annoyed. "Alright then- what do you suggest?"

Mikasa wordlessly held the chicken upside down, two feet in her one hand. With her free hand she sliced the head off- the headless bird thrashed in her hand, and some blood spattered onto her, but the bird was dead.

"Like that. Try not to damage the heads, either- we can cook them, too- I'm sure the other soldiers from Shingashina would like the taste of something from home."

Eren nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer.

"Armin- you work with Eren, since he's only got half a brain." Mikasa ordered. Eren stuck out his tongue at her, and Mikasa simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

It was around five in the evening when Commander erwin strode into Levi's office, looking disturbed.

"Levi- have you seen Eren anywhere?"

Levi looked up from his paperwork, shaking his head. "No. I sent the boy to deliver a message- god knows he got distracted, and I have no idea where he is. He'll probably show up for dinner tonight."

"Levi- I found this is the stables." Erwn's grim tone hadn't changed. Levi looked up when a blood-stained green cloak was thrown onto his desk. Levi blanched, nearly all the color draining from his face. It was Eren's.

"Does the boy have any enemies, Levi? Any of his fellow soldiers been acting oddly about him lately?"

Levi was unable to answer for a brief moment, before he regained his a composure. "No. No one. Have you found anything else?"

"As of now, Eren's still missing."

Levi tried to ignore the guilt welling up in the pit of his stomach as his eyes fell on the bloodied cloak again. He should've gone looking for the boy- five hours was a long time to be gone, even for Eren, he should've done something, should've known- he was responsible for him, afterall.

"What about his friends? The blonde boy, and the girl who hates me?"

"They're missing, as well."

Levi's heart dropped. He grabbed his blades before standing, hurrying to help his commander locate the brat he'd misplaced while still fighting off guilt.

 _You'd better be alright, brat._ he thought. But still- there was so much blood on the cloak- could Eren even regenerate that fast?

 _If you aren't fine then so help me I'll have Hanji nurse you back to health so I can personally beat you._

* * *

Killing chickens- no matter how good you were with a sword- was messy business. Killing thirty chickens was like a massacre- especially because once their hands got slippery enough from blood, they couldn't hold onto flailing, headless chickens as they thrashed, splattering more blood onto them. It was a vicious cycle. Eren's cloak had already been drenched pretty good in crimson, and so he'd taken it off and thrown it into the stable- he'd go in and get it, wash it in the lake, when he was done. There was no point wearing such a bloodied, sticky garment when he was going to get soaked in blood again several times over.

"Nearly done with the first butchering, Eren!" Armin announced as he strode over, two fat hens under each arm. Mikasa had lit the fire beneath the wash tub, and filled the boiling water with their first few carcasses.

"Cool." Eren grinned slightly, wiping a bloodied hand on his face. At this point- none of them really cared about cleanliness. Even Armin had some fairly large spatters of blood on him. It was nearly five, though- they still had two hours until dinner- they could totally have chicken made by then.

* * *

"He's not by the lake. Levi- you know the boy better than I do. Where else would he be?" Erwin asked, looking concerned. Levi said nothing as he and Erwin rode back from the lake. Eren hadn't been there.

"I don't know..." Levi looked up, surprised, so see smoke in the distance.

Erwin saw it, too, and the men exchanged glances.

"It's coming from the stables." Erwin said, voice serious. Levi said nothing, leaning forward on his horse and kicking it into a full gallop, having no idea what he was riding into.

Both Erwin and Levi pulled up short just outside the stables, dismounting.

The stables were not, in fact, on fire. On the contrary, the smoke came from _behind_ the stables. Levi raced around the corner with Erwin beside him, not sure what he was about to see, only to come face to face with the unexpected.

Commander Erwin stared at the sight before him, eyes wide. Eren was covered in blood and chicken feathers, and Levi wondered for a moment if the boy had gone insane. Eren looked up, surprised, to see Levi.

"Jager- what the hell are you doing!?" Levi's eyes widened slightly. There was a small fire going, a washtub propped over it, and several headless chicken carcasses in the boiling water, like some sort of post-mortem hot tub. Nearby was a pile of decapitated chicken heads.

Armin was chasing frantically after a chicken who was running from him. The boy tripped and landed face first in the dirt, and there was a flash of metal as Mikasa cleanly decapitated a hen with her sword, not even giving the Captain a second look.

Eren looked confused at the look of rage on Levi's face. "You said to make sure there was chicken for dinner, Sir." he said, voice uncertain.

Levi was silent for one moment, two...

"I meant to tell the _cooking squad_ to make chicken tonight." Levi managed, his fist clenched. The boy had been missing for five hours, they'd found his bloodied cloak- Levi had thought he was hurt or worse- but the idiot behind the stable, massacring chickens.

"Oh." Eren said quietly. Suddenly the ground was incredibly interesting to the boy, and he dug the toe of his boot into it, rubbing the back of his neck for a moment, before looking up at his superior sheepishly "We did it differently in Shingashina, Sir."

"I can see that, Jager." he managed sharply.

Erwin stepped forward, intent on keeping the peace. "Alright- it was a miscommunication, no need to be upset. Let's just hand over the dead birds to the cooking suad for tonight and be done with it."

"I have no idea what the hell to do with these." Jean, who was in charge of the cooking squad for the evening, looked at the dead birds, shocked. "I mean- some of them still have feathers on them. We just buy the chicken breasts from the butcher..." Jean looked flabbergasted.

Erwin took a deep breath, struggling to stay patient. "So- you have no idea how to cook these?"

"No, Sir, I don't." Jean was still staring at the mess of dead birds, his expression a mix of disgust and awe.

"Alright- dismissed." Erwin sighed, and Jean stared at the blood-covered Eren for a brief moment before he was gone.

Erwin massaged his temples, eyes closed- he was going to have a headache soon. "So- what do we do with thirty dead chickens?"

Silence was his only answer.

"Jager." Levi snapped, stalking over to the boy. "You got yourself into this mess- you'll get yourself out of it. I expect dinner to be served on time, and I expect it to be palatable, do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir." Eren still looked slightly confused. Was the Captain ordering him to cook chicken? That was what he'd been trying to do this whole time- everyone's reaction here was quite confusing, honestly.

"Good. Dismissed." and Levi turned, stalking back into the castle with Erwin at his heels.

Mikasa tossed him a wet, recently boiled carcass, and Eren wordlessly started plucking the bird until it was featherless and clean, before setting it into a bucket with the other plucked birds.

Mikasa scowled after Captain Levi- he'd yelled at Eren for following orders. the man already irked her to no end, but getting mad at Eren when he hadn't been specific enough wouldn't do him any good. She resolved to make the best damn chicken there ever was- just to spite him.

* * *

At seven that evening, the normally buzzing dining hall was absolutely silent. Word of Eren's escapades had spread, courtesy of Jean, and everyone was expecting to be given some sort of freshly killed, half-cooked bird.

Erwin looked over at Levi- "You were pretty hard on the boy." he admitted quietly. "It was an honest mistake. Maybe you should go get him..." before Erwin could even finish, Eren had kicked open the dining hall door and stumbled in with a platter heaped high with chicken.

"Dinner is served!" he announced, green eyes shining as he set down a chicken on every table, helping distribute birds from Armin and Mikasa's platters, as well.

The dining hall was silent for a moment- the meat smelled good, covered in a mix of spices, and people cut into them carefully, finding the birds fully cooked. The first few bites were hesitant and tense, before someone jumped to their feet.

"This is _AMAZING!"_ Sasha's eyes were crazed, drool dripped from her mouth as she held a drumstick in hand, nearly tackling Eren in a hug. "You're a _food god!_ Why didn't you tell me you could cook like this!?"

Eren stared at her, surprised, and Mikasa moved to help him pull the blubbering girl off. Sasha dove back into her seat and starting to eat ravenously.

The dining hall sprung to life, then, and people started to converse happily, realizing the chicken _was_ actually pretty good. Compared to their standard rations, it was very good- and they weren't ones to complain about a good thing.

Eren grinned triumphantly before sitting down to eat with his squad. "Dude- ware 'id you learn to cood like dis!?" he spoke around a mouthful of chicken, looking shocked. "Id's amazing!"

Eren gave his squadmate a sad smile. "Shingashina. We used to eat it in Shingashina." he admitted quietly, before lowering his eyes and eating gingerly. The table fell into respectful silence, then, realizing their three from Shingashina would be drowning in memories at the familiar dish. Not to mention their mouths were too full to really talk.

As the meal neared its finish, Eren stood, swallowing, his green eyes serious. "Anyone who's from Shingashina- meet me out front!" his voice resonated over the chatter, before he was striding out of the castle, Mikasa and Armin flanking him.

Approximately a dozen soldiers silently stood, eyes serious as they headed out front, before the rest of the dining hall followed after them, curious.

"We've got chicken necks!" Armin announced cheerfully, holding a bucket of decapitated chicken heads. To everyone's surprise, the air seemed to heat up with excitement. Feathers were plucked meticulously by hand off the heads, before they were placed on sticks and held over a crackling bonfire by anxious soldiers- really just kids who'd seen too much of the world's cruelty- eager to eat a home delicacy they thought they'd never again taste.

Some cried. Several wails of- "It tastes like home!" could be heard, as well as weeping. The air was excited yet serious as the soldiers who weren't from Shingshina felt for their comrades- now soldiers without a home village, thanks to the Titans.

Old songs bubbled up and wore on into the night, and someone managed to get ahold of a bottle of watered-down cider to pass around, and more chicken heads roasted deep brown before being devoured.

No one really had the heart to break up the impromptu gathering, either, though those who weren't from Shingashina slowly retreated back inside as the didn't belong in the small group. It wasn't until the fire had burned down to nothing that the group of survivors headed inside, quietly ducking into the barracks.

Eren was about to head into the dungeon and get some rest when he met a dark-figure in the hallway. "Jager."

Eren, exhausted as he was, stopped dead when he heard Captain Levi's voice. "Sir?"

"Your cooking skills. Not bad."

Eren smiled slightly. "Thank you, sir."

"Don't think that excuses you running off for five hours to butcher chickens. Next time, just _tell the damn cooking squad._ Understand?"

Eren tried to repress his smile, "Yes Sir."

"Good. Now get your ass to bed- don't expect me to let you sleep later tomorrow."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Sir." Eren grinned, eyes shining with amusement.

Still, Eren swore he saw the flash of Levi's teeth in the darkness as the man smiled, and a mumbling of 'shitty brat', before his captain had brushed past him and was gone.

 **Please review! I'm 99% sure I'm going to continue this as an Eren-centric fic! :)**


	3. Protective

They'd known for some time the Military Police had it out for the Scouting Legion. The bureaucrats were afraid of their cold demeanor and the way they handled themselves- their mannerisms unnerved the military police. And now that they possessed a titan-shifting teenager and a group of cultists were screaming for his execution, it was only a matter of time before they made a move.

Said move, as it turned out, was to arrest Captain Levi.

It'd been done strategically, as well. Erwin had been called to the Capital, leaving Levi in charge with no one of higher stature to defend him. Less than two hours after Erwin's departure, three brigades of Military Police showed up at the castle bearing muskets, demanding Levi be turned over.

What no one had expected, however, was for Eren Jager to straight up refuse the request, standing in front of the Captain and his fellow soldiers who'd assembled in the yard, citing the constitution.

"The King's Charter clearly states you must have just cause to arrest anybody! What the fuck is your just cause!?" Eren shouted across the yard towards the military police.

"That's none of your concern, boy." Growled Commander Michael, head of the military police.

"Unfortunately, it is! Section 3 of the King's charter clearly states you must tell the accused of the crime they're being tried for. So go ahead- tell Captain Levi what he's been accused of!"

Eren was met with silence.

"If you don't have a just cause, then you can get the fuck out of here!" Eren screamed.

Levi just gaped at the boy- he hadn't expected Eren to even know the King's Charter, their constitution, existed, let alone be able to cite it.

"Jager-"

"Shut up! I'm trying to defend you, here!" Eren snapped, eyes flaming. Levi stared, shocked, before Eren turned back to the Military Police.

"I don't have time to stand here and listen to your bullshit! So either produce just cause or get the fuck out!" Eren shouted.

"I could have you arrested for resisting the Military Police!" the commander shot back.

"And I could shove my sword up your ass, you ignorant piece of shit!" Eren fired right back, shaking his fist at them with every word.

Every musket in the damn place was trained on Eren, but the boy didn't seem to care. He stared them down like he was some sort of animal, fists clenched, teeth grit, ready for a fight. Some of the military officers were literally shaking in their boots- they'd recognized the titan shifter and wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

It was time to stop this before it went any further. "Eren, that's enough-" before Levi could say anything, the boom of a musket pierced the air. A moment later, Eren was writhing on the ground, drops of crimson absolutely surrounding him...

"Eren!" Mikasa screamed, trying to run towards him, but Armin held her back, blue eyes wide and terrified.

Levi simply stared for a moment, eyes wide and horrified, before yellow lightning split the air, a tremendous gust of wind knocking nearly everyone off their feet.

When the dust had settled and Levi had recovered himself, he found himself staring at Eren's Titan, who was roaring at the Military Police without reserve. The Police, who'd never even seen a damn titan before, were pissing themselves...

"Nobody move!" Levi shouted the order in a commanding voice that rang out loud enough to halt everyone in their tracks. The only sound was Eren's ragged breathing as he stood, massive, before everyone.

"We should shoot him!" one of the members of the police brigade piped up.

"Don't bother! He'll kill you all- just let me handle it, dammit!" Levi shouted. Before he could say anything else, a giant hand scooped him up.

Levi could feel the boy's hot breath on his skin as he was held directly in front of Eren's face. He could make out every one of the boy's teeth, and some of his brown hair fell over him, shielding him for a moment. What enthralled him most were the glowing green eyes- they seemed to penetrate to the depths of his soul.

Levi froze on instinct for a moment, expecting the boy to eat him. He couldn't reach his 3DMG, couldn't cut off his hand... But Eren made no move to devour him. Instead, he just kept staring with those emerald eyes, scrutinizing his Captain, almost like he was... waiting for orders?

Eren grunted in frustration as Levi remained silent in his grasp, no giving him any instructions on how to proceed. The titan in him wanted to smash all the military police, but he knew he couldn't. He'd been hoping Levi would tell him what to do, but he was remaining silent. So Eren wordlessly turned, setting his Superior Officer on the roof of the castle where he was out of harm's way, before turning and landing on all fours, letting out a piercing roar in the face of the Military Police...

Some of them dropped to their knees, covering their ears, while others ran and still others pissed themselves. Levi cursed under his breath, engaging his 3DMG as jumping front the roof, managing to land on the titan's shoulder.

"Eren. Let's calm down, alright, buddy?"

Those glowing eyes fell on Levi again, but he man didn't wither under his intense gaze.

"Levi! Step away from the titan! I repeat, step away from the titan and give yourself up!" Somehow the commander of the Military Police was still standing, albeit looking terrified. Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Would you shut up for two damn seconds!?" he turned back to Eren.

"Lay down. I'm going to cut you out."

Eren growled low in his throat- he was still focused on the Military police. He turned and let out one more deafening roar towards them before complying, laying down on his stomach in the dirt...

Within three seconds Levi had cut him out, pulling a bloodied and exhausted looking Eren out and slinging the boy over his shoulder.

The titan body had started to steam, and Levi jumped down. He was slathered in titan blood, sword in one hand, the other holding Eren up, as he stared down the military police.

"As you can see, I'm the only one capable of keeping this idiot in line." Levi spat between grit teeth, jerking his blade towards Eren. "So I'm afraid you'll either have to come back later and speak to Commander Erwin, or he's going to have to come with me to your city while I stand trial."

The Commander of the Military Police had paled, looking intimidated, as the Titan Body had begun to decay behind Levi.

"I'm going to give you to the count of ten to leave before I let Eren do what he wants to with you." Eren couldn't stand on his own, let alone transform again, but the military police didn't need to know that. Without a word, the Commander of the Brigades turned, and they fled down the path, away from the castle.

Levi wordlessly changed his hold on Eren so he was carrying the boy bridal-style, looking at his pale face explantly.

"C-captain. I didn't mean to transform..."

"Save it. It wasn't your fault, for once." Levi admitted, turning and walking towards the castle. Eren would be out of commission for a day or two until he got his strength back.

"T-they're gone?" Eren asked, craning his neck to see around Levi and make certain the MPs had gone.

"Yes, they're gone. Now quit squirming-" Levi kicked open the door to the castle, as his hands were full with Eren, before starting up the stairs.

"Out of all the stupid things you've done, Jager, this has to top the list."

"I was just defending your constitutional rights, Captain." Eren rasped hoarsely.

Levi rolled his eyes. "You mouthed off to an entire brigade of military police is what you did..."

"Hey! I have a constitutional right to mouth off to the military police. I was helping you." Eren admitted. Levi kicked open the door to the infirmary, then, fairly tossing Jager onto a cot.

"You did a fine job of it." Levi's muttered sarcastically. "You got yourself shot- if it weren't for your titan blood you'd be dead."

"You said that wasn't my fault." Eren protested feebly. "Besides- it worked." he muttered the last part in a low voice.

"What worked?" Levi asked.

"N-nothing, Sir." Eren stuttered, eyes widening as he took on a deer in the headlights look.

"Jager, I swear to god..." Levi growled, about to _make_ the boy tell him. But just then, Eren's eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out from exhaustion, and all Levi could do was start an IV in the hopes of getting him conscious sooner and throw himself into a chair, glowering at the unconscious boy the whole time.

In the back of his mind, he wondered if it'd been Eren's plan to go titan to keep the military police from taking him, or if he'd just been surprised by the bullet.

* * *

Erwin burst into the infirmary a scant three hours later, which was impressive in itself, considering the Capital was a good five hours from the castle. The man's brown eyes were frantic, his normally combed brown hair was wild, and his green cloak was askew.

Levi turned, surprised, and Erwin sagged against the doorway in relief at seeing both Humanity's Greatest Soldier and Humanity's Hope were still alive, albeit indisposed.

"I was given word of an incident. And I met the brigades of Military Police on my way here... They looked as though they'd seen death itself." Erwin managed, sinking into a chair opposite Levi.

The man cocked an eyebrow at Erwin's description, before shrugging. "Well- you're not wrong."

Erwin looked distressed at the news, and Levi sighed, continuing. "After you left, three Brigades of Military Police arrived to arrest me."

"Did they want Eren?" Erwin looked concerned again. He'd known for a long time that many people had wanted the boy dead...

Levi rolled his eyes, wondering if his commander had heard anything he'd jsut said. "No. They wanted me."

Erwin nodded, absorbing the information.

"Then this idiot stood up in front of everyone and started screaming about the constitution and how they couldn't take me without a warrant. They had every fucking musket on him and he didn't back down..." Levi scoffed, dark eyes flickering over to Eren's unmoving form on the bed for a moment before he continued speaking.

"He wouldn't back down. I tried to talk him down, but of course, the little shit didn't listen..."

"And he went titan?" Erwin asked.

"No. One of the bumbling MP's shot him. Then he went titan." a brief flicker of guilt crossed Levi's features, but it was gone within the blink of an eye. If Erwin hadn't known Levi so well, he'd have missed it. Levi's brows furrowed, as well. "He didn't bite himself, either. He was just writhing around on the ground, bleeding, before there was lightening and a rush of air and he was a titan."

"So he didn't willingly transform?"

Levi shook his head. "I don't think so, no. His face- his eyes were blank, he was startled- they shot him in the vitals. I think it was some sort of survival reflex..."

Erwin nodded, looking pensive, and Levi continued.

"He didn't kill anyone. He picked me up- My arms were at my sides, I couldn't reach my blades- I thought he was going to eat me. But he just stared at me, like he was waiting for orders..."

"Was he trying to communicate?"

"I don't know. I was just- surprised. He set me on top of the castle before he started roaring- he was trying to scare them off."

"And the MP's took it as an act of aggression?"

Levi shrugged, arms crossed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. "I don't fucking know. They were pissing themselves by this point, some were running, some were screaming- I managed to get by his ear with m 3DMG and ordered him to lay down so I could cut him out."

"And he listened to your commands?"

"Yes. After he was done roaring at them, he did."

"And?"

"I told the military police to fuck off and dragged his ass inside." Levi finished eloquently.

Erwin nodded, looking pensive. "This just leaves us with more questions." he admitted finally.

Levi nodded. "I, too, want to know why the hell Jager is so fucking stupid."

Erwin looked at Levi as though confused. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"After the fall of Shingashina- the boats were leaving, people were dying in the streets. People ended up jumping into the canal and trying to swim through behind the boats before the gate closed. Nearly everyone drowned- all the people on the boats could do was listen to the cries for help. People from Shingashina are incredibly possessive, Levi. They don't stray far from their comrades and they stay together as much as possible."

"That explains why he's always with his friends." Levi muttered, looking over at the unconscious boy again. He'd always thought Eren was just very clingy- he'd never thought it could be because of what the boy had seen when he was a kid...

"After the fall of Shingashina, they made a proverb. "Better dead with your friends than alive without them. They don't leave anyone behind, Levi." Erwin looked at the boy carefully.

Levi simply nodded. "So- he's not just clingy?"

"Clingy? More like mentally scarred. The same for that girl he's always with- she never leaves him alone, like she's afraid he'll disappear. They'd rather die than be separated from the people they consider family."

"I'm not his family."

"Clearly that's not what he thinks." Erwin supplied quietly.

"I made him clear the barn six times. He spit-shines his boots three times daily, and I beat the shit out of him in a courtroom. I highly doubt he thinks I'm family."

"His actions contradict your thoughts."

"I'm not his family. I'm his handler." Levi growled.

There was a whimper from the bed, and Levi's head whipped around to make sure Eren wasn't awake or in pain. The flicker of concern on his face contradicted everything he'd just said.

Erwin simply smirked and stood, leaving. Whether Levi liked it or not- Eren had accepted the Captain, however short and irritable he could be, into his pack.

People from Shingashina had lost so much after the Titan attack- they'd resolved not to lose that much ever again. They didn't let anyone take away their family.


	4. Sex Ed

**Sex ed chapter! Sorry the updates are slow- I've been having to deal with a lot of school work lately.**

 **Anyways- they find out some Cadets of the 104th are missing crucial information from basic training, and awkwardness ensues. I left out Reiner and Bertholdt because I think they've probably learned all this shit anyways. Plus- I like it better with our four favorites! Please review!**

 **ALSO; I've decided to make this a series of one-shots and sometimes two-shots on shit I really wanan right. I know you guys really wanted me to stick to how different people from Shingashina were, but I have all these ideas and I NEED to put them somewhere, so, yeah. But it will focus on the Shingashia trio!**

* * *

It was supply day. Once a month, every soldier was given their personal care items for the month. Everyone received a small bag with a bar of soap, some razors for shaving, a small tube of toothpaste, and a stick of deodorant. The girls received some feminine hygiene products in theirs, as well, while the boys-

"What the hell is this?" Eren asked, looking at the small foil-wrapped square in his kit in confusion.

"Maybe it's some sort of training device?" Armin suggested. The boys of the 104th had gathered around to puzzle out what exactly they'd received.

Eren wordlessly tore open the package, finding a small rubber circle...

"Is it a balloon? It looks like a balloon. Let's make water balloons!" Connie shouted enthusiastically, while Jean looked over at the rubber Jager had pulled out in confusion.

"It might be a balloon, actually- it's stretchy." Eren pulled on the device, testing it...

"It looks like a shower cap." Armin admitted.

That being said, Eren stretched it out and put it on his head, allowing the rubber to rest just above his eyebrows.

"Oi! What the hell are you brats doing over there!?" Levi rounded the corner, pissed to see his soldiers gathered around like old women at a church social instead of doing something.

The boys looked up, surprised, and Levi stopped dead when he saw the condom on Eren's head.

"Jager. Quit joking around and take that shit off your head."

Eren frowned, not looking nearly as embarrassed as he should've been. "But Sir- aren't shower caps supposed to be worn on the head?"

Levi stared at the kid for a moment, gauging his expression. By the look of sincerity on the group's face, he realized they weren't joking.

"That's not a shower cap, Jager. It's a condom."

The group stared at him in confusion.

"What's a condom, Sir?" Armin piped up, ever-inquisitive.

Levi took a step back, looking horrified. They seriously didn't know what a condom was? But if they didn't know about condoms, then they must've been absolutely clueless about sex... "You were supposed to have learned this in basic training, godammit!" he growled, irritated.

The boys looked over at him, still clueless. Just then, Commander Erwin rounded the corner. The man stopped dead, seeing a frustrated looking Levi, a confused looking group of cadets, and Eren Jager with a condom on his head. Against his better judgement, he strode towards the group, frowning.

"What's going on here?"

"We got balloons in our supply kits, Sir!" Connie said excitedly, holding up his own condom, which was still in the foil package, excitedly.

Erwin's frown deepened, if that were possible. But he was still distracted by the fact Jager had a condom on his head. "Eren- take that off your head."

"Yes Sir." Eren wordlessly yanked the condom off his head- the rubbed made a snapping sound, and he stuck it in his pocket, planning to wear his shower cap later that night.

Erwin turned to Levi, then. "What's going on?"

"They don't know what condoms are." Levi muttered dryly.

"They were supposed to have learned that in basic training..." Erwin said, looking concerned.

"You mean the class with all the diagrams Commander Shadis was going to show us?" Jean spoke up, remembering.

Erwin nodded. "You all attended that, right?"

The boys stared at their shoes for a moment.

"Why, pray tell, didn't you attend?" Levi growled through clenched teeth.

"The older cadets told us it was really embarrassing, so we kinda started a small fire and got the classroom evacuated and missed it." Connie piped up innocently.

Eren grinned slightly as he stared down at his boots, while Armin looked the other direction and the other boys refused to meet their commander's eyes.

Levi clenched his fists- he wasn't sure whether to be angry about their negligence or impressed with their resourcefulness. He was leaning towards anger, becuse now he had an entire squad of clueless brats who needed to be educated on sex...

"Levi. Tomorrow you'll be teaching them the necessary material." Erwin said calmly. "Boys- until tomorrow- I want you to refrain from all sexual activity. Understood?"

"What's sex?" Connie whispered loudly, looking over at Armin desperately.

"Keep your pants on until tomorrow. All of you." Levi deadpanned, before repressing the urge to smirk. "Have fun with them, Commander." and he was gone, striding briskly away. There was no way he was getting stuck teaching these brats sex ed.

Erwin looked after Levi desperately before sighing. "Meet me tomorrow evening in the classroom at seven pm. Until then- don't interact with any girls." and the Commander was gone, wondering how the hell he was supposed to teach the 104th boys about sex.

* * *

"Don't come any closer!" Eren fairly shouted when Mikasa tried to sit with them at dinner.

Mikasa, as well as the entire dining hall, fell silent.

"Yeah! Commander Erwin said we can't interact with any females until tomorrow! Do you wanna get us in trouble or something!?" Connie blurted out, looking alarmed.

"That's ridiculous! Why wouldn't he want us to sit with you?" Christa asked, good-natured as always.

"SEX!" Armin slammed both palms on the table, face red. "He's afraid of sex and so we can't talk to any girls, okay!?" Armin had sweat running down his face.

"I'm out- I'm not getting in trouble if the Commander comes in here and sees us with them." Jean spoke up, looking around nervously. "I'll just eat in the barracks."

"Me too." Connie followed at his heels, with a desperate looking Armin trotting off after them.

"Remember to keep your pants on!" Eren yelled after them frantically, hoping they didn't forget orders.

Eren stood, looking flustered. "I-I have to go..." he looked pale and shaky.

"Eren- what the hell is going on?" Mikasa reached out to grab his arm.

Eren screamed and yanked his arm away, looking horrified. He had no idea what sex was, but what if _touching_ was sex? That meant Mikasa had had _sex_ with him, the Commander would be so angry...

Eren turned to run out of the room, managing to run into the wall on the way out and give himself a bloody nose before he was stumbling down the hallway towards his room in the dungeon, praying he didn't run into any females on the way.

Ymir snorted, sitting down and digging into the meals the boys had abandoned. "Well, that was fucking stupid."

Mikasa just stared after the boys, concerned. She wondered what the hell was wrong with them.

* * *

Erwin looked up at the four boys he'd gotten into the classroom, clearing his throat.

"Levi informed me you four didn't attend training today."

Jean snorted. "Of course not. There were _girls_ there."

Erwin cocked a blonde eyebrow. "And that matters _why?"_

"You told us not to interact with any females, Sir." Armin spoke up earnestly.

Erwin frowned. "I meant sexually."

"What even IS sex!?" Connie threw his hands up in the air, looking frustrated.

Eren raised his hand. "Is it when somebody touches you? Because if it is, then Mikasa and I had sex last night."

Erwin blinked for a moment, looking uncomfortable. "Well, Eren, it depends on _where_ she touched you..."

"She touched me in the dining hall."

"She _what?"_

"She touched his arm in the dining hall, Sir." Armin spoke up.

Erwin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No, Eren, that is not sex."

The boys all stared at him, unblinking. Erwin took a moment to collect himself. He could do this.

"When a man and a woman love each other very much, the man puts his penis into the woman's vagina..."

"You mean her butt, right?" Connie spoke up again.

"No. A woman has 3 openings...ahem... the urethra, for passing urine, the vagina, for a man;s sex and how babies are delivered, and the anus, for solid wastes..." This was far, far more awkward than Erwin had imagined it could be.

Eren frowned. "Wait- are you talking about intercourse?"

Erwin nodded. "Yes, Eren, sex is also called intercourse..." he was relieved at least one of the kids was with him.

Eren's eyes lit up. "Oh. So you're referring to the genitals?"

Erwin nodded, surprised the boy could put it in such a sophisticated way.

"Where the hell did you learn that word, Jager?" Jean scoffed, squinting at the boy.

"My Dad was a doctor. He taught me the science and stuff." Eren didn't seem phased.

Erwin nodded, suddenly getting an idea.

"Mind sharing what you know, Eren?"

Eren shrugged, looking bored.. "When a guy likes a girl, he gets a rush of blood and an erection, they undress, he sticks it into her vagina, if he ejaculates they have a kid nine months later. It's not that big a deal, really. I thought sex was when you put it up the butt and that it hurt a lot and there was screaming..."

"No, no screaming or anal penetration." Erwin stated hurriedly. "So- um- any questions so far?"

Connie raised his hand.

"Connie?"

"Why can't we put it up the butt, Sir?"

Erwin flushed. "I- you could, I suppose, if your partner wanted it..."

"What the hell does this have to do with condoms?" Jeans asked.

This was one part of the lecture Erwin was prepared to give. He wordlessly pulled a banana from his pocket, as well as a condom. "Well you see, to prevent the ejaculate from impregnating the female, you sheath your penis in the condom to contain the sperm..." Erwin fumbled for a moment, before flawlessly applying the condom to the banana.

Connie frowned. "How are you supposed to eat the banana now, Sir?"

"You're not. It's a demonstration on how to put on a condom." Erwin stated, quite proud of himself.

The boys nodded, before Armin timidly raised his hand.

"Yes, Armin?"

"What's oral sex?"

Erwin was too shocked to say anything for a moment, but luckily Eren jumped in to help him. "It's where you suck on it, Armin."

"O-oh." Armin nodded timidly. "Can it happen for both girls and guys?"

Eren nodded again. "There's this legend I heard about a things called a clitoris- if you lick it, girls absolutely love it. But I think it's just a myth..."

"I heard about that too." Jean muttered.

Erwin wasn't even going to touch that subject, so instead he called on Connie, who had a serious look on his face and his hand raised. "Yes, Connie?"

"How do you eat an ass, sir?"

"I... well, it involves tonguing the anus, Connie..."

"Do you have to eat the shit in there?" Eren asked, serious as well. "Do girls like that? Or can you just pretend to and spit it out?"

"That's a personal preference, Jager..." Goddamn, Erwin was going to have a long, long night of drinking immediately after this.

"What the hell is a masturbation?" Jean asked, thumbing through an old textbook.

"It means jerking off." Eren told him calmly.

"How are we supposed to jerk off in the barracks without everybody hearing us? Especially Reiner- his bunk is right above mine, and I can hear him going at it every night..." Connie piped up.

"Alright, enough questions!" Erwin burst out. "You have to use condoms when you have sex so nobody gets pregnant, end of story! Dismissed!"

The boys spoke quietly to themselves as they left, and Eren rested his head in his hands for several long minutes before summoning n up the willpower to drag himself back to his room and take a long slug of scotch, before falling into bed. In the morning, he'd write a correspondence to Shadis and make certain every Cadet he received was thoroughly briefed in sex ed.

 **Please tell me what you think! :D**


	5. The Kitten

**Alright. I'm thinking of changing the name for this story, because honestly, it's evolved from a cluture-fic about Eren to a series of escapades. So instead of- 'we do it differently in shingashina' I was thinking something along the lines of, 'The Shit Eren Does'. Thoughts?**

 **Also- please review, not only with your opinion on the possible title change, but on this chapter, as well! :D**

It was a rare day out of the castle for the Survey Corps- The purchasing of supplies- namely, food, was happening, and so they found themselves in town.

Eren took the opportunity to enjoy the bustle of everything around him. Though they were heading mostly to warehouse to load up on staples such as flour, sugar, and rice, they'd passed through the market district, and the smell of freshly cooked pastries reminded him of home slightly.

Eren was mostly supposed to stick close to Captain Levi- but he couldn't help it. The Captain had left him standing outside the rows and rows of warehouses, simply _waiting_ fr him to complete his negotiations with the manager. H was bored. Until he heard a sound.

It was hoarse and pitiful, but it caught his attention, and he quit digging the toe of his boot into the dirt, instead looking around in search of the source of the noise...

It was a scrawny kitten. Barely as big as Eren's hand, it was covered in filth, with one eye crusted shut. The tiny thing mewled up at the teenager again, before it was gingerly padding over towards him, skinny body weaving around his legs as he rubbed up against him.

Against his better judgement, Eren bent down to pick the small animal up. It squirmed slightly in his grasp, before seeming to adjust and letting out a harsh sounding purr, off-tune enough that it sounded akin to a broken freight train but enthusiastic enough that he realized the cat was happy with him.

"How the hell does something as small as you survive out here?" he muttered idly, absently scratching the kitten's ears, which were shredded a bit.

A moment later a larger cat was ducking out of the alley, hissing when he saw Eren holding the kitten before trotting away. Eren noticed some dried blood crusted on the kitten's fur and realized- it was barely surviving out here. He could feel its ribs and spine as he held it, not to mention it's eye and the general state it was in...

The kitten was _barely_ surviving. It made him feel bad- guilty, almost.

That being said, Captain Levi would flip his shit if he tried to bring the kitten back, since didn't the Corporal consider all animals filthy?

Still- he couldn't just leave it here. Which meant the only logical course of action was to zip up his brown leather jacket and tuck the kitten inside, where it'd be hidden.

No sooner had he completed the task of shoving the little bundle into his coat than Captain Levi rounded the corner, nodding to him. "Oi. We're ready to move out. Get in the wagon- the men will load us up with supplise around back."

Eren nodded wordlessly, doing as he was told.

Levi frowned, eyes narrowing slightly. "What's with your jacket?"

Eren managed to keep the alarm he was feeling from flashing in his eyes as he shrugged. Of course the Corporal would notice his jacket was zipped- he hardly ever zipped it up. But he could lie make up a decent excuse...

"I'm cold." he deadpanned.

"It's eighty degrees outside."

"Well I'm absolutely freezing." there was nothing he could do now except keep up the act and pray.

Levi fell silent as he drove the wagon, allowing the stupid brat to do as he wanted.

The ride back was tense, as Eren felt the little sweaty ball of fur moving slightly within his coat and tried to keep the fact that he was sweltering in his coat from Levi. He thought for sure he was found out when, as they thundered down the path towards the Castle, the kitten took an unexpected swipe at his chest, claws digging in.

He jolted forward, hand flying to his chest, eyes watering, biting back a hiss of pain. In a split second he saw Levi was staring at him and he forced himself to sputter and cough.

"Jager. What the hell's wrong with you?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing. J-just swallowed a bug..." Eren choked out between coughs. He could've sworn he saw the Corporal's mouth twitch in slight amusement at the fact, and he breathed a silent sigh of relief.

They couldn't have arrived back soon enough. As soon as he had a free moment, he was darting inside, down to his quarters in the dungeon, peeling off his sweat-soaked jacket and pulling the sweaty ball of fur from it's hiding place.

"You almost got us both blown in, your little shit..." he mumbled. The kitten simply stared at him with sad eyes, and Eren had to sigh. He filled the bucket he normally used for washing up with water from the sink, taking the grubby little ball of fur and dunking him into it, taking special care to keep it's head above water...

The kitten let out a yowl like it was being murdered, and Eren's hands were on fire as it began to claw at him.

"Ow-what the fuck!?" Eren yanked his hands from the water, shocked, as the kitten pawed frantically at the rim of the bucket, trying to get out, before slipping beneath the water...

"Shit!" Eren plunged his hand into the bucket, grabbing the kitten and pulling it out. The tiny thing coughed and sneezed before squirming out of Eren's grasp, shaking itself off and plodding over to the corner, beginning to meticulously lick itself.

Which left Eren nursing his scratched and bloodied hands, surprised.

"Well that's a great way to repay somebody who saved you from the streets." he growled. The kitten ignored him. Still, it was mostly clean, and Eren could at least make out what color it's fur was. It was a small tuxedo cat, with a white underbelly and bits of white on his face. It's head, for the most part, was black of the upper half of the face and head, with anything below the nose, including it's chin, being white, save for the small spattering of black, almost like a half hitler mustache, beneath it's nose...

The kitten just kept licking, completely ignoring Eren. Eren frowned slightly, begining to dry his bloodied hands.

"You know- you act a lot like... Captain Levi."

The cat looked up at the name, orange eyes shining. That was too much of a coincidence, and Eren stared. "Captain Levi?" he repeated hesitantly. "You like that name?"

The kitten held his gaze.

Eren smirked slightly. "I guess that's what I'll call you, then. Welcome home, Captain Levi."

* * *

"Jager. What happened to your hands?" the entire dining room fell silent at Captain Levi's question.

Eren took a half-second before looking up from his food, making sure he could school his expression into that of an innocent.

"Sir?"

"Your hands, Jager. What happened to them?" Levi asked, more briskly this time.

"I-uh... They got caught, Sir."

"Caught in what?"

"My 3DMG cables..." it was plausible, really. If someone got tangled up in their cables, they often cut their hands. Though it'd stopped happening to most people since they left training camp, it could still happen...

Levi cocked an eyebrow. "How, pray tell, did that happen?"

"Well, um, I... you see Sir... I was-" he spent a good thirty seconds fumbling over his words, trying to think of a good story.

"What, Jager? You were _what?"_ Levi snapped, patience running thin.

So, in typical fashion, a flustered Eren spit out the first thing that came to mind. "I was pretending to be a spider!"

The entire dining hall was dead silent, as Levi's brows furrowed. "You were... _pretending to be a spider?"_

Eren nodded. He couldn't contain the blush at the stupidness of his response, but his peers seemed to think it was because he was embarrassed to admit he still played pretend, and Levi was clearly wanting more of an explanation, so he continued.

"I was out in the forest- I was pretending to make a web out of my 3DMG cables, and my anchor failed, the cabling wrapped around my hands and I got... caught..."

Levi nodded- for once, he didn't have anything to say about Jager's stupidity, as he was so surprised by the extent of it.

"Who the fuck pretends to be a spider?" Jean asked, and the entire dining hall burst into laughter. Eren, still blushing like a maniac, wordlessly stood and fled the dining hall, heading down to the dungeon. He was never going to live this down.

Still, once he got there he found a small bundle of fur curled up on his bed. He sighed, kicking the wall in frustration.

"You stupid freaking cat." he sighed, throwing up his hands in frustration. "You just HAD to scratch me and so I had to lie to cover up your existence and now I look like an idiot..."

Glowing orange eyes blinked up at him, and the cat offered up an apologetic mewl. Eren wordlessly sat on the bed, absently stroking the kitten. "Yeah, well sorry doesn't cut it, Captain Levi." he muttered dejectedly at the kitten named after his superior.

The kitten seemed to ignore him entirely, instead marching onto Eren's lap and settling down like he _owned_ it- Eren's lap belonged to the kitten, and Eren was simply a person to provide said lap for the cat...

"Shitty entitled Captain Levi." Eren muttered, slightly frustrated. The kitten in his lap started to purr, then, and Eren couldn't help but feel his mouth twitch into a smile.

That was the start of a beautiful, often one-sided, painful relationship for Eren. But for Captain Levi the cat- things were looking up.

 **Please review! I live for you guys and your opinions on my fics!**


	6. Meet Cat-ptain Levi

**Alright, it's short, but I managed to write it. I have a ton of ideas for this fic- I just need time to sort through them and order them appropriately, so fear not! Please review! Also- I went through with the name change! :)**

It was nearly two weeks before Captain Levi the cat finally ventured out of Eren's dungeon. Unfortunately, the first time the kitten did, it siddled into the dining hall during the middle of breakfast. Right in front of Captain Levi.

The dining hall fell dead silent, and everyone stared at the small ball of fur for a moment. Eren had been making his way over to his table, tray in hand, when Captain Levi the cat saw him and mewled eagerly, winding between his legs and purring slightly.

"Jager. What the hell is that." Levi ground out.

"It's a cat, Sir." Eren said, surprisingly calm. He'd been getting more and more mellow- Captain Levi the cat was very calming, and Eren wordlessly set his tray on a nearby empty table before scooping up his pet. "I honestly don't see the big deal, Captain. He's a really good cat. He catches mice down in the dungeons for me."

Levi frowned. He absolutely _despised_ mice, of course- the filthy creatures left little shit pellets everywhere- but was a cat really any better?

"Where did you find him?" Hanji asked, eyes glittering slightly from behind her glasses.

"The warehouse district. He was a dirty and starving, so I brought him back..." Eren shrugged, taking a bite of his meal.

"What's it's name?"

"Hm?" Eren looked up mid-chew, green eyes looking over at Levi quizzically.

"What's the cat's name, Jager." Levi's gaze had become less angry and more curious, now.

"Captain Levi." Eren said calmly.

"Yes?" Levi raised his eyebrows at Eren, expecting his question answered.

"That's the cat's name, Sir. I named him after you."

Erwin choked on his sip of orange juice, coughing and grinning, while Hanji struggled to muffle her laughter behind her hand. Levi's eyes flashed angrily for a moment, and the soldiers in the dining hall stared, shocked, wondering if Eren was brave or suicidal.

"Unacceptable. Change his name at once."

"I can't, Sir. I've been calling him Captain Levi for two whole weeks now- he won't respond to anything else." Eren said simply. Erwin hid his smile behind his napkin, and Levi's eyes narrowed.

Eren wordlessly tossed a small piece of scrambled eggs onto the floor, and Captain Levi the cat trotted over, happily chowing down on the scrap.

Someone snicked. "Captain Levi's eating off the floor." they joked, using the cat's name to make a play on words. Levi stared daggers at Eren, who didn't seem to notice at all, as he simply kept eating his breakfast. Until the cat bent over and started to do the unthinkable...

Eren looked up sharply, frowning. "Captain Levi! Quit licking your ass!" he scolded the cat.

The entire dining hall burst into laughter, and Levi flushed, throwing down his fork and stalking out.

Captain Levi the cat wordlessly vaulted onto the bench, then onto the table, weaving between plates. The female soldiers cooed and some nuzzled him for a bit, and the males occasionally petted him.

When the cat vaulted onto Commander Erwin's table, sitting directly in front of the man's plate, sitting, amber eyes imploring him for attention, Erwin smiled, reaching out to pat him on the head. "Pleased to meet you, Captain Levi." yet again, Jager had found a way to amuse the entire Scouting Legion with his antics, however unintentionally. Erwin idly wondered if the boy was a genius, or if he simply had a death wish.

 **Please Review!**


	7. Snow

**I can barely see straight, I'm so tired, but I wrote this and I like it so please, please please review it! I write and update faster if I get feedback!**

It was a normal winter morning in the dining hall- quiet, silent, and slightly chilly in the dining hall, the candles lighting the room as dawn had only just begun to break. Bleary-eyed soldiers blinked owlishly, munching wordlessly on bowls of oatmeal and biscuits.

These mornings always started slowly- Levi wordlessly sipped at his tea, his characteristic hold on the tea cup as his eyes wordlessly surveyed the room. His soldiers would eat their breakfast, and he'd gather them up and assign them their daily duties.

The silence was broken as the door to the dining hall was thrown open, slamming against the wall with a bang. In the doorway stood Armin- tiny as the blonde was, his blue eyes were incredibly wide, face red, and he bent nearly double, hands resting on his knees, panting for breath.

Eren and Mikasa, who'd been eating sluggishly a minute ago, were on their feet, Eren managing to knock over his chair in his hurry.

"What is it, Armin!?" Eren demanded, looking alarmed.

"Hu-hu- It...it snowed!" Armin panted out, face lighting up.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for!?" Eren demanded, fairly dragging Arlet out of the dining hall. "C'mon Mikasa- don't just stand there- it SNOWED!"

Eren kicked open the front door, sending a blast of cold air into the room. "SNNNOOOOWWWW!" Eren let out a childish sounding laugh, Mikasa darting out like a cat after him, before the wind blew the door shut behind them with a loud bang.

The dining hall was dead silent for one moment, two...

"What the fuck?" Jean was the one who broke the silence, standing. "What's wrong with them, it's gotta be freezing out..."

Levi wordlessly stood, heading to the window.

He stood at the window, brushing away the curtains and staring out the glass pane...

Eren and Mikasa were pelting one another with snowballs, wrestling around in the snow, cheeks red, laughter floating up into the air and mingling with the snowflakes, while Armin began burrowing into the white substance, as though he were some sort of small creature making a burrow...

Levi made sure to hide the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips, instead replacing it with a scoff. "Tch. Idiots."

He strode back over to his table, quickly raising his teacup to his lips again and allowing the cup to hide a small smile...

The brats were still children, in some ways.

Sasha and Connie had made their way over to the window, looking excited. Sasha seized Connie's hand, dark eyes gleaming with excitement. "Let's go."

Connie grinned, kicking open the door. "Hey- wait for us you guys!"

Still, Connie and Sasha's time outside proved to be short-lived- they were stumbling back into the dining hall less than ten minutes later, shivering and with runny noses.

"Ssssssoo... c-c-c-old..." Sasha mumbled around chattered teeth, as Connie frantically rubbed his numb hands together.

Levi rolled his eyes. "It can't be _that_ cold. Those three idiots are still out there." he jerked his head towards the door, chancing a glance out the window.

"It's a snow-man!" Armin proudly displayed his snow-creation, eyes sparkling, and Eren grinned.

"It's a snow titan." Mikasa said calmly, motioning to the two-meter tall pile of snow she'd sculpted to look like a titan. Eren's eyes widened.

"Titan!" he barked, before tackling the creation to the ground, where it was no more than rubble. Mikasa smiled slightly from behind her scarf- she knew Eren would like her snow-creation better.

Levi snorted slightly, sipping his tea again. Erwin cocked an eyebrow at Levi, who purposely ignored the man's glance. Erwin knew Levi wasn't a big fan of rain, or precipitation in general, actually. Growing up in the underground city, he'd never seen rain or snow as a child, and even now, it seemed... unnatural.

"They made a tunnel system... fascinating." Hanji spoke up, and Levi looked over to see Eren;s ass sticking out of the three feet of snow as he wormed his way into the tunnel after his friends. Of course, he expected this kind of shit from Jager, but he was a bit surprised to see how excited his friends had been, as well...

"I can't feet my hands!" Sasha cried out, tears dripping down her face as she grouched desperately before the fire.

"My nose is numb..." Connie said dismally.

"It hurts!" Sasha rubbed her hands together frantically, struggling to get rid of the pins and needles as the numbness receded...

"Oi. Get a grip, you two..." Levi started to brush them off, but Erwin was already striding over to them, looking concerned.

"Is your skin still pink? Any discoloration?" he was checking for signs of frost bite, Levi realized, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. As if they could get frostbite in ten scant minutes...

"The tips of your fingers will probably blister." Erwin said simply, looking at the paleness of Sasha's fingertips. "It's a mild case- you should be fine once the feeling returns to your hands..."

Levi looked up, slightly surprised at this, before he made his way over to the door, kicking it open.

"Oi! You three brats, inside, now!" Levi shouted, fighting back the urge to shiver and noting, with some degree of alarm, it was far colder than he'd anticipated outside. Maybe Sasha and Connie had been wise to come in when they did...

It appeared the Shingashina trio had begun erecting some sort of snow-fortress, and they might've been worshiping it as well, fuck, Levi had no idea. they all looked up at him, eyes wide and surprised he'd make them abandon such endeavors...

"But Captain, breakfast hour isn't over yet! We'll be prepared to start out chores on time, I promise..." Eren spoke up, vying to get more time outside.

"I don't give a shit about your chores, Jager- get your ass in here before you get pneumonia or freeze to death!" Levi snapped.

Nearly as soon on the words left his mouth, however, there was a rumbling sound in the distance. Jager looked up, looking horrified for a split second, before Levi's entire field of view was obscured by white.

The snow that'd been on the roof of the cone castle turret had come loose, sliding down to bury the three cadets. the last thing Levi heard was Armin;s scream before the three teens were gone.

Levi blinked, looking surprised for a split second before he was running, ignoring the cold and the snow and wind, sprinting over to the massive pile of snow and doing his best to estimate where he'd last seen the cadets before falling to his knees, beginning to dig...

In an instant, the entire dining hall was moving, soldiers shouting orders to get shovels from the barn and gloves and coats as they rushed to help Levi dig...

"Dammit, Jager! Why aren't you going Titan!?E Get yourself out!" Levi shouted as he clawed frantically at the snow. His yelling was more a plea than frustration.

"The cold might've hindered his Titan abilities. Titans have such a high body temperature, the shock of being buried might've put him into hibernation... or, if the snow is packed down tightly enough, it might've smothered all three of them..." Hanji muttered, from where she';d joined Levi in frantically digging.

"Eren! Stay with us down there, you hear me! I know it's gotta be a strain on that titan body of yours, but you have to _stay alive!"_ Hanji screamed as she dug feverishly.

Soliders were rushing over with shovels, people were shouting orders, but even with the flurry of activity- it was Levi who uncovered the first tuft of brown hair...

"I've got him! Concentrate on digging over here!" Levi shouted. Within minutes, they'd managed to uncover eren;s head and shouldrs. Eren was pale, slumped over, something clutched desperately beneath either arm, like he was a mother hen with birds beneath his wings. The small fog escaping his mouth was proof enough he was alive.

Glassy green eyes fluttered open, focusing in on Levi.

"Armin." he muttered hoarsely. "G-get Armin. He's under my... left arm. He's too small, s-s-suceptible to the cold..." Eren stuttered out.

Some soldiers dove to obey him, pulling the blonde to the surface harshly. Armin gasped for air before collapsing, cheeks flushed from the cold. "P-please get him insssside... Mikasa, you there?" Eren's voice was hoarse, and soldiers were already moving to pull the girl out from beneath the snow beside him.

As soon as she'd been pulled free and rushed inside, Eren relaxed, allowing his body to sag into the snow, exhaustion taking over.

"Don't you fucking dare get buried again, Jager." Levi snarled, and Eren forced himself to stay above the snow and not sink to his knees as Levi tugged him out.

Levi pulled the teen into his arms. Eren wasn't even shivering, his body was as cold as Levi had ever seen it...

"How is this possible!?" Hanji was practically frothing at the mouth as Eren was rushing into the dining hall, laid out on a re-purposed table, his ice-cloaked jacket and shirt peeled off his body as soldiers frantically kindled a larger fire in the hearth and feverishly rubbed their hands over his limbs, working to get the blood flowing.

"I- he was submerged for nearly fifteen minutes! The cold alone is enough to kill humans, let alone titans... It's a scientific miracle! I need to get my notebooks!"

"He isn't in any shape to answer questions, shitty-glasses." Levi growled, moving to try and rub some warmth back into Eren's left leg.

"Eren- do you have any idea how this is possible?" Hanji asked.

Eren let out a dry chuckled that shocked everyone- the boy had been buried alive not minutes ago, but here he sat, laughing.

"I'll tell you how it's possible." Eren spoke hoarsely, giving Hanji a grin. "It was cold as fuck back in Shingashina. We're used to it."

With the words said, his eyes rolled back in his head before he finally succumbed to exhaustion.

"Of course it was." Levi muttered dryly, rubbing Eren's calf more aggressively as he spoke through grit teeth. "That does't mean you can nearly fucking die you shitty brat..."

* * *

It was three days later when a pale but shaky trio was allowed out of the infirmary and returned to their duties. As they ate breakfast in the mess hall, Commander Erwin stood up, addressing the entire room.

"It's come to our attention, due to recent events, that snow can be dangerous. Therefore, if any of you are so inclined to play in the snow, you will do so at least thirty meters from the castle, to avoid casualties..." Erwin didn't looked away from the Shingashina trio at all as he spoke.

Armin blushed and poked at his oatmeal with his spoon, slightly embarrassed they were being singled out in front of everyone by the Commander. Mikasa simply stared at Erwin, gauging whether or not he meant to intentionally embarrass Eren, while Eren nodded,, staring at his Commander seriously, taking his message to heart.

"It has also come to attention that, despite how familiar some of you are with the cold, you're not exactly equipped in winter-time first aid..."

"So don't get buried, because I'm not teaching you shitty brats winter first aid." Levi deadpanned, intense glare never leaving Eren. He was still aggravated at Eren for nearly dying on him, and while he'd never admit it to anyone- he'd been worried about the brat.

"In conclusion." Levi spat, voice making nearly everyone in the room cringe at his sharpness- "do not do anything fucking stupid outside, or anything fucking stupid in general. Understand?" Levi got out the last part between clenched teeth.

"Yes Sir." Eren responded, though he had to hide a smile. Though everyone else thought he was being verbally assaulted by Levi, Eren knew the Captain well enough to read between the lines and see the Captain had been worried about him. He was slightly touched, and more than a little proud of himself that the Captain cared about him.

Erwin and Levi wordlessly sat back down, and slowly, chatter in the dining hall resumed. Eren wordlessly kept eating his oatmeal, ignoring the way Levi glared over at Eren every few minutes, as though resenting the boy made him feel any emotion other than general concern.

Eren allowed his messy bangs to fall ingot his face and hide his slight smile as he took another bite of oatmeal. _Don't worry, Captain Levi- I'm not planning on dying anytime soon. And I care about you too._

 **Well? Thoughts? It can be read either as bromance or Eren/Levi, but I wanna know your opinions and I'm so tired so please just review or I'll cry... *flashes Armin puppy eyes***


	8. Unpleasant Past

**Alright- so shit gets heavy here. Before you read this chapter, you might wanna read my take on Eren's time after wall Maria fell, before he was old enough to join the survey corps.**

 **We know from the anime/manga that all able bodies were put to work in the fields, and that starvation was widespread. With all able adults being sent back to reclaim Wall Maria in the purge- so basically- Eren, Mikasa and Armin had to have spent at least a year or so working the fields without any adults to help them, and they were probably either living in shitty government provided quarters or on the streets.**

 **From here is where I take up the pen a little and inject my own idea into what those two years were like. People were starving and desperate- family pets were often killed and eaten, stray animals were killed to be eaten, and an underground organization of cannibals rose up, making an underground, illegal business of selling the corpses of those who succumbed to starvation for meat.**

 **Basically- Eren scrounged on the streets, desperate for food, and learned a lot the hard way. He doesn't want anyone to really know about that year of hell he had to live through- he knows his squad mates would think of him differently if they knew he'd spent his time going through garbage and fighting other kids for dead animals, and he's ashamed of what he's had to do- he, Armin and Mikasa rarely speak of it.**

 **Like it? It's angsty, because I want it to be. Opinions?**

* * *

"Seriously Reiner- I didn't do it!" Eren spoke up defensively from where the 104th sat at their usual table.

Reiner's normally blonde hair was neon-pink. After training, while his teammates had gone to dinner, Reiner had went to wash up, only to find the shampoo had been replaced with pink hair dye, and Reiner, in his fit of rage, ahd assumed Eren to be the perpetrator.

"Like hell you didn't, you sonofabitch!" Reiner spat, ice blue eyes intense, veins in his neck bulging as he gripped the edge of the table.

"Everyone just calm down! We don't wanna get in trouble!" Armin spoke up, sounding anxious as Reiner raised his voice. A few of the higher-ups- Levi, Erwin, and Hanji- were already throwing them glances, and the last thing they needed was to be disciplined.

"You think you can just sneak around and do this to somebody? You think you can just disrespect me like this?" Reiner demanded, lowering his voice, intense gaze landing on Eren.

"Reiner, I seriously didn't do it!" Eren protested, nostrils flaring. He just wanted to eat his dinner in peace- while he pranked a few people, like Jean, he wasn't dumb enough to prank Reiner. Reiner continued to glare at Eren, debating wether or not Eren was telling the truth. Eren continued eating dinner, and the table fell into awkward silence.

Petra strode into the room, stopping dead for a moment when she noticed Reiner's hair, before she covered her mouth with her hand, struggling to hide a giggle.

Reiner snapped, lunging across the table and tackling Eren to the ground, massive hands closing around the boy's throat.

 _The man was choking the life out of him. He looked over at Mikasa, desperate. "T-take him out! Fight for your life! I-If you wanna live... you have to fight!"_

The heel of Eren's hand collided with Reiner's nose, and blood droplets flew through the air. Reiner recoiled, surprised, and Eren took advantage of the opportunity to pull his knees up, placing both feet on Reiner's chest and kicking the larger boy off him, movement fluid like water, as he lept to his feet, instincts taking over, grabbing a knife from the table.

"You sonofabitch, I'll kill you!" Reiner yelled, cradling his bloody nose before charging.

 _He was a child again, skinny, starving- everyone was fucking starving. There was a dead cat under his arm, pocket knife clutched in his free hand as he raced through the alleys, other starving kids chasing after him, trying to catch him, beat him, to take his kill..._

 _Flashes of metal as knives clashed, alarmed shouts, stings of pain he ignored- if he took a moment to dwell on the small cuts, they'd gut him and his body would be sold to the corpse merchants..._

He threw himself forward, meeting Reiner head on. With a flash of metal and a cry, blood droplets rained down and Reiner cried out, while Eren darted to the side after completing his attack, stumbling back, knife still held ready in his hand...

Reiner clutched his bleeding arm, the rage that'd been on his face replaced with a look of shock and pain for a brief second before he scowled, wound forgotten, moving towards Eren again.

Eren couldn't even hear the alarmed shouts of soldiers, the scrambling of people to get out of the danger zone- he stepped in, booted foot colliding with Reiner's knee. There was a sickening crack before larger boy was on the ground, curled into a ball, panting and gasping...

"Well? You gonna come at me again? Go ahead, fucking try it- I'll slice your throat this time, you sonofabitch..." Eren growled, voice taking on a tone he only used when he talked about titans.

Reiner lunged from where he was on the ground, trying to grab Eren's ankle...

Commander Erwin pounced on Reiner, moving to restrain the boy.

Someone grabbed Eren from behind.

 _A searing pain split his side, his eyes widened- they'd gotten behind him, somehow, it was the most painful injury he'd received- they just might kill him. He whirled, knife lashing out savagely..._

Eren whirled, knife narrowly missing Captain Levi's chest as the man jumped back just in time. Eren's expression transformed from one of determination to horror, and he let the knife fall from his shaking hand with a clang.

The only sound was Eren's ragged breathing for a moment, as he came to terms with what he'd almost done. "...fuck." he muttered roughly, face taking on an expression of despair.

"Easy there. Follow me."

Eren looked up to see Levi had wiped the shock from his face, silver eyes staring at him seriously. He knew his Captain wouldn't punish him more than necessary- he trusted Levi the most out of anybody here, and he wordlessly fell into step behind the Captain as he was escorted out of the dining hall, not looking back.

The silence filled Captain Levi's office for several awkward minutes as they sat- Eren in a chair before him, Levi behind his desk as usual.

Eren finally summoned up the courage to look hesitantly up at Levi. "I-I'm sorry I lashed out at you, Sir..."

"Save it. You weren't cognitive of what you were doing, you'd just been attacked, and you reacted. You were somewhere else in that moment- I could see it in your eyes."

Eren's eyes widened, slightly horrified Levi knew that much- before he quickly looked down at his feet. Thankfully, Levi didn't speak again, and the room was dead silent. After what seemed like hours, the sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway, before Erwin stepped into the office, closing the door behind him.

"Reiner's fine. He had to have some stitches, but he'll be alright." Erwin announced.

"Does he still wanna kill me?" Eren asked, voice somewhat bitter.

"No. After seeing all the trouble they'd caused, two of your squad mates- Braus and Springer- confessed to putting the dye in his shampoo. Reiner realized how blown out of proportion things got- he wanted me to tell you how sorry he was for his actions." Erwin relayed.

Eren scoffed slightly, looking away. Fat lot of good that'd do, now that everyone had seen how skilled he was with a knife...

"Eren- where'd you get so good with a knife?" Erwin asked earnestly, arms crossed, perching on the edge of Levi's desk.

 _I learned it on the streets fighting the other kids for scraps of food we found in the trash, fighting the gangs and the killers in the alleys, trying to get by..._

"I... I learned it after Wall Maria fell." Eren spoke quietly, still staring at the ground, eyes pained.

"Who taught you?" Levi asked, eyes inquisitive. Eren had skills- he briefly wondered if Eren had run into somebody like Kenny to teach him.

Eren laughed. It was a humorless laugh that didn't reach the boy's eyes. "Teacher? You're kidding me, right? The only teacher I had was pain- from when I messed up and got hit by somebody else's blade first..."

"You were fighting other people?" Erwin's eyes widened.

Eren looked at him like he was stupid. "All the adults were gone- we learned to fend for ourselves. Can I go now?" he really didn't want to talk about what his life had been like before the army- after his mother had died, when he'd been too young to join the military- those two years had been hell. He didn't want to discuss the gritty details with his superiors.

"What were you thinking about? When Reiner attacked you- I saw you go from surprised to focused in an instant, Eren- you'd been in that position before. When?"

Eren clenched his hands into fists at Erwin's question. "A man nearly choked me to death when I was nine."

"Can you elaborate?"

"No." Eren ground out.

Erwin frowned. "Why not?"

"It's not my story to tell- it involves Mikasa, too. You can read about it in my record, if you're so inclined, _Sir_." Eren's voice was positively _dripping_ with acid, and Erwin was surprised. He'd seen the boy angry and defensive, but never angry and defensive towards _him..._

"You can go, Eren." Levi spoke up. Eren looked relieved, giving Levi a nod of thanks, before he turned and fled the room as quickly as possible.

Erwin frowned. "That boy's been through hell..."

"Our trials are what make us who we are. There's no point in dwelling on it- he had a shitty childhood, and he'll only get defensive if we try and press anymore out of him."

Erwin nodded to Levi. "You know more about this than me, I suppose. What do you suggest we do?"

"Leave him alone. Treat him as usual- he's our hope- his past shouldn't matter." Levi felt like for once in his life, he was speaking for both him and Eren when he said it- their pasts didn't matter- they were here, fighting for humanity, now. That was all that mattered.

MAILBAG

 **MelloJello-chan, Chapter 7**

 **Ong Yaas thus story makes my life so much more enjoyable! I love it but listen, if you are tired, don't push yourself! If you need to, take a day off and update the next day. Your health is important. Pls be safe 3**  
 **Also, I'm totally rooting for Eren/Levi**

Aw, well thank you! I can assume your AOT character for personality would be Christa, since you're so sweet! :)

I'm really glad you guys like it- sometimes I feel like it's too predictable or boring and stuff, and reviews like this really pep me up, so thank you!

As for Eren/Levi-... I _may_ put a few chapters in where they hook up, but those will be optional and have a clear disclaimer, and they won't have any plot-heavy elements, since I want this fic to be able to be read as both a Bromance or a Romance. I want everybody to enjoy it, ya know?

Plus- Who knws- I may even throw in a few other ships if you guys want- Eremin for one- and maybe Erwin/Levi, if you guys will go for it. ALL CHAPTERS CONTAINING SHIPS WILL BE CLEARLY MARKED, THOUGH- don't want people walking into a yaoi dungeon without knowing it, lol.

 **The Mistress of Fire, Chapter 7**

 **ASDFGHJKL NO ERERI OR RIREN OR WHATEVER THE FUCK ITS CALLED PLEASE**

 **But this was cute as balls seriously :D I can see them playing in the snow and being all cute then SUDDENLY ANGST BECAUSE ATTACK ON TITAN XD**

 **(Pleasepostmoreomg)**

Really? Thanks- I feel like sometimes all I write is hurt/comfort or angst, and I worry that you guys will get sick of it, but I'm glad this chapter fits in so well. I wanna have character development without life-or-death scenarios all the time, ya know? Like, just Eren doing stupid shit and Levi trying to figure out why, why, why he ever took responsibility for this little shit.

As for Ereri or Riren- if I decide to write any of it- it'll be clearly marked and totally optional, with no plot-critical elements, so you can just skip those chapters if you don't wanna read it. I want my works to be enjoyed by everyone, meaning this could be read as either bromance or romance. So, while I may write some chapters for certain ships- they'll all be clearly marked and optional, do nobody has to read a ship they hate.

I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :)

 **cheese.1000lbs, Chapter 7**

 **I feel like by this point Erwin has a journal of all this shit.**

First- your username speaks to me on a spiritual level. I absolutely adore it!

And second- I may just use that idea in the future, so thanks! :)


	9. Vermin

**Another chapter! I was having writers block, but luckily this came up- I like it. It's more Eren/Levi bonding, sorta, since I feel like after the last chapter Levi would feel a little kinship with Eren, realizing he learned a lot of stuff on the streets like him.**

 **How would you guys feel about ship-specific chapters? Like, nothing plot-heavy or critical in them- just chapters with a certain pairing. If you don;t like the pairing, you don't have to read the chapter, since like I said, it's not plot-heavy or anything, but just something for the shippers to enjoy. You can pick and choose your shiop-chapter and make it go with the story.**

 **So for example, if I write 5 ship chapters and you only like 3 of the pairing, you can ignore the other two and just read the ones you want to and insert them into the story as cannon. Please review with your thoughts on this! :)**

* * *

Along with winter came mice. The bitter cold sent the small creatures of outside scrambling inside, looking for warmth. Usually, it was just a handful or so of mice in the pantry, nothing that traps couldn't handle. But this year, it must've been some sort of rodent convention, because the little vermin were everywhere.

Soldiers yelped in the dining hall, and while remarkably, the females screamed curses and the males scrambled to get onto the benches, screeching, as an ENORMOUS rodent scrambled around on the floor.

Levi burst into the room, blades ready, only to find the scouting legion losing their shit over a rodent. He was pissed- both that all his soldiers could lose their shit over a rodent, and that said rodents were in HIS castle, filthy bastards, shitting all over and mucking the place up with their rodent germs.

The dining hall was still in chaos, of course, soldiers skittering to get their feet off the ground, standing on benches and knocking over cups and bowls.

Levi was about to reprimand everyone, when he saw the creature for himself. It was a big-ass rat, longer than a foot, if you counted the naked pink tail dragging behind it- it was absolutely huge and disgusting, and Levi took a step back for a moment, appalled.

The door on the opposite side of the dining hall flew open, hitting the wall with a bang, and a half-dressed Eren Jager stumbled into the room, something held in his arms. Eren tossed whatever it was he was holding on the floor, green eyes shining as he started to pull on his shirt. "Kill it, Captain Levi!"

Captain Levi the cat had grown in the few months Eren had had him to full size, looked up at Eren, orange eyes angry as it landed on the ground, as though to ask him why the fuck he'd been so unceremoniously torn from his nap. Then he caught a glimpse of movement to his left. Instantly the cat's posture changed, it's tail straightened, pupils going wide, before it was bounding after the bastard rodent.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Eren was chanting a little too enthusiastically. But the mess hall joined him anyways- the chanting continued as the rat scuttled across the stone floor, looking frantic, cat a few feet behind it. There was a flash of fur and teeth, a muffled squeak, before everything in the room was silent.

The cat wordlessly strode over to Captain Levi, his namesake, dead rat hanging from his lips, before it dropped the dead creature at the Captain's boots, amber eyes looking up at the Captain as though to say- "I killed the shitty thing."

The dining hall was dead silent. it was eerie, almost, how like Captain Levi the cat was. But absolutely no one expected Captain Levi to react well to the cat's offering of a dead rodent- the man was far too much of a clean freak, everyone in the room held their breath, waiting for the impending explosion.

Levi squinted down at the rat, nudging it with the toe of his boot. The rat made no response, and, satisfied it was dead, Levi turned.

"Jager."

"Sir?"

"Put your cat in the pantry today. It'll clean up the rodents. And somebody pick up this dead-ass rat."

* * *

"I thought I told you to put him in the pantry, Jager." Levi spoke up as he happened upon Jager in a deserted hallway that evening, cat in his arms.

"I did, Sir. He was in there all day" Eren said, fidgeting nervously.

"Well, leave him there. He's a cat, they're nocturnal anyways, it's not like he'll care..."

Eren was staring at his boots, looking downcast, and Levi knew something was wrong. "Oi. Spit it out, kid, what's the issue?"

"There are rats in the dungeon." Eren mumbled.

Levi's eyes widened in surprise slightly. Why hadn't Jager told him this? It was absolutely unacceptable-

"It's not that big a deal, I seriously don't mind it. It's just, at night, when I'm sleeping- they crawl on me. And they bite, sometimes. Captain Levi here keeps them off me." Eren said simply, nodding to the cat in his arms. "So- can I keep him down there with me? Just at night, of course, he can kill rats in the pantry during the day time, but just while I'm sleeping..."

Levi was starting at Eren, eyes wide. He noticed a few healing scabs on the boy's arms and realized they were healing rodent bites, and he fought to school his expression. If he looked disgusted, Jager would think he'd done something wrong, but still- what had the kid had to live through that he thought it was acceptable to live with rats?

Levi's eyes narrowed. "You'll be sleeping upstairs tonight."

"But Sir-" Eren began to protest, looking shocked.

"Did I stutter, Jager?" Levi cocked an eyebrow, daring the boy to question him. Eren took a step back, looking hesitant.

"Go on. Get your things from the dungeon- that's an order, Jager."

Eren nodded, dashing from the room. He looked surprised to see Levi was still there when he came back, a heap of bedding in his hands.

Levi scoffed. "What? You thought I'd just let you sleep in the corridors? Pick your jaw up off the floor and follow me, shitty brat."

Eren did as he was told, stumbling after the Captain, tripping over his own feet in his haste. Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Still, Jager looked as though he was going to piss himself from fear when Levi led him to the Captain's quarters. "S-sir?"

"In." Levi ordered curtly. Eren ducked inside, though Levi realized the boy was shocked at the prospect of being allowed in his quarters.

Eren looked around quietly. The room was a generous size, it was spotless and kept with military efficiency- tucked in the far corner was Levi's bed, a comfy looking four-poster, with a nightstand and a lamp, and there was a small desk in the corner across from the bed, while, tucked into the third corner was a small couch and a coffee table.

There was a heavy oak door that no doubt led into an en suite, and Eren wordlessly found a place on the nearly spotless floor, starting to awkwardly arrange his bedding.

Levi frowned. "Oi. You aren't sleeping on the floor, brat... get in bed."

Eren looked absolutely terrified at the prospect- the boy blushed a deep red, and he shook his head, hands starting to shake.

"N-no Sir... I couldn't..."

"It's a bed, Jager. We will only be sleeping in it."

"Please just let me sleep on the floor, Sir..." Eren was staring at the ground, now, his hands were shaking slightly, that brilliant blush still on his cheeks. Levi took a moment to re-evaluate the situation, realizing how uncomfortable Eren was.

"Alright, Jager- sleep where you want. Just- don't spend the whole night on the floor."

Eren nodded, wordlessly gathering up his things and making himself a small bed on the little couch. Within twenty minutes, the boy was asleep.

Levi pulled off his jacket and harness, unlacing his boots and sliding into his own bed. Still, something kept nagging at him- tugging at him, really, and he found himself sitting in the red upholstered chair across from Jager's couch, studying the sleeping boy.

Jager looked much less aggressive when he was slept-the angry lines on the boy's face softened, the normally flaming green eyes were covered, and tufts of brown hair fell in his face as his pink lips parted slightly. He looked so much... younger... when he slept. That only served to exacerbate Levi's guilt. He was responsible for the boy, he should've gone down to the dungeon, should've seen the conditions- but he hadn't. And here he was, staring at the boy he'd taken responsibility for.

"Next time- just tell me there's rats in the dungeon or that you need something, you insufferable brat." Levi said, though his tone betrayed the connection he felt for Eren. He was responsible for the boy, after all.

Levi sighed. "You don't have to be so strong all the time, you brat. I'm here, if you ever need anything..." he trailed off, looking down at the sleeping kid in front of him. He wondered if he'd say that to the boy when he was awake. He liked to think he didn't have to, that Eren knew he was always there for him- but ti was hard to tell what went on in Eren's head.

"Have a good sleep, kid." he said, ruffling the boy's hair before crossing the room and climbing into bed himself.

MAILBAG

 **OtakuKidXD, Chapter 7**

 **geez, what the hell did they do in Shinganshina (Typo?)? So far, they killed chickens, learned sex ed, and had hella cold winters. I didn't think that they would have so many seasons!**  
 **Interesting plot or drabbles. However you wish to call them, but these are just absolutely great!**  
 **Sooooo, now that it's snowing...do we get a holiday chapter? Maybe one where the Shinganshina people celebrate or see a holiday in a completely different matter? please?**  
 **Otherwise, absolutely great work!**

Why thank you! I'm really glad you're enjoying the fic. As for the holidays- I'm still thinking on it. I most definitely like your idea, however, I haven't gotten the plot written out quite right in my head. Rest assured it'll be in the upcoming chapters! :)

 **Phantomcello, Chapter 8**

 **eren/annie!**

Well, what do you guys think? Should I do an ErenxAnnie chapter? If I did, it'd be optional- nothing necessary for the plot, just something optional for people to read if it's your ship. Meaning if you don;t ship Eren and Annie or absolutely hate the ship, you don;t have to read it. I've never really shipped Eren and Annie before, so I'll have to see... you've gotten me thinking, though, and since I was planning on writing some optional chapters for other ships, I might as well...

Anybody else wanna see and ErenxAnnie chapter?

 **Cheese.1000lbs, Chapter 8**

 **So after I read this I took a nap (college life can leave me sleepy, don't judge) and I thought "so Eren learned to fight with a knife to defend himself from gangs and shit...but like what if Armin learned his amazing speaking skills from his time doing deals? Like what if Armin can weasel his way out of trouble really easily? Or like to make deals with gangs or some...type of shit. Then he charms his way around the Scouts cause the cadets are immune by this point" then I woke up now I'm typing. Dear god.**

That's... actually really freaking good. I like it! Rest assured it'll end up in one of these chapters. I still can't get over your username, since I absolutely love it. :)

PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THE SHIP-CHAPTER IDEA! :)


	10. Explosive Holiday

**OtakuKidXD- here's your holiday chapter! :)**

 **As for all you ErenxAnnie shippers- your chapter comes next! :)**

* * *

There was an explosion. Levi's door flew open, a half-dressed Erwin staring at Levi, who'd been signing paperwork.

"Prepare for combat! We have a confirmed explosion in the yard!"

Levi jumped to his feet, for once thankful he was up at odd hours in the night doing paper work as he began to equip his 3DMG.

"Who the fuck is attacking us in the dead of winter!? And what the hell was that explosion- it sounded like cannon fire!" Levi spoke quickly, getting his weapons ready, and Erwin said nothing, frowning and rushing to ready himself as well. Within three minutes they sprinted into the front yard….

there was a bonfire roaring, about five feet in diameter and seven feet tall, blazing where someone had dug a hole out for it in the snow.

Soldiers were gathered in the yard in the freezing night, breath clouding in front of them, while a figure tended to the massive fire, and two others fiddled with something….

"Eren get down!"

Both figured took cover, before there was a woosh and something shot into the air, exploding into blue sparks. The crowd oohed and ahhed, and even Levi was taken aback for a moment by the brilliance of it, before he remembered why he was here.

"Jager! The fuck are you doing with explosives!?"

Levi stalked over, finding the culprits for everything standing in the yard. Mikasa shoveled something into the bonfire, which roared, while Eren and Armin stood beside a pile of small, rocket-like devices, looking at their Captain with confusion….

"You have three seconds to explain yourselves." Levi deadpanned, eyes anything but amused.

"It's New Year's, Sir." Eren said, giving his commanding officer a sideways look. "We were just celebrating it like usual…."

Levi stared. "You mean to tell me that you three celebrate the new year by nearly blowing yourself up with colored explosives and lighting massive fires?"

"Doesn't everyone, Sir?" Armin asked, looking confused. Levi turned to the child-like blonde, and realized he was genuine.

"No, Arlet- in fact, setting fires and explosives is in fact, illegal, most places."

"Is it illegal here?" Mikasa asked, lowering her scarf to speak.

"Well, not specifically…."

"Then we're golden!" Eren said with a grin, nodding to Armin. "Hand me another one!"

Armin handed Eren a small paper rocket, and Eren wordlessly struck a match, lighting the fuse.

"Jager what the hell-"

"Get down!" Eren shouted gleefully, as both he and Arlet fell face-first into snow, dragging Levi down with them. A moment later there was a hiss as the rocket launched into the air, before exploding into green pinwheels.

Levi stared. He was now soaking wet from the snow, staring up.

"How the hell do those even DO that?" Levi demanded, staring up at the sky.

"You like them, Sir?" Armin grinned gleefully. "They're called fireworks- we used to buy them in Shingashina, but since we can't anymore, I made them…."

Mikasa shoveled another heap of something into the bonfire.

"Oi! What are you burning !? Resources are scant enough as it is, if you're using wood-"

"We already thought of that, Sir." Eren piped up gleefully. "We figured wood was too valuable, so we gathered up all the soiled hay from when we were cleaning the stables…."

All Levi could think about was how unsanitary that was as he quickly got to his feet.

"You shitty brats do this _every year?"_

Eren gave him that stupid-grin of his, throwing his arm over Arlet's shoulders. "Of course, Captain- it's tradition!"

Levi spent a good moment wondering how any of these kids had survived this long.

Armin smiled, and Mikasa hummed, tossing another shovel full of shit into the bonfire.

Levi frowned. "Well, congratulations. You three idiots have succeeded in waking up the entire regimen with your shitty tradition. Everyone has duties to complete tomorrow- including you. So wrap this shit up so we can all go to bed."

Eren nodded. "Of course, Sir. Armin- prepare the sacrifice!"

Levi did a double-take, finding Armin holding a rather-large looking explosive with a poorly-made doll tied to it.

Looking closer, Levi saw the doll had been made from an old sock, with uneven button eyes and sloppy stitching that all screamed Jager had been the one to make it.

"To a good new year!" Armin said cheerfully, as he handed the large rocket to Eren.

Eren nodded. "To a good new year." he said somberly, before he tucked it into the cardboard box with the remainder of their fireworks. Before Levi could ask him what the hell he was doing, Eren had tossed the box into the bonfire….

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Eren shouted, flopping into the snow and covering his ears.

Armin followed suit, as did Mikasa, and within an instant the entire scouting legion was laying in the snow, a massive whistling sound filled the air, and fireworks shot off in all directions….

The only sound to be heard over the cacophony of colorful explosions were Eren's maniacal laughter.

"Happy New Year, Armin!" he shouted, grinning at his small, blonde friend as the night sky exploded in colors.

Red pinwheels clashed with blue bursts, yellow flashes fizzling and silver swirls taking over the sky, with intermittent bursts of green and white….

The explosions went on for a good minute or so, and despite the noise and the danger in setting them off, Levi couldn't help but notice how… captivating the fireworks were.

Eventually, the last firework- a silver swirl- went off with a bang, before the night fell eerily silent, the only sound the crackling of the bonfire.

Eren sat up, brushing the snow off his clothes.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted…." he admitted, and Levi bit back a stinging remark when he saw the sad reminiscent look in the boy's eyes.

"It's over?" Connie asked, eyes disappointed. "Seriously? That was the first time I've seen something like that… it was beautiful..." his voice got quieter near the end, but Levi still picked up the awe in the boy's statement.

Hanji was rushing over a moment later, nearly frothing at the mouth.

"Armin! how did you make the fireworks and what's the cultural significance of your tradition and how did it affect your childhood…." her notebook was ready, glasses glowing eerily in the firelight.

"Oi. You can interrogate the pyromaniacs later- it's nearly midnight. Go to bed, all of you."

Slowly, people started to disperse, heading back to the barracks, bleary-eyed but still talking about the fireworks. Levi wordlessly dragged a crate over and sat down, and the Shingashina trio exchanged glances….

"What are you doing, Sir?"

Levi scoffed. "You really think I trust you three bumbling idiots to put out this huge ass fire properly?"

"Well…."

"Jager. Shut up." Levi warned, and Eren obediently closed his mouth.

"We could shovel snow onto it, to make it go out faster." Armin suggested, trying to be helpful.

Levi scoffed. "And leave a pile of shitty hay in the yard? No. Let it burn. You three will clean up the ashes in the morning."

Levi had expected some sort of protest, but Mikasa merely nodded, Armin thought that seemed more than fair, and Eren was too engrossed staring into the flames to argue.

So they sat in silence, watching their breath mist in front of them as the (quite literally) shitty fire burned down.

Once it was only ashes and smoke, Mikasa heaped a couple of shovels full of snow atop it, just to be certain it wouldn't start up again.

They parted, Mikasa and Armin wishing Eren a Happy New Year and a good night, which Eren returned, before he and Levi were heading back inside the castle.

Levi was relatively cold and uncomfortable in his wet clothes, though he didn't show it- he was a perfect soldier, maintaining his normal bored expression. Eren looked no better- the boy was positively _drenched,_ and he had a handful of singed hair- probably from the fireworks. Still, despite the boy's wet attire and slightly blue lips, he wasn't even shivering. Probably because he'd been conditioned to harsh winters as a child.

"Happy New Year, Captain." he said, with that dumb smile still on his face. Levi simply gave the boy an unamused glare, and Eren, getting the message, ducked down into the dungeons.

As soon as the brat was out of sight, Levi allowed his face to soften, slightly. "Happy New Year, brat." he muttered, before power-walking upstairs to his quarters, eager for dry clothes and a warm bed.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	11. ErenXAnnie

She was quiet-her ice blue eyes surveyed absolutely everything, gauging threat level, blonde bangs often hiding her sharp face, stature deceptively small compared to the power coiled within her. Eren had known it the moment he first laid eyes on her- she was different.

They'd exchanged a breif look at one another in boot camp on that very first day, before he'd nodded to her, falling into position in line. This girl- whoever she was- knew what the world was like. He didn't know how the famine had affected her, if she'd been forced to scrounge through garbage and fight off the gangs working for the corpse markets- but he could tell, simply by the look in her eyes, that she wasn't someone to be trifled with. He liked that.

He watched her- out of the corner of his eye, as they progressed through drills, even at dinner that night. He knew she did the same to him, and every now and again he'd throw a discerte glance in her direction and find she was doing the same to him- he smiled slightly, looking away quickly, and she did the same. Still, he could've sworn he saw a light blush color her cheeks for a split second, beneath her platinum hair.

He followed her behind the mess hall after dinner, coming up with some sort of excuse to Mikasa and Armin.

As soon as he'd rounded the corner, there was a fist flying at him. It was only instinct that made him jump back, but it was habit that had him draw the knife he kept stashed in his boot. It was pratice that made him stop for a breif second and survey his opponent, only to see Annie doing the same beneath those blonde bangs she was always hiding behind.

A small smile crossed her lips. "You're different."

She'd dropped her fighting stance, and Eren did the same, tucing his knife away. "So?" he cocked an eyebrow. "Everyone's different."

She shook her head, bangs falling away from her face and revealing those blue eyes. "Not like us. What's your story?" she'd leaned against the wall, arms crossed, surveying him critically.

He narrowed his eyes. "That's a long, shitty story." he growled out. "I learned from the school of life. You?"

"Same." she admitted, brushing some hair from her face to look at him. "Eren, is it?"

He nodded, stepping back slightly. "Yeah. Annie, right?"

She nodded wordlessly, the small smile on her lips evidence of all he needed to know.

"Well- uh- I'll see you around, Annie." Eren said, nodding to her seriously before turning and hurrying towards the boy's barrack- he had to be back before bedcheck.

* * *

The slap of a large hand connecting with flesh echoed across the entire dining hall, and everyone stared, shocked that someone would make such a brazen move- and on the girl who had hardly spoken three words, no less.

Reiner grinned, turning to look at Annie with a triumphant smirk on his face, as though he expected to be rewarded for his actions.

Annie's eyes had widened, her face red with humiliation, and her fist clenched, ready to punch him...

Reiner was on the ground before she'd even lifted her hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Eren!" Mikasa's warning was lost on the boy, as he grabbed a fistful of Reiner's shirt and lifted the dazed boy off the ground.

"That's how you treat a girl!? Like she's a _piece of meat!?_ You're disgusting..." Eren snarled.

"She was asking for it! Covered all that up, being so quiet- and what business is it of yours anyways, Jager!?" Reiner protested right back.

"She clearly wasn't ' _asking for it'_ , you ignorant fuck! If she wants you to slap her ass, she will _ask you._ Oh wait- she didn't! Guess that means she _didn't want you to!"_

"What the hell is your problem, Jager!? Oh- I see." Reiner smirked. "You two... you're a thing."

"We're not ' _a thing'._ " Eren growled out between clenched teeth. "But if you act like this with the girls, I will _personally_ make sure they never find your body. Especially if you touch Mikasa, or her again..." Eren let go of Reiner's shirt, letting the boy fall to the floor and getting to his feet, dusting himself off and sitting back down. Still, as he had a forkful of food half-way to his mouth, Annie caught the look her was giving her beneath his shaggy brown bangs and lowered her eyes, nodding. She was alright.

Question answered, Eren turned back to his meal- though he made certain to look over every now and again and make sure she was alright.

* * *

"Damn- I think you ruptured my spleen." Eren choked out around a mouthful of dirt.

He looked up when he heard it- the small sound, almost inaudible, like the tinkling of silver bells- Annie was giggling, hand pressed over her mouth, face flushed slightly as she looked down at the boy in a heap at her feet.

He was shocked for a oment- he'd never heard Annie laugh before- but he was laughing, as well, then.

"Seriously- when I meant extra combat pratice, I didn't mean getting the shit kicked out of me."

"Well you should stop running into my fists." Annie said softly, still smiling, as she bent down to help up the tangled ball of limbs and dirt that was Eren Jager. "Did the school of life teach you how to whine like that?"

"No. That's just my shitty personality showing through." Eren replied cheekily.

Annie grinned, their eyes meeting in the darkness on the training field, before their lips were together...

Eren's eyes widened a moment in surprise, but a second later he was completely relaxed, like putty in her hands. His hands on her hips, Annie's soft palms exploring his chest, something ignited within Eren when her tongue teased across his lower lip...

It felt as though he'd been struck by lightening, and Eren knew Annie had felt it, too, when she pulled back abruptly, surprised.

"I- uh- I have to go..." Annie stuttered out lamely, turning to run away. She was stopped by Eren's hand holding her wrist.

"Wait. Y-you don't have to run away from me, you know- just- why don't you stay, just for a bit?"

She found herself shakily leaning against him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Please don't be afraid of me." he said. So he could feel her heart racing, then, could feel her shaking...

She looked up, only to have him tuck her head underneath his chin. "Why do you always run from everything you care about?" his voice was soft, caring.

"E-eren..." her voice was shaking, vunerable. "I- I can't... We'll never work out! You and I both know it!" she'd pulled away from him now, staring at him, hair whiping around her as tears streaked down her face. "I-I'm going into the military police, a-and you're a suicidal bastard... you'll join the scouts and _die!"_

Why? Why did everything she cared for have to be ripped from her so cruelly? Why did someone like Eren have to be so selfless, so naieve?

"I know. I know, Annie, and I'm sorry that fate is going to take us away from eachother. But- let's just enjoy _now,_ while we can- that way, we have good memories of eachother, to help us through the hard times..."

She was clinging to him, crying into his chest. He let her, arms wrapping around her, body sheltering her from the chilly wind as he tucked her head beneath his chin, and she cried for all she was worth, then, burying her face in his chest and sobbing, lamenting what could've been.

Two clumsy thumbs brushed the tears away from her face, and she found herself looking up at his big, dumb face. "It's gonna be okay, Annie. I'll join the Scouts- we'll wipe the titans off the face of the Earth- and when the Scouts aren't needed anymore, I'll come back for you..."

They both knew that wasn't going to happen, and that he'd more than likely die. "Y-you're a fucking idiot." she said with certainty.

Eren laughed- it was a warm laugh, one that sent a jolt through her, and he pulled her closer to him. "Yeah, I am. But I'm your idiot."

She buried her face in his chest, clining to him, then, trying to memorize the scent of him, to ingrain every detail of him into her being, so that once they were seperated, he'd still be with her.

Eren just held her, running a hand through her platinum hair- enjoying the _now._

* * *

He knew something was terribly wrong when he heard her laugh. It wasn't the laugh he'd heard all thos emonths ago, the giggle that sounded like silver bells. It was a derranged cackle of sorts, with so much insanity it alarmed him. How could Annie- _his_ Annie- be the monster that'd killed countless friends, that'd _murdered_ the Levi squad before his eyes?

"Annie, no!" He had to help her. If he could just run up these steps and grab her before she bit her hand, if he could just _hold her-_ she'd stop, he'd be able to grab her and she'd cry, cry just like she had before, and they'd talk and figure something out...

Mikasa stopped him, her hand on his wrist holding him captive as he struggled. "NO! Annie, please!"

Their plain-clothes civilans were rushing to restrain her, now, but there was a flash of metal, a ribbon of crimson, before lightening split the air.

" _Annie!"_

He had to fight her. He'd transformed, chasing after her, doing his best to drag her down without hurting her too much- but he'd had to hurt her.

He'd caved half her face in, she'd started to climb the wall, desperate for escape, and he'd been about the let her. Be couldn't kill her- he couldn't do it. But Mikasa cut off her fingers, and she came crashing back down to him.

He had to help her- he had to pull her out without hurting her, and he bit the nape as delicately as he could in his adrenalin-induced insanity, finding her alright- there were tears streaming down her face.

He realized it, then. There was no helping her, no pulling her out. She'd be tortured, punished by humanity for he crimes, and there was nothing he could do to help her.

He felt it again- like lightening, ripping at his insides. She was going to absorb him, they were going to meld- become one. They would die in the process, but he let it happen- dying with her was the only option where they could be together, and he'd do it- for Annie, he'd do anything.

A blade cleaved through the flesh on his neck, then, Levi yanked him from his titan form mercilessly before death could have him.

"Tch- you can't _eat_ our only evidence, idiot."

Levi's eyes widened for a moment, though, and Eren felt wetness on his cheeks and realied he was crying. That was the last thing he remembered before unconciousness claimed him.

* * *

It'd been two days since he'd woken up, his body was still in shambles, but as soon as he could stand, he'd stumbled out of the room, ordering two soldiers to take him to her. They'd been uncertain at first, but then he'd pulled a knife and they'd quickly made up their minds, leading him to the underground passage.

He'd ordered them to leave, still holding his knife as assurance, before he'd been alone with her.

She was beautiful as ever- he realized everything, now, why she'd kept herself at arms length from everyone else, why she'd wanted to joint the Military Police, why she'd just wanted to be _normal..._ He was the only one she'd trusted. And he'd betrayed her, made her do this.

It was cold here, underground, so cold, and she was immortalized within this glass, unable to touch him. He found himself on his knees, sobbing, choking on his own emotion.

"I-I'm sorry, Annie, I'm so sorry..."

He was a heap on the ground, again, only this time, he was begging for forgiveness, begging for her to come out of her prison and speak to him.

The soldiers who'd taken him here must've alerted the higher ups, and someone kicked open the door. If he'd given a shit, he would've seen it was Levi and Erwin, but he didn't care, simply staring at her- his _goddess-_ imprisoned, destined to a life of hell- because of his actions. He should've let her go over the walls, at least then, she'd have been free...

Erwin exchanged glances with Levi. They'd been told Eren had forced two guards to take him to Annie and knife point and feared a conspiracy- feared he was going to free her and escape with her- but it was clearly not going to happen. Jager was sitting in front of the crystal that held the girl, sobbing his eyes out.

Levi looked at the boy with a pitying glance, then, connecting the dots- Eren had been so hesitant to transform to begin with, had tried to merge with the girl rather than killing her, why he'd been crying when he'd pulled him from his titan body.

"He loved her."

"Annie! Annie _please!_ I- I didn't- I never meant... _I'm so sorry! T-this is my fault, all of it, and I never deserved you and I'm sorry..."_ every note of Jager's voice was laced with pain, and he was sobbing on the stone floor, begging for her to wake up and kill him like he deserved.

They let him cry until he'd passed out from exhaustion, before Levi gathered him up and took him back to his room, where his sister had been on the verge of eviscerating the careless guards and his blonde friend had been pacing nervously.

* * *

He never spoke of what he'd done, or now they'd found him, crying out her name on the floor. He never said her name.

But everyone saw the difference in Eren. The way his eyes were tired, haunted, even. It was in his drive- he pushed himself to the brink during training, he'd work until the point of collapse and then some.

He roamed the castle at night, though. At all odd hours, Levi would find him stumbling through corridors or up in the turrets, looking up at the sky with a few tears running down his face. Levi followed the boy every time, careful to keep out of sight. He kept tabs on the boy, not only because it was his responsibility, but because he cared about the teenager, though he'd never admit it.

Levi was one of a select few privy to the fact that Eren Jager had been wounded deeply in the fight against the female titan. Not physically, but it was a scar in the boy's very demeanor everyone could see but few could explain. Levi knew th reason, though- he'd loved her.

Slowly, Jager got better at hiding it. He still wandered the castle at night, but he cried less, and his eyes grew a little brighter in training. He laughed a bit more, even smiled, sometimes, to reassure his sister he was alright. Bit by bit, Jager's personality returned.

Still, though, he wandered the castle at night, and more often then not, Levi would find Jager on the rooftop, staring up at the night sky with a far-off look in his eyes.

His resolve was even strengthened, it seemed. He seemed more certain than every that he'd eradicate the titans, re-take Wall Maria, and find whatever was in his basement. Levi found himself wondering that if, once he found what was in his basement, he'd come back for the girl. Maybe Annie had been absorbed into his mind, his goals, into the entire plan, even- he had no doubt that if Jager could free the girl, he would, and he'd plead for her before all the courts and beg for her pardon- if not because she'd committed her crimes to try and hide her titan ability, then for one simple reason- he loved her.


	12. Starvation

**I'm back! And I wrote a more plot-centric, angsty fic, since while you guys enjoy shipping chapters, I'm sorta indifferent on the whole thing. I'm sorry if it's poorly written or you dislike it- I'm honestly so crunched for time right now I'm lucky I managed to get this out!**

* * *

Levi surveyed the group of brats under his Command, forcing himself not to look grim, despite the circumstances.

They'd been meant to go on a three day-training excursion outside the walls, exploring territory that'd recently been surveyed and deemed titan free.

It'd gone to hell. They'd been pinned down within the remains of a small, barely walled-village going on five days. It was only luck that they hadn't encountered any titans tall enough to break down the fifteen meter wall, gas ran low, and they were surrounded on all sides.

They'd been put on starvation rations- and though Levi didn't say anything, the troop knew the circumstances were dire that evening.

As they huddled around the somewhat pitiful fire that night, rations were handed out. Everyone received a sip of water from a skin, and a small, maggot-filled piece of bread that was fuzzing with the beginnings of mold. What little supplies they'd had had been drenched in a thunderstorm the first evening, and was moldering.

No one complained. Levi watched the brat's reactions morosely- he was worried. It'd take the Corps approximately a day until they didn't return before they sent aid , and if the titans around were as thick as they were here on the route, they could be here for another three days. Three days they didn't have food for.

Everyone was hungry- Levi saw the proof of it when they simply picked the maggots out of their bread.

Some took it better than others- some scowled at the meal, but said nothing. There was the loud sound of chewing, then, and Levi looked across the fire, slightly shocked to see Jager tearing into his bread, not evening bothering to pick out the maggots.

Levi resisted the urge to gag and look away, and while nobody said anything, an air of discomfort settled over the campfire.

Eren didn't seem to notice, though. He continued to tear into his food without a care in the world- maggots and all. There was an almost animalistic look in his eyes, and Levi looked away, uncomfortable…

Eren finished off the last bits of the bread, sucking on his fingers and searching for any crumbs.

"You're fucking disgusting."

Everyone looked up, surprised, to see Jean leering over at Eren, nose wrinkled, a look of pure disgust on his face.

Before anyone could react, Eren had Jean pinned against the crumbling wall in the rubblefield that was their camp. He'd pulled a knife from somewhere, and he let the metal dance off Jean's cheek idly, not drawing blood, but letting the boy know it was there.

"Wanna say that again, Jean?" Eren breathed.

"Eren, what the hell!?" Jean yelled, looking alarmed, and suddenly very scared.

"Do it, Eren- I dare you! Gut him!" Ymir cheered from the sidelines.

"Eren!" Armin called out, voice anxious, wanting his friend to stop.

"Stop! Everybody just stop!" Christa's voice rose above the startled exclamations, her pale face standing out in the firelight. "Everyone's hungry, tempers are running short- let's just calm down…."

"You don't know what hungry is." Eren's voice was rough, as though he'd just gargled nails, and he didn't let go of Jean's shirt or pull his blade away from his face.

He grinned at Jean, who was looking frightened.

"Let me ask you something, Jean. Have you ever killed a stray dog, gutted it, and ate it?"

"N-no. Just let me go, Eren!" Jean's voice boarded on frantic.

Eren ignored Jean's plea, eyes searching every inch of the boy's face, before he continued.

"Have you ever sat in an alley, staring at a dead body, wondering whether or not you should eat it or sell it to the corpse merchants? _Have you_ , Jean?" the firelight flickered off Eren, highlighting the unnerving stance the boy had.

"I wanted to _eat him,_ Jean. I wanted to eat that dead man. We were starving- everyone was starving- I would've only gotten a few coins from the corpse merchants, hardly enough to buy a piece of stale bread- but his body, it had so much _meat_ on it. I wanted it so badly, Jean."

Everyone, even Levi, was staring at Jager in horrified fascination, now, unable to move as they listened to the venomous words that came out of his mouth.

"I thought about what my mother would think of me, of her son- eating dead people _."_ Eren's voice took on a more frantic intonation as he plowed onward. "We were so desperate though, there was no food- _nothing._ And I wondered what my mother would think, but then I realized it _didn't matter,_ because she was _dead_."

Eren threw his head back and laughed at the last part, frantic, hiccuping laughter that made everyone freeze. He released his hold on Jean's shirt, more laughter bubbling past the boy's lips- cheeks flushed red, glassy eyes immune to the looks of horror on nearly everyone's face.

"Eren." Mikasa's voice didn't hold it's usual strength- she was looking up at Eren, pleading for him to come back to reason.

Armin had curled into a ball and was sobbing quietly into his knees, having flashbacks to their days on the streets.

"You bastards don't know what hungry is." Eren growled, before a combat boot collided with his face and he hit the ground in a heap.

" _Eren!_ " Mikasa scrambled forward, voice taking on a frantic tone, her expression decidedly less schooled than usual.

"Akerman!" Levi's sharp voice startled her back to herself. "Relax. He's unconscious- I just knocked him out."

Mikasa nodded hesitantly, looking more like an uncertain little girl than a teenager, before she retreated back to sit closer to Armin, huddling around him quietly, looking more than uncomfortable to have their past brought to light in front of everyone like that.

Levi said nothing, dragging Jager's unconscious body over and patting the boy down, taking the rest of his knives off the boy before looking up.

Armin was still huddled up crying, while the rest of the 104th seemed to be either in shock on staring into the fire.

"Mikasa..." Christa spoke up quietly.

"Shut up. Everyone just... just shut up." Mikasa didn't look up from where she was huddled close to Armin, instead pulling her scarf up to hide her face. Hey eyes glistened as she stared off into the darkness, with unshed tears of shame and something unrecognizable.

"Everyone go to bed." Levi said, tone dull and unfeeling, as usual.

Still- he shot a glance over at the remaining two from Shingashina- Arlet seemed to have cried himself to sleep, and Akerman was blinking sleepily, curled up next to her blonde friend and looking close to sleep herself.

Levi looked over at Eren, who was beside him. He'd had an inkling the boy's past had been rough, but he'd never imagined Eren had been through _that…._

Still, there was nothing he could do for it, and with some difficulty, he laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

The hardest part was not being able to do much. Someone rekindled a small fire that morning, and the troop huddled around it, looking up at Levi with hollow eyes, waiting for direction.

Levi didn't have any orders for them except for to wait. The village had been abandoned for years, there was no food, and doing anything else would simply waste precious energy.

Eren wordlessly got up, gathering some of his knives in hand and nodding to Arlet, who'd stood as well, before they headed out towards some of the collapsed houses.

"What are they doing?" Reiner asked, looking after them, confused.

"Hunting. Armin can set snares, and Eren's good with a knife." Mikasa's glassy stare was far away as she spoke, her voice betraying no emotion.

The boys came back around noon, bearing a small stick of impaled rats with them.

Levi nodded to the boys calmly. "Skin them and cook them, and distribute them among your teammates."

Eren nodded, wordlessly setting to work, knife skillfully helping him remove the flesh from the creatures before he'd stabbed them, letting Armin cook them over the fire.

Four rats among eleven people didn't go far, but no one said anything as they split them up, picking the bodies clean of meat. No one complained, and as the Shiganshina trio set about digging into their own rodent, Eren looked up and scooted the bunch closer to Levi, nodding to the man.

Levi looked at Eren, cocking an eyebrow.

"You're the strongest out of all of us, Sir. We need you more than anyone." Eren said, handing Levi a bit of meat.

Levi said nothing, thanking the boy with his gaze before he took a bite.

All too soon the rats were picked clean. There was a small snapping sound of bones breaking, and the group looked up to find Eren had snapped the femur of the rat and hand put the bone to his lips, sucking out the marrow.

Armin and Mikasa were doing the same, and Levi realized it was a habit they'd had from the streets- making the most out of every meal.

Eren wordlessly handed Levi a bone, before turning back to getting the marrow out of his own.

Slowly, the silent camp was filled with the sound of snapping bones as the starving soldiers sucked the marrow out of the bones.

Finally, everything was quiet again as they sat in the rubble of the home they'd made their campsite, their hunger barely abated at all by the tiny meal.

"When do you think they'll come for us, Captain?" Jean asked, looking at Levi hopefully.

Levi shrugged. "They've realized something is wrong since we haven't returned. They've no doubt sent out aid…."

"So they could be here as soon as tonight?" Sasha asked, eyes alight with hope.

"Potentially, though I doubt it. If the titans on the route here are as thick as the ones outside these walls, we're in for a wait."

He watched the hope in their eyes dull, along with their alertness. Hunger and exposure was getting to everyone, and they were losing hope.

"What if Eren carried us?" Connie spoke up, looking hesitant. "I mean- if he went titan, and we were on his shoulders- couldn't he take us back?"

Eren had paled and was staring into the distance.

"No. Assuming Eren even could transform- the titans outside the wall would rip him apart. Not to mention we don't know which direction Eren's titan would run. And you're forgetting he's weak- we all are. We're not even sure how long he could maintain the titan."

"We can't just lay here and wait to die!" Jean exploded, frustrated.

"We're not- we're waiting on aid. At most, the corps will be two more days before they reach us. We can hold out."

"You keep saying that, but we can't! Christa's on the verge of fainting from hunger, water's running low, and we're eating fucking _rats!_ We need to make a move before we're too weak to!"

"That's your opinion. Go ahead- make a move and get yourself killed, Kirstein. We'll bring your body back to your mother for you, assuming your teammates don't _eat it_ first." Levi said calmly, voice daring the boy to make a move.

Jean looked around to see Christa on the verge of tears, Ymir huddled protectively around her, the entire troop looking up at him, concerned, and realized it- all they could do was wait.

He wordlessly sat back down, and the silence dragged on for precious minutes.

* * *

A chill wind blew- a reminder that, despite, the brief winter melt that'd cleared the snow- anything could happen.

The Shingashina trio remained huddled together, backs to the wind. Mikasa had let her hair down to keep her neck warm and removed her scarf, and they all had wrapped their hands in the red fabric.

The look of boredom on their faces, coupled with their comfort huddling together, let everyone in the squadron know that the three had face cold, hungry nights before, though no one spoke of it.

Eren and Armin stood at some point, bringing back a few more rats as they materialized from the falling darkness.

Three rats did nothing to sate the hunger that'd been kindling slowly like a fire for three days- in fact, it left them seeming more empty than before- only a bite or two of food to tide them over seemed more like a cruel taunt than a method of survival.

Sasha cried at some point, sobbing into Connie's shoulder.

Levi pitied the girl- he pitied all of them, to be honest. Even when he'd been on the streets, he'd never gone for days without food. At least, not since he'd turned five and learned to steal.

Eren looked over at the crying girl, expression nearly unreadable, before he turned back to Armin and Mikasa.

Nobody had spoken since morning- even the airy whispers from the Shingashina trio were inaudible to all but them, but as weakness and vertigo set in and the gnawing of hunger became unbearable, they were all beginning to realize their fate.

"C-Captain. They'll come for us soon, won't they?" Christa asked, voice wavering, tears running down her face. Everyone looked up at Levi except for the Shingashina three, dull eyes flickering with hope.

Levi couldn't bring himself to tell the girl the prognosis, so he nodded "They'll come."

"I-I h-h-hope they come soon…." Sasha said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't waste your breath." Eren said calmly, staring at the ground. "They'll come. Just go to sleep…."

"We can't fucking sleep! It hurts, dammit…." Ymir snapped.

"That's good. Once you stop feeling the hunger pains, then you're fucked. Stop wasting your energy." Mikasa looked over at them, dark eyes not exactly pitying them, but less intense than usual.

"Not all of us were street rats like you, you know." Reiner growled, voice low.

Mikasa's jaw clenched, but Eren laughed. "Betcha you'll die first, asshole. We might not be the most privileged of people- but who's been catching the rats you've been eating?"

Reiner mumbled some choice words, before, one by one, the group fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Levi ignored the way the brats woke up in the night, some crying, some whimpering from hunger pains. He tried to, anyways.

He could feel the very same hunger tearing at his insides- a sensation wasn't unfamiliar, but one that wasn't welcomed.

He looked to his left, finding Jager laying on his side, glassy eyes staring at the dirt numbly.

The boy could feel Levi staring at him, though, and he looked up to meet the Captain's silver eyes, no emotion on his face.

Eren had felt it all before, Levi realized, when he saw the boy's fingers twitch and his jaw clench slightly as a vicious wave of hunger moved through him. Within two seconds, any trace of expression on the boy's face was gone, replaced with that blank, unnerving look.

Yes, Eren had done it all before. Still, the boy had put his faith in Levi, that much was clear when he nodded to Levi seriously, before his eyes fell closed and he curled up a little tighter, cloak doing the best it could to fend off the cold wind.

* * *

Their seventh day outside the walls was, to say the least, hell.

Most of the cadets had given up hope or were too weak to stand- some cried, some prayed, and some simply curled up, accepting whatever fate had to offer them.

At some point, Eren and Armin got up, returning with two dead rats and a re-filled water skin. Eren's hands were shaking too badly to rekindle the fire and cook the meat, so Mikasa did it.

Still, it was barely a small bite each when divided up among everyone, and many simply laid back down again when they were done eating, devoid of all hope.

"It takes longer than three days to starve." Armin piped up hoarsely. "W-we've gone five on absolutely nothing…."

Levi closed his eyes, not wanting to hear the information. While it was oddly comforting, he didn't find any comfort in knowing what the cadets had suffered as children.

There was the muffled sound of weeping, as Cadets lost what little faith they'd had, and waited for either unconsciousness or the titans to take them. Whichever came first.

It was just before dusk when Eren squinted up at the sky, staring. "Armin. D-do you see that?"

Armin nodded, pale face growing frantic. "Smoke. A flare! Someone get me a flare!"

Mikasa crawled over to her bag, tossing Armin a round. The blonde fumbled with his flare gun, the metal clanking as he fumbled with shaking hands, before he raised it in the air, firing off the round….

Within half an hour, the pounding of horse's hooves could be heard, and Eren fumbled to load another round into the gun and fire it off.

"Up- everyone who wants to get out of here alive, get on your fucking feet! They need to see where we are!" Eren barked.

Everyone moved to stand- Ymir was supporting Christa, Connie and Sasha both wobbling together, while Eren offered Levi a hand up.

"They brought wagons…." Sasha spoke up, awestruck at the notion of food. Some were crying, some hugging, others looking up at the sky with grateful expressions on their faces.

Erwin dismounted his horse, striding over to the group. The squadron looked, for lack of a better world, like hell. Gaunt, haggard faces, pale skin smeared with dirt, they looked up at the Commander like awestruck children, some with barely enough strength to stand...

Erwin strode over to Levi, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. Levi, despite his own weakness, forced himself to walk beside the Commander. He'd give his report and be given rations and allowed to rest for a bit afterwards, he had no doubt.

"How did you last this long?" Erwin asked, looking both surprised and amazed.

"We managed." Levi said hoarsely, looking at his Commander with heavy circles beneath his eyes. "Though they were starting to loose hope. We wouldn't have lasted another two days."

Erwin nodded, looking over to the wagons. Sasha was crying over a loaf of bread- normally, it would've been humorous, but this time, it was just heartbreaking. Several other cadets were sniffing and scrubbing at their eyes as they looked down at the rations they'd been given, and Ymir was trying to force Christa to eat both their portions, arguing the petite blonde needed it more.

"How did the cadets handle it?" Erwin asked, wondering if the training gone t hell would have any long-term effects.

"They struggled. Everyone accept Jager, Akerman, and Arlet were fine. We found out on the fifth night in that they'd endured starvation before. They ate the maggots that were in the bread... Jager had an episode of sorts... Apparently they were on the streets during the famine- they've come close to starving before."

Erwin looked over to see the Shingashina trio sitting a fair distance away from the others, rations in hand. They had a mug of broth set before them, and they took turns dunking the hard bread into it and tearing off chunks. They each had a far-off look in their eyes, as though they weren't all there, though occasionally, they'd lock eyes with one another and smiled.

Despite their hunger, they took slow, measured bites- they knew from experience that if they ate too quickly, they'd vomit.

"Those three have been through hell." Levi said by way of explanation.

"Eren and Armin were trapping rats in the rubble and cooking them for us. It's probably what got us this far to be honest."

Erwin nodded, still looking at the three, concerned.

"I wouldn't bring it up, if I were you- Arlet cries whenever you do, and it even rattles Akerman, while JAger goes on a rampage of sorts..." Levi advised.

Erwin sighed, running a hand through his blonde locks. "Those kids have been through so much..." he stated lamely, looking at them with a mixture of amazement and unease.

"Erwin- they stopped being children a long time ago."

Erwin looked over at the three, watching them chew measured bites, sitting close to one another and watching the scene around them as they did so, watching one another's backs. And he realized that any childhood these three had had had ended years ago.

That simple fact just might make or break all three of them.

* * *

 **Please review! You guyes keep me going! :)**


	13. Boys will be Boys

**First off- I'm incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I've been having a touch of writer's block and a lot of homework.**

 **Alright- so I figured that, since Armin and Eren have been almost like brothers, they have to fight at some point. Armin does fight physically, here, but Eren's own concern for Armin, due to Armin's weakness, proves to be his undoing. Mikasa isn't really present much here, and she just lets the boys fight it out- she's used to it, and well... boys will be boys!**

 **Anyways, it's a little fluffy bit here it is! :)**

* * *

"Eren stop it!" Armin shouted, small face flushed as he glared up at Eren, his lips turned down and face scowling at the taller boy.

Eren laughed, simply holding the green cloak higher out of the boy's reach.

"Gee Armin, your temper is almost as short as you are!" he chuckled, green eyes sparkling as he teased the younger boy.

" _Eren!"_ Armin snapped, voice sharp. Today was uniform inspection day, and Armin had been trying to get his cloak from Eren for the past five minutes. The Commander would be here any minute, and he didn't want to get in trouble over Eren's messing around.

"Maybe you should go get a stool, Armin." Eren chided as Armin struggled, join in the air futility, his fingertips still a few inches shy of grasping his cloak.

" _Argh!"_ Armin snapped, bringing up his boot and stomping on Eren's foot. Eren gave a yelp of surprise and Armin grabbed his shoulders, kneeing the boy in the gut and doubling him over. Eren gasped, surprised, the wind knocked out of him, and Armin's cloak fell out of his hands, fluttering down to land on Armin's boots.

Armin wordlessly shoved Eren, swiping his cloak up from the ground and putting it on, red-cheeked and panting slightly.

"A-armin, what the hell!?" Eren demanded, clutching his abdomen, eyes burning. "I was just kidding around!"

"Well you can mess around when it isn't uniform inspection day, godammit!" Armin shouted right back. The squad was staring, shocked to see Armin and Eren actually fighting ….

"How was I supposed to know it was uniform inspection day!?"

"Maybe if you listened for once you'd actually learn something, you idiot!"

Eren swung at Armin, then, losing his temper. Armin was prepared, however, vaulting backwards, out of the way of the fist, before he lunged forward, his fist catching Eren just below the ribs.

Eren wheezed from the blow but stepped forward anyways, putting Armin in a headlock. Armin struggled fruitlessly for one moment, two… before going completely limp.

"Armin? You alright, buddy?" Eren rasped, alarmed at Armin stillness. He let Armin go, turning the boy and holding him by the shoulders so he was facing him. Armin pitched forward, apparently unconscious, and Eren struggled to keep him upright.

"Armin! Say something!" Eren cried, sounding close to frantic.

Armin eyes flew open, then, and he lunged forward, shoving Eren backwards.

Armin managed to get the startled boy to the rain barrel and, despite their size difference, Armin forced Eren's head beneath the water. Eren thrashed and struggled fruitlessly, and Armin pulled the boy out by his hair once he'd nearly ceased thrashing, dropping the wet boy onto the dirt and straddling him, getting in his face.

"Don't fuck with my uniform!" He shouted, chest heaving from exertion, cheeks red.

Armin got to his feet to see Captain Levi and Commander Erwin standing in the yard- they'd seen the entire fight, and were staring at Armin, amazed.

"What the meaning of this?" Erwin asked, looking both surprised and concerned.

"Eren was being an asshole, Sir." Armin replied respectfully.

"Tell me something I don't know." Levi muttered, looking down at Eren, amused. Eren scrambled to his feet, cheeks red with embarrassment, before both boys were back in line and carrying out their morning drills and duties.

Everyone was slightly wary of Eren and Armin, though Mikasa treated the two normally.

Lunch hour rolled around, and Eren wordlessly sat down between Mikasa and Armin, mess kit in hand. Armin looked over at him warily- they clearly weren't over this mornings fight.

"Hey- Armin." Eren spoke quietly.

"Hm?" Armin looked over at him curiously, blue eyes still wary.

"I… uh… I'm sorry I was such a jerk this morning. And I got a sugar cookie with my mess kit, and I know they're your favorite, so, uh… forgiven?" Eren was blushing slightly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he set the sugar cookie on Armin's plate.

Armin nodded, smiling slightly. "That seems fair. You're forgiven." Armin took a bite of the cookie and smiled, showing his goodwill, and Eren grinned as well, glad to have made up with his friend.

"Hey Armin- I thought you were a pacifist." Jean piped up from the next table over.

Armin swallowed his bite of cookie before grinning at Jean. "I make an exception for assholes." he explained cheerily.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	14. ErenXMikasa

**Well, shit.**

 **I wanted to write a Mikasa chapter, since I'd done an Armin one and I always right Eren. It was meant to be a character-development chapter, but it turned into heavy brother/sister bonding/ EreMika. It honestly depends on what you ship, but I feel like ti leans a little closer to EreMika, personally. I didn't meant to make this one of my ship chapters, but oops, I did.**

 **Don't like, don't read. If you don;t wanna read about this pairing, you can jsut skip the chapter or read it and omit it from this story's official plot. Anyways, here it is.**

* * *

" _Where._ _Is. It?"_ Mikasa demanded between clenched teeth, lifting Jean off the floor and pinning his back against the wall. Her raven hair had fallen over her eyes, her shoulders heaved with every breath she took, and she looked ready to kill.

"I-I was just kidding around…."

" _Give it to me."_

Jean nodded dumbly, frantically reaching within his coat and drawing it out, hand over hand. Mikasa snatched the bundle of warm red fabric from him in an instant before she dropped him, blood erupting from his nose as her knuckles made contact with his face.

He staggered, clutching the wall desperately and nearly falling.

"You're lucky that's all I'll do to you." Mikasa turned, bundle of red fabric still clutched close to her chest with one hand, before she stalked out of the dining hall.

"I told you not to, Jean…." Armin was speaking hurriedly, helping his squad mate to his feet and trying to help with his bloody nose.

"I-it was just a _scarf…."_

"Not to Mikasa it isn't. I told you not to touch it…."

"It's a beat to hell piece of cloth. What the hell is so important about it?" Jean demanded, frustrated.

"It's not my story to tell, Jean…. Just… don;t mess with her scarf, okay?" Armin said hesitantly.

Nobody except Armin had noticed Eren excuse himself from the dining hall, finding Mikasa standing in the grass out front, the moonlight lighting his path. For some reason, he was the only one Mikasa could stand when she was truly angry.

He picked his way across the grass to stand beside her- she had the scarf resting in both hands, limp fabric fluttering slightly in the night breeze as she stared up at the night.

Eren stood with her in silence for a moment before he spoke. "You alright?"

Mikasa looked down at the scarf in her hands sadly. "He soiled it."

"He what?"

"He soiled my scarf. It doesn't smell like you anymore- it smells like that filthy cologne he wears." Mikasa wrinkled her nose in disgust, before her features crumpled into disappointment.

Eren sighed- he really had no idea why Mikasa loved that scarf so much- but if it'd make her happy, he'd do it. He plucked the article of clothing from her hands, closing his eyes and mouth and rubbing his face vigorously over the fabric.

Mikasa watched, lips parting in surprise- he mused his hair with it, rubbed his face with it, made sure every inch of it touched his skin- before holding it back out to her, hair staticky from rubbing. "Better?" he asked, offering her a small smile.

Mikasa nodded wordlessly- it smelled like Eren again. She wordlessly wrapped it around her neck, basking in the familiar scent.

Eren smiled when he watched her eyes close with contentment. He chuckled slightly. "I don't know why you love that old thing so much, Mikasa." he admitted, lips quirking into a cheeky grin. "By the way- what do I smell like?" he asked jokingly.

"Home. You smell like home." Mikasa said without a moment's hesitation, and the certainty of her answer stopped Eren in his tracks.

"You really think so, huh?"

Mikasa nodded, rubbing the worn fabric between her fingers. "It's why I wear it- it reminds me of you, Eren."

Arms wrapped around her, just like they had all those years ago in the woods, when she'd been cold and alone….

She looked over, both surprised and pleased, and she melted into his touch, curling against his chest and tucking her head beneath his chin, feeling his heart beat thrum against her body.

"Why do you need a reminder? I'm right here, and I always will be."

Mikasa simply let out a contented sigh, praying for the rare moment of affection to never stop.

 **Short? Yes. Shorter than Captain Levi, perhaps- we may never know.**

 **Anyways, I'd love reviews with requests. I have a lot of ideas, but I have to hash out the chronology in which I plan to execute them, and I'd love to get some feedback on what you guys are hoping to see. Please review and request! :D**


	15. Tradition

The door of the mess hall slammed open, banging against the wall behind it noisily, and a variety of troops from the 104th stumbled in. They'd made a makeshift chair- two soldiers were gripping beneath Eren's thighs, slinging their arms over each other's shoulders to make a back of their human chair to hold the injured soldier up.

That was a surprise in itself, as the 104th had a rare day off- Levi had expected them not to step foot in the castle for fear of being roped into work.

"Medic! We need a medic over here!" Bertholdt shouted frantically, sweat beading on his brow.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jean!?" Connie demanded, looking at Eren's bloodied face.

"I didn't think it'd hurt him that bad!" Jean protested, looking both angry and frustrated as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Both of you shut up! MEDIC, we need a freaking medic over here!" Reiner cried.

It seemed to shake the breakfast hall from their slumber, and Levi abandoned his tea cup without using a coaster, trotting over to the group to see none other than Eren Jager being held up by his teammates, face absolutely covered in blood.

The boy's eye was swelling, his nose was crooked, probably broken, and from his nose down, his chin and lips were drenched in blood. He coughed, blood bubbling past his lips, swaying dangerously and falling forward onto the floor on all fours.

Levi's eyes widened, and he was instantly on one knee, forcing Eren to hold his head up so he didn't choke on his own blood.

"Erwin, where the hell is the medic!?" he demanded, voice sharp. It didn't betray the concern he felt. Eren turned to look over at him, glassy eyes amused. "I-it was the fruitcake, Sir." was all he muttered, coughing once before he slumped forward, unconscious.

"Shit." Levi caught the boy, moving to sling the larger boy over his shoulder, blood stains on his uniform be damned.

"All of you- remain for questioning. Mike, handle them…." Levi ordered the squad leader, who nodded, before Levi was gone.

Levi laid the boy on a bed in the infirmary, propping him up with pillows and moving to wipe the blood away from his face. Jager didn't look half as bad with the blood taken care of- his nose had been broken and bleeding quite a bit, and his lip was swollen and puffy, along with his left eye.

"How did Jean manage to do all this to you?" Levi muttered, surprised. He'd known Jager and Kirstein hated one another, but still- Jean being able to do all this to Jager without the boy even getting a blow in was nearly impossible. And Jager wasn't answering him, because he was unconscious and probably had a concussion.

There was a cacophony of footsteps in the hallway, then, and Levi looked up to see the majority of the 104th in the doorway, peering into the room anxiously.

Levi wordlessly stood, wet rag falling from his hand and face taking on a stern expression. "Care to explain how this happened?" he demanded, eyes narrowing. While Jager would probably heal quickly due to his abilities, the fact remained that someone had done this to the boy- whoever it was deserved to be punished.

"Jean did it, Sir!" Sasha said hurriedly.

"Yeah- you didn't even give him a chance, you just nailed him in the face with it." Connie said sourly, shoving Jean forward. Berthold and Reiner stood at the back, arms crossed, while Christa was peering in at Eren, looking concerned, with Historia beside her.

Levi crossed his arms, glowering up at the cadet. "You have five seconds to explain yourself, Kirstein."

"I didn't know it'd hurt him that bad!" Jean burst out, near frantic at the thought of being punished by Captain Levi.

"How does whipping a fruitcake at someone's face _not_ hurt them?" Ymir asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't think it was like a brick! If I knew it'd hurt him this bad, I swear I never would've threw it…."

Levi frowned. "What does a fruitcake have to do with any of this?"

"Jean threw a fruitcake at Eren, Sir. That's how he got all beat up." Connie supplied helpfully.

Levi opened his mouth for a split second. "Where the hell did you lot even _get_ a fruitcake?"

"Mikasa made it for Christmas, Sir." Reiner said calmly.

Levi's frown deepened for a moment, forehead crinkling in confusion. "Where the hell is Akerman, then? And- where's Arlet?"

"Outside, Sir."

Levi wordlessly crossed the room, looking out the window. Sure enough, Akerman and Arlet was just outside the window, sitting cross-legged, side by side about forty feet below them in the castle yard. Arlet was holding something I'm his lap that looked suspiciously like a fruitcake.

Levi turned, sighing, before looking at Jean. "Why? Who the fuck just throws a fruitcake at somebody?"

"They threw it first, Sir! They were tossing it around and singing- something about a tradition of destroying the damn thing- and Jager tossed it at me and told me to throw it back, so I did…."

"You lobbed it at his face." Reiner said, looking unamused.

"I didn't expect it'd do _that_ to him!" Jean protested, motioning to the beat-up boy lying on the bed.

"And besides- is nobody going to question why they have a tradition devoted to destroying a fruitcake?"

"Kirstein- clean the boy's shower rooms. Now." Levi ordered, tone showing he wasn't to be trifled with. Jean's shoulders slumped, and he turned, defeated, to complete his punishment.

"As for the rest of you- report to training at normal time." Levi said, sighing. Slowly, the 104th dispersed, leaving Levi alone in the room with an unconscious Jager.

Erwin quietly stepped into the deserted room, looking at Levi with concern. "Mike said you got an incident report. How is he?"

"He'll be alright." Levi looked over to see the steam starting to trickle from Jager's ears, meaning the boy was beginning to heal. He looked over at Erwin mournfully. "Idiots. I'm surrounded by fucking idiots…." was all he muttered, before he threw himself into a chair beside Jager's bed, trying to come to terms with the fact that his entire squad consisted of morons.

Erwin tried to hide his smile- he hadn't been told personally what'd caused the boy's injury, but judging how Jean was now furiously cleaning the showerings, and Mikasa and Armin were camped outside the window with a fruitcake in their lap- he was more than looking forward to reading the incident report tomorrow.

* * *

It was two hours later when Levi heard Eren groan. He'd managed to re-set the boy's broken nose, and Eren's face was looking much better- the swelling in his eye and lip had gone down significantly, and steam had stopped coming from his ears, meaning his concussion was most likely healed.

Green eyes fluttered open top find Levi standing at the foot of his bed, scrutinizing him, arms crossed over his chest.

"What day is it, Jager?"

"Wed- fruitcake day!" Eren sat bolt upright, looking shocked. "I-it's fruitcake day. Captain- what happened?"

"Kirstein managed to knock you out by throwing a fruitcake at your face."

Eren nodded, chewing the information over for a moment, before he looked horrified. "Did they do it without me?" He mumbled, stumbling over to the window anxiously.

He looked down into the yard anxiously to see Mikasa and Armin dutifully waiting for him, sitting Indian style in the grass. When Mikasa saw his face in the window she pointed, and Armin grinned, lifting the fruitcake above his head in triumph, before Eren was fumbling down the stairs, off to participate in some weird ass tradition.

Said tradition, as it turned out, was as weird as it sounded. Levi looked into the castle yard at one point to see the brats had assembled a baseball team of sorts- only the fruitcake was being used as the ball and the god forsaken pastry barely flew at all since it was dense as a brick.

There were alarmed shouts from the training field at one point and Levi peered out his office window to see Jager running for his life, fruitcake in hands. He didn't know what'd happened, but he'd clearly hear about it at dinner.

At some point, the three must've simply chucked the thing off the castle roof, as the pastry came sailing past Levi's window in a downward descent later that day. But judging by the signs of mayhem outside- the fruitcake was still very much alive.

At dinner, Squad Leader Mike frowned as he reported to Levi. "They tried to have the horses trample the cake and derailed the entire exercise, Sir."

Levi nodded, hiding his amusement. "I'll speak to him…."

"Speak of the devil." Hanji spoke up, nodding towards the door. Three very muddy cadets were striding into the mess hall from the cold January night- one was Jager, who had the perfectly intact fruitcake under his arm.

"Yeah, Armin, I thought the wagon's wheels would totally destroy it- I guess we underestimated this thing." Eren said, patting the fruitcake absently.

Mikasa wordlessly nodded, and the cloaked three strode over to the blazing hearth, still talking if the day's escapades, as Eren casually hucked the fruitcake into the fire.

The fire roared for a brief moment, before the air was filled with the sweet aroma of burning sugar filled the air. Gradually, the fruitcake charred black, curling inward on itself, as it began to burn itself into ash.

Eren grinned slightly, inhaling the scent. "Well, glad that's over. Good job, Mikasa- this one was even more resilient than last year."

Mikasa nodded once in agreement, and Armin was busy smelling the sweet aroma of burning pastry to say anything.

Mike's eyes widened. "Fruitcakes burn?" he asked, shocked by both the unexpected turn and the shockingly sweet aroma in the air.

Eren nodded, smiling. "Sure do."

"Why didn't you burn it EARLIER, instead of wasting the whole freaking day!?"

Eren looked shocked. "Because- it's tradition. You have to try everything to destroy it, but if it's still intact by dark you have to burn it."

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"It's a tradition, Sir- it's not supposed to make sense." Eren said, grinning, before he excused himself, heading back out with his friends.

Mike simply stared after the trio, slackjawed. "Those three are the weirdest cadets I've ever seen…." he admitted finally.

Levi scoffed. "Says the man who sniffs everything he comes into contact with." he muttered, taking a sip of his tea and smiling slightly while his lips were covered by the sweet liquid. While he'd agree the brats were weird- they were damn entertaining.


	16. Side Effects

There were certain… side effects… to turning into a titan that nobody had really expected. but then again- there were a lot of things they didn't expect when it came to Eren.

There were several side effects to turning into a titan- one being extreme fatigue, which often led to unconsciousness, once he was removed from his titan body. The rest, though- nobody had seen it coming.

Hanji had wanted to know how much Eren could exert himself in his titan form before he reached the limit of his endurance. Eren managed some amazing feets- running into the distance until he was almost out of sight, just a small form in the distance, before coming back. But even titans had their breaking point.

At some point Eren's knees buckled, as Hanji had him trying to uproot a massive tree from the forest, one so big he had to wrap both arms around it.

He hit the ground in a rush, falling onto his knees, then plunging forward to land on his stomach.

"Is he done?" Hanji blinked, looking over at him, surprised.

Levi frowned, squinting for a moment. "Why isn't he coming out?"

It was at that exact moment the body started to steam.

Hanji shouted something, but Levi didn't catch it- he was already engaging his 3DMG, flying through the air. He landed on the titan's back, raising his blade and striking, before he was pulling the bloodied Jager out, slinging him over his shoulder, making it off the massive body just as the flesh started to melt off the ribcage.

"Eren, what happened? Eren?" Hanji looked surprised to see Eren was completely limp in Levi's arms. Her expression quickly changed from one of puzzlement to one of alarm. "Levi!? Is he even breathing!?"

"Yeah, he's breathing." Levi grunted, laying the boy on the grass. Eren's face was marked, as it always was, when he emerged from his titan- only this time, he wasn't responding or really even moving….

"Oi. Eren. Can you hear me?" Levi shook the boy lightly.

Eren made no move in response. He looked almost… peaceful… laying on the grass on his back, chest rising up and down rhythmically, eyes closed….

"Damn brat's sleeping." Levi muttered, fighting the smile tugging at his lips.

"Wha?" Hanji looked amazed, grabbing Eren's wrist to take his pulse. It was slow and even, just like his breathing, and Eren twitched slightly as a butterfly landed on his nose….

"He's sleeping really deeply." Hanji noted, looking surprised. "It might be… some sort of healing mechanism?"

"Doesn't really matter what it is, shitty glasses- all it means is we're done for today." Levi said, hefting Eren up and grabbing the boy beneath the thighs on either side, hoisting him so he was riding piggy-back as they trooped back towards the horses.

Levi rode back with Eren in his saddle, watching, amused, as the boy slumped forward across the back of the horse, flopping and jostling bonelessly with every motion of the horse but not waking.

Needless to say, people were slightly alarmed to see Levi dragging an unconscious titan shifter through the castle by his foot.

Mikasa charged around the corner, glaring at Levi with the burning hatred of a thousand suns. "What did you do to him!?"

"I didn't do anything- Jager here decided he wanted to hibernate." Levi said boredly, before he was continuing to drag Eren down the hall.

Hanji was nearly frothing at the mouth, babbling about some sort of healing trance, and Levi simply ignored them both, throwing Eren onto a bed in the infirmary before going about his daily business.

Occasionally, his mind wandered to Eren- he was surprised when the boy didn't wake up for lunch, and a bit alarmed when he showed no signs of waking up for dinner- and he found himself camping out beside Jager's bed that evening, doing paperwork by candlelight and looking over at the deeply slumbering titan shifter with concern.

Everyone in the castle had heard about Eren's condition by now, and while the cadets had jokingly dubbed him 'sleeping beauty', there was underlying concern that Eren's condition might go from this hibernation of sorts into something more serious- like crystallization.

Levi had no idea what he'd do if the brat suddenly did start to surround himself in crystal, but he'd be here to at least yell at him for it. That was how he rationalized it, anyways. Truthfully, he wanted to make sure the brat didn't die in his sleep or something, since honestly- no one had any idea what had happened to the boy to cause this.

Anyhow- Levi happened to be there, signing papers, when Eren's breathing stopped it's steady rhythm for a moment.

Levi looked over for a moment, surprised at the disturbance, only to see Eren aware and blinking cloudy eyes and looking around him, confused.

"I see you've finally decided to wake the hell up." Levi said, waiting for a response.

Eren blinked sluggishly once, twice, before his eyes focused in. "C-captain? What happened?" he sat up hesitantly, looking around, surprised.

"You over-exerted yourself in your titan form. You've been asleep for hours."

"O-oh." Eren stretched and spoke, mid-yawn, before looking over at Levi, still half-there. "What time is it?"

"It's the middle of the night." Levi nodded towards the window, outside where the blackness covered everything.

"Oh." Eren blinked, surprised at the discovery, before nodding. "I-I guess I'll just go back to sleep, then."

Levi was slightly surprised that Jager could think of something so logical, so he simply nodded, watching Jager's eyes fall closed and his breathing even out his he fell into a more fitful, less deep slumber.

After exerting himself in titan form, if Eren wasn't exhausted enough to fall unconscious- he fell into a sort of hibernation. It was weird as fuck, but there was nothing Levi could do about it.

* * *

"You feeling okay?" Levi asked, noticing how Eren stumbled slightly.

Eren looked up, surprised- his face was pale, save for the unnatural flush of his cheeks, and he was covered in a sheen of sweat. Shifting had taken a toll out of him today.

Eren stumbled again, barely catching himself, before he nodded. "I'm… f-fine…." he stuttered out. It was a miracle the boy made it to the mess hall without falling on his face, and though Levi said nothing, he made sure to keep Eren close by him. Eren staggered over to the table, nearly falling over. He nearly laid his head down on the table, but someone slid him a bowl of grub- Eren grabbed a spoon and dug at at near fever-pitch, shoveling his food into his mouth like no tomorrow.

The table mates all stared, Levi included, surprised for a brief moment. Nobody really dared eat so messily at the table with Levi, but Eren had already polished off his first bowl in a minute, before Petra hesitantly handed him another serving.

"Let him eat. He's done a lot of shifting today." Levi said simply, excusing the boy's behavior.

Eren heard nothing, instead continuing to eat.

By the end of the meal he'd polished off four bowls, wiped his mouth on his sleeve and laid his head on the table, content.

"Eren- you good?" Eld asked good naturedly, smiling.

"Mhhhm…." Eren said nothing, smiling contently.

"This is fascinating! I take it he expends more energy as a titan, so he has to eat more to recoup. Absolutely brilliant!" Hanji slammed her hands on the table, rattling dishes, excited.

"So I take it the kid gets extra rations now?" Auruo asked warily, looking curious.

Levi wordlessly nodded. He was willing to excuse Eren's messiness due to his condition. Besides- at least when Eren was eating, he wasn't sleeping.

 **Please review! :)**


	17. ErenXArmin (non-graphic yaoi)

**I'm back, you wonderful people you! After struggling with ideas for awhile, I decided to write this- the Eremin chapter NOBODY ASKED FOR, but that I fucking wrote anyways, because I wanted to!**

 **Anyways, this chapter, like all my ship chapters, isn't plot relevant at all. If you don't like ErenxArmin, don't read it- or if you ship Eremika or something, read this and just delete it from your mind. Whatever you want to be cannon is cannon in this.**

 **I'm considering executing one of my major story arcs in this fic soon, but it's heavily Eren-centric, so I'm not certain as to if you guys will like it or not. So please give me some feedback on what you wanna see next! Finally- please review- I love you guys lots, and all your reviews inspire me! Your thoughts are absolutely gorgeous! :)**

 **Anyways, please review! :)**

* * *

 **WARNING; THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME YAOI AND SEX SCENES- NOTHING TOO DESCRIPTIVE OR GRAPHIC, BUT IT INVOLVES NAKED PEOPLE AND MOANING. IF THIS TRIGGERS OR OFFENDS ANYONE, IT'S NOT MY FAULT BECAUSE I WARNED YOU. ;)**

It was a simple training exercise in preparation for actual camping situations outside the walls. This example was relatively simple, compared to the more advanced simulations they'd be doing, but they had to start somewhere.

Which, in this case, meant camping out in the front yard of the castle, pitching tents, posting guards, and sleeping.

Eren had been given orders to share a tent with Erwin, guards were posted, and everything had settled into a relatively quiet evening.

Levi woke up to the flap of his tent rustling open at around midnight. He blinked, giving his eyes a moment to adjust before being able to recognize Erwin peering in at him.

"Need something?" he asked, straight to the point.

"Eren left my tent. I wondered if he'd wandered into your by mistake…." the tents _were_ right next to one another, and Levi shook his head, getting to his feet. "Haven't seen him." he rose, stepping out into the night with Erwin and stretching, starting to walk.

"Well? Are we going to look for the brat or not?"

Erwin nodded, slightly surprised Levi was so matter-of-fact about the situation. Little did he know, since claiming responsibility for the brat, Levi had had to deal with Eren and his shenanigans many, _many_ times.

"You're sure he isn't just out taking a shit?" Levi asked bemusedly, lighting a lantern as they begin their quiet troop through the night.

Erwin shrugs. "I'd assume he would've informed me…."

Levi smirks. "Never. He's not a dog, and he flat out refuses to ask permission to relieve himself. Would you really want him to ask you for that? Do you get off to that, Erwin?" Levi wrinkles his nose and looks back from where he'd holding the lantern, a teasing smirking on his face.

Erwin rolls his eyes at the jests. He's tired and apprehensive and he just wants to find Jager, so he doesn't have to write out an incident report.

The first place they check are the latrines, as it seems logical. They're empty, and Erwin frowns-= now he's really starting to get concerned. He opens his mouth to say something as they exit the latrines, only to fall silent when Levi raises a hand.

Erwin frowns. "What?" he whispers, baffled as to what Levi's standing still for.

"Can't you hear it?" Levi asks, looking back at his superior and friend, frustrated.

Erwin shakes his head.

"In the woods to the right- you can hear the leaves rustling…."

Erwin is striding forward, then, his own lantern raised and piercing into the night. He listens- slowly, he can made out the sound of the dead leaves carpeting the forest floor moving, It gets louder as they get closer, with muffled whispers and grunts as well. Erwin pinpoints the sounds as coming from behind a large boulder in the forest, and he walks around the rockface to nearly trip over two cadets.

The sudden light illuminating everything is startling to the two behind the bolder, and Eren turns and blinks for a moment, surprised….

"Commander. I'll return to the tent shortly." Eren forces out, voice husky.

Erwin's eyes widen slightly as he looks down. both boys are completely naked, with a small blond pinned beneath Jager panting heavily. Both boys are soaked in a sheen of sweat, but Eren looks remarkably put together as he looks up at the Commander for a split second, before the cadet below him- Armin, that's his name- makes a breathy noise and the boy is turning back to him.

"Eren." Erwin's voice is firm.

" _What,_ commander!?" Eren fairly growls up at the older man, teeth bared, eyes burning with frustration and lust. It's clear the only thing he wants to do is continue with the boy beneath him.

Levi stares at his boots from where he holds his lantern, not really looking at the boy's before him. "Erwin. We should go. He's fine…."

"No. he's not fine!" Erwin barks. "For one thing, he's in a situation here- if he gets bitten he could transform. Eren- is this even consensual?" Erwin's blue grey eyes flash dangerously as he looks down- knowing how dominant Jager is, he doubts the boy had much choice in the matter.

Eren's startled when Armin opens his eyes, revealing cerulean blue orbs clouded with lust, and moans. " _E-Eren…."_ he pants breathily. "" _E-eren, PLEASE…."_

Eren looks down for a moment, shocked. "I will, Armin, I swear-" Eren's voice takes on a surprisingly gentle tone, .before he looks up, actually snarling at the Commander An animalistic look comes over the boy, and Erwin steps back, only to feel Levi's hand on his forearm, eyes still on the ground, guiding him away.

"Looks pretty consensual to me, Commander. You've fulfilled your obligation- now quit gawking and let's go." he keeps his voice low as he speaks, smirking and adding "Unless you _like_ watching the brats go at it." his silver eyes are suggestive, and Erwin feels so awkward it's all he can do to keep looking at the ground.

"That was…."

"To be expected." Levi says, not sounding bothered at all that they've found two cadets fucking each other's brains out. "Jager is fifteen- a horny teenager. And his best friend, the blond, is also a horny teenager…." Levi sighs, taking in Erwin's shocked expression. "You seriously didn't expect this?"

Erwin shakes his head as they trudge towards the exit of the woods, looking upset. "T-they weren't even _embarrassed._ I'd expect it from Eren, the bluntness, but the blond-"

"Armin." Levi amends quietly.

"He didn't even care that we were there! He was shameless, moaning and panting…."

"They don't care. They want to get off, and they'll do it whether you're watching or not. Armin is usually a little more bashful, but once he's reached that point, his brain is basically jello- he stops caring when Eren starts to undo him and just does what he wants…."

"How do you know this?" Erwin asks, though he suspects that he might not want to know the answer to that question.

Levi shrugs. "Have you heard the rumors about the dungeon?"

Erwin nods.

Levi smirks. "It isn't really haunted. Those moans are from anything but the dead…."

"Jesus Christ." Erwin pinches the bridge of his nose, fighting the urge to blush. "So they've been…?"

Levi nods. "Of course. I just make sure they get extra… health… supplies in their supply kits each month so they're safe…."

"How does this not bother you?" Erwin asks, truly baffled as to how Levi can be so casual.

Levi shrugs. "You think they're the only ones? My squadron is full of teenagers- it happens more frequently than you'd think. I knock on every door before I walk in. They're going to fuck like rabbits regardless- I just have to make sure they have supplies to do it safely and that it doesn't interfere with training."

Erwin looks over at Levi, absolutely shocked and horrified.

"Teenagers these days…."

Levi throws back his head and laughs. "You innocent bastard." he manages around chuckles, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "You think this is new? It happened ALL THE TIME when we were cadets, too…."

Erwin stops walking and his eyes widen. LEvi bursts out laughing at the look on his face before he keeps walking, making a mental note to remember that Erwin is incredibly innocent and awkward (seeing as he never got in on the action during their cadet days), and a virgin.

* * *

Erwin settles himself in his tent again and waits- twenty minutes later, somebody is stumbling past, and they come back a few minutes later, clumsily unzipping the tent flap and falling inside. Eren Jager, still sweaty but at least clothed, falls onto his bedding, turning to face the wall of the tent and curling up, almost immediately asleep.

Erwin simply stares at the tent ceiling, trying to forget what he's seen.

* * *

Morning dawns bright and early for the scouting legion, as always. The orange sunbeams have just started to burn the dew off the grass as everyone rises to begin their day.

Morning is even longer for Erwin, who hasn't slept a damn wink that night, instead contemplating how many normal situations he's walked into, oblivious that his somewhat jumpy officers were engaging in sexual contact moments before….

He cringes internally, curls into a ball inside the tent, and prays for death to take him.

Breakfast is surprisingly unawkward. Levi nods a greeting to the boys, as always, and Eren digs into his morning rations with fervor, pausing mid-bite to cast smiles over at Armin, which suddenly take on an entirely new meaning when Erwin recalls last night.

Both boys finish eating, and Eren smiles, snatching Armin's empty plate away from him and stacking in on his own. "I'll get it." he says, and Armin smiles thankfully. Eren's fingers brush over the back of Armin's hand for a brief moment before he's off to dispose of both their dishes.

"So- how'd everyone sleep last night?" Levi asks his squad, expression surprisingly serious. "I slept fine, Sir." Armin supplies. Eren nods his agreement, the ghost of a smile on his lips. Reiner smirks, and Bertholdt sweats nervously- Erwin is suddenly privy to the fact that Eren and Armin weren't the only ones enjoying eachother's company last night and turns away.

"I slept well, Sir." Mikasa supplied duly.

"I slept terrible!" Sasha bursts out. "We were sleeping closest to the woods- I swear some huge animal was out there last night…."

"Ghosts! So many ghosts!" Connie is shaking, looking terrified. "I could hear them moaning all night… I swear, this whole place is haunted!"

Levi can't help but look away to hide his smirk as he ignores the comment, before he's looking back at his squad seriously. "Assemble for training by seven sharp."

Erwin simply lowers his gaze, staring into his mug of coffee, and resolves to never share a tent with a teenager, or leave his tent at night, more that matter- ever again.

* * *

 **So- did ya like it? O.O**

 **Also, please review with your feelings about the next few chapters being part of a major story arc and containing mostly Eren and Levi (AS CHARACTERS, NOT AS A SHIP PAIRING, BECAUSE IT'S A MAIN ARC AND BECAUSE... WELL, YOU'LL SEE IF I DECIDE TO WRITE IT).**

 **So- how would you folks like the next few chapters to be about an adventure Eren and Levi have?**


	18. Eren De-aged

Levi was completely unprepared when a small child, clad only in a too big shirt, which looked more like a dress, came charging around the corner and latched onto his legs.

He's was even more confused when the child begins to scream, and flat out refused to let go of him, crying out when any other squad members try to approach them. He muttered that "Captain Wevi" will protect him, or something of the sort. Whatever it was the kid's saying, it made absolutely no sense.

When Hanji sprinted over less than a moment later, things started to make a bit more sense. The scientist takes one look at the crying child clinging to Levi's legs before she looks up solemnly, meeting Levi's eyes.

"I accidentally turned Eren into a child."

"Really, Shitty Glasses? I hadn't noticed." Levi muttered with the usual amount of sass thrown in, while he glowered over at her. "Fix him. _Now._ "

"I...I don't know how." Hanji admitted, looking down at the boy, concerned.

"You what?"

"I don't have enough information! I don't even know if he's retained his memories- he got scared and ran away crying as soon as he woke up."

Levi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Eren- do you remember me?"

The child had stopped sobbing by this point, and looked up at Levi, teary-eyed. He nodded. "I seen you before. You're the _best_ soldier. Thas why I ran to you- you'll take me home."

Levi froze. "Where do you live, Eren?"

"Singashina. With Mommy an' Daddy an I go play with Armin…."

Levi and Hanji exchanged surprised glances for a moment.

"Eren- do you know any of those people?" he points to the squad, who've stopped preparing for drills and stared at the scene unfolding with concern.

Mikasa took several steps forward. Her dark eyes widened as she reached out for the familiar form, voice gently…. "Eren…."

"I don' know you!" Eren shrieked, thoroughly scared at the prospect of being held by a stranger. He clung to Levi and began to shake.

Mikasa stepped back, looking horrified- her own brother had forgotten her?

"Eren- Eren, let's calm down, alright?" Armin stepped forward and crouched down so he was at the child's level, offering him a warm smile that didn't match the worry in his eyes.

"A-armin?" Eren asked hesitantly. He recognized his friend's facial structure and build, even though he was older….

Armin beamed, nodding. "It's me, Eren…."

"You growed big! A-and you're a _soldier!"_ Eren looked awed at his friend's uniform. "A-and we're wid Captain Levi!"

Armin smiled slightly at his friend's surprise. "Yeah- we are."

"Arlet- what's going on." Levi spoke, wanting answers.

"I… I think he only has the memories of his five year old self, Sir."

"He recognized me, though…."

"He saw you when we were five, Sir. We used to watch the scouting legion expeditions leave and return- we used to play soldiers. He always wanted to play Captain Levi, and I was Erwin Smith…." Armin flushed slightly at the memories, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Levi nodded, still accepting the details. "You're telling me that he's only five? He doesn't remember anything past that?"

Armin nodded. "I think so, Sir."

"So… he doesn't remember Mikasa?" Connie spoke up, looking confused. "She's his sister…."

"Adopted sister." Armin amended quietly. "They didn't meet until he was nine."

Mikasa had pulled her scarf up to hide her trembling lips- it physically hurt not to have Eren remember her. All she could do to keep from scaring him was watch him from afar….

"Armin- where's my Mom an' Dad? Mom will be mad if I'm late for lunch."

Armin stepped back, eyes widening and nostrils flaring at the question. Eren didn't remember his mother's death.

"D-don't worry about it, Eren- your Mom won't be upset anymore…." Armin struggled to keep the emotion out of his voice. He hated deceiving his friend, even though he was a child, but what else could he do? Explain to him his mother was dead? He was only five, explaining that would traumatize him….

"Oh. Okay. Where's my Dad, then- I gotta ask him how you growed so big."

"Y-you're Dad's not here right now, Eren…." Armin's voice shook slightly as he stared straight ahead.

"Then let's go visit Hannes-san! He'll show us the cannons again!" Eren chirped excitedly, forgetting to cling to Levi altogether as he strode over to his friend eagerly.

Armin found himself staring at the ground, then, hands shaking, breathing becoming ragged.

"W-we can't do that right now, Eren…."

"Okay." Eren paused, looking over at his friend, confused. "Armin? Why are you crying?"

"I-I just have something in my eyes, is all…."

"Was it those mean boys again? I'll beat 'em up so they won't bother you again, I promise!"

"Eren!" the pain and sharpness in Armin's voice startled the five year old before him, and Eren looked at him, wide-eyed with surprised.

"Just… just be quiet right now, okay, Eren?" Armin managed, scrubbing frantically at the tears running down his face, trying to maintain his composure. "W-why don't you go see Captain Levi?"

Eren instantly brightened, running over and clinging to Levi's legs again, chattering excitedly up at the soldier he'd admired all his childhood.

A heaviness had settled over the group, however, as they realized how much the trio had lost since they were children. Armin stood, wiping his eyes, and Mikasa looked absolutely lost- there was nothing she could do to help Eren- her one and only purpose in life didn't remember her.

"Hanji- _change him back."_ Levi ground out between grit teeth. It wasn't as though he disliked the little boy hopping around at his feet, chattering on about nothing in particular. But they'd been hit by the gravity of the situation- if they couldn't get Eren back to the way he was- humanity's hope would be lost.

MAILBAG

 **cheese.1000lb, chapter 17**

 **2 things**  
 **1) so no Aruani chapter? Or...?**  
 **2) what about Levi and Eren adventure? As in the two go shopping and it all goes to hell?**

1) Geez! I absolutely forgot about the aruni chapter! I'll get on that at some point.

2.) No. This chapter is actually the start of the Levi Eren adventure, believe it or not, but the shopping one will definitely make an appearance later on, because I like it! :)

 **Alright- so I know some of you folks are like, 'what are you doing fluffykitty12, wtf is this?'. And the answer is- I dunno. I've gone through my whole life having no idea wtf I'm doing, but I came up with this mini-arc story line with child-eren. THERE IS NO SHIPPING HERE WITH CHILD EREN, AS THAT WOULD BE PEDOPHILIA.**

 **However- the next few chapters will be filled with angst, laughter, and emotion. I've got it written out in my mind. I may throw in chapters un-related to this arc at some point to break it up, since I don;t want a solid 5-7 chapters in one arc- I may break up halfway through or something.**

 **The point being- I've decided to write this, and if it's awful, so be it. I think it'll turn out okay, personally, but if you don't like it, don't read it. This whole fic is just sorta my ramblings and one-shots put together, but I have a vision for this- so just trust me, okay? Thanks again for all the loyal readers! :)**


	19. 5

**It wasn't meant to be this angsty, gosh dang it! I tried to make it a little more adorable/lighthearted her! We'l, work on my emotional variety in the next few chapters!**

* * *

Dinner that night was near silent, with Eren sitting beside Levi, digging into his food happily, oblivious to the sombre air around him. Erwin watching the boy, a worried frown on his face, while Eld and Ouluo looked uncomfortable, and Petra looked torn between cuddling the boy and concern.

The fire year old, for his part, was oblivious, clumsily shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth as he gripped the too-large spoon in his hand.

He must've felt Levi watching him, as he looked up and offered smile at the man, mashed potatoes all over his face, some even on his nose….

"'S _good…."_

Levi couldn't help but smile slightly at that, before the boy was back to tearing into his food, succeeding in getting more of it on himself than anything.

He hardly stopped to take a breath, continuing on munching haplessly, completely unaware of the worry around him. He reached out a hand that was dwarfed by his long green sleeve, trying to grab his glass, but he only succeeded in sending it toppling over, spilling milk all over himself.

Levi's eyes widened as milk spilled off the table, all over Eren's plate, all over Eren, and all over the floors….

Eren looked up, eyes wide, drenched, before he blushed. "I- I'm sorry…." he teared up slightly, sniffing.

"Sir, I'll clean it up…." Petra was already rushing to grab some napkins- had Eren been an adult, Levi would've been shouting by now….

He looked at the small face, the wide eyes, and couldn't bring himself to yell at the boy. Eren was only five, after all, and it'd been an accident.

He sighed, hefting the boy onto his hip. "I'll get him cleaned up."

He ran a bath in the en suite of his private quarters, making sure the water was warm, before he looked down at the wet child uncertainly.

"So… you know how to bathe yourself, right?" he'd been able to bathe himself at five, but he had no idea what Jager's childhood had been like.

Eren nodded furiously, looking embarrassed.

"Good." Levi handed the boy a towel and a fresh shirt, feeling incredibly awkward. He had no idea how to deal with the plucky teenager turned child, and while he'd help the boy bathe if he needed to, he wasn't well-versed with children, and it felt… wrong.

"Um… don't drown or anything. Well, no one really _plans_ on drowning, so… if you start drowning in the tub, just… yell, alright?" he was supposed to make sure the kid was safe, and, having imparted that last nugget of wisdom on the boy, he turned and fled the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Eren struggled out of the too-large shirt, managing to get out and stepping into the warm water, surprised- he normally had to bathe in cold water at home.

He smiled slightly, dunking his head beneath the water and listening to the complete silence, before he was sitting up, feeling the water drip down his neck, wet hair flopping into his eyes. He giggling in delight, watching the water ripple beneath his fingers, before he splashed a little- just a little splashing couldn't hurt, right?

His eyes lit up in childlike glee, and he laughed before dumping a cupful of water over his head….

Levi stood outside the door, arms crossed over his chest, feeling awkward. He could hear the boy… laughing? He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, it meant the boy wasn't drowning in the tub, but on the other hand, what was so hilarious about taking a bath?

He honestly had no idea how to deal with the situation- it'd been an exhausting day filled with many meetings and emergency discussions on the turn of events. it'd been decided he'd be the one to care for Eren, as they were unsure whether the boy still had his titan shifting abilities….

Levi slid down the wall, resting his head against the back of it and staring up at the ceiling. he was completely, unequivocally unqualified to care for _any_ child, much less one who could turn into a titan….

And if the boy _did_ shift into a titan and go rogue, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to kill him, knowing there was a five year old boy inside.

He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel his temples beginning to throb with the beginnings of a tension headache. They still didn't know if what'd happened to Eren was reversible. He briefly considered taking some aspirin. It was at that he noticed the splashing- no, any noise coming from the bathroom had stopped, and it was dead silent.

His heart began to pound, and he pressed his ear to the door, frantic to hear the sounds of Eren splashing or giggling like an idiot. Images flashed through his mind- finding the boy in the water, unmoving, gone….

He was just about to burst into the bathroom, privacy be damned, when the door swung open. There, dripping wet despite his attempts to dry himself, stood Eren Jager, with his head through the armhole of the shirt he'd been given, arm through the head hole, and the other arm hole not occupied at all, his arm covered by the cloth of the shirt.

He beamed up at Levi, green eyes shining. "I'm done!"

Levi suppressed the urge to heave a sigh of relief that the boy was alright, instead suppressing the smile that bubbled up at he knelt down in front of the boy, helping him put the shirt on right. The fabric still fell to the boy's knees, and Levi marveled for a brief moment at how small the boy was.

"What are we gonna do now? Do I get to see my mom?" Eren asked, rubbing at one eye.

Levi stiffened slightly at the mention of his mother- he still didn't know how to address that, so he didn't.

"We're going to bed."

"But I don' wanna!" Eren protested, looking distraught. "'M not tired!"

water dripped from his hair onto the floor, and Levi frowned, retrieving the towel he'd given the boy and kneeling down, thoroughly drying his hair. He couldn't have the kid catching pneumonia and dying- not on his watch.

"I don't care if you're tired- it's night. You have to sleep." Levi said tersely, patience wearing thin.

"B-but my Mom isn't here to kiss me goodnight!" Eren looked up at Levi, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. "I can't sleep without it…."

Levi felt something twist painfully within him, and he felt a stab of regret at being so short with the boy.

"What if I tucked you in, instead?" it was what parents were supposed to do, right? He didn't know- his life hadn't exactly been normal- but he remembered warm, safe nights where his mother tucked the threadbare blankets around him before she went to work with the men who smelled like alcohol.

Eren sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve for a moment, considering.

He nodded slowly.

Levi wordlessly hefted the child up, setting him onto the cot one of the soldiers had brought into his room and helping him under the blankets. He tucked them in around the boy, trying not to meet Eren's eyes. He knew he was a poor excuse compared to Eren's mother.

"Sleep well, Eren." he supplied quietly, feeling so, so out of his depth.

Eren nodded quietly, clutching the blankets close.

Levi wordlessly crossed the room in a few strides, pulling off his boots and coat, so he remained in his sleeveless shirt and boxers. He crawled beneath the blankets and blew out the candle, and the room settled into darkness.

Despite all the worried thoughts scrambling around in his mind, begging to be put at the forefront, he was nearly asleep within a few minutes.

He thought he was imagining it when he heard a whimper, but small hands tugging at the blankets roused him, and a small body scrambled onto the mattress.

Levi grunted, keeping his eyes shut. Soon enough, a small, warm body was curled up against his back. Levi wordlessly looked over at the boy. Face relaxed, he looked… peaceful. Childlike, almost. He was small and warm and comfortable, Levi didn't have the heart to move him back onto his cot.

One night of coddling the boy couldn't hurt, could it?

That was what he told himself, before exhaustion finally claimed him. He had the best sleep he'd had in a long, long while.

 **Well? Like it, hate it? Review how this chapter made you FEEL!**


	20. 6

Levi awoke to sunlight streaming through his windows. He blinked for a moment, surprised, before he registered something warm resting against him. He looked down, confused, only to see a small Eren Jaeger curled up against him, eyes closed, lips parted, sleeping peacefully. The fabric of his shirt was knotted between the boy's fingers as one hand held onto him.

His gaze softened for a moment. Eren looked innocent, helpless, almost….

He frowned. Something was off about the boy. He couldn't really place it, but Eren was somehow… different…. from last night.

"Eren." he spoke softly, not wanting to startle the boy, but also needing to rouse him.

"Mmmm…." the boy hummed, little eyes fluttering open. He blinked blearily, confused, before he smiled.

Levi would've taken a moment to marvel at the boy's toothy grin, had he not been concerned. Something was wrong with the boy- he didn't know what, but he was different….

The boy stretched, limbs coming into view, and Levi realized what exactly it was that'd alarmed him. The boy was… bigger? His limbs seemed longer than yesterday, if only by a few inches, but still, the boy was larger than he had been. He'd never been an expert in children, but he was pretty certain they didn't grow a few inches a night.

Eren was completely oblivious to Levi's concern, however, as he sat up and smiled. "I'm hungry!" he exclaimed, looking excited at the prospect of food.

"Eren. How old are you?" Levi queried tentatively, ignoring the boy's statement for the moment.

Eren paused for a moment, thinking. His brows furrowed in concentration, and he counted out the answer on his fingers before holding them up, triumphant.

"Six!" he exclaimed excitedly, as though it was completely normal to age a year in one day.

Levi nodded hesitantly, and Eren was already moving on from the fact, looking up at him eagerly and bouncing slightly. "Can we get breakfast now? I'm hungry!"

Levi nodded, pulling on his shirt and pants, chewing over the knowledge. If Jager had aged a year in a day, then he'd be fifteen within the next nine days. The only issue was if he didn't stop aging so fast, he'd probably be dead by the end of the year….

He was torn from his thoughts when he felt someone attempting, quite crudely, to shove his foot into a boot. He looked down to see Eren was doing his best to help him dress, trying to get his boots on.

"Put your feets in already!" he exclaimed, still grinning. Levi scoffed, but couldn't help but smile before he finished lacing up his boots, ruffling Eren's hair.

"Brrreeeeaaakkkfaaaassstttt!" Eren exclaimed excitedly as he sprinted into the dining hall, Levi striding in behind him.

Eren wordlessly scrambled onto the bench of the closest table in the dining hall, which just so happened to be the table where the Levi squad sat.

Levi rolled his eyes at the boy's obvious excitement, taking his own seat beside the boy. The members of the Levi squad were exchanging amused glances, and Petra beamed, placing a bowl of oatmeal in front of the boy.

"There you are, Eren." she said happily, smiling slightly. Eren really was adorable….

Eren blinked, surprised the lady knew his name.

"Levi- she's pretty." Eren whispered loud enough so that everyone at the table heard, staring at Petra, wide-eyed. Gunther burst out laughing, choking on his glass of milk, and Eld grinned slightly, while Auruo looked upset.

Levi nearly spat out his sip of tea, looking over at the boy, shocked. Even as a six year old, Eren knew what he wanted…. He had no idea how to deal with that. "Yes, she is. Now eat your breakfast."

Eren didn't need anymore chiding, and he dug into his bowl of food ravenously, everything else forgotten.

Petra was still doting on the boy, eyes wide as she stared at how cute he was. Erwin quietly strode over, sitting down across the table form the boy. He smiled. "Good morning, Eren."

"Morwin." Eren spoke around a mouthful of oatmeal, looking up at the man carefully.

"Do you know who I am, Eren?"

"Yep. You're Commander Erwin. Armin always wanted to be you when we played soldiers…."

Erwin looked surprised at the fact for a moment, before he turned to Levi, getting down to business. "How is he?"

"He's six now, apparently." Levi said, shooting a glance over at the boy carefully.

"How did he age a year in one night?" Erwin asked, brows furrowed.

Levi shrugged. "Don't ask me. He just did. Anyways, it's good- it means he'll be normal within a few days."

Erwin nodded slowly, coming to terms with the fact. "What evidence do we have he'll _stop_ aging once he reaches fifteen?"

Levi shrugged. "How should I know? I just figured the accelerated aging is temporary, like his titan form…." Levi looked over at the boy seated beside him. "Hey. You're making a mess." Levi frowned, grabbing his napkin and scrubbing at Eren's face. Eren let him clean him up before continuing to eat, seemingly unbothered by the Captain's intervention.

Both Erwin and the Levi squad stared, surprised at Levi's almost maternal actions.

Eren said nothing, simply continuing to eat, and Levi watching the boy intently.

Erwin nodded seriously, rubbing his chin. "I'll take over training your squad. You'll be in charge of watching him."

Levi nodded coolly, still hardly looking up from Eren. "You finished?"

Eren nodded, eyes bright, and Levi stood. "Good. You'll be my secretary…."

"Do I get to kill titans?" Eren asked, eyes wide as he bounced along beside the man.

"No. You get to staple papers."

"I'll staple ALL the papers…." Eren growled, fist clenched in determination, looking dead serious. Levi nodded. Even as a child, Eren had that fanatical attitude.

Eren was aggressively stapling papers when Petra hesitantly stepped into the room, looking from Eren, who had his tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth in concentration, to Levi, who was reading a letter.

"Petra?"

"I… um… I brought him some clothes. They're my old ones, they'll be a little big, but I did the best I could with sewing them…."

Levi nodded, looking both surprised and grateful. he couldn't just let Eren keep running around in that too-big shirt. "that was very thoughtful of you, Petra. Eren."

Eren looked up from his task, surprised, green eyes bright. "Miss Petra brought you some clothes."

"Really?" Eren looked over, excited at the prospect of wearing pants.

"What do you say to her?"

Eren frowned, looking confused for a moment, before his eyes brightened as he realized the answer. "Thank you!"

Petra was torn between being unnerved at how quickly Eren and Levi had bonded and melting into a puddle at how adorable they were. She settled with giving them a bright smile instead. "No problem, Eren." before she set the clothes on the desk and left.

Eren was already fumbling to pull on the pants- despite Petra's humbleness, she must've been a very good seamstress, since the white pants fit the boy very well, only a bit big. From there Eren was pulling off his too-large shirt into the well-stitched green one Petra had given him. The sleeves were a bit long, but it fit well otherwise….

Eren looked up, grinning. "I look like you!" he chirped, white smile flashing at Levi.

Levi smiled slightly. it was something he found himself doing a lot more since he'd started taking care of the boy. "Yes, you do. Want to lick these envelopes?"

"Yes!" eren was scrambling back up onto his chair, slobbering all over the envelopes and sealing them sloppily for Levi. His technique was far from perfect, and the letters looked clumsy, but he couldn't bring himself to care- not when Eren was so devoted to the task.

They had lunch together in the room, Eren chattering happily to him about the games he and Armin usually played.

The boy stopped mid-bite, however, frowning, placing his hand to his mouth, fingers slick with blood.

"My tooth fell out." he slurred around the blood and saliva pooling in his mouth.

Levi was already pulling his handkerchief from his pocket, pressing it to the boy's mouth calmly and instructing him to lean forward. A few moments later the bleeding had stopped, and Levi removed the handkerchief to see Eren missing one of his front teeth.

He saw the offended tooth resting on the floor and picked it up, fascinated something so small could fall out of the boy's mouth…. He supposed he didn't have to worry. the boy's adult teeth would come in soon enough anyways….

"Tell all the soldiers I loss my tooth in a fight!" Eren lisped, looking excited.

Levi couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's eagerness- he looked even more adorable with that gap-toothed smile- but he obliged. He'd tell the squad Eren had been in a fight….

"Tell them I got it knocked out in a fight with a titan!"

"I'll let you tell them that." Levi smiled slightly, amused, though while Eren was busy babbling on excitedly, he wrapped the lost baby tooth in his handkerchief and tucked it into his pocket. He'd wash the filth off of it later, then save it- it could be a keepsake of sorts.

* * *

Later in the evening, Levi looked up, realizing the time. Eren had grown bored of helping him and started scrawling drawings on paper, and Levi nodded to the boy, standing.

"Want to go watch the squads train?"

"Yeah!" Eren was up and running around excitedly like always, and Levi let the boy orbit around him excitedly until they reached the stable, getting his horse ready.

He tied it to a fence rail outside, lifting a barefoot Eren onto it first before climbing the fence rail and swinging his leg over the saddle behind the boy.

Eren was staring at the ground below them, wide-eyed….

Levi smiled at his enchantment. "you don't remember how to ride a horse, do you?"

"I never rode one before." Eren admitted, before turning to give Levi a gap-toothed grin. "Can you make it run fast?"

Levi nodded. "Yes, as long as you promise to hold on…." He lightly jabbed his black stallion in the ribs with his heels, and the horse started out at a trot. He kicked the horse into a canter, not wanting to risk an all-out gallop with Eren behind him….

Eren was clinging to the horse's mane, smiling brightly, starring as the grass rushed past them eagerly. Within ten minutes they'd reached the training fields, where scouts whipped around the large trees, slicing at the necks of fake-titans. Erwin stood on a particularly large branch, overseeing the activities.

Levi watched the squads critically, analyzing their every movement and twist in the air, while Eren simply stared, open-mouthed and amazed.

Once they were dismissed, the soldiers came over to his horse, looking excited.

"Is that Eren?" Connie asked, grinning happily at the small boy atop the horse with Levi.

Levi rolled his eyes. "No, it's another kid I found."

"Really? Then where's Eren?"

"He's being sarcastic, you idiot." Jean muttered, rolling his eyes. He looked at Eren with narrowed eyes, uncertain as to whether or not he wanted to interact with his now younger rival.

"What happened to him?" Mikasa had already stalked over, looking ready to kill. She'd noticed the gap in Eren's mouth and stared at Levi accusingly. Even if Eren didn't remember her, it didn't mean she wouldn't protect him.

"He lost a tooth, Akerman. It's fucking normal- he's a kid."

"He's so cute!" Christa beamed, reaching out to ruffle his hair excitedly. ymir simply stood back, arms crossed, enjoying watching Christa.

Eren, for his part, looked bored with all the attention, until he noticed a certain blond….

"Armin!" he nearly jumped off the horse, only to be caught hastily by Armin, who smiled at him. "Hey, Eren."

"Wanna play soldiers, Armin?"

Armin wanted to assess the irony of the statement, but he was too tired to at the moment. Instead he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, Eren, I have kitchen duty tonight…."

"Awww…." Eren stared at his feet, disappointed.

"But I'll play with you tomorrow, if Captain Levi lets me…." Armin looked to his superior, who nodded.

"Okay." Eren brightened slightly.

"What're we looking at, greenhorns?" Auruo strode into the circle, stopping when he saw the small Eren outfitted in white pants and a green shirt. "Oh."

"Eren!" Petra smiled, and Eren ran over, throwing his arms around her. "thank you for the clothes, Mis Petra! They fit really nice!"

"I'm glad you like them Eren….." Petra smiled, poking the boy on the nose playfully. Eren giggled slightly.

Erwin was watching from a distance, looking amused. Levi had been alright with Eren seeing the other squad members for a few minutes, but now he wanted the boy back. It annoyed him when Eren enjoyed the company of other people, but he wrote it off as his obligation to care for the boy making him hypervigilant instead of jealousy.

"Eren. We should be heading back, it's getting dark…."

"Okay!" the boy was trotting over. Armin lifted the boy up to Levi, who settled him in front of him on his horse.

"Can we ride fast again, Levi?"

"Maybe." Levi said neutrally, so as not to sound soft around the other soldiers. but as soon as they were out of sight, he kicked his horse into a trot, to Eren's delight.

* * *

He wasn't surprised when the small body scrambled up into the bed beside him that night- instead he just laid still, listening in the darkness until the boy's breathing slowed, indicating he was asleep. Levi was tired himself, but he made sure to spare a glance down at the sleeping boy. He was slightly remorseful that these would be the last few hours he'd spend with the six year old.


	21. 7

**Alright- I warn you, there is SO MUCH KAWAII in this, you just might explode. Merry Christmas (or happy holidays, if you don;t celebrate christmas! :) )**

* * *

At seven, Eren was surprisingly easy to care for. He dressed himself, and though his brown locks were messy, his gap-toothed smile convinced Levi he was presentable enough to go downstairs to breakfast.

Afterwards, they went out to supervise morning drills, Eren sitting seriously in front of Levi on the horse, though barefoot, scrutinizing every move his comrades made.

"That guy's sloppy." Eren pointed to Jean, a frown on his face. "And he looks like a horse." the last bit was added almost like an afterthought, but Eren smiled when Levi nodded his agreement.

After watching drills, they returned to Levi's office, where Levi settled into doing paper work and Eren laid on his stomach on the floor, drawing with a pack of crayons someone had managed to snag for him.

Levi was completely unprepared when Erwin came striding into his office- he looked up, expected the conversation to be simple- but he when he saw the somber look on Erwin's face, he realized something serious had happened.

"What's happened?"

"Titans have built up on the walls outside of Stohess. It's manageable, but barely- they want it taken care of before it grows any worse. They've requested we dispatch squadrons to deal with it."

Levi raised his eyebrows, looking skeptical. "Isn't that the Garrison's job?"

"They've never had to deal with such a large number of titans at once before. Their losses have been concerning- we've been ordered to render aid. You're our most capable."

Levi frowned, darting a glance over at Eren. The boy was still on his stomach on the floor, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration as he drew.

"I can't."

"I understand where you're coming from- really, I do- but the brass his demanded your presence. They've requested Eren come, as well, as assurance, in case your squadron can't handle it."

Levi paled rapidly. "They can't find out about his current condition, or they'll take him."

Erwin nodded. "Exactly. Which is why you and your squad can't fail. If you handle it, there will be no need for Eren to shift…."

"I don't even think he's capable of shifting at the moment…." Levi looked over at the crayon wielding boy. He highly doubted the seven year old could shift in his current condition.

"That's irrelevant, Levi. If you and your squad do their job, they'll never find out."

Levi swallowed, nodding. The entire situation rested on his shoulders. He was normally good with pressure, but everything seemed muddled when Eren was involved.

"I assume you want me to leave Eren here, in your care?"

Erwin didn't meet Levi's eyes, instead looking over at the boy coloring happily on the floor. He hesitated for a brief moment before he spoke. "... I feel it'd be best if he remained with you."

"How am I supposed to coordinate an attack and care for him!?" Levi hissed, voice low enough to Eren couldn't hear him. "Just how do you expect me to keep him entertained, lead my troops, and keep the brass finding out about his current condition?"

Erwin rubbed his chin thoughtfully, contemplating the dilemma. "Have one of your squad members stay behind in the camp with him to supervise him- claim they're ill. Lead your troop by day, and resume your care over him at night. It should be a simple task- if you work to your usual standard, the titans should be cleared within two days."

Levi leaned his head back and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't like this idea."

"I understand that- but Eren is attached to you. It'd be much worse if you were to leave him..."

"He's not attached to me." Levi glared at hsi superior and friend accusingly.

"Heichou! I drew you a picture!"

Levi's head whipped around to see Eren bouncing on the balls off his feet, giving him a gap-toothed grin and proudly holding up a rather sloppy drawing.

"It's of you- killing ALL the titans so I can go play outside the walls." Eren beamed.

Levi looked at the drawing critically for a moment- he clearly saw himself in stick-figure form, the grey crayon marking his blades, and the deformed flesh-colored titans. Along with LOTS of scribbles of red...

"That's there blood. You're gonna bathe in it once you've killed them all." Eren explained cheerfully, smile never dulling.

Levi looked at the boy seriously. "This is the best work of art I've ever been given. I'll keep it forever. Can you draw me another one?"

Eren nodded seriously, before he was scurrying over to his crayons and paper, wanting to make another drawing.

Erwin smirked triumphantly, but Levi paid him no attention, opening his desk drawer and carefully tucking the drawing into it, being careful not to wrinkle it. He looked up at Erwin, blinking. "Now, where were we?"

"He's going with you."

"Does he even want to come?" Levi demanded, glowering.

Erwin looked over. "Eren. Would you like to go to Stohess?"

Eren looked up, brilliant green eyes wide. "Is my mom there?"

Erwin's expression dulled slightly with concern. "No..."

"Is Levi going there?"

Erwin smiled. "Yes. He is."

"I wanna go!" Eren was already bouncing on the balls of his feet, excited to go on an adventure with his caretaker.

Levi shot Erwin a scowl of displeasure, but he found he couldn't stay mad when he saw the excitement in Eren's eyes.

* * *

Levi sat in the back of a rather bumpy supply wagon with a chatty seven year old.

Eren looked up at him- he'd lost several more teeth that day, resulting in more gaps in his smile. It somehow managed to make him more adorable.

"Is Stoneass big?" Eren asked, butchering the pronunciation due to his lack of teeth.

Levi snickered slightly at the boy's error, masking his chuckling with a couch, before he became serious again and nodded. "It's quite large."

"As big as Shinganshina?"

Levi's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the fallen city, but he quickly recovered himself. Eren didn't remember the fall of Shinganshina yet- he only had the memories of his seven year old self.

"It's a bit smaller than Shinganshina."

"Do they have homeless people like back home? We had lots of homeless people- they smelled bad, but I felt sorry for them, cause Mom says they didn't have anything to eat."

Levi stared at the boy incredulously. He'd known Shinganshina was one of the poorer outer districts, but he'd never imagined Eren had seen poverty like that.

"I.. don't know."

Eren nodded, accepting the answer for truth and jumping into his next question. "Do they sell meat there? We got to have meat sometimes..."

Levi took relief in the change of topics and answered the question absentmindedly, saying whatever really came to his mind to satisfy the boy's thirst for knowledge.

It'd been quiet for quite some time before he noticed the silence. "Oi- Eren..."

The seven year old laid curled up on the wagon bed, cheek smushed against the wood floor, fast asleep. He'd exhausted himself with all his questioning, and Levi smiled slightly, bundling the boy up in his green cloak and resting the small head in his lap, trying to make the boy more comfortable. He idly wondered if maybe, just maybe, after the war was over, he might find a girl and have a child with her...

* * *

By the time they'd made camp within the walls of Stohess, it was late at night. Eren, however, had slept the majority of the ride to the city, and as such, was wide awake, and wanted to do anything but fall asleep.

"Levi Heichou-" Eren shook the older man beside him in the tent. "Levi Heichou, wake up!"

Levi groaned, before he was awake. "Eren? Are you alright?"

Eren shook his head. "I'm bored, Levi Heichou. Will you play tag with me?"

Levi stared at the boy in disbelief for a moment. It was the middle of the freaking night, he was exhausted, and he had to lead his squad in massacring titans tomorrow. A job that, when not well rested, could quickly result in death. But Eren wanted to play tag with him.

"No. I will not play tag with you. Go to sleep."

"But Levi Heichou..."

"Enough, Eren! Sleep." Levi ordered, rolling over so his back faced the small boy.

For a brief moment, he thought the conversation would be over. But thenm small hands were shaking him again, and a more whiny voice grated at his ears. "But Levi..."

Levi sat up, frustrated beyond belief. "Enough, Eren! Do you realize that tomorrow I have to lead my soldiers on a mission to kill titans? It will be bloody and hellish and awful, and if I don't get enough sleep to stay sharp, I will get eaten and die. Do you understand that?" he snapped, running a hand through his hair.

He looked down to see Eren staring at him, mouth open in surprise. A moment later his green eyes were glassy and his chin was trembling, before he burst into tears.

Levi looked down at the boy, anger forgotten for a moment, as he sat, uncertain as to what to do. "Eren?"

"I'm sorry!" Eren wailed. Small hands were grabbing at his shirt, and it was all Levi could so to stare in shock as Eren cried. "D-don't die, okay? I-I'm sorry I was bad, but d-don't l-leave me..."

Those words broke Levi's heart, and he was wrapping his arms around the boy, trying to quiet him. "It's okay, Eren, really-"

"It's NOT OKAY!" Eren managed between sobs. "You're gonna d-die..."

Levi simply stared down at the boy,m clueless as to what to do as Eren buried his face in his shift and cried.

He absently started rubbing the boy's back, trying to calm the child. "Eren- Eren, it's okay. I'm not going to die. That was stupid of me to say, I'm just tired and frustrated right now."

Eren looked up and sniffed at him, eyes still watering. "S-so you're not gonna die?" he asked quietly.

"Well, eventually, I suppose..."

"No! Never ever ever!" Eren was shaking his head rapidly along with his statement. "Promise me you'll never ever die!"

Levi frowned. No one could promise such a thing, but if he said anything but yes, the boy would be hysterical. He didn't plan on dying soon, anyways, so he nodded. "I promise, Eren. I'll never die. And I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Eren sniffed. "S'okay." he promised, wiping his nose on his was slightly disgusted, but decided to let the transgression go unnoticed... just this once. After all, it was his fault for upsetting the boy.

Even though everything was resolved, Eren was still sniffling. Levi blamed how pitiful the brat looked for his next action, but the boy had said he wanted to play the game, after all, and if it'd cheer him up...

Levi deliberately placed his hand on Eren's head, maintaining a serious expression. "Tag." he deadpanned. "You're it."

Eren burst into a fit of giggles before he was pouncing on Levi, placing his hand on the older man's chest. "Tag! Heichou's it!"

Levi rolled his eyes to hide the smile that was tugging at his lips before poking Eren on the nose. "Tag, Eren is it..."

"Tag! Heichou's it!"

The game wore on for nearly fifteen minutes, during which there was much giggling and much adorableness, before Eren slumped forward atop Levi's chest, exhausted from crying and playing, peacefully asleep.

Levi looked down at the brat asleep atop his chest, feeling his own exhaustion return, more insistent this time. He still had a mission to lead tomorrow, killing titans, and then he had to return to take care of this brat for the night...

If he ever found a girl, they were never having kids. Never.

He blamed his fatigue on the smile that crept onto his face before he fell asleep, wrapping his arms around the small body on top of him.

 **For a Christmas gift for me, please REVIEW! :)**


	22. 8- part 1

Morning dawned when it was still dark out. Today Eren was eight. Levi dragged him out of bed, ignoring the boy's grumbling, and set him down near the makeshift canteen they'd set up in their small camp.

Breakfast was dried biscuits and jerky, but no one complained. They were far too somber to even crack jokes about the lack-luster food, all too caught up in the fact that some of them might not be alive for dinner tonight.

Eren munched on a dry biscuit, leaning up against Levi, still tired at the early hour. Levi let him, chewing his jerky absently.

When the majority of his squad was finished, Levi nodded to them, giving orders.

"Veterans will be paired with new squad members. Your foremost goal is to stay alive- our second goal to to completely clear the eastern side of the wall of titans. There are trees for cover and they have large trunks that are ideal for anchoring 3DMG. Keep that in mind. We hope to get the east side cleared of titans before dark."

Levi turned to Reiner, nodding to him. "Reiner- you'll be staying behind to watch over Eren."

Reiner's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded, accepting the order without complaint.

Levi stood, nodding to the rest of his squadron. "Everyone else- get your gear on. Good luck."

With mute nods, the group dispersed, leaving Levi to see Eren looking up at him balefully.

He sighed, kneeling down so he was eye level with the boy.

"Be good, Eren."

Eren nodded. His chin was trembling, but he dutifully pursed his lips, refusing to let tears fall from his glassy eyes.

Levi turned, about to stand, but was stopped when he felt a small hand tug at his turned around, surprised, to see Eren was still looking up at him. "Promise me you'll come back?" his voice was barely above a whisper, but Levi nodded.

"I promise."

Eren stood at the edge of the path, watching the squadron troop through the mud with the clanking of blade holders and maneuver gear. Eren offered a pitiful looking wave as he watched them go, and Levi couldn't help but cast a glance over his shoulder.

Eren stood staring down the path long after they were out of sight.

"Eren. C'mon." Reiner nodded to the boy. Eren didn't move, simply standing and staring at the mess of footprints they'd left in the mud. He hoped there would be this many footprints when they came back in the evening.

Reiner sighed, frustrated. "Fine. Stand here and wallow in the mud, then." and he was gone, turning and ducking back into his tent.

For a long while, Eren didn't know what to do with himself. He milled around aimlessly outside for about an hour, before he grew cold from the wet weather and crawled back into Levi's tent. It felt so empty without Levi there, and he looked over to see the bed roll they'd been sharing wasn't made up.

He blinked for a moment, surprised. Levi never left his bed unmade. He quietly crawled over to it, doing his best to make it up for him, so the tent would be orderly when he got back home.

He didn't realize that Levi had left his bedroll unmade in the hopes of coming back to find it unmade, and beinn able to reprimand himself and sleep in it, as the alternative was not coming back at all. It was a scouting legion tradition to leave the bed rolls unmade, in the hopes that they'd come back alive and be able to fall right back into them.

Eren didn't know that, however. He wondered if the rest of the squad had left their bedrolls unmade, adn quietly made his way from tent to tent to fix them for them, before he finally happened upon Reiner's tent again.

He quietly crawled inside. He didn't particularly like Reiner, but he was so lonely, even being near another human would do. Reiner looked up from where he'd been in his bedroll, reading some sort of book.

He nodded to Eren. "You need something?"

Eren shrugged. All he really wanted was for Levi to come back...

Reiner frowned- he wasn't really sure what a shrug meant. Suddenly it came to him, and he nodded. "Ah, you want lunch? Here." he tossed a biscuit at Eren, and it hit the boy in the head, falling to the tent floor. Eren look at it without interest before he slowly picked it up, turning it over in his hands. for a moment before tucking it into his pocket. He wasn't hungry right now- he'd eat it later.

"So, uh... you need anything else?" Reiner asked. He had no idea how to care for a child.

Eren wordlessly shook his head, trudging out of his tent and crawling back into Levi's. He blinked back tears, shivering slightly and crawling into the bed roll. He buried his face in the pillow, ignoring the tears that cascaded down his face.

It smelled like Levi.

* * *

His blades were slick with titan blood, and while it was quickly evaporating, last night's rain had soaked the trees, making everything within them- even them- in a perpetual state of dampness.

They'd been able to draw the majority of the titans away from the wall, and they hadn't lost a signal man. It appeared simply executing masses of titans was far less dangerous than an expedition outside the walls. It did, however, require coordinated attacks, which took much more time than expected to set up.

He had the newest members take out the tallest titans, while the more nimble and experienced members went in a few seconds after, taking out the shorter classes, and using their agility to dodge the falling bodies of the larger titans. It'd been an incredibly successful, if not time consuming, strategy.

Still, Levi would've rather fought for days longer if it meant keeping everyone in his squadron alive.

"Kirstein- go!"

Jean nodded, his squad, consisting of him, Arlet, and Connie, onward to swoop into the throng of fifteen meters.

"Gunther- follow!"

Gunther, Petra and Auruo followed seconds behind, agilely taking out three twelve-meters and skillfully dodging the falling bodies of the fifteen-meters before swing back up into the safety of the trees.

It was nearly three in the afternoon, and they were only halfway done.

"We need to speed this up, everyone!" he called. "We'll being deploying four squads at once. Rookies, take out the taller ones- veterans, go for the shorter ones and maneuver out of the way of the falling bodies! I'll take out the shortest ones. Ready!?"

"Sir!" the resounding cry echoed.

"Rookie squads- deploy!"

* * *

"They should be back by now!" Eren cried out, distressed, as he looked over at Reiner.

"Levi said they'd be back by dark- it's getting dark, and there's no sign of them! Something must've happened!"

Reiner shrugged, looking unbothered. "Maybe something did happen, Eren. There's nothing we can do about it."

Eren looked down at him in disbelief, but Reiner missed the boy's horrified expression completely, as he was still absorbed in his book.

"What could've happened to them?" Eren asked, looking upset.

Reiner shrugged, not looking up from his book. "Who knows, Eren. Maybe they ran out of gas or something."

He also managed to completely miss the way Eren's jaw clenched in determination, before the boy was running from the tent, eyes aflame.

He knew where the supply post was- he'd seen soldiers fueling up there earlier, and he ducked into it, grabbing a tank of what mujst've been gas and stuffing it into a satchel, along with whatever supplise he could grab.

Before he had a chance to think, he was running down the muddied path, towards the outside of the walls. The only sound was his harsh breathing as he sprinted down the muddied path, heading towards wherever it was Levi was pinned down.

 _I'm coming, Levi._

* * *

It was well on the way to darkness when Levi trooped into camp with his soldiers, muddied but victorious. Though it'd been time consuming, they'd completely cleared the east wall of titans. Most of the troops were eager to get back for dinner, but Levi had something else on his mind. He needed to see Eren.

He was confused when the boy didn't run out to meet them as soon as he stepped into the camp. Confusion quickly turned to concern.

"Eren?"

Reiner ducked out of his tent, looking pleased to see them back.

Before Reiner could say anything, Levi spoke. "Where's Eren."

Reiner frowned. "I thought he was asleep in your tent..."

Levi jogged over, pulling back the flap to the tent, praying to find the boy curled up beneath the bed roll, asleep and oblivious to Levi's calling his name.

The tent was empty, bed roll made. He whirled, stance similar to a pitbull ready to attack.

"Where is Eren?" he growled out through grit teeth.

The entire camp had come to a stand still, now, soldiers staring at Reiner, eyes questioning.

Reiner shrugged, looking defensive. "I don't know! He said something about how you should've been back, I told him you were probably out of gas or something..."

"Captain!" Armin stumbled over, panting. "Eren's footprints- they lead to the supply tent, and then towards the gate! he's headed outside the wall!"

Levi whirled. "What the hell did you tell him!?" he shouted, glaring at Reiner.

Suddenly all the pieces came together. They'd come back late, Reiner mentioning they might've run out of gas...

"Some supplies are missing, Captain..." Armin swallowed, looking worried. "I think Eren went to try and re-supply us..."

"No one is to leave this camp." Levi growled, running for the stables.

"Captain, we can search more efficiently if you allow us to help-"

"I said _no one!_ " Levi shouted, silencing the camp. "He's probably only left a little while ago, I can catch him if I move quickly... We need to maintain the appearance of a military operation, in case the brass shows up. Understood?" He was lying to himself, and he knew it. If Eren had made it outside the walls- he refused to entertain such a thought.

Armin nodded.

That was all the assurance Levi needed, and he was sprinting into to the stables, then, mounting the fastest horse possible and tearing out of the camp at a gallop.

He refused to acknowledge how tears prickled at the corner of his eyes.

 _Eren... please be alive._


	23. 8 pt 2

**Happy holidays! Sorry to keep you guys waiting- my break has been crazy, with seeing my family, the holidays, and winning a title in my fighting division at a martial arts tournament. I hope you like this- please review!**

* * *

He was tired. He could only get so far with the small pair of women's boots he'd been given, but he kept his goal in mind as he jogged down the muddied path, reaching the gates to the outside wall.

'Levi said they were going to be on the East side of the wall.' he thought to himself, looking up. 'Armin told me the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. The sun is closest to setting now, so East is... that way!' he turned in the opposite direction of the setting sun, taking off.

He wasn't afraid to be outside the wall. Normally he and Armin had to go outside to gather wood, but he was more vigilant than usual, knowing there might be lingering titans around. He'd never seen a titan up close before, and while they frightened him, he wanted to see what kept everyone prisoner within the walls.

His breath came in short pants as he strode across the muddied battle field, climbing over the gigantic skeletons. He felt pride flare within his chest at the thought that Levi had killed beasts this massive.

Dusk was fast approaching as he came to the forest of large trees. He remembered Levi had mentioned trees in his battle plans, and perked up, excited. Levi was probably stuck in a tree, out of gas. All he had to do was bring it to him.

He picked up his pace, jogging down the muddy path, excited. "Levi! Levi, if you're there, come out!" he called, desperate to find him. He ran until he was out of breath, looking around, confused. Maybe Levi had retreated deeper into the forest to draw the titans away from everyone. That made sense.

Eren paused for a moment, hungry. He rummaged through the satchel he'd grabbed, finding a small folding knife and a biscuit he'd grabbed in his haste. He clipped the knife to his belt and ate as he walked, eager to get to Levi before dusk fully turned to night.

He turned a bend in the forest path, distracted by the biscuit in his hands. He looked up when he heard a grunt, and came face to face with a pair of glowing red eyes. He froze, the half-eaten biscuit falling from his hand into the mud, and gasped in surprise.

It was a titan. It had to be. It stood only half a meter tall, but the glowing red eyes and sharp teeth, as well as the naked, deformed fleshy body were enough to identify it for him. He stepped back, surprised, fumbling for the knife in his belt, as the creature bounded across the mud on all fours like some sort of demon.

He was tackled onto his back into the mud. He was gasping, shocked, before the creature struck out at his arms, which he'd thrown up in a desperate attempt to protect his face. A flash of pain erupted and warm crimson startled to dribble down his arm.

A rush of adrenaline made everything moved faster as he freed the knife from his belt, thrusting it forward into the titan's hated red eye.

The titan let out an inhuman sounding screech, and Eren fumbled to push it off him with his wounded arm. Steam had begun to rise from the creature's wound, and when it tried to rise, Eren kicked it viciously in the flank, falling onto it and stabbing, stabbing, tearing at its flesh with primal abandon.

Red. It was everywhere- it stained his clothes, sullied his hands, spattered on his boots like rose petals with a more distinct odor. It was in his hands, in his mouth, he could taste the salt and sweat, every time his knife cleaved down and elicited a cry from the creature, the better his chances of survival.

He didn't stop until the titan had actually started to decay beneath him. He'd hit it, by pure luck, in the back of the neck, though he didn't know it at the time.

He didn't realize he'd been screaming until he noticed that he couldn't breathe. He fell silent, gasping noisily for air, ignoring the way his torn throat burned at the feeling.

He stumbled backward, landing on his behind and scuttling through the mud, away from the creature's body. His breathing was ragged, eyes wide, and the titan was decaying rapidly, until it was only a pile of blackened bones.

He didn't know what to do. He wouldn't be able to fight off another titan, he'd barely escaped this one. As the adrenaline dulled, he felt the pain- he looked down at his arm, scared and upset to see he was missing a large chunk of flesh. His sleeve was ripped and soaked with blood, and it hurt...

He cried. It started to rain at some point, the thunder and lightening sending him to near hysterics. He was drenched by the rain, terrified by thunder, and he dropped the knife, clutching his wounded arm, and stumbled off the path, tripping and falling over a root, face first into the mud.

He found a hollow log at some point and crawled into it, soaked to the bone and sobbing, and closed his eyes. He wanted to go home.

* * *

Levi kicked his horse for the umpteenth time that day, eyes wide. He hadn't found Eren at the path leading to the gates, and a quick inspection of the ground showed small boot prints through the graveyard of titan bones, leading towards the forest.

His breath came in quick, uneven pants. How far outside the walls had Eren gotten? What if he was hurt or lost, or what if the boy happened upon a titan?

It started to thunder at some point, and began pouring rain, echoing the tone of Levi's thoughts.

He was drenched to the bone, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that Eren was out here, alone and afraid somewhere...

His horse froze right as they reached a bend in the forest path. Levi growled, frustrated, and kicked the animal. he didn't have the patience for this, the situation demanded the utmost urgency...

A blast of thunder spooked the animal beneath him. Two tons of lean muscle reared off the ground, sending him flying. He landed roughly in the mud. Before he could even attempt to righten himself and calm the animal, a flash of lightening sent the horse running away from him, down the path, back towards the safety of the walls.

Levi cursed, getting to his feet and stumbling forward. Not having a horse didn't change the fact that Eren was still out here, and he stumbled around the bend.

A satchel was lying discarded in the mud. Strips of torn fabric and what looked to be a half-eaten biscuit laid in the mud. Levi stared for a moment, before he was crouching, examining it. Eren was impulsive, but he wouldn't just drop his supplies like this, unless... Something had happened to him.

Levi was already running forward, a flash of lightening illuminating his path. A few meters ahead something caught the light. He fell to his knees, pulling the object from the mud desperately- it was a knife. Open and abandoned, Levi looked around, frantic.

"EREN!"

The wind stole his words away and drove the rain into his face, and he stumbled forward, tripping over something and landing on the ground.

He turned, looking over at what it was he'd tripped on...

Bones. The charred skeleton of a titan, it had to be, it was so small- definitely an abnormal that'd escaped slaughter at their hands near the wall today.

Levi's eyes widened, his breath coming in quick, uneven pants. His heart jumped to his throat, and he summoned all his willpower.

"Eren!"

Thunder was his only answer. He couldn't breathe, he was choking on his own despair. Where was he? He stumnbled off the path, desperate for shelter, for anything else the boy had dropped, any sign he was still alive.

He dragged himself over to the nearest thing he ould find- a log. he sliung himself over it, desperate for anything...

"Give him _back_! _You can't have, him, dammit!_ " his torn voice sounded over the noise of the storm. _"He's mine, you hear me!? You... won't... take him! EREN! Where are you?_ " he was stumbling to his feet again, only to be sent tumbling by a vicious gust of wind. He came face to face with the end of a hollow log, and a small, tear-stained face.

" _Levi?_ " the small voice was nearly drown out by the storm, and his silver eyes widened for a moment before he was reaching out, pulling the small body out from the small space, taking him into his arms.

Eren bawled loudly, and Levi looked down to see the boy's sleeve was bloodstained. He quickly pulled up the sleeve, staring. The boy was missing a large chunk of flesh from his arm, it was clearly a bite wound of some sort- it wept blood openly. Levi tore at his coat, ignoring the wind and pressing the cloth to the injury.

Eren cried out, and while the noise broke Levi''s heart, there was nothing he could do. What was best for Eren was to treat the wound, regardless of how it might hurt.

Eren looped his uninjured arm around Levi's neck, burying his head in Levi''s shoulder and crying loudly. He was terrified, in pain, and exhausted.

Levi simply pulled the boy closer to him as the unrelenting rain continued to swirl around them. It was only when Levi's face felt warm and his vision grew fuzzy that he realized he was crying.

Eren cried until he went limp, exhaustion and pain taking a toll on the boy. The rain lessened, and Levi heaved himself to his feet, the small body still clutched tightly to his chest. He tucked the boy beneath his cloak in the hopes to shield him from the elements as he stumbled back down the path towards the wall.

Eren was disturbingly silent, but Levi could feel the small heart fluttering against his own. For now, that was enough.

By the time they stumbled back into camp, the storm was over altogether.

They were met by worried questions and anxious looks, all of which Levi couldn't attend to at the moment. Instead, he handed Eren to Armin, nodding to the blond.

"See to his arm." was all he rasped.

A loud wail split the air a moment later, and Eren was desperately grabbing at Levi's cloak, glassy eyes wide and desperate. Levi looked surprised for a moment before his expression softened, and he took Eren back, ordering someone to grab a med kit and come back to help him.

Levi wordlessly tugged the boy's shirt over his head, taking special care to be gentle with his injured arm. Eren still whimpered, clinging to Levi as though his life depended on it and burying his head in his chest.

Christa came running back with a med kit a moment later, eyes widening when she saw the wide bite wound revealing the muscle in Eren's arm. She shook her head, eyes wide. "This is going to need stitches."

"Can you give him anything so he doesn't feel it?"

Christa shook her head. "All we have is alcohol, Sir."

Levi looked pained for a moment, glancing down at the wound. It'd surely get infected if it was left open, and he nodded. "Do it."

Eren tensed every time the needle entered his skin, flinching painfully. At times strangled cries escaped his mouth, and every movement was painful to watch. Christa gave up on trying to be neat, instead going as quickly as possible in the hopes of being humane.

At last, it was all over, and Eren laid panting in Levi's arms. His glassy eyes fell closed, and Levi wordlessly tugged the boy's pants off, wrapping him in a dry cloak someone had brought him.

Eren's heavily lidded eyes fluttered open as he was carried into Levi's tent, tightening his grip on the man who held him. Some would've sworn they heard him mutter 'Levi', before the Captain ducked into the tent with him and was gone.


	24. 9

**Alright. I am so, so sorry this took so long. I've been sick since Tuesday, but finally got feeling good enough so that I could summon up the energy to write this. This chapter is nothing crazy dramatic like the last one or anything- during the night, as Eren's memories of being nine come back, Levi struggles with the realization of what Eren's done.**

 **Levi also struggles to try and figure out his relationship with Eren, now that the boy is clearly getting older.**

 **And Mikasa is remembered, so,,, yeah, that's about it for this chapter. Please review! :)**

* * *

Something twitched beside Levi, bringing the exhausted man one step closer to consciousness.

He grunted, twitching slightly, before, even in his unconsciousness, he heard the whimper.

Levi's eyes fluttered open. He looked over, concerned, to see Eren tangled up in the blankets, thrashing.

"Eren? Eren!" Levi stared for a split second, alarmed, before he was wrapping his arms around the boy, trying to still him. He grunted again, as a small, balled fist struck his rib cage with surprising force.

Harsh pants escaped the boy, he was fighting something imaginary. "Eren- wake up!" the boy didn't respond to his voice, and it made Levi's blood run cold. Eren had always responded to his voice...

And then there was gasping. Levi looked down, surprised, to see Eren's green eyes had fluttered open. They were still hazy with sleep, peering out beneath chestnut bangs that were plastered to his forehead with sweat.

Those glassy, exhausted eyes locked with Levi's own confused silver ones.

"Levi- I killed people." was all the boy said, his voice devoid of all emotion, before his eyes fell shut and he was dead to the world.

Levi pushed himself up on his elbow, shocked. He stared down at the small body, anxious- he wanted to wake the boy up, to hold him, to promise him it was all just some nightmare- but Eren had had such a straining day, he needed all the rest he could get.

Not to mention the disconcerting fact that, somewhere, deep in his gut, Levi knew it hadn't been a dream.

"Stop it." he whispered, pulling the small, sleeping body into his arms. "Stop it, stop it, stop it! Just let me protect you..." He looked down at Eren, desperate. Why couldn't the boy just stay small forever? Why did he have to grow so quickly, to face such impossible obstacles?

Levi let out a shaking breath, tightening his grip on the small body and tucking Eren's head beneath his chin. He blinked back the tears he felt, instead focusing on how the tufts of chestnut hair tickled his chin.

 _Please... don't put him through this. Let it all just be a nightmare._

* * *

Levi awoke first that morning, finding Eren still sleeping peacefully in his arms. There hadn't been any further thrashing or words from the boy since last night, and it relaxed Levi somewhat.

Maybe, just maybe, it'd all been a nightmare. Something Levi's exhaustion-addled brain had crafted between wake and sleep to torment him.

"Eren- wake up." Levi spoke quietly, slowly sitting up and shaking the boy's shoulder.

Blearly green eyes opened, and small fists crept up to rub the sleep from them.

"Mhuh?" Eren looked up, slightly surprised, before realization dawned on his face. Those peridot eyes looked so much duller than they had before.

This was real. He'd known it, and he'd been a fool to try and deny it. It was in the boy's file, after all- he'd brutally killed two men in an insane, but successful, attempt to save Mikasa Akerman from sex traffickers.

He wanted to be wrong- he wanted Eren to laugh again, to draw him pictures and play tag with him. He wanted anything for the boy but this. Eren deserved so much more than this bitter, cruel reality.

He wanted to make certain, at least. "How old are you, Eren?"

"Nine." Eren answered obviously, blinking. He looked around for a moment, as though realizing they were still in their tent.

Levi's mouth was dry- he had no idea how to ask this. "Eren- did you kill anyone?"

Eren paused, nodding. His gaze had hardened, now, and he looked at Levi not like a child, but like an adult.

"I killed two guys. They looked like people- but they weren't people, Levi. They were animals- they were monsters. They just looked like people. They deserved what they got."

Levi swallowed back the urge to gasp. Where was the sweet little kid he'd known not even yesterday? His heart had begun to race, and Eren hadn't yet stopped talking.

"That's the thing with monsters, Levi- sometimes, they look just like people. We think they're good and nice because they look like us, but really, they're evil."

Levi repressed the urge to shiver. He'd learned that lesson young- younger than Eren had, as a matter of fact, but it didn't make witnessing the boy's realization any easier.

Levi licked his dry lips for a moment, wondering how to handle the situation. "Do you want breakfast?"

Eren nodded, eagerly, expression instantly brightening.

Eren bounded to his feet, stepping into his small pair of boots and smiling, before the light drained from hsi face. "Y-you're not leaving again, are you? you don;t have to fight titans again today?"

Levi nodded. "Yes, Eren- I have to go."

Two small hands were tugging on his sleeve, pulling him away from the tent door as he shook his head rapidly, blinking back the tears that welled up in those viridan eyes. "N-no you don't! Just stay here! I'm sure the other soldiers can handle it- you really don't need to go!"

Levi let a sad smile cross his face. Despite what he;d done, Eren was still very much a child.

"I'm afraid I do, Eren."

"B-but the titans are dangerous! They bite and it hurts!" Eren protested, jumping in front of the tent opening.

"Eren. I have to go." Levi said seriously, nudging the boy aside. He was about to duck out into the camp when a small hand latched onto his wrist. He turned, surprised, to see Eren looking at him tearily, chin quivering.

"P-please don't leave..."

"Eren..." Levi sighed, pulling the boy into a quick hug. "Today is the last day, I promise. I won't let them hurt me."

"P-promise?"

"Promise." Levi frowned, wiping a stray tear away from the corner of Eren's eye. "Besides, we still have to get breakfast before I leave."

Eren nodded hurriedly, wiping a sleeve across his face before he was ducking out of the tent behind Levi, eager for their morning meal.

Levi had expected Eren to be even more anxious about the squad today, since he;d encountered a titan himself yesterday. What he;d forgotten, however, was that Eren had remembered someone.

"Mikasa!" the shrill cry was out of Eren's mouth in an instant, before he was running, boots pounding through the mud before he threw himself at the raven-haired girl...

Mikasa looked down at him, surprised, for a brief moment, before she blinked heavily, wrapping her arms around the small body. She'd been anxiously awaiting the day her brother would remember her again...

"Those guys didn't hurt you bad, did they?" Eren asked quietly.

Mikasa looked down, surprised, for a moment, before she shook her head. "No. We took care of it." she took his small hand in her own, crouching down so she was eye level with him. "They won't be hurting anyone. Ever again."

Eren nodded, seeming to agree with her harsh tone by the seriousness in his eyes.

Mikasa smiled, handing him a biscuit spread with honey. Eren absolutely attacked it, ignoring how sticky it made his hands, and Mikasa smiled warmly as she watched him devour it, lowering her red scarf slightly.

Everyone else seemed to watch for a moment, surprised.

"He remembered you." Jean remarked, seemingly impressed.

Armin nodded. "It makes sense. Eren met her when she was nine. Hypothetically, he'll remember the rest of you when he turns fifteen..."

"Which leaves only one question. Who stays to watch over Eren today." Levi asked, shooting Reiner a dangerous glare.

Reiner sighed. "I understand I did a sub-par job of watching him yesterday, Captain..."

Mikasa gave the large blonde a look that made full grown men piss themselves, curling back her lip into a snarl. "You think?" she hissed, before she was turning back to Eren. The only thing that was keeping her from attacking the blonde lunk was the fact that Armin had already begun to subtly mind-fuck the man with increasingly aggressive pranks.

"Mikasa should stay to look after Eren." Christa spoke up, nodding towards the pair. Neither Mikasa nor Eren had heard her, but Mikasa was using her scarf to wipe some stray crumbs off Eren's chin, while Eren looked like the concept of cleanliness was foreign to him.

Levi frowned, conflicted. While he knew that Akerman would do the best of everyone, besides him, of course, at caring for Eren, she was skilled in the feild, as well.

"We can pick up the slack without Mikasa, Sir." Armin supplied quietly. "She'll take the best care of Eren out of everyone here..."

Levi wordlessly nodded. It was decided, then.

He flung a rather heavy pack at Reiner. "Suit up, shitty brat. You'll be picking up the slack today, since you did such an awful job yesterday." Levi spoke with some venom in his voice, but at the moment, he didn't really care. Reiner's idiocy had nearly gotten Eren killed yesterday, and so he felt obligated to make the soldier's current day a living hell to make up for it.

Reiner sighed, nodding. While he knew he deserved it, he still wasn't looking forward to the long, painful day ahead of them.

* * *

"When do you think Levi will come back?" Eren asked quietly, picking at a stray thread on his pants as he sat in the tent.

Mikasa looked up, brushing the hair from her face. "By tonight. He'll be back by tonight."

Eren nodded, remaining silent for a brief moment before he blinked, looking up again. "Where's Mom? And when did you get so big?"

Mikasa frowned, looking down. "It doesn't matter right now. Wanna look at something?"

Eren cocked his head to the side, looking interested. Mikasa smiled slightly, pulling a well-worn book out from within the backpack.

Eren was already edging forward, looking interested. "What is it?"

"A book. Armin wants you to read it- he wants to talk to you about it when he gets back." she allowed a small, slightly motherly look to cross her features as Eren hesitantly opened the book.

"It's about this thing called the ocean."


	25. 10

The only sound was the rumbling of the wagon wheels as they rumbled over the roughly hewn wheel grooves in the road. Silver moonlight made things appear silver around them as they bumped roughly. Exhausted soldiers huddled in the back of the wagon, bracing themselves against the sides of the wagon in the hopes to lessen the jolting.

Levi looked down at the boy asleep in his lap. Eren's head rested in his lap, lips slightly parted, eyes closed.

Levi smiled slightly, remembering how glad he had been to see the boy after they'd finally finished clearing the other side of the walls. How he'd ruffled the chestnut hair, giving that small face an exhausted smile before ordering everyone to break camp, as they were leaving TONIGHT- he wanted to reach the castle as soon as possible.

The least tired troops were driving the wagons- it was a mindless task, really, as the horses simply followed the ruts of wagon wheels in the road.

The journey was silent- everyone was exhausted, blinking owlishly and struggling to stay upright, and the only sound was the wagon wheels bucking along the road.

The silence was disrupted by a whimper- Levi frowned, looking down at Eren, concerned, from where he'd been absently carding his hands through the boy's hair. Eren's face was scrunched, eyes screwed shut….

Eren made no sounds for a brief moment, before his fist clenched the green fabric of Levi's cloak and he was screaming….

 _"Mikasa! Mikasa, help me, we have to get her…. Hannes… Hannes you BASTARD, we can't just leave her! D-don't leave her…. MOM!"_

Everyone's head's snapped up, staring in their direction.

Levi stared, horrified, before he was shaking the boy. "Eren- Eren, wake up…."

 _"MOM! Put me down you bastard!"_ Eren struck out, fist hiting Levi with surprising force before he was thrashing, fighting like he was possessed….

All at once, Eren was still. His breath came in rough, harsh pants, as though he were running a marathon, before an animalistic cry of grief split the night air.

Squad members exchanged horrified glances, before the wagon his a particularly rough hole in the road- Eren's head snapped back, making harsh contact with the wooden bed of the wagon, and green eyes flew open.

"M-mom?" a tearful voice asked, as he looked around the bed of the wagon frantically, confused.

Mikasa dove forward before Eren could say anything, pulling Eren into her arms and holding him close as silent tears leaked down her cheeks.

Eren gasped, panting roughly, eyes wide, before he was struggling, pushing himself away. "Y-you're not Mom!"

He grunted as the wagon jolted again and he hit the wagon bed rather roughly, before he was crawling, confused….

"L-levi?" Eren's voice was barely above a whisper as he stared at the man he'd come to know as his caretaker for these past few days. His peridot eyes swam with tears, begging for an answer….

"I'm sorry." Was all Levi said, staring at the floor.

Eren burst into tears, before he was flinging himself into Levi's lap, clinging to the heartbroken Captain. He buried his face in the man's chest, small body shaking with sobs, as he maintained a white-knuckle grip on Levi's cloak. Levi simply held the boy, one hand cupping the back of his head, the other on the boy's back, holding the shaking body close to him.

He didn't really care as the squad watched them, horrified at the pain in Eren's voice and the whole ordeal, really.

Eren finally cried himself into exhaustion, slumping forward, limp, in Levi's arms, his green cloak still wrinkled into the small fists.

Levi looked down at the boy, exhausted, silver eyes looking down sadly at the sleeping boy, sticky tears still clinging to his cheeks, shining in the moonlight.

 _I'm sorry I couldn't protect you before, Eren. But I will never leave you._ Was all he though hazily, before he, too, gave into the exhaustion and let sleep pull him under.

* * *

He was woken by a rather rude jolt of the wagon, and saw the sky was igniting in pink. It was nearly morning.

"Sir… is Eren okay?" Christa asked tentatively, blue eyes wide and concerned.

Levi blinked once, looking down at the boy still slumped in his arms. He looked down- Eren was still pale and sleeping, but his face was blank, showing no indication of pain or sadness.

He nodded wordlessly, and Christa seemed somewhat relieved.

"How dare you?"

Levi looked up, surprised, to see Mikasa practically growling at him.

"How dare you say he's fine when he's just been traumatized!?"

"Mikasa…." Armin lunged forward, trying rapidly to calm her, but the venomous words spewed from Mikasa's mouth like acid.

"You have _no idea_ what Eren has gone through- what he's seen- so _how dare_ you claim to be his _guardian!?"_

Levi looked over at Mikasa, mouth in a firm line. "Done spewing bullshit yet, Akerman?" he asked calmly, cocking an eyebrow.

"You don't have the right-"

"Ah, but I do. Eren chose me, Akerman- he's the one clinging to me, or did you forget? I've been taking care of him these past few days, and if you're trying to insinuate I've done _anything_ that wasn't in his best interests, then you're wrong."

"You don't know a _damn thing about him!_ Armin and I know everything about him…."

"That's fucking wonderful, Akerman, but Eren is the one who refused to let go of me when he was first five. You had him wrapped in your arms and he came over to me. If he wants to you, he can go to you- but until then, _I will care for him."_

"He's my brother!" Mikasa protested, still looking enraged. "He should be with his family!"

"Mikasa- stop. If you keep yelling, you'll wake him up." Armin spoke up, placing a hand on her forearm. "Besides- Eren's been well taken care of with the Captain. He's loved being in his company…."

"But he doesn't _belong_ there…." Mikasa protested, looking over at Eren longingly. " _We're_ his family-"

"When we lived on the streets, yeah, we were- when we were thirteen, we had each other's backs. But Eren's still too young to remember that, and he's happy with Captain Levi- so let's leave him be, yeah?"

"He's only going to be this young once, Armin-"

"So let him be happy. He's better off with Levi than with us. Let him be ten _this_ time without us reminding him of all the time we spent on the streets- just let him be a kid, Mikasa."

Mikasa paused, taking the blond's words into consideration, before she glowered at Captain Levi. "If he so much says one _word_ about not liking you, I will take him from you so fast you won't even see it…."

"Of course." _Unless I hack you to pieces first._

* * *

Their arrival back to the castle at mid-morning was muted, with exhausted soldiers stumbling down from the wagon and heading to tend to their duties and unhitch the horses.

Levi quietly shook the boy resting in his lap, and green eyes fluttered open. Eren's green eyes were subdued and glassy, and Levi nodded to him.

"We're home."

Eren nodded, scrubbing a hand across his eyes quietly and jumping down from the wagon, stumbling.

Levi placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him, and was surprised when Eren actually took his hand. Eren hadn't held his hand since he'd turned seven- but Levi didn't question it, instead allowing the boy to hold onto him.

He quietly led Eren upstairs to his room, running a bath for the boy. There was no splashing, no familiar laughter that'd filled the room days prior- only a dull, worrying silence.

Eren emerged a few moments later, sloppily dressed with wet hair and dull eyes.

Levi ruffled the boy's hair tentatively, and Eren gave him a smile that doubled for a grimace, before Levi ducked into the bathroom to freshen himself up. Two days in the field really did a number on one's hygiene.

When Levi emerged, dressed, he found Eren simply laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling blankly.

Levi perched on the edge of the bed, brushing the wet chestnut bangs from his face.

"Do you want anything to eat, Eren?" the boy hadn't eaten since last night, and it was almost noon.

Eren shook his head, disinterested, and Levi frowned. Eren had been a big eater these last few days. He couldn't exactly expect the boy to get over the death of his mother so quickly, but at the same time, he couldn't let the boy starve himself, either.

"Do you want to do something- go for a ride, maybe?"

Eren pinched the bridge of his nose. "No." he muttered quietly.

Levi sighed, moving to stand and at least grab some bread, in case Eren found it in him to eat something.

He was stopped by a small hand tugging on his sleeve, however, and he turned to see Eren looking at him uncertainly.

"J-just stay with me, please?" he choked out, green eyes swimming with tears.

Levi was surprised for a brief moment, but he nodded, quietly laying down atop the bedding with the boy, resting both hands behind his head.

He cast a glance over at the boy sitting beside him, before deciding to forego doing any paper work today. Instead, he spent a rather quiet day, simply keeping a confused, lonely boy company.


	26. 11 Knives

**First off- I have to apologize SO much for the wait on this chapter. College has started again, and I just tested for my back belt (I passed)! but long story short, my schedule has been INSANE! Sorry for the wait!**

 **Anyways, this chapter features an incredibly progressive, understanding parent Levi and a paranoid, scared Eren. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

 **Finally, a special thanks to .78 for the idea for this chapter! ;)**

* * *

"Eren- read over this and summarize it for me, would you?" Levi slid a rather unimportant document across his desk to the 11-year-old. He'd taken the day off to be with Eren yesterday, as he'd been grieving, and as a result he was buried in paperwork today.

Eren looked down at the paper shiftily, before he nodded slowly, warily picking it up and bringing it closer to his face so he could read it.

Levi frowned slightly- Eren had been much quieter since he'd turned ten. His mannerisms had changed, as well, and it was off-putting. Levi didn't want to worry over nothing, but he did wonder what'd happened to make the boy so much more reserved.

Eren frowned, squinting for a moment, before he finished reading the paper. He set it down on the desk and spoke.

"Someone wants to have supply ledgers reviewed. It's boring."

Levi sighed, frustrated, before he ran a hand through his hair. He'd forgotten about that- he'd have to go into the books and retrieve the data he needed to fill out the ledgers. It was monotonous, soul-crushing work. He would've found it relaxing some time ago, but now he had much better things to do- mainly involving raising Eren- and paperwork was hell.

"Can I go in the yard?" Eren spoke up, resting his chin on his fist and looking out the window.

Levi frowned for a moment, before he nodded.

"Stay in the courtyard where I can see you from the window. Understood?"

Eren nodded, before he'd disappeared outside.

Levi peered out the window every now and again- he'd expected Eren to run around and play or something, but instead the boy just sat in the grass, watching the goings on around him.

While it was nice to see the boy so tranquil, Levi couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding- deep down, he knew that peace wouldn't last.

* * *

"Dammit!" Eren cursed loudly as he stumbled, snagging his foot on the way into the dining hall for dinner that night. He was growing so rapidly, it was hard for his body to adjust to walking with larger limbs so quickly….

Erwin frowned, looking slightly upset. "Where'd you learn to talk like that, Eren?"

Eren said nothing, simply turning a calculated gaze on the man. He hadn't interacted with Erwin much, but there was something unsettling about the way Eren looked at the blonde man, as though he was sizing him up.

Eren finally decided to ignore the man's query entirely, instead sitting down beside Levi and starting to eat.

"Eren." Erwin leaned forward, placing his elbow on the table. "I asked you a question."

Eren looked up from his food, scrutinizing Erwin carefully from underneath his shaggy chestnut bangs.

"I don't want any trouble." Was all he growled, before he kept eating.

Erwin raised his eyebrows, looking surprised. "I don't want any trouble either, Eren. I just want an answer."

Eren tensed slightly, his grip on his spoon tightening slightly. His posture grew ridged.

Levi looked down at the boy beside him, eyes widening slightly. He didn't understand- why was Eren acting so defensive? When had the bubbly little boy gotten such a cold, calculating stare?

Erwin reached across the table, clapping a hand down on Eren's shoulder. He'd meant to make the boy look at him and speak seriously to him, but as soon as his hand made contact with Eren's shoulder, Eren jumped back. There was a flash of metal before there was a knife in Eren's hand, having been withdrawn from where it'd been hidden in the boy's sleeve.

The room became dead silent for a moment, and Eren glared at Erwin, eyes wide, breath shaky. "I said I don't want any trouble." His voice barely wavered, and he looked ready to attack on a moment's notice.

Erwin blinked, looking completely shocked for a moment.

Before anyone could say anything, Armin spoke up.

"It's alright, Eren- he's one of the good guys."

Eren looked over at his blond friend, hesitant. "How the hell do you know?"

"I've worked with him- Mikasa has too. He's never hurt anybody, and he won't hurt you."

"Promise?" Eren shot a hesitant glance back at Erwin, but Armin bobbed his head, nodding.

"I promise."

Eren nodded, shooting Erwin one last glance before he quietly tucked the knife back into his sleeve, sitting back down at resuming his meal as though nothing had happened.

The room was dead silent for a moment, save for the scraping of Eren's spoon as it made contact with the bowl, before Erwin spoke, looking shocked.

"Where did you get that knife?"

"It's mine." Eren answered between mouthfuls of food, not even bothering to look up.

"It's from the kitchen, isn't it?" Petra asked, looking horrified. "I thought one of the knives had gone missing…."

"It's _mine."_ Eren growled. "I took it- that makes it mine."

"Eren, give me the knife." Erwin's hand was outstretched, his voice leaving no room for negotiation.

Eren looked up, surprised by the man's brazenness, before he snickered. "I don't answer to you."

Erwin blanched for a moment, looking surprised. "I'm an adult…."

"So? You're not my Dad. It's my knife, and I'm not giving it to anyone…."

The room had settled into horrified silence, and Armin spoke up.

"Commander, Sir- please don't discipline him. He's eleven… things were… different… for us, growing up…." Armin struggled to explain himself without going into too much detail about their time in the streets. It was enough for Levi to realize what he was getting at, though, and he et down his spoon, standing.

"Eren- let's go for a walk."

"I'm not giving anyone my knife." Eren said certainly, glaring at Erwin.

"I didn't say you had to- are you coming or no?" Levi raised his eyebrows, trying to act disinterested.

Eren sighed, grabbing his bowl of half-finished food and taking it with him as he followed Levi out into the hallway, leaving a stunned group of soldiers behind them.

Eren ate as he walked beside Levi down the stone halls, hardly looking up from the food. The boy was practically inhaling it.

"Eren… what happened to you after your mother died?"

Eren stopped walking, and Levi did as well. Eren had paled slightly, and he swallowed, letting the spoon fall from his hands back into the bowl.

"We went to Trost. There was hardly any food, so Armin Mikasa and I would find places to sleep…."

"Did you carry a knife then, too?"

"Always." Eren said simply, not looking bothered by the fact.

"Did you fight other kids, Eren?"

Eren nodded, still looking unbothered. "Yeah. There was only a little food- you either fought for it or you starved."

That explained a lot. It explained Eren's sudden reserved attitude, his calculating gaze- the boy had been sizing everyone up, living by his street-knowledge, anticipating everyone as the enemy. He realized with some alarm that within the last night, Eren had realized a lot of harsh realities of living on the street and had started to apply them to his daily life, no matter how out of place it seemed.

It also explained why he'd brought his food with him from the dining hall- food must've become a major priority for him when he'd been living on the streets.

"Would you fight me, Eren?" Levi asked quietly.

Eren's eyes widened, before he shook his head. "No."

"Why not?"

"You'd never hurt me. You take care of me…."

Levi was both touched and surprised at the boy's affirmations. He felt honored that the boy trusted him that much, given his background….

"And I like you. You're cool."

Levi hadn't expected that last part, or the warm feeling of pride that blossomed in his chest after hearing it.

"Alright… then why'd you pull a knife on Erwin?"

"He called me out. He kept asking me questions, and he touched me- nobody touches me. Because first they touch you, but then they grab and hit you…."

Levi frowned. He knew the boy had acquired this knowledge from the school of hard knocks, and while he didn't want to discredit the boy's common sense, the boy couldn't pull knives on adults.

"So what you're saying is, you don't let people touch you."

"Yeah."

Levi said nothing, simply plopping the palm of his hand atop Eren's head and ruffling the boy's chestnut hair with reckless abandon. He grinned when he was done, glad to have made his point- Eren let people touch him, _sometimes._

Eren huffed, blowing his bangs out of his face, frustrated. He crossed his arms and stamped his foot. "That's no fair- I already told you that you're the exception!"

Levi grinned. "Really, now? So I get to touch you whenever I want?" He reached over, beginning to ruffle Eren's hair even harder and giving the boy an antagonizing grin.

"Quit it!" Eren protested, slapping at Levi's hands and looking up at Levi angrily.

Levi chuckled slightly, stopping his harassment of the boy. Eren looked angry, but it was honestly quite cute.

"I'll fight you." Eren cautioned him seriously.

It didn't seem like much of a threat when it was being said by and eleven-year-old, and Levi elected to ignore the boy's comment, starting back towards the dining hall.

"While I admire your street smarts, I'm afraid you can't go around pulling knives on people." He spoke.

Eren frowned. "Then don't let them touch me and I won't have to!"

Levi frowned. "You really don't like being touched, do you?"

"If they're close enough to touch me, then they're close enough to hit me." Eren supplied, looking serious. "It's better to stay a bit farther away- less chance you get in a fight."

Yet another piece of knowledge that no eleven-year-old should have to know.

Still, Levi nodded, taking it into stride. Eren was hardly a typical eleven-year-old. "So, nobody touches you, you won't pull your knife out?"

Eren nodded solemnly. "But I won't give it back. It's my knife, now- I might need it."

Levi had been speaking to the boy for a good fifteen minutes, now, and he didn't want to push Eren any farther out of his comfort zone or make him anxious.

"Okay then. I'll make sure no one touches you- and you can carry your knife, but you can't pull it out or use it against someone, understand?"

Eren nodded seriously, agreeing with the compromise.

Levi smiled slightly, glad to have been able to gain some insight into what even on in Eren's head.

They made their way back to the dining hall, entering again.

"Did you get his knife?" Erwin asked seriously, looking at Levi with concern.

"We've reached an agreement." Levi said simply. "Eren won't take his knife out or use it- but nobody is to touch him without his express permission first."

Erwin looked hesitant, and Eren quietly scooted over so his hip was touching Levi's and he was side to side with his guardian. Quietly showing everyone that Levi was privileged- Levi didn't have to worry about Eren pulling his knife on him _at all,_ because Levi kept him safe.

* * *

"It's mine." Eren protested, looking over at Levi anxiously. He was clutching his knife by the handle like it was a matter of life and death- and on the streets, it probably had been.

Levi sighed tiredly, nodding. "I know it's important to you, Eren, but you can't sleep with it- it's dangerous. What if you roll onto it or cut yourself while you sleep?"

"I'll be fine!" Eren protested.

Levi sighed. "Eren. I understand that having a knife makes you feel safe, but I won't let you risk injury to yourself."

"I need it!" Eren looked positively desperate, eyes anxious.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose- he was struggling to balance Eren's safety with the boy's fear of being defenseless, though he could clearly understand why Eren was upset at having his knife taken from him. He was exactly the same way when he'd been on the streets.

"Alright. What if we get you a sheath for it? I can't let you have the blade open while you sleep, it's dangerous. Unless…." Levi reached into his pocket, pulling a small folding knife from within. It was handy to have for small tasks in general- with a simple wooden handle and a three inch blade, the folding knife neatly tucked the sharp edge into the handle, only opening and locking when the user held a small switch.

"How about this? We'll trade, alright? You give me your kitchen knife, and you get this one- it's still a knife, but it's safer- you won't accidentally hurt yourself. And if you suddenly need it in the middle of the night, all you need to do is open it up. See?" Levi demonstrated opening the blade before he closed the knife, extending his hand.

"Well? Want to trade?"

Eren nodded, abandoning his kitchen knife on the sheets and fairly snatching the folding blade from Levi's palm, looking at it happily. It fit into his hand perfectly and was easier to conceal than his kitchen knife- not to mention it was Levi's. That made it better.

Levi quietly took the kitchen knife from the sheets, glad to have the matter settled. "Alright then." He pulled the blankets up over Eren, tucking them around his chin. He ruffled Eren's hair affectionately, before he was blowing out the candle.

"Sleep well, Eren."


	27. 12

**I apologize that this update took so long.**

 **In this chapter, Levi struggles to deal with his changing relationship with Eren. He's struggling to let go and adjust as Eren grows more independent, and conflict arises.**

 **Please review! :)**

* * *

At twelve, Eren was an inch or so taller,. His chest was slightly broader, hands bigger, bangs shaggier. Mostly, though his eyes were hardened with a look of battle-hardened determination that was so similar to the Eren he knew, it was unnerving.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, looking surprised at how long his legs were. His feet almost touched the floor before he blinked, looking p.

"Levi?" his voice was a bit gravelly, and it stopped Levi for a brief moment.

"Where are we?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Levi asked carefully, making sure to tread carefully. He'd gotten used to Eren needing to be reminded of things after remembering things at night, but he still didn't want to say anything to alarm the boy.

"I... uhh..." Eren scrubbed his sleeve across bleary eyes. "I'd just passed my 3DMG assessment..."

"At basic?" Levi blinked slightly, surprised. "How old are you?"

"Twelve."

Had the boy really started military training at twelve? Levi hadn't been expecting the boy to begin recalling training until he was at least fourteen, but admittedly, he'd never gone through basic to become a soldier.

"You know how to use 3DMG?"

"Well... yeah. I mean, I passed the assessment, so..." Eren rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging. He perked up suddenly, as though he was remembering something. "Hey- this is the military, right? So... we get double rations?"

Levi nodded slowly. Eren grinned, looking relieved.

Eren stood, stretching slightly and smiling at Levi. "You getting up or what?" he asked, giving his Captain a good-natured smile. Eren still remembered Levi as his caretaker, overall. Levi was pretty certain Eren wouldn't remember him until he was fifteen.

Levi nodded, getting out of bed and pulling on a fresh shirt, lacing up his boots. Eren fidgeted by the door impatiently, but waited for Levi before he was striding down the stone hallways towards the staircase.

Levi noticed, with some trepidation, that he didn't have to walk slowly- Eren could keep up with his strides, now. Levi felt his throat tighten at the memory of the little six year old, talking his ear off and moving around behind him, laughing and flashing that smile he'd had.

As soon as they reached the dining hall, Eren paused, surveying the faces of the soldiers there critically, before he grinned.

"Hey Mikasa. How's it going, Armin?"

Just like that, he was walking over to the table where the 104th was sitting, taking his customary seat between the two and grabbing a bowl of grub.

Levi was absolutely at a loss for a moment, before he strode over to his usual table, minus Eren, and took his seat. He felt naked- he was suddenly awkwardly idle during the breakfast, with no little face to wipe food off of, and no grubby hands to wipe clean.

Eren laughed from where he sat with his friends- he was still significantly smaller than them, by at least a foot, but what bugged Levi was that the boy he;d spent the past week raising had abandoned him- for his _friends,_ no less.

He was used to having the boy by his side, and without him, he felt irritated and... hollow, almost. It was disconcerting and _annoying_ that his mood could be effected so much by one brat. He seized his tea cup in a rather aggressive manor, taking a long pull of the black liquid and glaring over the rim of the cup at the 104th.

While his table mates certainly noticed his uncharacteristic demeanor, they wisely chose not to comment on it. Eren's growing up had had an effect of everyone- but nobody as much as Levi. Still, they all chose to ignore it, knowing that as Eren changed, so would his relationship with Levi.

Still- they all valued their lives, so they made no remarks.

Levi simply aggressively drank his tea, watching Eren like a hawk the entire time.

Still, when the clock struck eight and breakfast hour was over, Levi distinctly frowned when Eren got up to follow his comrades.

He rose for a moment, about to go after the boy, before he hesitated for a split second. He let the boy go.

* * *

His office was too damn quiet. Levi grit his teeth and scrawled his name angrily on the piece of paper work, upset. Suddenly the room felt so empty- he was missing something he'd never even thought he'd wanted.

He let out a harsh breath, running a hand through his hair in frustration. sighing. Yes, it was nerve racking, but he decided to let Eren outside. He was only doing chores with his fellow soldiers, after all, it wasn't as though he was in any danger or anything.

He looked out the window to see a small form heading to the stables, a mass of bridles in hand, heading towards the stables.

It wasn't exactly like he was in any danger. He drew the line when he saw the boy fairly running after his comrades at training hour, fairly dragging 3DMG behind him.

"Eren!" Levi sighed, running down the steps. He grabbed the boy by the collar, pulling him inside the castle.

"Hey!" Eren looked upset, flailing slightly.

"What on earth do you think you're doing!?" Levi demanded.

"I'm going to train with the others!"

"In 3DMG!? Absolutely not! You haven't been trained!".

"What are you taking about? I've been trained-"

"You know how to sit in a training harness! That's hardly the same thing!" he'd released his hold on Eren's collar, but he looked incredibly frazzled.

Levi realized he was quickly letting his emotions and overbearing emotions regarding Eren's care get the best of him. He was making a scene.

"Head upstairs to our room." he muttered quietly.

"No."

Levi whirled. "Excuse me?"

"I said no!" Eren glowered, fists clenched at his sides, arms rigid, glaring up at Levi, chin jutting out.

"Eren!"

"I don't have to listen to you!"

Levi was left speechless for a split second. In all this time, Eren had never blatantly disobeyed him before, and it left Levi at a loss.

"Eren- upstairs, to the room- _now."_ Levi growled, snapping his arm up to point. Eren growled, looking as though he were about to defy Levi yet again, before he relented, turning and stomping upstairs. The slamming of a door, a loud bang echoing, a reflection of the chaos and disagreement boiling within.

Levi sighed, pinching the bridge fo his nose, and he let out a harsh sigh, struggling to tame the whirlwind of emotions fighting for dominance within him.

Who knew caring for a pre-teen would be so hard?


	28. 13

**I am so, so sorry for the wait! I have an exam and practical coming up in college soon, PLUS my high school coursework, and my life has been a little crazy as of late. However, I love writing for you guys and hearing from you- you distract me from the less than plesant aspects of my life, and I absolutely love your feedback!**

 **That aside- in this chapter, Levi is still trying to adjust to his and Eren's changing relationship on the day the boy is 13, and Eren, sort of inadvertently, is a bit of a jerk.**

* * *

Things were still tense between the two that evening. Eren sat with his friends at dinner, and was markedly silent, making sure to stare at the steps instead of Levi as he climbed the stairs towards Levi's quarters for the night.

Eren said nothing to Levi, simply climbing into his cot and turning to face the wall, back to Levi. Within minutes, he was asleep.

Levi looked across the room at the boy's turned back, exasperated. He was struggling- it'd only been a few days ago when he'd tucked the boy into bed, only a few days ago when he hadn't been surprised to find the small body crawling into bed beside him. He was struggling to deal with the new headstrong, defiant boy on his hands.

Eren was growing older- more independent, more reckless- and Levi was struggling to balance protecting the boy from himself. It was hard- so hard- to let go. Levi opened the drawer to his bedside table, quietly pulling out the piece of paper. The small, hand-drawn picture in sloppy crayon, made by his six-year old Eren.

Levi smiled sadly at it, a stab of nostalgia entwining with regret. Why did Eren have to grow so quickly? Levi felt like everything he'd tried to teach the boy- all the time he'd spent with him, all the fun they'd had together- was unraveling into fighting and anger. Couldn't he simply be near the boy and enjoy his company, like he had when he'd only been five? Why was everything suddenly becoming so complicated?

Levi sighed, getting to his feet wearily and crossing the room in a few strides. Eren was asleep- eyes closed, face relaxed. Levi could clearly see his features maturing, though- the sharp line of his jaw was more prominent, and he looked similar to the fifteen year old Eren he knew. Despite all the trouble and worry Eren had pt him through, Levi simply couldn't give up on the boy.

He sighed, quietly pulling the covers up and tucking them around the boy's chin, touching his shoulder gently before heading back to bed himself. He had a long two days left of raising Eren.

* * *

Levi awoke at his usual time that morning, blinking sluggishly. He scrubbed the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand, turning his head to the left to look across the room at Eren. His eyes widened with surprise when he aw the boy's bare feet were actually sticking out from underneath the sheets. they hadn;t done that yesterday.

Levi quietly got up, freeing himself from beneath the blankets. He stood, quietly getting dressed and ready for the day, lacing his boots. He raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised, to see Eren still sleeping onward. Normally, Eren would've been awake by now. Still, Levi thought nothing of it, crossing the room briskly and shaking Eren's shoulder.

"Eren."

"Mhn." Eren grunted, half-asleep, as he rolled away from Levi's touch.

Levi frowned. "Eren. Wake up."

"Nmmm..." Eren pulled the blankets over his head, exposing his calves but shielding him from Levi's insistence.

Levi raised his eyebrows for a moment, bemused, before he yanked the blankets off the boy.

Green eyes flew open, and Eren blinked blearily, looking annoyed and sleepy.

"Get up. It's time for breakfast."

Eren shot him a particularly sharp glare, and Levi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't have to take this from a teenager. "You know what, forget it. I'll see you downstairs."

He didn't bother looking behind him as he left the room, having dealt with all the teenage attitude he could handle at the moment.

Fifteen minutes later Eren slogged into breakfast- hair messy, dark circles beneath his eyes, clothes looking tight. Levi made no comment about it, and Eren didn't even look in his direction, instead striding over to his friend's table with ease.

Levi didn't stop eating or show any outward signs of noticing- he'd expected Eren to ignore him, to be honest, and he noted with some interest that the realization strung far less than it had yesterday.

He finished his breakfast, taking a fresh cup of tea and retiring to his office to settle into his daily routine, not taking as much notice of his solitude as he had yesterday.

They hardly exchanged two words throughout the day, and even after Eren had fallen back asleep that night in their room, Levi felt that hollow feeling in his chest return when he realized- Eren's hadn't even said goodnight.


	29. 14 Part 1

**Good evening my faithful reviewers! We're coming down to the last of Eren's time as a kid- the next chapter will be the last time Eren's under fifteen.**

 **As for this chapter, I decided to make it a bit angsty, before it gets light hearted. We start with a bit of an angsty making up, and then the antics of our two favorite soldiers. I decided not to go with the "rebellious eren" route, because one of my readers said, it would be a 'bucket of angst'.**

 **Enjoy, and please review! :)**

* * *

Levi woke in the middle of the night to a whimper. He wasn't sure what exactly the noise was, so he laid in the darkness for a few moments, half-asleep, straining to hear. There was silence for several moments, and Levi was just about to dismiss the sound as his imagination when a muffled cry sounded, sending Levi sitting bolt upright, fumbling to light the candle at his bedside and careering over to the cot at the other side of his room.

"Eren?"

A small keening noise was his only reply, and Levi staring in the golden candle light, unsure what to make of the situation. Eren hasd his face buried in the pillow, sheets clenched in balled fists as he twitched...

"Eren- are you alright?" Levi forced the boy to roll over, anxiously scanning the boy for injuries, finding nothing. Still, tears rolled down the boy's face, leaving shining trails in their wake as they marred the his face.

"L-Levi?" Eren asked tentatively, blinking in surprise at the brightness of the candle.

"Yes, it's me- now what's wrong?" he reached forward to brush the teen's messy bangs from his face. Watery eyes blinked, and Levi noted with some alarm that the boy was shaking slightly.

"Eren- what hurts?" his voice took on a tone of urgency when he realized this, staring at the boy intently.

"I-it's n- _nothing!"_ Eren choked out, voice cracking in pain at the end. "J-just... hurts..."

"What hurts, Eren?"

"Everything." Eren's green eyes fell closed at the admission, a few tears leaking from his eyes as he winced, before he was yipping in pain, curling in on himself desperately and trying not to shake...

Levi looked down at the boy's feet and realized he was several inches taller than he'd been yesterday. He blinked, surprised, before looking back down at Eren, brow creasing with concern.

Growing pains. It made sense when he considered it- Eren was about 5' 7" at fifteen, and yesterday he had only been around five foot- he was experiencing rapid growth as he aged, and this time, it was happening fast enough to be noticeable, painful, even.

Eren jolted upright as another stab of pain tore through him, promptly doubling over and whimpering. His eyes were glassy with exhaustion and pain- he was shaking, looking afraid and absolutely miserable...

"Easy, Eren." Levi reached over, pulling the boy to his chest. Eren curled into his chest, desperate for warmth, comfort. Levi carded his hands through the boy's sweaty hair, feeling the boy shaking beneath him. He was breathing heavily, chest heaving...

"It'll pass, Eren." was all he could promise. Eren looked up at him with such trust in his eyes it clawed at Levi's heart. He was a shaking, sweaty mess, and Levi wracked his brain for anything he could do to help the boy...

He quietly set Eren down, moving to leave but stopping when a clammy hand tugged at his sleeve.

"P-please- don't leave." Eren pleaded, looking afraid.

"I'm going to get something to help you." Levi reassured the boy quietly, gently peeling the fingers off his sleeve.

Eren blinked, struggling to process it all in his current state. His tongue darted out, wetting his chapped lips. "Come back soon?"

"Very soon. I promise."

Eren nodded dully, accepting the answer, and Levi jogged over to his desk, pulling a silver key from his pocket and unlocking the drawer. He pulled out the decanter carefully, yanking out the stopper and hurrying to get some of the liquid into a glass before he was rushing back towards his room, towards the pathetic looking teen on the bed.

He slung Eren's arm around his shoulder, bringing the boy up to a sitting position and placing the glass in his hands.

"Drink." he ordered.

Eren didn't hesitate, fumbling with the glass in shaky hands. Levi had to steady him slightly, before Eren took a large swallow, and promptly double over coughing.

Levi quickly took the glass from his hands so as not to spill it, and amber liquid dribbled down the boy's chin as he wheezed, staring at the glass in disbelief, as though Levi had just persuaded him to drink liquid fire.

"I'm sorry, but it's either this or the pain." Levi said simply.

Eren hunched over, teeth grit as another tumult of hurt cascaded over him, frantically reaching for the glass.

Levi gave it to him, and, eyes screwed shut, Eren threw it back , eyes widening at the acrid burn of it as he coughed while still drinking, send amber bubbles to the surface of the liquid, pitching forward violently as his body rejected the harsh liquid he was forcing down. He came up gasping a moment later, shaking just as badly as before. He took one breath, two, before throwing back what was left of the glass, hacking pitifully all the while.

The glass empty, it fell from his hands onto the bed sheets, and Levi ignored it, simply struggling to keep the kid upright as he gagged and writhed.

Still, within two minutes the fit was over, and Eren slumped heavily against him, a sweaty mess, smelling like scotch.

"Does it still hurt, Eren?"

"Nuh-no..." Eren panted quietly, blinking harshly. His body was beginning to grow slack, and Levi watched the tension seem to seep from the boy's bones and melt away.

He pulled Eren, now barely coherent, to his chest again, carding his fingers through the boy's mess of sweaty hair. "Sleep, Eren- it'll be better in the morning."

Eren obeyed without question, the alcohol in his veins quickly pulling him under. He still shook beneath Levi's hands, his body was still tearing itself apart in an attempt to grow- but at least now, he was oblivious to the pain.

He didn't set the boy down again, simply holding him, trying to keep his body still. In the silence, he could hear the slight cracking of what he realized were bones- Eren's bones- breaking and re-breaking, binding back together to compensate for his longer limbs, his broader chest-

Growing, for Levi, at least, had been hell enough. Growth spurts and pain throughout his teenage years had been a great annoyance in the underground city, but he couldn't imagine how much it hurt Eren to grow so much during one night. He absently grazed his knuckles over the boy's soft cheek. Eren's jawline had been growing sharper as he aged- gone were the days of baby fat on the bright cheeks. Levi was looking down at him sadly. While Eren wasn't exactly the bundle of love five year old he had been, he was hurting, and Levi couldn't find it in his heart to leave him.

He looked down at the boy shaking in his arms slightly and pressed a small kiss to his sweaty brow, vowing to enjoy all the time he had left with him.

* * *

In the morning Eren was fourteen, and Levi awoke nearly sprawled across the boy's bed, the teen's hand still grasped in his own.

Eren was nearly 5' 5", about five inches taller than he'd been last night, and he'd stopped shaking, a relaxed look on his face, lips parted slightly as he slept.

Levi had a horrible crick in his neck from sleeping in such an awkward position, but he smiled despite himself, remembering the moments he'd shared with the boy last night. He stretched, moving to dress quietly and smoothing the wrinkles from his clothing. His smile dulled a few watts, and he quietly hoped that he and Eren would have a good day. It was his last day with the boy, after all, before Eren turned fifteen and regained his memory. He just wanted it to be a good one.

"Mmm... Levi?"

Levi looked over from where he;d been tugging on his shirt, surprised, to see sleepy green eyes looking over him.

Levi hadn't expected him to wake up for another hour or so at least, and he'd been planning to let the boy sleep late, considering the night he'd had.

He crossed the room in a few brisk strides, dropping into the chair beside Eren's bed.

"Good morning, Eren."

Eren pulled his lips back and gave Levi that signature grin he had. It was so similar to the one that the damn fifteen year old had that it shocked Levi far a moment, before Eren scrubbed sleepy eyes with the back of his hand, giving Levi that lopsided grin. "Morning. I feel... funny."

Levi instantly frowned, concerned. "What hurts?"

"Nothing hurts... i dunno... I just feel like something's _different,_ I guess." Eren admitted, looking thoroughly confused. He shook his head rapidly, as though to clear it, before he was blinking. He shrugged. "It's nothing." and he was on his feet, pulling on a shirt and pants He stumbled slightly on his way out the door. He stumbled slightly and frowned, unused to the extra inches on his limbs, before looking over his shoulder and giving Levi that grin.

"You coming? Breakfast is gonna get cold..." he turned, bounding down the hallway, and Levi rolled his eyes before he was trotting down the hall after the boy.

Eren still sat with his friends at the morning meal, but the animosity that'd been present between him and Levi these past few days was no longer present.

Levi watched the brat absolutely destroy three bowls of oatmeal with reckless abandon, tearing a biscuit to shreds and downing a glass of milk to finish off. Levi smirked slightly amused- he supposed Eren's body was trying to compensate for the growth spurt he'd had last night.

Either way, it was amusing, and as breakfast ended and soldiers went about their duties, Levi was surprised to have Eren fall into step with him, heading back towards his office.

Levi raised his eyebrows slightly, and noticed with some degree of annoyance Eren had only just surpassed him in height.

Eren shrugged at his look, flushing slightly. "What? I just thought I'd help you out in the office..."

Levi nodded and said nothing at the recent change in the boy's disposition, finding it, for once, beneficial.

Eren swung his legs and fidgeted as he sat in the chair beside's Levi's desk, alphabetizing papers and opening stacks of letters. He had absolutely atrocious penmanship, so he was little better than a human letter opener, but Levi enjoyed the company. It was nice not being alone.

It was so like having the fifteen year old Eren back that at one point, Levi absent mindedly asked Eren to go make him some tea. Eren did, and Levi took a sip of it, before promptly spitting it out, looking horrified, whirling to stare at a wide-eyed Eren, before remembering that Eren was fourteen, not fifteen, and that he didn't remember the hour Levi had spent teaching him how to prepare fucking tea.

So instead of giving the brat a tongue lashing of a lifetime, Levi took a deep breath and closed his eyes. it wasn't fair for him to be mad at something Eren couldn't control.

"Levi? You okay?"

Levi opened his eyes to see a very concerned fourteen year old looking at him like he was crazy.

Levi simply bobbed his head in a nod.

"You sure? 'Cause you just spit your tea everywhere..."

"You haven't bought me tea, Eren, you've bought me leaf water." Levi said brusquely. He was doing a damn good job at not blowing up at the kid.

"Oh... sorry about that." Eren said simply, looking horribly uncertain for a brief moment.

Levi continued shuffling papers, trying to forget all about tea.

"...Levi?"

"What?" Levi snapped his gaze over to the brat. He was being very patient today, he realized- he'd had to become that way, though, raising Eren Jager for the last week.

"You.. you want me to get you a towel? ...Cause, there's tea everywhere..." Eren pointed feebly at the mess, and Levi blinked before he nodded.

"Yes, that would be a good idea."


	30. 15- Normal again

**Mailbag**

 **Wolfenergy17, Chapter 29**

 **I swear to god, you are sadistic! First couple stories had me laughing my ass off and now this whole de-aging arc comes up and I am not even close to laughter now. Instead, my heart is in shreds from the conflicting feelings of alternating adorableness and sorrow. What have you done to me?! Eren is gonna wake up the next day and remember how Levi beat him to hell and he will suddenly realize that Levi doesn't keep him safe anymore. Then Eren will be 15 and go on with normal life, all the while harboring the confusing feelings and memories of the past week or so. I loved the chicken incident and Captain Levi the Cat is fantastic! The fireworks were super cool and I was once again reminded that Armin is a genius when he stated he made them. But, even with all the halarity of the previous stories, what really did me in was the fruitcake. Oh man. The fruitcake. Oh. It was GLORIOUS! Where in the hell do you even begin to come up with this genius shit?! Also, the whole thing with Mikasa's scarf was perfect and adorable. I love that pairing. How can one story make me feel anguish, humor, sympathy, AND make my heart go AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW?! I don't give a damn if they are all one-shots with different plots; the fact that you, as an author, can write such a range and variety of emotions astounds me. It is very impressive. I am eagerly dreading the next few chapters to conclude this arc. It is a very peculiar mix of feelings...**

Why thank you! I wanted this novel to be a mix of angst, laughter, and love, so I'm glad you're enjoying it!

For the purpose of this last chapter in the de-aged Eren Arc, I purposely decided to make ti so that once Eren turns 15, he returns to normal- as in, normal age, normal aging, no memory of what happened to him while he was de-aged and under the influence of Hanji's drug. I chose to do it this way since;

1.) I feel like I've put you guys through enough angst.

2.) I want to wrap this arc up. It's been a great run and I've enjoyed it greatly, but...

3.) I wanna write some more, fresh material! :)

 **Invisibleninja2.0, Chapter 29**

 **AWWW FLUFFY EREN MAKES ME THINK OF A BABY GIRAFFE HE SO ADORABLE I WISH HE DIDN'T GROW UP (idk why I did this in all caps) BUT WHEN HE IS 15 HE IS GOING TO REMEMBER THAT LEVI BEAT HIM AND I DON'T WANT HIM TO!**

 **What you think I forgot the cookies  
(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

Aw, why thank you! As I decided, my baby giraffe is just going to return to normal- no more angst! I put him through enough of that in this arc! Thank you for continuing to review, and thanks for my cookies! :)

Finally, thank you all for continuing to review even though I haven't been updating periodically. Hugs! :)

* * *

It was after dinner when Levi told Eren to head out to the barn and saddle up his horse and a chestnut gelding. It was bitter sweet, the way the boy's eyes widened with excitement, the way his lips pulled back into that crooked grin, before he nodded, running out of the room.

Levi knew it was to be his last night with Eren- his Eren- as he'd known him. While they hadn't exactly been sure what would happen to Eren whenever the serum wore off, judging by the past few days, Eren would regain all the memories he'd had at fifteen and return to his normal self.

Levi wasn't sure whether or not to be glad or upset- while it'd mean a lot less headaches, Levi realized with some degree of trepidation he'd be losing the relationship he'd had with the boy.

Levi strode out into the early evening air, a warm breath rustling his raven locks. Eren was standing by the fence, near the stables, holding one set of reins in each hand and practically vibrating with excitement. He eagerly handed the bridle to Levi, swinging up onto his own horse. His gelding flicked a carmel colored ear in annoyance as Eren nudged the horse to stand beside Levi's as the man mounted.

"Can we run them? Please?" his green eyes were sparkling, imploring Levi.

Levi allowed himself to smile slightly. "Try and keep up." he flicked the reins of his own mare, who shot forward, well-trained and eager to obey his commands.

"Hey!" Eren dug his heels into the ribs of his gelding, catapulting forward. "No fair!"

Levi smirked at the indigence in the boy's tone, urging his horse all the faster.

He turned down the trail of the nearby forest, skillfully taking the first turn while losing as little speed as possible- Eren came barreling around it after him, losing a good few feet of distance when the horse skidded- Levi puled up slightly, concerned Eren might go flying off his horse- but the gelding rightened itself and continued barreling forward, clods of dirt flying up behind it's hooves as it barreled forward. Just like Eren to run so quickly, even at the risk of falling.

Levi's horse obeyed every movement of the reins- a mass of muscle pounding beneath him, jolting into eternity. Still, Levi pulled up three miles later, after they'd come out of the forest and into the training fields.

He cast a glance over his shoulder, not at all surprised for Eren to come charging out of the woods less than thirty seconds behind him, pulling up sharply on the reins in order to stop even with Levi, breathless and excited.

"We both know that wasn't a fair race." Eren said simply, though his eyes danced.

Levi smirked. "I never said it'd be fair, did I?"

Eren rolled his eyes. "I want a rematch."

Levi shook his head, noting the horses seemed winded. "Let the horses rest for now. Maybe on the way back."

Eren sighed but didn't protest, allowing the horses to walk at a leisurely pace on the grass.

The sun was starting to sink lower in the sky, darkening into a rich yolky orange, casting a smattering of delicate peach through the clouds.

"Eren, what if I told you you wouldn't remember me?" Levi probed gently, never once taking his eyes off that sunset.

"Huh?" Eren turned to look at him, brows furrowed, surprised. "How would I ever forget about you, Levi? You raised me, aferall..."

Levi felt a pang at that, and something within his chest blossomed- was it pride, maybe?

In truth, he didn't know what was going to happen this evening. Every day had been a year for Eren, every night he;d regained his memories, but there was absolutely no telling what'd happen to the boy once he returned to his proper age. Eren might simply return to normal, with the memories of the added childhood, or he might simply not remember these past few weeks at all...

Either way, Levi was loosing his Eren. It was like a knife in his chest being twisted, but he held back the emotion well.

"Seriously, Levi, how could I ever forget you?" Eren frowned, looking confused, before his expression blossomed into one of terror. "Is someone going to take me away from you!?"

"No. No one is going to take you away from me, Eren." Levi hurriedly reassured the boy, though Eren still looked uncertain.

Levi sighed. Eren didn't understand what'd been happening to him these past few days, and it was clear he didn't understand what might happen to him tonight, either. He never should've brought it up- all it was doing was upsetting the boy.

"Eren. Just promise me something, alright?" he took a breath to steady himself as he sat astride his horse, blinking rapidly and making an effort to look up at the sky again, to avoid looking at the face of the boy he'd raised- "Promise me that no matter what- you'll know I love you. I will always be here to care for you, should you need me. Understand?"

"Of course." Eren was still looking uncomfortable, a little hesitant, even. He didn't understand why Levi was saying these things- it was almost like something was going to happen to him.

He was getting a bad feeling about the whole business, to be honest- would someone try and steal him away from Levi and make him forget? He didn't know, but his heart hammered at the thought of it, and he wasn't sure what to do...

"Alright. Let's head back then. It's getting late." Levi's voice brought him out of his increasingly worried thoughts, and Eren blinked, surprised, to see the vibrant pink sunset had begun to rot into the ashen grey and bruised purple of dusk.

He nodded, not hesitating to turn around and head back towards the castle with Levi.

BREAK

Eren hadn't crawled into bed with Levi since he was ten. So Levi was more than surprised when, jsut as he'd been about to cross the threshold into sleep, a lanky body was squirming its way into the sheets beside him.

Levi mumbled for a moment, surprised, before he looked over to see Eren. His messy brown hair was ruffled, green eyes anxious looking, dressed in a grey night shirt and an old pair of shorts.

Levi cocked an eyebrow at the boy. "Eren?" he asked, slightly bemused and slightly wary.

"I don't want anyone to take me away from you." Eren kept his eyes down, voice low. "You said I'd forget you, and I don't want to- so I've decided to remain as close as possible to you, for ever and ever!" Eren looked up, eyes serious, and spoke the words with such declaration it was both heart warming and surprising.

Levi sighed, running a hand through his hair and smoothing out the wrinkles in the sheets, as well as rightening his own t-shirt.

"Eren, no one is going to take you from me..."

"Then why did you say I'd forget you!?" Eren demanded, confused.

Levi sighed. There was no way he could explain the situation, not when there was still so much they themselves didn't understand about it.

"Eren- shut up and got o sleep." he grumbled.

Eren said nothing, though he scooted closer to Levi in the bed, wrapping his arms around the older man.

Levi rolled his eyes but said nothing, instead letting sleep finally take hold of him.

* * *

Levi woke up to sunlight beaming through his window and bathing the bedsheets, showing how crisp they were. As well as a lanky body splayed out in his bed. He looked down, bemused, to see Eren had grown the two inches he'd needed to during the last night.

His cheek was smushed into the pillow,face relaxed. His jaw line had sharpened out during sleep as well, taking away the slightly skinny, boyish looked his features had had before. Levi couldn't help but smile slightly, having seen Eren's sleeping face progress from adorable to the somewhat softness of his feature now.

He really should get up. He had paper work to do, and things to attend to. But ti could wait- after all, he had to assess how Eren was when he awoke. It wouldn't hurt to stay a little longer...

* * *

Eren awoke to sunlight flickering across his face. He twitched his nose, frowning, before his bleary eyes opened.

He was blinded by the light for a moment, confused. He never got sunlight in the dungeons...

As his vision came back to him, he found he was in a bed. A soft bed, nonetheless. HE turned around, surprised, only to come face to face with Captain Levi.

"Heichou!" Eren was blushing deep red, sitting up and looking around, horrified.

"H-heichou? What's going on, sir?" he was as red as a tomato- dressed in pajamas, waking up beside Captain Levi.

"We're in my bed, Eren." Levi smirked slightly at Eren's look of horror. He was finding the teen's confusion and embarrassment incredibly amusing and endearing.

Eren froze for a moment, absolutely horrified. He couldn't remember anything as to last night, how he'd gotten here, or what had happened. For a brief moment he opened his mouth, intending to ask Levi if anything had happened between the two last night, before promptly shutting it again. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that. No, it was far better to simply leave this awkward situation as soon as possible.

Eren stood, flushed, intent on quietly leaving the room to spare himself the humiliation of it all...

"Eren." He stopped when he heard Levi's voice. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Eren paused for a moment, having to stop and think. "I.. I remember going to sleep in the dungeons. And promising Hanji I would help her with an experiment the next day..."

Ah. So Eren remembered nothing of his time as a child. Well, that would explain the boy's obvious embarassment and confusion at waking up in bed with his superior, at least.

Levi simply nodded for a moment, looking pensive. "And you feel well? No aches, you don;t feel ill at all?"

"No. Why would I, Sir?" Eren was looking thoroughly intrigued, now.

Levi waved a hand. "It's nothing. Report to your quarters and prepare for the day as usual."

Eren didn't move. "Sir..." he hesitated for a brief moment, before finally gathering up the courage to speak. "What happened last night?"

Levi smiled slightly- it was bittersweet, really. It was good to have Jager back, but he missed the little boy he'd raised. "I doubt you'd believe me if I told you." was all he said, and Eren found himself with nothing left to do but leave.

He ran into Petra in the hallway on his way to the dungeons, and she jumped, looking surprised, before she smiled. "Eren! You're back!"

Eren blinked. "Of course I am. Where would I go?" his face fell, then, and he looked horrified. "Oh no, not you too!"

"What do you mean?"

Eren sighed, frustrated. "I have no idea what's going on! I woke up next to Captain Levi with no idea what'd happened, he told me to go get dressed, and now you're acting like I've just come back... I'm so confused!"

Petra giggled, finding the entire situation hilarious.

"I'll fill you in on it later." Petra promised. "For now, go get dressed! Captains orders!"

Eren, even more befuddled than before, headed down to the dungeons, only to find Captain Levi the cat sitting on his bed, looking thoroughly surprised to see him enter his room.

Captain Levi the cat watched him with wide eyes as he flopped onto his bed, buried his face in his pillow, and screamed in frustration. Damn everything- mornings especially. He'd never had a morning like this.


	31. Fire Safety

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long for this update, but I've been really busy as of late. But anyways, I realized how angsty this past arc has been, so I got back to my roots in this chapter- absolute, pure crack! I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me which parts made youy laugh, since I love hearing your opinions! :)**

* * *

"SHHHIIITTTTT!" Connie was sprinting out of the kitchen, hands in the air, pure terror written all over his face.

"Guystherewasthethingandthestuff!" Connie was pointing with both hands towards the door now, and it looked like some sort of bizarre mix between a dance and an epileptic seizure. "Ispilledsomeshitandthekitchen'sonfire! IJUSTWANTEDTOMAKESOMETOAST!" Connie's words tumbled over one another, blending into a nearly incomprehensible mess.

"What did you say, Connie?" Armin frowned, blonde browns knitting together, as he didn't understand.

Connie took one hyperventilating breath, then another, before he belted out "FIRE!"

The whole 104th squad was in action, then exploding into frantic voices.

"Oh my gosh the kitchen is on fire!?" Christa looked thoroughly alarmed, blue eyes wide

"What the hell did you mess up this time you freaking cueball?" Ymir crossed her arms, looking unimpressed.

Bertholdt was sweating nervously, while Reiner looked mildly concerned, Sasha was upset, and Jean simply sighed.

"I guess I'll go get Commander Erwin to inspect the damage, then."

Connie shook his head, looking upset. "You don't understand! the kitchen is STILL ON FIRE!"

Jean's eyes widened. "Seriously!? you just ran and left it on fire!?"

The smell of burning was beginning to permeate the mess hall, and everyone realized the situation was now much, much more urgent.

"You idiot! What were you thinking!?" Jean demanded.

"I dunno! It was really hot and it scared me! Sorta like Mikasa." Connie blathered on honestly. "But the fire is getting bigger and I have no idea what to do!"

Just then Eren charged into the room, A bucket sloshing water in hand. "I'll handle it, guys."

"Eren, wait!" Armin cried. "It it's a grease fire, water will only make it worse!"

But Eren didn't hear his friend, and had already disappeared into the kitchen.

A moment later there was a roaring sound of fire accelerating before Eren screamed, stumbling out of the kitchen.

"HOLY FUCK!" he shouted, staggering. The tips of his hair were on fire, and Eren was missing his eyebrows.

"Somebody help him!" Christa shrieked, and Ymir stepped forward, quickly beating out the small flames on Eren's head. And knocking the titan shifter unconscious in the process.

The flames in the kitchen were now clearly visible from the mess hall, with smoke billowing into the room.

"The fire's going to take over this whole castle if we don;t do something!" Jean shouted.

"Everyone wet down your cloaks! We need to smother the fire with wet cloth!"

Needless to say, after twenty minutes of grueling work, Captain Levi found the 104th squad covered in soot and ashes, with the kitchen counter tops and the majority of the flooring destroyed, and Eren Jager, minus eyebrows, unconscious on the mess hall floor, a single lock of his hair still burning at the end like a lone birthday candle.

Levi was NOT amused.

"How, pray tell, did this happen?"

"I jsut wanted to make some toast!" Connie bawled, the tears leaving tracks of clean skin beneath the soot on his cheeks. "Why am I so stupid!?"

"At least you're not the _only_ stupid one." Levi said, voice deadpan as he squatted down and blew out the fire in Eren's hair.

"Go get cleaned up, all of you. I'll explain your idiocy to Erwin. and Arlet- try and educate this brat about fire." Levi said, nudging Eren's body with his foot, before he was gone.

* * *

The next day, during what would've been the first hour of training, Erwin stood before the soldiers assembled in the courtyard, looking concerned.

The 104th was there, sans eyebrows, and many were still sporting singed hair and cloaks.

Erwin spoke. "It's come to my attention, after an... ahem... incident... that occurred yesterday, that many of you were never properly briefed in fire safety. As such, we will be having a fire-safety seminar in place of training today."

Erwin honestly had no idea how these soldiers had survived this long if they didn't have the common sense on how to put out a simple fire, though he didn't say it aloud.

"I've taken the liberty of having Captain Levi compile fire safety training for you all. Captain Levi, if you would?"

Levi stepped forward, boredly surveying the faces before them.

"Alright, let's start with the basics, brats. Who knows why fires start?"

the room was dead silent- everyone was intimidated by the Captain.

Levi sighed. "Fires start because of stupidity, brats. Such as not know how to properly _make toast."_ Levi gave Connie a glare, and the boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"But, your stupidity aside, just don't do anything dumb, and fires shouldn't start. Use what precious little _common sense_ you have, so that we can all lie another day. Blow out your candles, kindle fires appropriately, and if you are too stupid to _make toast,_ have someone else do it for you." once again, Levi glared at Connie.

"now, that aside, what do we actually do if we somehow start on fire?"

Eren raised his hand. Levi nodded to the boy expectantly.

"We stop drop and roll, Sir!"

"Very good." Levi nodded approvingly. "It appears you have something other than shit in your head, Jager. Now, would you care to demonstrate?"

"Of course, Sir." Eren stepped forward, and Levi withdrew a lighter from his pocket, looking serious. "Now Eren, I'm going to light you on fire. We'll see if you can stop, drop and roll adequately, or if you die a painful death. Sound good?"

"You can't be serious, Sir!" Mikasa cried, looking incensed.

"I'm okay with this, Mikasa! I'm very good at fire safety." Eren said. "Besides, if I mess it up, Captain Levi would probably beat the flames out."

Levi smirked. "That's the spirit, soldier.".

In all honesty, however, Levi really just wanted an excuse to set someone on fire. Besides, it really wasn't too hard to a technique to grasp- the worst that could happen was Jager might get a little burned.

Levi flicked open his lighter and touched the flame to Eren's cloak.

The smell of burning fabric filled the air, and Eren waited for a breif moment until the fire caught before yelping, falling to the ground and rolling frantically, shouting all the while.

Less than thirty seconds later, the fire was out, and Eren laid in the mud, filthy and panting, but very much not on fire.

Levi pulled the boy to his feet, nodding his approval.

"Impressive, Jager. I'm making you my official assistant fire marshal."

Eren beamed.

"did the rest of you idiots see that? Jager stopped, dropped, and rolled. Well, now you'll all have to demonstrate it. Stop-" all the cadets stood perfectly still. "Drop-" nearly everyone fell to the wet ground. "Roll!" they all began writing about in the mud.

Levi smirked, finding his job very amusing.

Jean, however, hadn't dropped like his peers, and stood, watching them all uncertainly.

"Having problems, Kirstein?" Levi demanded, walking over to Jean.

Jean hesitated. "Well, sir, the ground is muddy... I didn't want to soil my uniform."

"I see." Levi nodded, turning to walk away, before he wheeled around a split second later and roundhouse kicked Jean in the face. Jean fell to the ground, rolling about in agony from the surprise blow, and Levi smirked.

"THAT is the type of attitude that'll get you burned alive, Kirstein." was all he said, before he continued to watch the brats roll around in the mud.

By the time the hour seminar was up, the cadets stumbled into the mess hall of lunch, covered in mud and looking thoroughly exhausted.

"I take it the training went well?" Erwin asked, looking slightly concerned about the amount of mud the trainees were covered in.

Levi shrugged. "You could say that." he said simply, taking a sip of tea. "We'll get there, Erwin. Baby steps."

 **Please review! :)**


	32. The Best Secretary

**Alright- I sincerely apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Things got really busy at college, with nearly back to back exams and clinicals.**

 **Thank you all for being so patient with me, and please review your thoughts/favorite part. :)**

* * *

Eren rushed down the hall at break-neck speed, not caring about those around him. He had an important mission to complete, Captain Levi was counting on him.

The toe of his boot snagged at the top of the stone staircase, however, before he was tumbling rather roughly down in a shower of papers and limbs.

Commander Erwin rushed over to the fallen trainee lying at the bottom of the stairs, hesitating before he touched the boy, not wanting to make it any worse.

Eren coughed, blood spattering past his lips and cascading down his nose. He propped himself up with a shaking hand before he stumbled to his feet, looking dazed but pleased.

"Yes!" he was triumphant about SOMETHING, it seemed, as he stumbled forward, hastily gathering his papers...

"Jager- are you alright?" Erwin spoke hesitantly, alarmed.

Eren looked distressed for the first time, trying to wipe the blood from his hands.

"Damn it!" he muttered fiercely, struggling to wipe the blood from his hands. He hadn't even heard Erwin.

"Jager!" Erwin spoke a little more forcefully this time, and Eren actually noticed him. "Do you need to go to the med wing?"

"Huh? No, no, I'm fine." Eren said, as though his bloodied nose and lip were nothing. "Shit..." he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping at the blood on his hands. "Captain Levi is going to kill me if I get blood on these documents..."

"Eren! You should really head to the medwing..." Erwin tried again.

But Eren wasn't paying attention to him.

"Sorry Commander, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to mail these for Captain Levi, I promised him I'd hurry back."

A moment later Eren was gone, rushing past Erwin and disregarding the fact that he'd taken a fall that would've seriously injured most people. Erwin winced slightly at the blood stains the boy had left on the concrete, and vowed to talk to Levi about the boy's apparent disregard for his own safety.

* * *

"You mailed those documents?" Levi asked, looking up from where he'd been writing as Eren, sans blood, bounded back into the room.

Eren nodded, grinning. "Yes Sir, I did."

"Not bad." Levi muttered, signing his signature with a flourish. Truthfully, having Eren around his office had been a major help lately- the brass had wanted him to begin preparing a budget for the corps for next year, and he was drowning in paper work. Normally, he would've mailed such important documents himself, but he was swamped in paper work. Eren had done well.

"seal these envelopes the proper way." Levi ordered, thrusting a stack on them into Eren's hand.

"Sure thing, Sir!" Eren ran outside to get a wet cloth- Levi never allowed him to light the envelopes, since spit was disgusting, so he'd wet down the flaps for him.

He returned to the office with a stack of sealed envelopes, and Levi passed him a column of sums, muttering something about the boy adding them for him. Eren nodded, tongue poking out the corner of his mouth in concentration as he added them twice, making sure to check his work. Math had never been his strong suit.

"Take this to Erwin right away, would you?" Levi asked, handing Eren a rather concerning document.

"Right away, S-" _bam!_

Eren was cut off as he ran headlong into the closed door of the office, falling backward onto his ass.

Levi looked up and fought the way the corner of his mouth threatened to twitch into a smile, and Eren blinked for a moment, dazed.

"You alright there?" Levi asked, an edge of amusement creeping into his voice.

Eren flushed, embarrassed. "I'll get these to Commander Erwin right away, Sir!", before he was throwing open the door and bounding out of the office, down the hall.

Levi chuckled slightly once Eren was gone. That was another reason he liked having Eren in the office- the boy provided good company, and his antics often helped break up the monotony of the day. Plus, they were damn amusing.

* * *

Eren was making booklets, taking special care to fold the papers and make the pages even. He was taking such special care with it all that he didn't notice it until there was a sharp pain exploding in his hand.

He squealed, jumping up and looking down, shocked, to find he had a whole packet stapled into the palm of his hand.

"Eren?"

Eren had forgotten Levi was in the room and he looked up, eyes wide, paper still stapled to the palm of his hand.

Levi sighed, rolling his eyes. "How did you even manage to do that?"

Eren said nothing, simply imploring Levi with wide eyes.

Levi sighed, stepping up to examine Eren's hand. "This will hurt- but only for a second."

Eren squeaked slightly as Levi deftly removed the staple from the boy's hand, leaving only two small punctures in its wake.

Levi sighed. Maybe it was the way Eren was looking at him with those wide eyes, or maybe it was because he still felt attached to Eren- he had raised the boy, after all.

"Let's see about doing something so you don't manage to do that again, yeah?"

* * *

Erwin strode into Levi's office, intent on asking Levi about some of the documents he'd been delivered and possibly questioning him about Eren's escapade on the stairs earlier. Levi was seated at his desk normally, however, what gave Erwin pause was the small table in the corner where Eren Jager sat, wearing oven mitts.

Levi looked up to see Erwin frowning.

"Can I help you?" Levi asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Erwin pursed his lips, nodding to Eren. "…what is he doing?"

"His job. He's my secretary, after all." Levi said dismissively.

Eren remained oblivious, simply sticking his tongue out in concentration as he meticulously positioned some papers.

"Why is he wearing oven mitts?"

"Protection. He has difficulty with staplers, and I can't very well have him bleeding all over. Now, have you just come here to question me about my official procedures, or do you have something legitimate to say?"

Erwin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I had something so say, but I forgot it."

With that said, he turned on heel and strode out of the room, more concerned than when he'd walked in.

Levi thought nothing of it, turning to Eren.

"How're those booklets coming, Eren?"

Eren looked up and beamed.

"Almost finished, sir!" he held up two oven-mitt clad thumbs.

Levi smiled slightly before turning back to his own work.

* * *

BREAK

It was right after Eren had left the office and headed for his evening meal when Erwin ducked into the office, catching Levi by surprise.

Erwin's brows creased. "Are you certain you're making the right choice, keeping Eren as a secretary?"

Levi shrugged. "I don't see an issue with it."

"Don't you think we could utilize his… abilities… more than as a secretary, though?"

Levi pursed his lips, and his expression darkened. "Eren already participates in Hanji's experiments several times a week- it's draining for him. He's still a kid- I'd rather squander his potential then risk overexertion."

Erwin sighed. "But really, a secretary? It's a bit.. demeaning… to someone with Eren's potential. If the military police knew of this…."

"I don't give a shit what the military police think. Besides-" Levi smiled slightly, thinking of how the boy's demeanor brightened the office, and how his antics and company in general amused Levi.

"He's the most devoted secretary I've ever had."


	33. Fire Drill

**Alright- some more crack for you! :P**

 **Please review- I love to know the parts that made you laugh the hardest!**

* * *

The sound of spoons clanking on dishes and the general hum of conversation filled the dining hall, along with the intermittent screeching of benches as people stood up to grab another ration or leave. The warm glow of candles illuminated the scene. It was dark outside already, the soldiers were winding down for the night….

Until the clanging broke the silence.

"FIRE FIRE FIRE!" Someone shouted.

Eren Jager sprinted out of the kitchen, a pot and a wooden spoon he was banging on in hand.

He whaled on the pot with the wooden spoon, bringing conversation to a halt as everyone stared at him.

"Attention everyone! There is a fire! We need to evacuate the building!"

Alarmed gasps went up, before some of the soldiers were on their feet.

Armin materialized in the doorway.

"Everyone must evacuate in a safe and orderly matter! Form two lines and file through the doors outside of the castle…."

Erwin stood, eyebrows furrowed, ready to take charge of the situation, but was stopped when Mikasa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to evacuate…."

"We need to put out the fire!"

Mikasa's dark eyes flashed. "Do you want to burn to death, Sir? The fire brigade will handle it- we can't risk our Commander." She was forcefully ushering him towards the door, now, where the other soldiers were streaming out into the yard.

Erwin frowned. "We don't have a fire brigade!" was all he shouted, before he was thrown into the line and swept outside in the stream of soldiers.

Someone had run to the barn to get lanterns, and the glow illuminated the soldier's confused faces as they stood outside.

"Where's the smoke?" Someone asked, looking confused.

"I don't see any fire…."

Someone ignited several hay bales near the side of the castle, then, starting a small fire about five feet high.

Alarmed cries went up from the soldiers, before Eren was outside again, whaling on the pot and wooden spoon to bring order.

"EVERYONE REMAIN A SAFE DISTANCE AWAY! THE FIRE BRIGADE WILL BE HERE MOMENTARILY!"

Erwin spoke up from among the crowd. "We don't have a fire brig-"

"WEEEEEWWOOOOO!" Connie sprinted over from the well in the yard, a sloshing bucket in hand.

"Make way! Fire brigade coming through!"

He threw the bucket of water onto the flames, before he was sprinting back towards the well.

Sasha, Reiner, and Bertholdt were sprinting forward next, all assailing the flaming hay bales with buckets of water. Jean brought up the rear, panting heavily. "Eren you idiot- you never said there would really be a fire!"

"I told you this would be a LIVE DRILL, Jean,- a LIVE DRILL!" Eren shouted, before he was back to supervising the whole ordeal.

Christa was sitting on Ymir's shoulders, shouting orders. "Back up! The fire brigade is coming through you idiots, back up! Do you want to die!?"

The rest of the Legion simply watched, dumbfounded, as the 104th fought back the flames. The fire was finally put out when Reiner and Bertholdt hefted up a water trough for the horses and sprinted over, tipping it over and vanquishing the last of the fire.

A heap of smoking hay bales was all that was left.

Eren climbed the smoking mess to address the crowd. "Thank you all for participating! This had been a successful drill-"

"Who told you you could have a fire drill!?" Erwin pushed his way through the crowd, before he puled Eren down off the pile of haybales. "What were you thinking- evacuating the castle, setting stuff on FIRE!? Who gave you the _authority…."_

"Captain Levi gave me the authority, Sir! Following our fire safety seminar, I was given the title of fire marshal."

Erwin stared.

Sure enough, Eren was having a cardboard badge with the words " _Fire Marshal"_ scrawled down on it.

Erwin blinked, surprised. "But… but… you evacuated the building…."

"Sure did, Sir! It's the best thing to do in case of a fire. Safety Officer Armin!"

"Sir!" Armin materialized from the darkness to stand at Eren's side, saluting. Erwin fought the urge to groan when he saw Armin wearing a cardboard badge with "Safety Officer" written on it.

"Safety Officer Armin, please share our evacuation procedures with Commander Erwin!"

"Absolutely, Fire Marshal Eren!" Armin shouted. "We evacuated the building in a safe and orderly manner, Sir! Our goal was to only have 2 deaths or less from trampling, Sir! We surpassed our goal, Sir, with no deaths from trampling, Sir!"

Erwin eyes widened. "You planned on having two people die in this drill!?"

"It was our first fire drill, Sir." Eren spoke up. "Mistakes were bound to happen. We still have to working out the kinks…."

"You ignited a pile of hay directly in front of the building!"

"Absolutely, Sir. We had to give the fire brigade practice on handling live flames."

Reiner gave Eren a thumbs up from where he and the rest of the wet, sooty brigade stood, while Bertholdt simply sweated nervously.

"It went incredibly well, even for our standards. No deaths, it only took them five minutes to put out the fire- an incredible first drill! I can't wait to see how our times improve next time!" Eren said, eyes bright, smile beaming and fists clenched in anticipation.

" _Next time!?"_ Erwin shouted, looking incensed.

"Well Sir, you know what they say… practice makes perfect!" Eren beamed.

Erwin loked around him- at the confused legion of soldiers standing outside, holding lanterns, the smoking pile of hay, and the 104th with their cardboard badges. He sighed.

"Who made you fire Marshal again, Eren?"

"Levi did, Sir! During our fire safety Seminal, right after he set me on fire…."

Erwin's eyes widened slightly, before he turned to stare at Levi.

The stoic Captain made no indication that he was afraid- in fact, the only indication he saw anything at all was the amused gleam in his eyes.

"Did you tell him to do this?" Erwin demanded.

Levi shook his head, the corner of his mouth twitching. "No Sir, they took the initiative to do it themselves."

Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated.

"Still- can you really punish them for educating everyone on fire safety? Now we know we can have a successful evacuation, if there ever was a fire…."

Levi smirked slightly at the end of the sentence, and Erwin knew he was right.

He sighed, summoning what little willpower he had left and turning to face the mass of confused soldiers. He forced a leader-like smile on his face as he spoke.

"Thank you all for participating in our first fire drill! It was successful- I'd like to ask everyone to re-enter the building…."

Slowly, the crowd moved forward, mumbling soldiers heading back in to resume eating dinner.

Erwin was left outside with only the triumphant looking 1o4th, cardboard badges and all, and the glow of a single lantern.

He sighed- he could feel the beginning of a headache coming on.

"You…." He muttered quietly, before he looked up at the squad, looking thoroughly mussed.

"Just… inform me before you conduct your next drill. Levi- you're in charge of these idiots."

Levi nodded stoically. "I know." He muttered dryly, scrutinizing them all carefully.

Erwin sighed, heading back inside, content to let it be.

"How did we do, Captain?" Eren asked Levi, eyes bright with excitement.

"You did well." Levi affirmed. He was incredibly amused- and slightly impressed- with his squad. They'd single-handedly managed to completely evacuate the building, card-board badges and all….

Levi simply scrutinized them all for a moment, before he pulled back his lips from his teeth and smirked at them.

"We were thinking of starting a larger fire next time, Sir…." Eren spoke up as Levi started for the door.

Levi grinned. "Knock yourself out. It isn't my fault if you die."

That evening in Levi's office, had anyone else been present, they would've heard a rare sound- Captain Levi laughing.

* * *

 **Well? Love it, hate it? We saw a little bit of Eren's skill as fire Marshal, to Erwin's chargin, and Levi is thouroughly amused. Please review with your favorite part from the chapter! Thanks! :)**


	34. Supply Day

**Alright my lovelies. first off, I'd like to say I'm so, so sorry for not posting sooner! High school, martial arts tournaments, and college coursing have been getting to me- the semester is going to get more intense before it winds down.**

 **I have to know bone markings for a major practical on Monday, but I was just so frustrated with all my studying and responsibilities I said screw it and wrote this for you.**

 **It's about supply day in the army- and why Eren and Armin wear women's size shoes. It's got a positive message- emphasizes the physical differences of people from different areas, and how to be self-confident and badass about it. Overall, I'm really happy with this piece of work,. and it subtly sets the stage for the next chapter I have planned. Please pray (or wish**

 **) me good luck with my practical on Monday, and leave lots and lots of feedback! I love to know which parts of the chapter you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

Supply day was, to say the least, hectic. Keeping a full military branch supplied with the needed food and fuel was difficult enough, but making sure all soldiers had the proper gear, be it boots, clothing, and standard issue survival kits, was another beast entirely.

Each year, soldiers were given a list of their standard gear and required to report in on its condition, so that damaged or lost items could be replaced. They'd re-submit the lists, where the items would be inventoried by high command within two weeks, the necessary items required and distributed.

The boy's barracks was a mess- everyone had torn the supplies from their lockers and had it either spread on their bunks or about the floor, pencils in hand, examining every piece of gear.

Jean beamed. "I can finally get my pocket knife replaced.". He'd lost the tool during the battle of Trost when he'd had to use ti to cut the 3DMG off a fallen comrade in order to escape the titans.

"Yeah, well I can get a new cloak!" Connie beamed, holding up his singed one. "It caught on fire during our last drill."

Jean rolled his eyes at the ignorant cue ball, choosing to ignore it.

Armin remained quiet, surveying his gear. Jean smiled slightly at the blonde. "I bet you don't need anything, huh Armin? You're always so meticulous with your stuff."

Armin smiled slightly at the teasing. "Actually- I need new socks. And possibly a new first aid kit-"

"Why would you need a first aid kit? You hardly ever get hurt..."

Reiner scoffed. "Yeah. But he's best friends with Eren."

Armin nodded, grinning slightly. "That's precisely why, actually. I'm always patching him up."

Everyone had a small chuckle at that, before they all went back to rummaging through their gear.

* * *

The girl's barracks was a bit more cluttered than usual, but nowhere near the massive scale of destruction as the Boy's. Most girls kept to themselves, quietly taking inventory of the supplies they did and didn't have.

"I hope they have boots in my size." Christa thought aloud, looking down. Her current boots were nearly in shreds, with holes in the soles. In two weeks, every soldier would be supplied with a new standard set of clothing and boots. She just hoped they had the right size for someone as small as her.

"They'll have 'em in the right size." Ymir assured her, throwing an arm over her friend's shoulders. "Or I'll make _sure_ they go out and get you some that fit right."

"Ymir, you don't have to do that..." Christa blushed slightly.

"No. But I want to. Nobody will make _my_ Christa get blisters from poorly sized boots."

Christa was flushed a deep shade of red, now. "Ymir, _please!"_ she looked around wildly, embarrassed the other girls were hearing this conversation.

Ymir simply laughed, but decided to appease Christa and change the subject.

"So- what are you guys hoping to get on supply day?"

"I need a new emergency ration kit." Sasha said longingly.

Ymir sighed. "Of course you do. Two hours without food is an emergency to you. Mikasa- what do you need?"

"I need a new emergency rations kit, too."

Ymir raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? How's that? I thought command gave us all new kits after we were pinned down for a week."

"They did. I used that one, too."

"Really?" Ymir raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Mikasa said nothing, brushing some charcoal locks of hair from her face. "I gave to Eren."

Ymir laughed. "Honestly, I shouldn't have even asked..."

"Leave her alone Ymir, you know Eren is like a brother to her." Christa protested.

Ymir scoffed, before she smiled at Christa. "Whatever you say, short stack." before she sauntered off to on her bunk.

"Why'd you giove it to him, anyways? Did he ask for it?"

"No. But I could tell he was hungry. Captain Levi had worked him all day."

"Would you give _me_ your emergency rations pack?" Sahsa asked, giving her a puppy-dog look. Mikasa blinked. "No."

"Aww."

Ymir laughed. "She wouldn't give you anything unless your name was Eren!"

* * *

Captain Levi heard the clanking in the dungeons and strode down to investigate, only to find the brat had his gear spread out on a sheet across the stone floor.

He had a pencil in his mouth and a paper in his hands and was doing his best to keep everything orderly- he had his tin mug, canteen, flare gun, basic flare set, fire starter, and a variety of other gear spread out on the ground.

Levi leaned idly against the bars of the cell, his hand wrapping around the metal.

"Working on something, brat?"

Eren looked up, bright green eyes noticing Levi. He nodded.

"Yes Sir- supply day is in two weeks, so I'm inventorying my gear."

Levi smirked. "Don't you have to know how to count to take inventory?" he teased, slipping into a slightly more relaxed demeanor. He'd been doing that more often with Jager, finding himself far more comfortable with the boy. It was to be expected, since he'd practically raised the boy for a week.

Eren grinned. "That would be useful, Sir. In fact, I was just about to come upstairs to ask you what number comes after seven..." He smirked, and Levi rolled his eyes but still smiled. The brat was cheeky today.

"Want a hand?"

Eren blinked, surprised. "S-sure. If you have the time, Captain."

"I've got a few minutes. Let's see how well you've maintained your gear." Levi stepped inside the cell, eyeing the basic set of dishes each soldiers was given on the boy's bed, and the sets of clothes laid out.

"And it better be fucking immaculate, or I'll make you lick it clean."

Eren grinned, eyes dancing in the verbal joust with his superior and friend. "Of course, Sir."

* * *

Supply day, as usual, was hectic. The shoemakers had come in with wagon loads of boots and set up shop in the mess hall to size each soldier and give them the appropriate boots, while the tailor had made sets of uniforms in the appropriate sizes from the information gleaned from the inventory. Other tables were filled with supplies- fire starters, tin mugs, pocket knives, and other standard issue gear- and each soldier had been given a list from their officer detailing what, and how many, of each item they were to get.

It was busy but organized. The task that took the most time, by far, was the boot sizing.

The women's sizes were at one end of the mess hall, and the line stretched well outside the door. the men's boot line, across mess hall, was no better, and the dull hum of chatter filled the hall as soldiers waiting in line chatted with one another.

It was just another supply day- Levi had been through a good number of them by now, and as he stood for his turn to be sized in the boot line, he found it completely unremarkable.

Until Erwin strode over to him, blue eyes looking annoyed.

"Care to tell me why two of your boys are standing in the women's boot line?"

Levi looked over, surprised, to see that indeed, Eren and Armin were standing in line behind Mikasa, looking completely unflumoxed by the fact that the girls were staring at them.

Levi had to choke back a laugh at the sight, and he looked over at Erwin, eyes bright. "How do you expect me to know?".

Erwin sighed. "With me. Now."

Levi didn't protest, instead walking alongside the Commander across the room to the women's sizing table.

Eren and Armin had reached the front of the line by now, and as they approached, they heard Eren telling the boot maker that he was, in fact, a women's size eight.

"Jager and Arlet."

Eren and Armin looked up at Erwin's voice, surprised.

"Get over to the men's line."

"But Sir..." Eren started, looking to Levi for support. "We don't fit into men's size boots."

Erwin blinked, surprised. "You what?"

"We don't fit into mens' sized boots, Sir. We never have. They're too wide." Armin answered earnestly. The blond looked serious, but Erwin couldn't process the information- surely the boys were joking.

"Of course you can. With me, gentlemen- now." Erwin's tone left no room for argument, and Eren and Armin exchanged tense glances before they followed Erwin over to the other side of the room, sitting on the bench as they were instructed to do.

"Size these gentlemen, if you will." Erwin ordered. The shoemaker did as he was told, though his brow creased. He handed both boys respective sizes, and they wordlessly pulled them on.

The shoemaker nodded to them. "Take a few steps, boys- make sure they fit alright."

Armin took two wobbly steps and promptly face planted, while Eren stumbled and nearly tripped.

"They're too wide, Sir." Eren spoke honestly, looking at the shoemaker for affirmation.

The man nodded, crossing his arms. "They have narrow feet, Sir- dainty, really. These boots are too wide for them, I'd almost suggest they wear... well, a ladies' size. They're narrower.".

Erwin blinked. "You're telling me these boys have... women's feet?"

"Well, not exactly a ladies foot, sir... Just narrow feet. It's not that abnormal, really, people from different villages have different physical characteristics... Where are you boys from?" the shoemaker asked.

"Shinganshina." Eren spoke easily from where he sat on the ground, eagerly tugging his oversize boots off and helping Armin do the same.

The shoemaker chuckled. "Ah, yeah. That explains it. Shingshina folks- even the boys- have real small hands and feet. It's just the way they are. Sorta like people from Stohess having really square shoulders..."

"Can we head back over, Sir?" Eren asked Erwin earnestly. He was barefoot on the stone floor, as was Armin, and he really just wanted to head back over and get the properly sized boots.

Erwin nodded, still looking surprised, and the boys scampered back over to the women's line, where Mikasa let them cut in front of her and be sized.

Erwin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Did you know those two had... women's... feet?"

Levi shook his head. "I never knew they wore women's boots. But I did know that Eren had small feet and hands. He's always been like that."

Erwin sighed. "Well, you learn something new everyday, I suppose."

Levi smirked. Now, if Jager tried to tease him over his height, he had a decent comeback.

Across the room, having been properly sized, Eren, Armin and Mikasa were grabbing the rest of their supplies and heading out to get it situated in their rooms.

"Hey- we have the rest of the day off after this. Do you wanna head outside for a bit after we get done here?" Eren asked eagerly.

"Eren... Mikasa has to head upstairs to the girls room and grab her _other_ clothing."

The female soldiers had a special room upstairs where their underclothes were sized, as well as where they could get other needed supplies.

Eren nodded. "Oh- yeah, I forgot about that. Want to meet up afterwards, then?"

Mikasa nodded. "Sounds fine to me."

There was no better way to spend a day off than screwing around with friends.

* * *

Jean stood up on the bench of the messhall that night during dinner and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Attention everyone- Eren Jager wears WOMEN'S SHOES!" he shouted. Some people chuckled, and the girls smiled slightly.

Eld and Ouluo, especially, had to hold back their laughter.

Jean jumped down from where he'd stood on his bench and smirked at Eren, as though daring his to do something about his humiliation.

Eren simply stood, looking Jean straight in the eyes before rearing back and hitting his with a round-house kick to the jaw. It was a fabulous display of flexibility and grace that made Captain Levi proud, and it sent Jean directly onto his ass.

Eren smirked down at Jean. "I sure do wear women's size boots, Jean." he said, grinning. "They're all the better to kick your ass with.". He sat himself back down and continued eating dinner, not at all bothered by the fact he wore women's size boots.

* * *

 **Please review with the parts you loved best! Your reviews motivate me to get my shit together! I also love cookies, so I'm giving some to you guys! (::) (::) (::) ;)**


	35. The Magic of the Bra

**In this chapter, taking place the day after supply day, the boys investigate the mystical matter that is THE BRA with a midnight cross-dressing adventure! Eren once again shocks everyone with his body positivity, the boys of the 104th are curious, Levi is amused, and Erwin, well- Erwin in disappointed. Please review! :)**

* * *

Eren ambled into the boy's barracks after Armin. Though he didn't sleep there, Eren had agreed to come help Armin organize his new gear he'd received during supply day.

The rest of the male trainees fell into their bunks, wincing and gingerly peeling off their boots. Unyielding leather had given them many a blister, and there would be several more until their new boots were broken in.

Eren and Armin didn't complain- the women's sizes were made of lighter leather that was easily broken in within a day or two.

Armin quietly spread his equipment across his bunk, Eren ducking in beneath him to help him sort it out.

The quietness that was the 104th's barracks was shattered as the door flew open, banging into the wall behind it. Connie stumbled in, giggling like a maniac, something clutched to his chest hidden beneath the fabric of his cloak.

"What the hell, you cue ball?" Jean demanded, looking annoyed.

Connie tittered happily, shutting the door behind him. His eyes were dancing, and he bit his lip for a moment.

"You guys won't believe what I've got."

Reiner rolled his eyes, rubbing his sore feet. "What? A pretty rock or something?"

Connie simply shook his head, withdrawing his hand from beneath his cloak and danging a brazier in front of him, for the whole barracks to see.

There was only stunned silence for a moment. Bertholdt flushed and averted his eyes, sweating nervously, while Jean simply stared, and Reiner's eyes became impossibly wide.

Armin was the first to regain the ability to speak. "W-where did you get that? Only the female soldiers are supposed to have those." he stuttered, blushing.

Connie grinned. "I snuck into the women's supply room last night and grabbed it. Isn't it great?"

"No! You could get us all in trouble!" Bertholdt snapped nervously.

"What do you even plan on doing with it, anyways?" Jean asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Connie shrugged. "I dunno. I was gonna wear it."

"Are you out of your mind!?" Reiner jumped to his feet, nearly at a loss for words. "You don't... have... _these!"_ he clutched at either of his breasts, unable to even summon the right word in his agitated state.

Connie didn't look bothered. "Yeah, but Sasha is always complaining about wearing them. I wanna know what all the fuss is about, and if they're that bad."

"It's no big deal, you know. It's just a bra." Eren hadn't looked up from where he sat on Armin's bunk, arranging gear.

Everyone in the room stared.

"No big deal!?" Jean demanded, looking affronted.

Eren shrugged. "It's a piece of clothing. I used to help my mom and Mikasa wash them when we did laundry..."

"You... saw... Mikasa's... _bras!?"_ Jean was practically frothing at the mouth, now, as everyone stared at Eren jealously. Eren, for his part, was oblivious to the connotation of the room.

"Well- yeah. I mean, she's my sister, I'd help out on laundry day..."

"So you're a bra _expert,_ then!" Connie bounded forward excitedly. "Do you know why women hate them so much!?"

Eren shrugged. "I dunno. I never asked Mikasa. I guess the only way to tell would be to... wear it..." he trailed off, looking up to find everyone in the room staring at him.

"You have to do it, Eren!" Connie was practically shoving the garment into Eren's hands. "You have to try it on and reveal the secrets to us!"

Eren looked surprised. "Wait- seriously?"

"You said it was 'no big deal', didn't you?" Jean sneered.

Eren sighed. "Well, yeah, but like Reiner said, I don't exactly have the hardware for this thing. Besides- dinner is in a half an hour. The officers will get suspicious if we don't show up."

"Ugh!" Connie rolled his eyes, exasperated. " _Fiiinnneee._ We'll all meet up in the stables and hour after lights out. Eren, you HAVE TO come. you're the one who's gonna be wearing this thing. Besides that, you're probably the only one who knows how to put it on right. No. Chickening. Out. You understand?"

"Okay okay. geez, you guys act like it's the end of the world or something." Eren stood, checking the time. It was nearly dinner time, and he had kitchen duty today.

"Remember, Eren! An hour after lights out! Or you're dead to us!" Connie reiterated. Eren rolled his eyes before nodding, ducking out fo the barracks and heading off to do kitchen duty. Jean smirked slightly. "So Armin- if Eren's seen them, have you ever-"

Jean was silenced by a tin mug flying across the room and hitting him in the head. "No, I haven't, you creep!".

* * *

At approximately 11pm, Eren quietly threw the blankets off of himself. He was already clad in his usual attire, boots and all, and he quietly swung his legs over the side of the bed and sliced through the darkness, making his way towards the door. Captain Levi always left the cell door unlocked. After having Eren around for the first few weeks, once it had become clear that he wasn't a threat, Levi had stopped locking it.

He said it was because if there were a fire or an emergency, they couldn't risk having Eren trapped. Eren expected it was actually a gesture of friendship, but regardless of motive, he was grateful for it, as he silently swung the door open and disappeared into the night.

A soft light was already filtering out form the windows of the stables when Eren strode in, draped in his cloak.

A variety of greetings went up at his arrival, and Jean smirked.

"So you actually came."

Eren rolled his eyes, tugging off his cloak and shirt. "Can we just get this over with already? Captain Levi will be upset if he finds out I left the dungeons."

Connie bounded forward, practically vibrating with excitement. Eren wordlessly took the garment, pressing the cups of it to his chest and fumbling behind him. It took him a good minute or two of fumbling to finally get it clasped behind him, and the results were... disappointing. With nothing in them, the cups sagged lifelessly.

"Maybe we should stuff it with something?" Connie suggested. "We could use hay."

"We are NOT putting hay in my bra." Eren said, scowling. "Handkerchiefs. Everybody give me your handkerchiefs."

Armin went around, gathering up the cloths from the grumbling soldiers. Eren wordlessly took them and began stuffing them into the cups of the bra, and by the time he was done, it looked much more pleasing.

"There. That's how you wear a bra, okay?" Eren said, looking down at his new additions disinterestedly.

"Wait! We have to figure out why girls hate them so much!" Connie insisted, rushing forward. "So, Eren- does it hurt or something?"

"How does it feel?" Reiner piped up.

Eren shrugged. "Jiggly, I guess. A little tight..." he crossed the stabled and bent down to look at his reflection in a water trough. He looked pretty damn good, but he winced.

"Hey- holy hell, are there wires in this?" he lifted an arm, surprised. "Ow- _that's_ why girls hate them, they have pointy WIRES in them. And it's a little tight, to be honest..." Eren stood, readjusting himself.

"So, is it... comfortable?" Armin asked hesitantly.

Eren winced, shaking his head. "This... shitty under wire keeps stabbing me. And it chafes a little- it must hold sweat, too. Gosh, I'd hate to have to wear one of these under a 3DMG harness..."

Everyone in the room winced slightly at the suggestion.

Eren looked up, eyes surveying the faces of those gathered in the stables. "So, uh, is that all you wanted to know, then?"

* * *

Commander Erwin was NOT happy. He had been doing paper work late into the night, as always. He'd done his last minute run-through check, only to find an entire male barracks empty, as well as the door to Eren Jager's cell open, and Eren no where to be found.

"Where do you think they'd be?" he demanded, cocking an eyebrow at Levi. He;'d found the man in his office, like always.

Levi shrugged. "Hoe the hell should I know? There shitty brats- they could be up to anything."

"Yes, but you know Eren better than I do. What do you think he could be doing? And do you think the boys of the 104th are with him?

Levi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Jager is unpredictable, Erwin. I have no fucking idea what he could be doing."

Erwin took a deep breath and closed his eyes, forcing himself to remain calm. The press would have a field day if they knew he'd lost the titan shifter.

He opened his eyes a moment alter, nodding to Levi seriously. "With me. Now. We'll get our horses ready and ride the grounds looking for them."

Levi nodded, falling into a brisk walk beside the Commander.

Still, in some far off corner of his mind, he wondered what Eren was doing. Whatever it was, he hoped it wasn't stupid. The last thing he needed was his brat getting himself hurt.

* * *

Commander Erwin and Captain Levi strode briskly into the stables, only to come face to face with a sight they could never unsee.

There, in the golden light of a handful of lanterns, stood Eren Jager, wearing a bra. Around him were his Comrades from the 104th, looking curious and asking questions. As soon as they'd heard the door open, all looking nervously at the two officers.

Eren simply gave them a nervous smile,. raising a hand to wave feebly at them. "H-hi, Commander..."

Erwin took one deep breath, then two. He steeled himself for whatever answer was about to come before he spoke. "What's going on here?"

"Connie wanted to know how to put on a bra, Sir." Armin spoke up.

Connie sputtered, looking horrified. "Don't pin this on me!"

Erwin had so, so many questions. And he wanted the answers to none of them. Instead, he sighed, looking defeated. "All of you- get back to your barracks." The group slowly started to disperse, Eren heading for the door.

"Jager- for the love of god, take that thing off." Erwin ordered as an afterthought.

Eren shrugged, unclasping the bra and tucking it into his pocket before he was tugging his shirt back on, heading for the door.

"Goodnight, Commander!" he called over his shoulder, before he was gone, heading towards his room.

As soon as they were alone in the stables, Levi chuckled.

Erwin sat on the floor, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This isn't funny, Levi." he said, voice muffled.

Levi smirked. "All I can say is I told you so, Erwin. Sometimes, it's better NOT to know what the brats are doing."

Erwin groaned. "How am I going to write up an incident report for this?"

Levi smirked. "I'm sure you'll think of something, Commander." was all he said, before he, too, was heading back towards the castle.

Somedays, Erwin wondered why he even got out of bed.

* * *

 **I hope it wasn't too OOC! Please review your favorite parts or tell me if this chapter amde you burst out laughing on public transit or something! Hugs! :)**


	36. Scars

**Alright- remember that one time at basic training when Eren was yelling that Jean was going to rip his shirt? Well- this chapter explains the reason** ** _why_** **Eren was so concerned his shirt stay intact.**

* * *

Levi stood on the branch of his favorite big ass tree, surveying the brats in their gear as they swooped and dived over the wooden training dummies, blades glinting in the sunlight. Everyone was performing admirably.

Levi couldn't help but watch Akerman, though. The girl's skill was unbelievable- she should've been taken to a specialty squad by now, but she seemed to perform that much better when she was near Eren.

Arlet was incredibly graceful with his 3DMG, calculating every move. Christa was determined and focused, Ymir was concerned with staying near her, and Connie and Sasha were average.

Jean was flashy and precise, and Jager... well, Jager was absolutely reckless. He stayed close to the ground and trees, waiting until the absolute last second to throw himself into the air with teeth grit in determination, blades flashing with lethal power as he destroyed whatever was in his path. While his strategy was effective, it was also incredibly risky- if his timing was a split second off, he'd miss his strike, or, if the scenario were a real one, risk being stepped on by a titan.

Despite the flaws in his workmanship, though, he kept pace- and sometimes even surpassed- his peers. It was both harrowing and enthralling to watch, really. Levi couldn't believe he was so accurate, given the rather rough nature of his strategy, but for him, it appeared to work.

Eren's 3DMG cables anchored in the bark of a tree and he crouched on the trunk, parallel to the ground, defying all the laws of phys, eyes narrowing in the sunlight as he chose his next target. With shocking grace he disengaged his cables, in free fall for a split second before they'd anchored into a tree branch above, swinging towards the dummy.

He hadn't anticipated Christa to be going for the same one, however. The two cadets were on a collision course- Christa's blue eyes widened in terror for a moment, and Eren's green eyes flew open in surprise, before he'd dis-engaged his cables and was falling, barely missing Christa as he plunged the seventy feet downwards, striking branches on his way down...

Levi heard the sound of cables deploying and was shocked to watch Jager manage to lodge his left cable into the tree trunk and swing down, slowing his fall and rolling, landing in a heap in the dirt...

Christa was hanging from her gear, swinging, looking frantically below her, and the training grounds was silent with shock. "Eren!"

In a flash of raven Hair and silver cables, Mikasa was descending to the forest floor, with Levi and the rest of the 104th on his heels. Levi hadn't realozed it, but his mouth had gone dry and his heart had sped up at the thought of Eren on the ground.

He'd seen dedath and injury before, but he couldn't see this, couldn't handle watching Eren- the boy he'd raised- die. He refused to.

Before he could think any further, his feet were touching the ground and he was on his feet, running towards where Mikasa was knelt neck to teh heap of a boy in the dirt...

Eren turned to look at him- blood was trickling down the corner of his mouth, his hair was a mess, and he was smeared with dirt. Despite that, though, he gave Levi a weary smile. "S-sorry, Captain." he panted, giving him an apologetic look. "I-it was an accident..."

Levi was far to busy scanning the boy for injures to care at the moment. Jager had a bloody nose and he must've bitten his lip. His shirt was in shreds, there were scrapes from branches on his back, and he was a mess. But he wasn't seriously injured- that was good.

The rest of the 104th converged on them at once, Christa looking terrified.

"Eren, I'm so sorry!" tears were streaming down Christa's face as she looked down at him, horrified.

"Eren- are you alright man!?"

"Do you need food!?"

"Is anything broken!?"

Eren turned gingerly so he was sitting up, wincing slightly. "Wait- what?" he couldn't understand anything over the jumble of voices.

"Oi! Give him some space, and shut up!" Levi snapped, tone more harsh than he'd intended. Everyone stared for a moment, before they stepped back obediently.

Eren took a breath, wiping his mouth and smearing his bloody lip. He give Christa a small smile. "Hey- it's alright, okay? It was an accident."

B-but you disengaged your gear! You fell like fifty feet!" Christa was gesturing wildly, blonde hair flying.

Eren gave a rough laugh, nodding. "Yeah, I guess I did. I'm fine, though, and you're okay, so it all worked out in the end..."

"why would you disengage your gear?" Reiner spoke up, voicing what everyone wanted to know.

Eren looked back at the hulking blonde, green eyes deadly serious. "Because I didn't want one of us to have our limbs severed by 3DMG cables if we collided. And I could survive a fall like that- she couldn't."

Though what Eren was saying was true, Levi was still incredibly annoyed he would worry them all like that. While the officer in him would admit Eren had made the right decision, the man that had raised Jager for two weeks was annoyed and rattled at how giving the brat was.

Levi took advantage of the ensuing silence, stepping forward and kneeling in front of Jager, taking the boy by the jaw and examining the scratches on his face. He learned close tot he boy, lowering his vocie. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yesir." Eren stuttered, nodding. "At least- nothing's broken, I'm pretty sure..."

Levi nodded, taking one last look at the boy before standing. "Alright, brats- that's enough training for the day. Reiner- bertholdt- help Jager back to the castle."

"I can walk, Sir." Eren interrupted, slowly standing. As he did, the shredded remains that were his shirt fell to the forest floor, revealing surprisingly toned abs, as well as jagged white lines interrupting the tan flesh, and a rose blossom of scar tissue spanning outward just above the boy's left side.

Levi's eyes widened at the sight of the wounds, and Eren frowned for a moment, before heb realized what Levi was looking at.

He looked down at himself for a moment, a sharp intake of breath happening as he realized he wasn't covered by his shirt. "Shit-" was all he uttered, before he quickly turned around, revealing the white slashes across his back, skin covering the long-since healed over wounds...

Armin was quickly behind his friend, throwing his cloak over Eren's shoulders and covering him.

Eren gave Armin a small smile as thanks, while Armin simply nodded knowingly.

Eren turned back to face his gaping squad, eyes nervous and smile clearly forced. "You said something about heading back, right, Captain?"'

Levi simply nodded, and the squad was silent as they tropped back through the forest.

"Hey!" Ymir shattered the silence, striding forward. "You gonna tell us what the hell this-" she motioned to her torso and back with her hands, before staring right at Eren- "is about?"

"He doesn't have to tell you anything!" Mikasa snapped defensively.

"We deserve to know! I mean, that doesn't just _happen_ to somebody..." Ymir protested.

She stopped, falling silent, when she realized Eren was still walking towards the castle, the hood of the cloak up to conceal his hair, Armin trotting beside him.

"Hey- Eren! Quit walking and answer the question!" Ymir shouted, moving to go after him. She was stopped when Mikasa deftly stepped forward, knocking the irate brunette to the ground.

"What the hell, Mikasa!?"

Mikasa's eyes were smoldering, black coals as the scrutinized the squad, fists clenched, muscles taught.

"Forget everything you saw today. If you speak of it again, it'll be the last words you _ever_ say." was all she said, before she was turning, running up the forest path towards the castle, to catch up with Eren and Armin. A moment later, she disappeared from sight, leaving the shocked squad and Levi behind them.

"Captain?" Jean asked, uncertain as to what to do.

Levi had started walking, and the squad fell into step behind him.

"What are we going to do, Sir?" Jean pressed.

"Nothing." Levi said absently.

"What do you mean, nothing!? We have a right to know what happened to him!" Ymir burst out.

Levi whirled. "You have a right to serve as a soldier, and you have a right to privacy. Jager has the same right, and you will _respect it,_ understand Cadet? Jager's personal life doesn't interfere with the functioning of this squad, so you have no _right_ or reason to go shouting for answers. Unless you want him to do the same of all of you. Would you like that, Cadet?" Levi stepped forward, eyes glinting. "To have Jager know _all_ your secrets? Every _detail_ of you?"

Ymir stepped back suddenly, looking border-line alarmed. Levi didn't even pause to wonder why she'd reacted to strongly to the statement- instead, he smirked triumphantly. "That's what I thought. You're all to obey Akerman- forget what you saw today. If I hear of any of you harassing Jager about this, I _will_ punish you."

With that, Levi kept walking, leaving the rest of the 104th behind him.

Levi knew what those scars were. They were a common thing in the underground- they were from knife wounds.

Levi had never known that Jagger had been involved in knife fights, but it made sense. He remembered Eren's sudden suspicion of everyone at age eleven, his insistence of carrying a knife with him everywhere. Not to mention the way the boy ate like he was starving, the way he sized up everything around him as though expecting to be attacked.

Arlet and Akerman had clearly understood that, as well.

Though Levi had never seen the scars on the boy's body- he had to bet they'd appeared around age eleven. Jager had a period of time in his records where he veritably disappeared- he had a ration card, along with Arlet and Akerman, following the fall of wall Maria, but that was it. They had all been listed as orphaned. Chances were they'd been on the streets together, fighting to survive, until they'd joined the army.

It made him wonder how many scars Akerman and Arlet had, as well. though Akerman was always stoic and able to handle herself in a fight, Levi was willing to bet that she, and even Arlet, pacifist as he was- as more than one scar beneath their clothes, though they probably weren't as scarred as Jager, since the boy had been the most hot-headed and carried his blade like a security blanket.

Maybe that was why Akerman wrapped that damn tattered scarf around her face despite the fact it was worn our and couldn't provide much warmth. Maybe it accounted for why Arlet handled his flare pistol with such speed, and why he was always so shy, falling back and eyeing outsiders with a nervous smile and pale blue eyes that were clearly thinking of a thousand escape routes. Maybe it was why the three of them stayed so close together every chance they could.

Levi had some slash wounds of his own across his back, and a stab below his right shoulder blade. He couldn't blame Jager for not wanting to talk about it, though it made him empathize with the boy a little more.

Regardless, this just confirmed to Levi the fact he had known all along- there was much more to Eren Jager than a stupid brat with a temper problem.

* * *

Eren smiled at his friends at dinner that night- he was once again covered by his signature green shirt, and he took a bite of bread as everyone sat down.

"Hey, guys."

He was greeted with a half-hearted murmur of greetings,m as Jean, Reiner and Bertholdt scrutinized him curiously but asked nothing. Eren ignored their eyes on him, instead taking a bite of his roll before setting to down, picking up him spoon and taking a bite of stew...

"Are you going to finish that!?" Sasha was practically lunging across the table, red hair all around her, as she pointed to the half eaten roll pathetically. "This? Huh, are you going to finish it? C'mon, Eren, don't just sit there, I need to know!" Sasha was practically begging, and Eren choked for a moment, before he was swallowing his stew, laughing and coughing at her eagerness. "N-no. You can have it..." he laughed slightly- Sasha surely wasn't treating him any differently.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Sasha fell silent as she shoved the roll in her mouth, and Eren shook his head, smiling.

Slowly, the table dissolved into the normal conversation.

The Singanshina trio exchanged a brief look for a moment, pleased with the outcome. There were still a lot of things their squad mates didn't know about them- and a lot that they hoped they never would.

* * *

 **There we go! A little bit darker than these past few chapters, but the fic has to be serious sometimes, you know?**

 **Also- to address a plot hole. A lot of you might be wondering why nobody noticed Eren's scars in the barn when he was trying on the bra- well, they only had one lantern, so it was pretty dim in there, and I'm assuming everyone was too occupied with the fact Eren was wearing a bra to consider getting another lantern or looking at his skin too closely. It's also why Armin was the one who gathered up the handkerchiefs- so that Eren didn't have to get to close to anybody and risk having them see the scars on his skin up close.**

 **Please review! I should be studying, but I needed to update today! :)**


	37. Mother's Festival

Everyone was startled when the door to the boy's barracks slammed open, banging noisily into the wall behind it.

Everyone was even more startled when Eren Jager stalked in, lookiong as angry and determined as ever, and fairly flung a penic and paper onto Jean, who was reading in his bunk.

"Write a letter to your mother, you ungrateful horse!"

"Ahh!?" Jean smacked his head on the bunk above him, startled, before he looked up at Eren angrily.

"Why the hell should I do anything you say!?"

"Don't do it for me- do it for your mother." Eren glared down at Jean, arms crossed across his chest threateningly.

Jean snarled, still clutching his head,m but he shuffled both legs over the side of the bunk and grabbed the paper and pencil, glowering all the while.

"Dear Mom," he scribbled angrily, reading as he wrote.

"I'm doing well, except for this IDIOT Eren Jager who keeps pestering me like the dumbass he is!"

He was stopped mid-sentence as Eren smacked him on the head. "You don't cuss in a letter to your mother!"

"It's my letter, dammit, I'll do what I want!"

"You never write letters, Jean." Armin piped up. "Your mother must be worried about you. Please, just make it nice."

Jean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine, whatever." he quickly erased what he'd written, biting his lip for a moment before tentatively starting to write. It took him a few minutes of scribbling before he folded the paper, looking oddly satisfied.

He blinked, surprised, when he realized the whole barracks was watching him.

"What?"

"Mail it. I'll know if you don't, and I WILL make you write another one." Eren spoke, before he turned and stalked back out of the barracks.

Jean sighed, standing up, folded letter still in hand.

"Freaking weirdo. Who makes someone write a letter to their mother like that?" he grumbled, though he headed out the barracks door, clearly on his way to the mail office. Armin said nothing, his lips pressing into a firm line as he made sure to keep his eyes on the floor.

* * *

Eren didn't know what the hardest part was. Losing her, or having the memories he had of her fade over time.

His mother had been his world. He'd loved his father, of course, but when he was will, it'd been his mother who'd wrapped him in blankets, his mother who spoon-fed him broth and talked with him. It was his mother who he helped with dishes.

He could still remember her laugh- the way she'd bring her hand to her mouth and close her vibrant hazel eyes, the perfect mixture of earthy green and coffee brown. Her laugh had sounded like ringing bells. The way she ruffled his hair affectionately, or when she snuck up on him and planted sloppy kisses on his cheek. He'd always wrinkled his face and tried to scrub them off when he was little, but now he was tearing up- he'd give anything to have one more kiss from his mother.

Another painful detail was the fact there was no grave. She'd been devoured alive- he'd watched her blood paint the ground beneath the filthy damned titan, he'd seen her die- but they Hannes had turned the corner, and she'd been gone.

He knew she hadn't suffered. The titans had snapped her neck. But it was no consolation. He wondered if she'd been devoured completely, only to be vomited up later like titans did in some grotesque, demented form of a mass grave, her entrails mixed with so many others.

Maybe she hadn't even been completely devoured. Maybe the titan had been distracted and forgotten her altogether, wanting to chase more live prey. Maybe her legs were still lying on the ground in Shinganshina, near the rubble of their home. He could picture it, actually, how they sat on the ground- the wind and rain taking a toll over them over the years, skin sloughing off bone, flesh seeping into the ground, until all that was left was ivory bone...

He stumbled slightly, stifling a sob and biting his lip to prevent the tears that filled his eyes from overflowing. He doubled over slightly, feeling nauseous even _thinking_ about it, before he quickly straightened up and picked up his pace. He was heading towards the trail to the forest- there was no need to draw unnecessary attention to himself, and he focused on breathing deeply and evenly to keep himself from crying. No need to attract any unwanted attention- the last thing he wanted was another soldier noticing him and inquiring if he was alright. Nobody wanted to hear his sob story, and he was far too bitter to tell it- the world was fucked up enough anyways, without him giving voice to his own experiences.

He finally made it to the cover of the woodland trail and forced himself to smile. He could hardly see, vision blurry due to the tears in his eyes, but he somehow fumbled his way through the trail, fingers reaching out to pick the small wild lilacs and wildflowers he could make out on the bushes.

He tried not to think about how the memories of her were slowly slipping away, eroded away by the acidic waters of time.

Instead he clung to the ones he still had- like the winter he'd been so ill that even his father had been worried. He remembered waking up through his feverish haze, drenched in sweat and too weak to lift his own head. His mother had held him in her lap like he was a baby, wiping the sweat from his brow and whispering soothing words as he rasped for breath, bringing a cup of water to his mouth whenever he managed to pry open his dry, cracked lips.

The first memory he had after his fever broke was waking up warm and safe. He'd been laid in his mother's lap, face buried in her chest, her arms around him, that familiar scent of rosemary filling his nostrils and reminding him of how safe he was.

He'd lifted his hear and blinked sluggishly, and his mother had smiled at him, looking relieved. Her words didn't have that strange echo they did when he was feverish, and he actually understood her when she spoke this time. "Are you feeling better, sweety?"

He'd nodded, exhausted, before he'd pawed at her chest slightly, maneuvering himself upwards, before he was burying his face in the crook between her neck and shoulder, burying himself in her scent, her safety, before he was falling asleep again.

His hands were becoming full of flowers, now, and he walked on, still tearful but still too stubborn to cry.

His mother had been his everything.

He wove his way out of the forest, the seemingly endless tunnel of green foliage on every side. His feet moved soundlessly through the grass, and the breeze tickled the back of his neck warmly. He was at the pond, now, where recruits often swam on days off.

It was cold enough that no one was swimming, today, and he was alone. The sun shyly peered down overhead, bright but not yet warm enough to make the weather pleasant for such outdoor activities.

He blinked, his vision clearing up a little. His fingers wove skillfully through the wildflowers, bending stems and manipulating the leaves carefully. He clung to the memories he did still have of her. He'd been meaning to write them all down, so he could read them again in case he ever forgot.

Mothers Festival in Shinganshina had always been an affair. Children would give their mothers spring flowers and sweets, and take them on walks through the village. The mothers always smiled and praised their children, and it could make even the most abrasive child excited. There were flower petals and daisy chains, as well as flower crowns.

Eren still remembered him and Mikasa, as well as Armin, leading his mother down the streets by the hand on the day of the festival. Mikasa and Armin didn't have mothers, so Eren had agreed to let them share his, and Carla had been excited, laughing when they went out of their way on the tour to show her their favorite stray cat before agreeing he was very nice.

Shinganshina wasn't anything, anymore, though.

Eren was nearly done making the flower crown. He added the last flower before examining his handiwork. It looked neat- much better than the hasty ones he'd used to make as a young boy. Still, his mother had always worn them and praised him for being thoughtful, no matter how poorly crafted they'd been...

But one of the hardest parts of losing her, he realized, was not having a proper grave where he could pay her the honor she was due. That was what he decided, anyways, as he sniffed, tearing up and wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve.

He looked down at the white flower crown beside him in the grass and the clear lake before him and smiled as the breeze ruffled his hair, his green eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom."


	38. Fire Brigade- in action

**Sorry about the wait guys! I've been having some writers block, but this just popped into my head today. have a little crack to hold you over. Please review! :)**

Candle light flickered, giving that shadows an eerie quality as they danced off the walls. There was quiet chatter echoing around the dining hall, and the ambience of the room was further supported by the torches on the walls, flames waving wantonly, providing the slight heat needed on the chilly spring evening.

Silverware scraped against bowls as soldiers dug into their rations- it was an average night in the dining hall.

Until someone clumsily knocked over a candle. The flame sputtered for a moment, before it was catching the napkin nearest to it. People stepped back, alarmed, giving the fire critical moments to go from singing the table to catching on the wood…..

"Fucking move!" Everyone whirled to see the 104th sprinted across the dining hall towards the flames, jumping benches and vaulting tables as though the world depended on it, tin cups clutched in hand.

Eren got there first, skillfully throwing thrusting his cup forward, splashing milk onto the crackling flames. The rest of the 104th followed suit, while Connie began making his siren noises and doing some sort of odd dance in the background, running at anyone who came too close to danger.

Within two minutes, the fire was out. The entire dining hall was in stunned silence for a moment, looking from the charred table to the dead serious recruits, to the growing puddle of milk on the table that was currently dripping to the floor.

Levi was the only one who didn't seem bothered by the whole series of events, as he took a long slug from his own tin cup, giving himself a milk-mustache. He looked directly at the camera, facial expression never changing. "Got milk?"


	39. What's Wrong with Captain Levi?

**Remember Captain Levi the Cat? Well, in this chapter, he is a major character, and when people are unfamiliar with the cat hilarity ensures.**

 **You guys can all thank BerryMary096 for this chapter, since it was her review that inspired me to get off my ass and write this chapter. I hope it makes you laugh, and please review about what your favorite (or least favorite) part way! I love your feedback! :)**

* * *

"Eren- why are your clothes wet?" Armin asked, blue eyes curious.

Eren looked down at the wet spot on his left lapel, sighing. "Dammit. I thought I checked this one…." He frowned, scrubbing at the stain fruitlessly.

"But Eren- where did it come from?" Armin asked

Eren sighed, looking up from where he'd been scrubbing at the4 wet spot. "Oh, this? Captain Levi has been pissing on my clothes."

Erwin, who was walking down the hall, stopped dead, mug of coffee nearly falling from his hand. He'd only heard

Eren's statement, not the ones before them, and it was enough to make him linger in the hallway, just out of sight of the doorway, and listen.

"That's… disgusting." Armin admitted.

"No kidding." Eren said, sounding unamused. "And he's so passive aggressive about it, too. I wish he'd just tell me why he's doing it. I'm gonna go change my shirt."

"Good idea."

Erwin ducked into the next conference room, out of sight, as Eren stepped into the hallway, starting down the hall. Erwin peered after him, mouth set in a grim line. Captain Levi's behavior was unacceptable and bizarre, and he wasn't sure whether or not he could believe what he'd just heard.

For one, why was Levi in Eren's cell? And what would possess the man to… urinate… on Eren's clothes, and in a passive aggressive manner no less. More importantly, why hadn't Eren filed a formal complaint? Sabotaging your subordinate's clothes like that broke more than one regulation.

Nonetheless, Erwin chose not to confront Levi about it, partly because he was uncomfortable with the subject at large, and mostly because he didn't want to believe it was true.

Erwin closed his eyes, vowing not to think about what he'd just heard, before taking a sip from his mug and frowning, blue eyes mournful. His coffee was cold.

* * *

Eren sighed as he strode back into his cell, stepping over piles of clothes on the floor as he did so.

On his bed sat a black and white tuxedo cat, curled up elegantly on his wrinkled sheets with it's tail tucked beneath it. One orange eye peered up at Eren curiously as he grumbled, weaving his was through the minefield of clothes and other items strewn about his floor, on a quest for a clean shirt.

When he saw Captain Levi the cat was looking at him, he glared.

"You ass." He muttered resentfully, though he smiled slightly when Levi simply flicked his tail in response.

Captain Levi the cat simply closed his eye and continued to sleep, unbothered with his angry human.

* * *

It was late. Or rather, it was early. Eren was sprawled in his bed, arms strewn above his head, sheets wrapped around him, as he slept. At the foot of his bed, Captain Levi was curled up between his legs. Only, he wasn't.

Instead, the cat sat beside his master's slumbering head, amber eyes glowing in the darkness, looking unamused.

Eren's chest rose and fell with each breath, and the cat watched for a brief moment. While it was nice to see his normally passionate human be still, at the moment, it was an inconvenience. Captain Levi the cat required food- and his human needed to get his act together. Captain Levi lifted a booted paw- his upper legs were black, but the lower leg and paw was white, giving him the appearance of wearing white mittens.

 _Boop._

He allowed his paw to fall onto his sleeping master's face, landing on his master's cheek. Eren's eyelids fluttered, but didn't open, and Captain Levi looked down at the human, unamused.

 _Boop._

Captain Levi booped a little more forcefully this time, allowing his paw to land between Eren's nose and upper lip. Eren tried to inhale, only to get a nose full of fur. Sputtering, Eren sat bolt-upright, looking surprised and coughing, only to come face to face with Captain Levi's orange eyes.

"W…wuh?" he asked, still half asleep. He moaned when he realized, yet again, he'd been awoken by his cat. "No. It's four in the morning, I am _not_ getting you food…."

Eren laid back down and closed his eyes, hoping to fall back asleep.

 _Whack!_

A paw slapping his eyelid with surprising force had his scrambling up.

"Okay okay! Fine, I'll get you some damn food!" Eren sighed, sliding out of bed and pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt, groaning slightly at having to get up so early.

Captain Levi had moved so he was lying down on his belly, paws tucked neatly beneath him. He blinked, satisfied that his human was going to do his job, and Eren muttered an expletive under his breath before he was stumbling through the darkness of the basement, stubbing his toe on the stairs and cursing, feeling his way along the wall until his eyes adjusted as he could walk to the kitchen.

He ducked into the pantry, finding a barrel of salted fish and reaching in to grab one that was about eight inches long. That was enough to feed a tomcat for a night, right? At least it would let him get an hour or so of sleep.

With that in mind, Eren closed the barren and, fish in hand, headed back down towards the dungeon.

Erwin, as commander, always rose at four in the morning. He was heading down to grab a cup of coffee when he saw a barefoot, sloppily dressed Eren Jager holding a dead fish by the tail, blinking sleepily and plodding down the hall.

He honestly thought the boy was sleep walking- but then, why would he be dressed?

He decided to address the situation, as all leaders do, and stepped into the hallway.

"Eren. What are you doing?"

"O-oh." Eren blinked sleepily, looking surprised to see his commander. "I, uh, was getting food…."

Erwin raised his eyebrows. "And you chose… fish?"

Eren blushed. "It's for Captain Levi."

"It's.. what?"

"It's for Captain Levi, Sir. He woke me up because he was hungry."

Erwin nodded slowly, struggling to digest the information. Eren was looking thoroughly embarrassed. "Can I go now, Sir?"

Erwin nodded dumbly, and Eren quickly strode past him, raw fish still in hand.

Erwin was left standing in the hallway, wondering at the strange habits of his Captain, which seemed only to be escalating by the day.

Back in his cell, Eren set down the fish in front of the Captain Levi the cat. He didn't like allowing the cat to eat on his bed, but Levi refused to eat off the floor, and Eren wasn't going to go searching for a plate for him now.

Levi looked down at the fish, eyes flicking back up to him in disinterest.

Eren threw his hands up in the air. "Come on! No. I am _not_ cutting it up for you now. Ask me in the morning." He rolled over to face the wall.

Captain Levi looked over at his human disinterestedly, before nudging the dead fish towards the edge of the bed with his paw. He nudged it once, twice….

Eren groaned at the wet _slap_ of a raw fish hitting the floor of his cell. He fumbled to get up, grabbing his pocket knife and quickly slicing the fish open and cutting it into small pieces, not wanting to have to deal with his belongings being smothered in fish juice the next day.

Captain Levi the cat meowed his approval, weaving between Eren's legs in contentment, before he began to nibble on each of the bite sized pieces. Eren rolled his eyes, sloughing back to bed and falling into his sheets, closing his eyes.

"You're welcome, you pretentious furball." He mumbled.

Captain Levi simply gave him a passive glance, before he was back to chowing down on his breakfast.

* * *

Even a cat as meticulous as Captain Levi could get dirty, as evidenced by the great quantity of burdocks stuck in the small animal's fur when he stalked back into Eren's cell later that day, looking rather huffy.

Eren took one look at the mass of burs, especially the one's congregated in Levi's underbelly, and sighed. "Those will have to come out."

He started by gently carding his fingers through Levi's fur, deftly picking out the occasional burr. Once Levi was laying on his side, however, and Eren tried to work on the massive tangle of burdock that was his underbelly, things grew challenging.

Levi batted his hand away, clearly done with having Eren petting him. Eren wordlessly tugged on one of the burrs, managing to get it out but yanking on Levi's fur, as well. He was rewarded with a quick swipe from Levi's paw, and a scratch that sluggishly allowed beads of blood to surface.

Eren took a deep breath, steeling himself. "Look, I know you don't like me, but this has to come out." Eren looked down at the mass of burrs. "I'll make this easier on both of us, Captain. I'll just yank the whole bunch of 'em out."

Eren grasped the mass of burrs firmly. "Alright, this will only take a mionute…."

He yanked.

"RWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

 _"Sweet jesus!"_ Eren screamed, shocked, as Captain Levi's claws raked up and down his arms as though he were the female titan. Levi appeared to be seizing, he was a blur of anger and razor-sharp claws. Eren kept pulling, though he whited out for a brief moment, and when he came too, Captain Levi was staring at him, his tail puffed and fur standing on end. Scratches criss-crossed Eren's arms and wept blood openly.

Eren panted, looking surprised, before he looked down and gave Captain Levi the cat a wane smile. "Well, at least we got the burrs out, right, Captain?"

Captain Levi hissed and lept off the bed, sprinting out of sight.

"Ungrateful bastard!" Eren yelled. "And to think I got a fish for you!"

He sighed, flopping back down on his bed and staring at his mangled arms. He sighed. "Ah well. At least he'll probably be nice when he wants dinner."

* * *

Erwin stared at Jager's arms that evening at dinner. The boy was covered in scratches, some that openly wept blood, and while he didn't seem bothered, Erwin was concerned.

"Eren- what happened to your arms?"

Eren looked up from his bowl of stew and laughed. "Oh, it's a funny story, Sir. Captain Levi scratched me…."

Erwin stood, grimacing at the thought. Levi had gone too far this time, and he intended to speak to him about it.

He strode down the hall briskly, walking into Levi's office without knocking.

Levi looked up from his paperwork, surprised, and cocked an eyebrow at Erwin.

"You need something?"

Erwin pulled out a chair and sat down heavily. "You need to stop abusing Cadet Jager."

Levi frowned. "I'd hardly call it abuse. Sure, I made the kid run a few laps, but the brat set fire to the rug…."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Erwin said, holding up a hand. "I feel you've crossed the line. You've been… peeing… on his clothes…."

Levi's face twisted into an expression of disgust at the accusation.

"In addition, making him bring you fish, and scratching him, is just out of line. He's your _subordinate,_ not a punching bag…."

Levi took a deep breath and sighed. "Damn brat didn't tell you…."

"Levi, you could be court-martialed for this. I don't intend to, but abuse of a subordinate is unacceptable, and if you're going to do it, at least don't do it in such _weird_ ways…."

All of a sudden, the door burst open. Erwin whirled and Levi simply nodded at Eren, who stood in the doorway.

"Hey Captain, have you seen Captain Levi?" Eren asked, brows furrowed.

Levi nodded, nudging something with his boot. A black and white tuxedo cat, who'd been lapping milk from a saucer, gave Levi a sideways look before sidling over to Eren, who eagerly picked him up.

"Thanks Captain. I thought he was here; he always comes to see you when he wants to sulk…." Eren smiled, rubbing the ears of Captain Levi the cat happily. Captain Levi the cat kneaded Eren's arm with his paws happily, eyes shuttering closed.

"By the way, brat. He might stop pissing on your clothes if you didn't leave them all over your floor. I'd be pissed too, if I had to share a sloppy room with you." Captain LEvi the human said with a slightly amused smirk.

Eren blushed, looking embarrassed. "O-oh, you heard about that, Sir. I-hah- better go clean it up." Eren fled hurriedly from the room, cat in arms, and Erwin looked to Levi, gaze demanding answers.

Levi sighed. "Stupid brat named his cat after me."

This wasn't the first time that Erwin wondered why he was flypaper for crazy people.

* * *

 **Please review! I love writing crack for you guys! :)**


	40. Training Exercise Part 1

**Hey guys! I appoligize for such a long wait on this- I've been a little busy with summer (I graduated high school. I guess they just hand out those diploma like pamphlets nowawdays XD), and have been settling into my smmer routine, so this is late and I appoligize.**

 **This is going to be one of my story arcs for this fic, and I seriously hope you guys enjoy it. Please review! :)**

 **MAILBAG**

 **Ali5TVD, Chapter 9**

 **Hi! I just wanted to say I really like this chapter! Also, the way Eren reacted to not sleep with Levi... was he perhaps sexually abused? Or am I reading to much into it?**

Oh, so insightful! You take it to such a deep level, and well I love it, that wasn't the way I meant it to be interpreted. Still, I can absolutely see how you would get that, since I've made the trio's backstory quite dark.

So far, I've written Eren, Mikasa, and Armin as street rats, and they have been abused physically, and possibly mentally, just from living on the streets for so long in such deplorable conditions.

However, as for this part in the arc, I just wanted to make the chapter non-sexual, since it wasn't a ship-specific chapter and I wanted to keep it platonic.

Also, I figured Eren, awkward as he is, would make that decision himself. I mean, would you you feel if your favorite senpai invited you to sleep in their room, you know? lol.

Still, your question is really well thought out and I appreciate it! Thanks, and I hope you continue to enjoy the fic! :)

 **Lucy2903, Chapter 39**

 **I would love to see Eren find the picture he drew when he was a child and have Levi explain it**

Ah, perhaps in the future, my friend! I've wanted to do an arc like that, where Eren goes to chat with Levi about something and sees it on his desk, and everything about why he trusts his Captain to why he speaks with him about his personal life makes sense and he's jsut like Oni-chan! :3

Perhaps in the future, my dear, for right now, I am playing with death.

PLEASE REVIEWWWW! I LOVE HEARING YOUR OPINIONS AND FEEDBACK! :)

* * *

"This exercise will take place _outside_ the walls, in titan territory. It is the first of it's kind, and will be done in scouted territory with little to no titan sightings. However, you hsould all remain vigilant incase Titan activity does arise. Understood?"

"Sir!"

"I will be leading the exercise, and Captain Levi will be accompanying me. This exercise is the first of it's kind- a live drill, if you would- and we intend to come back with no les than all of the soldiers we set out with. failure is _not_ an option- understood?"

"Sir!"

Erwin nodded, satisfied. "We leave at dawn. Get some rest. Dismissed!"

The soldiers broke into groups and headed back for the barracks, the chosen squadrons chattering excitedly at the prospect of being chosen for such a new exercise. Levi squad, as well as a squadron consisting of a few people Eren had met at basic, would be coming as well.

"We should all get our gear ready and turn in early. We'll need all the rest we can get." Armin stated helpfully.

"I wonder if we'll see any titans." Eren speculated aloud.

Both Armin and Mikasa stopped walking, looking uneasy.

"Probably not, Eren. The Commander said there's little to no titan activity..."

"Yeah, but what if we see one? If we see one, we have to kill it, right?"

"If we see one, _I'll_ kill it. you're to stay with the Levi squad." Mikasa spoke up hurriedly.

Eren turned to glower at her. "Seriously, Mikasa? I can handle being outside the walls..."

"You say that, but you got eaten when the titans got in! I thought you were dead, Eren! I never want to feel like that again!" Mikasa's voice cracked slightly at the end, and Armin nodded balefully. "And that goes double for me, Eren."

Eren sighed. "You guys. I'll be fine. I mean, yeah, we're going outside the walls- but my Titan can protect me most of the time. Just promise me you'll look out for yourselves, alright? I can take care of myself- if there's one thing I can do, it's kill titans."

"This exercise isn't about killing titans, Eren. it's about training. You'd do well to remember that." Mikasa growled, before she was stalking past him towards the girls' barracks.

Eren blinked, surprised, before looking over at Armin. "Sheesh. What's her problem?"

Armin chose his words carefully, not wanting to upset Eren but wanting to reinforce Mikasa's point, albeit less harshly.

"She just wants you to focus on the task at hand, Eren. Throwing caution to the wind in the hopes of killing titans is a recipe for disaster." Armin placed a hand on Eren's shoulder, blue eyes imploring his friend. "Just... be careful tomorrow, alright?"

Eren nodded, looking slightly surprised. "Yeah... sure."

Armin walked away as well, leaving Eren to wonder if his friends were right to be so concerned.

* * *

The large trees were spread far enough apart that there was full visibility in every direction, the forest not nearly as dense as some they'd encountered. It made for far less dangerous riding, and instead of choosing to go in formation, the troops rode side by side, the sun beating down on them. Eren's thighs rubbed against the saddle as he jostled with the movement of his horse, a familiar and welcoming sensation- he enjoyed the movement, the ability to make progress, to _go_ somewhere, and being outside the walls just made it that much more exhilarating.

"The trees should thicken up within an hour or two." Erwin spoke over the sounds of hooves to Levi, and Eren was just barely able to catch his words. "Once they do, we'll begin drills."

Levi nodded, looking around them. If Eren didn't know any better, he'd saw the Captain was wary.

After his time in Shinganshina, he couldn't say he blamed the man. Because as much as he loved being outside the walls, he was all too aware that the appearance of titans could spell death for everyone. Still, this training exercise must've been of the utmost importance, if Erwin had insisted it be done outside the walls.

Eren was slightly annoyed, knowing he wouldn't be able to participate in drills with his squad. He knew it was because of his status as a shifter that he was deemed to important to risk, but it still bothered him. How was he supposed to become a better soldier if he wasn't treated like a normal cadet?

Still, he knew better than to voice his opinions, and resolved himself to sitting int he saddle for the next few hours, listening half-halfheartedly to Erwin's voice.

"...the trees will disappear. We'll take a route alongside the forest- trees to one side, open plains to the other. It'll be open planes for roughly three miles, until we reach the old scout's outpost. You remember it, I assume?" Erwin asked Levi.

Levi lifted an upper lip in disgust. "Yes. It was filthy."

Erwin gave Levi the ghost of a smile. "Hard to clean when it's mostly deserted. It'll be a little dusty..."

Eren tuned them out, once again bored with the situation. Instead, he looked around, eyes roving the grassy terrain anxiously for titans. He found nothing, and the sun was getting in his eyes. It was annoying, and he pulled up the hood of his cloak to shield himself from it before continuing to look...

Erwin looked over at Eren weirdly, his expression questioning why the teen would pout up his hood when he was the only one doing so, before he looked to Levi, who simply shrugged. The brat could be weird sometimes, and it wasn't like Levi could always explain it. Sometimes, Jager's weirdness went even beyond his depths of explanation.

* * *

Eren had grown bored of looking for titans, though he kept a wary eye out, peering out from within his hood cautiously at the horizon. The big ass trees appeared to thicken as time passed, and they began to gallop through a forest much like the one they'd fought the female titan in.

Erwin wordlessly raised his flare pistol, and the entire group perked up. Erwin fired off a yellow round- formation one was to be executed. In unison, the cadets and Levi Squad lept from their horses, 3DMG cables engaging like spider silk and pulling them into the trees.

A complicated series of moves was carried out, then, the squads dividing into pairs, enough to fight off ten titans in the simulated attacks. Cables glinting in the sunlight, the pairs feinted and moved through complex titan-killing maneuvers, one partner playing distraction while the other swept through the air with pinpoint accuracy.

The Levi squad moved as one machine, landing horizontally on trees and running parallel to the ground in calculated, murderous maneuvers. They could barely be seen- always in motion , sunlight reflecting off blades as they spun and lept through the air as one, a deadly, airborne snake, coiled and striking with the speed of a cobra, sweeping through the normal soldiers without even disturbing them as they moved to take out the simulated abnormals.

Eren's eyes widened in surprise as he looked up. He'd known they'd been training hard for a reason, but still, he'd never imagined they'd look to be so organized, so lethal...

Erwin simply nodded, mouth in a firm line, satisfied with the display, and Levi allowed himself to smirk slightly. "Not bad..."

Mikasa moved like a lightening bolt. That was all Eren could think of as he watched her catapult herself into the air, cabling engaging and anchoring to the ground as she spur down, blades a silver halo of death surrounding her... It was all Armin could do to keep up with her, and Eren smiled slightly, glad to see they were performing well.

All too soon, it seemed, the drill came to an end, and the Cadets called to their horses, finding them easily and disengaging cables in a whip of silver before they were seated in the saddles again.

The Levi squad returned to formation behind Levi, who looked behind them and frowned.

"One of the brats- Akerman,- she's having trouble finding her horse. Someone go back and help her." Levi ordered calmly.

Eren was off his horse and in the air before anyone could even speak, cables sinking into a tree as he propelled himself over the horses, towards his friends.

Auruo looked pissed. "Damn brat is supposed to stay up front!" He stood up in the stirrups. "?I'll get him, Captain."

"No." Levi stopped him, raising a hand. "Let the kid go. They're his friends, and besides, he's been too damn antsy all day. It'll do him good to get moving for a bit- and Akerman won't let anything get within ten feet of that boy."

Auruo blinked, surprised at the decision, but nodded, before sitting back down in his saddle. Levi cast a last look behind him- Akerman's stance was cool, and Levi knew he was right in trusting her with Jager. She would die before a titan came near that boy- and Eren could transform into a titan if need be, anyways.

Arlet had stopped to help Akerman as well, which only further reassured Levi. He was clever- the three of them would be fine, as long as they remained together and caught up quickly.

Levi found himself second guessing himself three hours later, however, when there was still no sign of the three. More drills had been carried out, they were coming to the end of the forest, and still, there was no sign of them. Levi was antsy for their return, and while no one had said anything, the rest of his squad was, as well. He could see it in their body language, in their expressions, and in the way Petra subtly kept glancing behind them.

They were nearly out of the forest, and as they broke free onto the open plains, Levi was about to call a halt and break off with his squadron to go and find the incompetent brats. Before he'd even opened his mouth, however, the sound of muskets rang out from the trees behind them.

The horses spooked- several of them there their riders. Levi watched James, a boy from the 99th, be thrown from his horse. Jean, who was somehow on his left in all the chaos, cried out as his horse was struck, shot out from under him.

Sasha was struggling to pull her horse steady, and to Levi's right, Lily, a petite girl who'd only recently joined the Legion, fell back off her startled horse with a crack, a ribbon of blood escaping her forehead, fluttering in the air, as her brains were blown out behind her in a spatter of crimson.

She landed in the dirt, cold, unmoving, before he frightened horse trampled over her, sprinting into the woods.

Levi pulled sharply on his reins, trying to calm his horse- in the chaos, everything was going to hell around them.

"Captain!" Petra's shout over the rifle shots and the sound of frantic shouts and hooves was lost, however, as pain exploded in his left arm, and he fell backwards, gasping, finding crimson staining his uniform, bursts of color exploding before his eyes, as he was dragged into the blissfulness of nothing.


	41. Training Exercise Part 2

**Here we see the Shingashina trio in action. Please review! :)**

* * *

His own heart was pounding in his ears. Around the beats of his own pulse, he opened his eyes before they fluttered closed, shuttering him in darkness.

"...shock... bleeding..."

"...Levi..."

Gunshots. Outside the walls, they'd been attacked! Levi's eyes flew open, and he stared into the blurry face of Erwin Smith, gasping for breath and struggling to get a grasp on the situation.

"Levi- deep breath. You've been shot- you lost a little blood, but it's your head we're worried about. Are you alright?"

He had a splitting headache, and his tongue darted out to wet dry, chapped lips, before he blinked. "Fine." he grunted, forcing himself to sit up with Erwin's help. "What's going on?"

Booted men were striding briskly around, kicking up dirt and ignoring them largely.

He looked to his left, only to come face to face with Jean. the boy sat beside him in the dit, his wrists bound in front of him with rope.

Jean nodded to him, looking relieved. "Glad you're alright, Captain."

"Tch." Levi frowned, looking down at the searing pain in his arm. It'd been wrapped in a scrap of torn cloth that was blood stained, and he frowned. It was a bullet wound. He'd seen them, even had grazes himself before.

Erwin noticed Levi's glance and nodded. "As far as we can tell, the bullet went clean through. It missed the bone- it's superficial."

Levi nodded, forgetting his upper arm for a moment, looking up.

Men hurried between wagons anxiously- half a dozen men stood guard with muskets around them, keeping them huddled on the grass, while others worked on the hulking pile of 3DMG thieves.

"There are thirteen of them." Erwin nodded towards the bandits clad in black. "And they want our 3DMG. Chances are, they won't just leave us here to make our way back."

Levi grunted. "Leave no witnesses."

"Exactly. Those within the wall will just assume we were all slaughtered by titans..."

Levi frowned, tuning out the last bit of what Erwin was saying as he looked up to see a man in combat boots, black slacks, and a red dress shirt, as well as oily black hair, overseeing everything with an attitude that was far too cool for the situation he was in. His demeanor told all- he was the leader here.

As the man noticed Levi catching his eye he uncrossed his arms, grabbing a musket from where it leaned against one of the wagons and smiling ghoulishly, walking over.

"As you can already tell- we're here to take your shit. If you're good little soldiers and don't put up a fight, we just might let you walk out of here alive." the sun glinted off the man's teeth, highlighting the amused look in his eyes.

 _Liar._ Levi could see the bloodlust in the man's eyes. He'd dealt with enough thieves in his time to know the man had no intention of letting them out of here alive.

Still, with 13 men against them and at least as many muskets, not to mentions several injured, they were weaponless. It was hard to imagine fighting back in this state without at least half of them being slaughtered. The odds were stacked against them. Stripped of their manuver gear and bolund on the ground, they were helpless.

Levi closed his eyes, letting out a harsh breath. _At least Jager isn't captured. Hopefully he'll have the good sense to ride back for help... And hopefully he can get back in time._

* * *

"Hurry it up Armin!" Eren shouted over his shoulder, flicking the reins slightly, urging his horse to trot faster.

"Eren! Slow down!" Armin shouted. Mikasa frowned from where she was seated behind him, as her horse limped alongside them.

Eren sighed, pulling up on the reins and leading his horse back.

"We have to hurry! We're already far behind- Captain Levi is going to be so pissed!" he spoke hurriedly, looking frustrated by their slow progress.

"I get that Eren, but Mikasa's horse is hurt. If we put too much stress on him, he might lose the ability to walk at all, and then we'd have to put him down."

Mikasa frowned at her mostly black horse, looking at him sadly as she frowned behind her scarf. She wordlessly reached over and tousled the horse's mane.

Eren paused, noticing the look on Mikasa's face, before sighing.

"Look, I'm sorry. But we're in titan territory, and we need to get back to the group asap..."

Mikasa nodded. "I know. We'll have to leave him." she looked over at her horse sadly.

"What? No!" Eren looked shocked at the suggestion.

"Look- we'll keep going as far as we can, and once we need to leave to make it to the squad by nightfall, we'll tie him to a tre and come back for him the next morning. Sound fair?"

Mikasa nodded, looking surprised but glad with the decision.

"We're about three hours behind everyone else, but once we reach the end of the forest, we'll tie your horse and turn up the speed to make up time and catch the ggroup by nightfall."

So they continued onward, going as fast as they could with Mikasa's horse.

As they neared the edge of the trees and dismounted, looking for a tree to tie Mikasa's horse to, Armin frowned, pulling them into the cover of the brush.

"Look up ahead!" he hissed.

Fifty feet ahead the forest ended, giving way to open plains. In the distance, however, they could see soldiers kneeling on the ground while men clad in black hurried from wagon to wagon...

Eren's hands clenched into fists. "They're being robbed. They want their 3DMG..."

Armin let out a low breath. "That makes sense. They're educated, as well- a recent expedition wiped out most of the titans here- they must've heard of the exercise somehow and followed us all out here..."

"We'll stop them." Eren said firmly, starting to move forward. He stopped when Armin caught his arm. "Eren- wait. While one side of the area is the forest, the other is open plains- our 3DMG will be useless without trees to anchor on."

Eren frowned. "How did they overpower everyone?"

"They probably had the element of surprise and shot at them while hiding in the trees." Mikasa, ever the tactician, spoke up. "If we can get our hands on some of those muskets, we can fight back."

"First we'll need to see how many of them their are. Reconnaissance." was all Eren said, pulling a pocket knife from his boot, before he disappeared into the shrubbery, with Mikasa and Armin on his heels.

* * *

The red shirted leader looked over his shoulder- nearly all the 3DMG had been loaded into the back of the wagon, and his men had gathered around him, eyeing their prisoners critically.

The crimson-shirted bandit nodded to his men. "Round up all the horses you can. Military stock are worth a fortune."

Four of the twelve broke off, hurrying to round up the horses who were circling nervously, unsure as to what was happening with their riders.

From the trees, Eren watched from where he laid in the thick underbrush, looking over at Armin. "There are 13 of them." he whispered.

Armin nodded. "Our approach will be stealth."

They were only about 15 feet from the wagons, and as one of the men sloughed forward, 3DMG in hand, Armin nodded to Eren.

"When he goes behind the wagon- get him."

Eren nodded, waiting one second, two, before he was on his feet, running as low as possible and ducking behind the wagon, Armin on his heels.

* * *

"It's nothing personal. Hope you folks don't mind." the red shirted leader addressed them all. Connie blinked drowsily from where he had a gash on his forehead, dripping blood into his left eye. All the scouts were battered or bruised in some way, and they looked up at their captors with contempt.

Levi, however, looked past him. He'd sen Eren dart out of the woods, sprinting behind the wagon right after a thug who was loading up 3DMG, and he waited tensely, trying not to appear anxious or cause the thugs to raise the alarm...

* * *

As soon as the thug slung the 3DMG into the back of the wagon, Eren's hand was covering his mouth. The man flailed as Eren puled him backwards, but with a flash of metal, and the man stopped struggling in Eren's arm. The familiar metallic scent filled the air, and Eren wordlessly lowered the man's dead body to the ground slowly, cleaning his knife off on his formerly white pants and pressing his back against the wagon anxiously. 12 to go.

Armin peered out from behind the wagon anxiously, and, seeing everyone was otherwise occupied, he darted around the side, grabbing a spare musket that'd been leaning against he wagon before darting back behind it to hide with Eren.

Armin cocked and loaded the musket- it had five rounds in it.

The enemy was still talking to their captured squad, though Eren couldn't make out what was being said. Armin crouched down low, peering beneath the wgon to watch the boots.

* * *

"Evan, Pete- go see what the hell is taking Henry so long. The kid should've finished loading up the gear by now. Lazy shit is probably asleep..."

Levi pretended to be disinterested, watching from beneath his bangs, slightly anxious, as the two men headed towards the wagon Eren and Armin were hiding behind.

* * *

"Two of them are coming." Armin whispered, watching the four booted feet approach them.

Eren nodded. "I got one, you take two."

"Hmm." Armin nodded, determined, holding his rifle at the ready.

As soon as the first man rounded the corner, Eren dove at him, ending the man's startled exclamation with a precision cut from his knife. The man's shout died into frantic gurgling, and just as the second man rounded the corner, frantic, Armin fired his musket, and the man's brains painted the grass as his body fell like a sack of potatoes, glassy, unseeing eyes matching his comrades. Another 2 down- 10 to go.

Less than a second after the musket shot, everyone's attention was on the wagon.

"What the fu-" The thug's exclamation was cut short as he was decapitated, Mikasa's blade a deadly flash as she charged into the fray atop Eren's horse, her blade managing to clip another man's shoulder as the man moved to avoid a more fatal blow.

In a flash of hooves and Metal, Mikasa galloped past the men, before she turned the horse expertly and swept through again, managing a fatal slice across a man's throat and sending the remaining 8 thugs scattering, jumping out of the way from her horse and scrambling through the grass.

"Somebody fucking shoot her!" the man in the red shirt shouted, scrambling through the grass towards his musket.

"Get out of your ropes!" Erwin shouted above the commotion, hurrying to struggle with his own bonds. "Eren is giving us a chance we can't afford to lose!"

The few men guarding the soldiers were already equipped with muskets and the first to recover- the first man to aim his musket fell with an echoing crack, however, as Armin peered out above the wagon, rifle raised. 7 to go.

Eren sprinted out from cover, moving to intercept the men heading for the muskets leaned against the wagon, greeting the first man with a flash of metal, knife entering his gut, and shoving the second out of the way, directly into Armin's sights.

Mikasa had jumped from her horse, not wanting to risk getting the animal shot in a fire fight, and she lunged into the fray, her blade impaling the heart of the first man to come up to her with her blade, kicking him back to prepare the metal for the next man. She ducked to the side, blades clashing with wood, the sheer force of the strike knocking the musket from the man's hands, her left wrist flicking and blood spurting into the air, as the man fell to the ground, writhing and choking on his own blood.

5 of the enemy remained.

2 rushed Mikasa while Eren launched himself at another- this man was well prepared, however, and he dodged Eren's slash easily, landing a hard blow to Eren's temple that sent the teen to the ground. When Eren tried to get up, the man sunk the toe of his boot into Eren's ribs, knocking the breath from him. His attacker didn't expect Eren to maintain his grip on his knife.

Eren's blade cleaved through the back of the man's knee like butter, and the man fell with a shout. From there, Eren was crawling ontop of him, blade plunging down relentlessly, crimson flying through the air like raindrops. He didn't stop until the man laid still, before he was on his feet, looking for his next fight.

One man had circled around the back of the wagon in an attempt to get behind Armin, but Eren spotted him. "Armin!"

Armin heard his warning, whirling and clubbing the man in the temple with it. The man fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes, and Armin expertly tucked the stock of the gun back into his shoulder, putting his last round in the man's forehead.

3 thugs remained.

Mikasa had managed to kill one of her attackers with a deep slash across the check, but her last opponent, a burly man, grabbed both her wrists and squeezed, forcing her to drop her blades, before muscling her to the ground, onto her back.

Mikasa headbutted him- the man's most began to bleed like a faucet, and his grip on her loosened, allowing her to bring her knees to her chest and kick the man backwards, where with a flash of metal and a spurt of crimson Eren finished the job for her.

Dead bodies littered the grass, and for a brief moment, the plains were eerily silent. Wind whistled though the grass, tussling the hair of both the dead and living.

The peace was shattered by the sound of a musket cocking, and everyone whirled.

"Alright, kiddos." the man in the crimson shirt spoke through gritted teeth. There was a dark stain on the shoulder of his shirt, where the wound Mikasa had given him led sluggishly, but he held the musket steady, pointing it directly at Eren. "You're gonna get me a horse and I'm going to leave. Then we're going to forget this whole thing ever happened- got it?"

Mikasa's breathing sped up, her eyes widening as she saw the man pointing the gun at Eren. Armin, who was out of ammo for his own musket, couldn't get another rifle without risking the man shooting Eren, and he ducked down behind the wagon, fumbling for something...

"You hear me, bitch?" the man took a few shaking steps toward Eren, the musket never faltering. "Get me a horse! Or I'll blow this bastard to he-"

The man was abruptly cut off, his head exploding in a mixture of green smoke, blood, and fluid. The man hit the grass like a rock- the whole top half of his skull had been blown off- all that remained identifiable were his lower jaw and bits of mangled tongue.

Everyone turned, shocked, to find Armin holding his smoking flare pistol, sweat beading on his forehead.

Eren trotted over to Armin, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Thanks. You're still a killer marksman- some things never change." he grinned.

Armin smiled sheepishly. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself- it's been awhile since I've used a gun." Armin admitted, rubbing the back of his neck thoughtfully.

Eren eyed Armin's musket, nodding. "You should keep it, then- you've earned it."

"Yeah- I guess I will." Armin nodded.

Eren headed towards Mikasa, Armin trotting along a pace behind him.

"You alright?" he asked.

Mikasa nodded stoically, retrieving her blades from where she'd lost them.

Eren cleaned his knife off on his jeans, stashing it back in his boot sheath. The blood was staining his white pants. He was fairly covered in blood, by that was the risk he ran, handling knives as he did.

The Shingashina trio huddled together, eyeing the squad, who was slowly cutting themselves free and standing up, warily.

"What do we tell them?" Eren asked anxiously. Mikasa shrugged, pulling her scarf up over her nose to hide her face, taking comfort in the familiar scent. Eren shifted from boot to boot, antsy.

The three had never had to explain themselves before. On the streets, they'd been accountable only to each other.

"We have to say something, you guys. I mean, we just killed 13 people, we'll have to address it..." Armin spoke hurriedly.

"How do you address that?" Eren demanded.

Commander Erwin was striding over, and Armin shrugged, looking anxious. "I don't know- think of something!"

"Nice weather we're having, isn't it, commander?" Eren spoke up loudly, clearing his throat nervously.

Armin facepalmed.

Erwin looked at the three- Akerman with her scarf wrapped around her face, Arlet clutching his musket like his life depended on it, and Jager, drenched in blood that wasn't his own.

"You three alright?" he asked hesitantly, brown eyes roving over them critically.

"Yes Sir. We're alright." Eren answered automatically. Sure, they had some scraped and bruises, but they'd been much, much worse off before.

Erwin nodded. "Gather up the horses while I tend to your comrades." was all he said, before he was striding briskly back over to where the 104th and Levi squads were slowly standing, cutting each other free of their bonds and bandaging wounds.

Eren whistled, his horse trotting back over to him eagerly. Armin headed into the trees, Mikasa at his heels, to get their horses from where they'd tied them in the forest.

His friends gone, Eren was suddenly feeling vunerable. He strode across the grass, stepping over the bodies and trying to be as nonchalant as possible, before he was sticking to Levi's side like glue.

Levi's silver eyes roved the brat's face. Eren was covered in blood, but he seemed unbothered by it. Rather, Eren looked more anxious about his comrades, judging by the way he made sure to stick close to Levi. And it was no wonder- they'd just watched the boy kill people, he was probably fearing their reaction. Still, to fear their reaction more than the fight itself- the kid had the disposition of a serial killer, or someone who'd fought for their life before.

"Oi, brat- you okay?"

Eren nodded, though he said nothing. When Mikasa and Armin emerged from the woods a few minutes later, he looked relieved, heading over to stand with them and looking much more relaxed.

Levi would've loved to stay and resolve the brat's issues, but they would run out of daylight soon, and they were still four miles from the outpost.

* * *

 **Hope it had enough action for you! Please review if you thought it was awesome or lackluster, and tell me what I can improve on! :)**


	42. Talking it Out

**Alright- you folks want to see issues resolved, so this is the start of my resolving-issues arc! Yay! :) Please review! :)**

 **Also- how do you guys think the imagery was in this chapter?**

* * *

They barely reached the outpost before dark. Some of the turrets of the rough stone castle were crumbling, but the thick stone walls were sound and kept them out of sight from any titans or wandering animals.

It was only after the exhausted soldiers had deposited their gear of the rough stone floor and someone had managed to kindle a fire in the center of the room, casting a dancing warm glow over everything, that the exhausted troops flung themselves on the ground, eating their rations cold.

With the wounded treated as best they could be, the soldiers all settled into a morose silence, exhaustion meaning the only sounds int he large room were the popping and crackling of the fire and the scraping of utensils on plates.

Only after rations had been finished, and when most of the soldiers were staring into the fire, blinking blearily, did Connie speak up.

"So, um, Eren... where did you learn how to kill people?"

Eren's head snapped up from where he'd been staring into the fire, green eyes glassy in the orange glow. "Huh?" Eren asked tiredly.

Connie rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I mean, I was just wondering, cuz... you seemed pretty good at it today. Like you'd had practice."

Eren sighed, brows furrowing. "Yeah, well maybe I have." he muttered half-heatedly.

"Bullshit." Jean muttered, looking at Eren pointedly.

Eren smirked. "Believe whatever you want, shithead. Mikasa was there. And Armin was there, too, later..."

"Eren!" Christa's voice was shrill, eyes wide. "How many times have you had to...?" her blue eyes shimmered, the unanswered question hanging in the air.

Eren shrugged. "A couple. We're soldiers, it was bound to happen sometime..."

"You make it sound like you'd killed people before you joined the army." Ymir said, eyes slightly narrowed.

Eren smirked. "Believe whatever the hell you want to- it makes no difference to me." He laid back on his backpack, closing his eyes tiredly.

"Mikasa- did he really..."

Mikasa's firm nod was all it took to silence the group, and everyone stared at the trio in a mixture of horror and fascination.

"If you're going to tell us that, you might as well just spill the whole story!" Jean barked, frustrated.

Eren sighed, sitting up and opening his bleary green eyes, annoyed.

" _Fine._ When I was a kid, I stumbled upon this cabin in the woods. Mikasa was with me, that time- we ran into some human traffickers. Real pieces of shit. So I made sure they couldn't hurt _anybody, ever again._ Pretty simple." Eren spoke evenly, making sure to leave out the fact Mikasa was actually a captive. He doubted his sister would've wanted such a personal detail being spread around.

"How old were you?" Reiner asked, sounding intrigued.

"Nine. I was nine." Eren said calmly, seemingly unfazed by the gasps of horror in the room. "You should all know this already- it was brought up during my trial for being a titan."

"Well, that explains why you're good with a knife, but it doesn't explain why Mikasa can slaughter whoever crosses her path or why Armin had the skills of a sniper." Jean said matter of factly, looking at the trio carefully.

"That's not my story to tell." Eren retorted, his tone still steady.

Levi noted Erwin was watching the exchange with muted interest, brows furrowed. Levi himself was learning a few things about Eren, here, but he refused to let the fact that he was familiar with any of it show.

"You don't just get trained with a firearm anywhere, and his skills are far above that of the simple stuff we were taught in basic. A kid can't just learn that. So- how'd it happen?" Jean asked, eyes landing on Armin.

"I learned how to shoot in Trost." Armin said calmly, looking down at the rifle he now possessed with muted reverence.

Jean's eyebrows shot up, before he was scowling. "Liar. Firearms were banned in Trost. Where'd you really learn it?"

"He learned how to shoot in Trost." Eren barked, glaring at Jean angrily. "Firearms may have been illegal, but after the fall of Shinganshina, nobody cared. You may have grown up there, but you and I lived in completely different worlds in Trost."

"So you three were really... really learned all that stuff in Trost?" Jean asked, eyes wide. He'd never really seen much criminal activity during his childhood- he'd known there were bad people, sure, but following the fall of Wall Maria, he'd been too busy to notice. Now, it was borderline disturbing to think that while he'd been living the life of a careless schoolboy, the Shinganshina trio was lurking in the alleys somewhere, fighting to exist. It almost made him feel... ashamed.

Mikasa nodded, wrapping her hands in her scarf for warmth as the fire began to die.

Eren laughed- it was a dry, tired laugh, and he looked at Jean across the dying fire. "I hope you didn't have a dog. During the food shortages, when everyone was starving- we ate dog a few times. I hope we didn't take yours." A spark of amusement glittered in Eren's eyes at the statement, before he had turned over to face the wall, pulling his blanket over him and resting his head on his backpack, not saying another word.

Mikasa scooted slightly closer to Eren, her hands still wrapped in her scarf, and Armin pulled his own bedroll from his bag, sliding over to the other two. "Here- we should be warmer if we all share" he said quietly, and it was less than ten minutes later the three were comfortably wrapped in blankets, dozing lightly beside one another.

As the fire sputtered and began to die, it left a dead silent room, with cadets wondering just what it was the Shingashina trio had had to face during their childhood- if one could even venture to call it that.

* * *

In the early dawn of the next day, the scouts trooped outside to round up their horses.

The sunlight sparkled off the dew-laden grass, lighting up the water droplets like tiny gems.

Eren stood stroking his horse's muzzle absently as he held the reins in another hand, looking towards the road back towards the forest apprehensively. While he was glad that Commander Erwin had ordered the expedition be cut short due to their unforeseen circumstances, Eren wasn't looking forward to passing by the area just outside the woods and having to see the results of yesterday.

"Brat."

Eren turned, surprised, to see Captain Levi looking at him carefully, arms crossed. Still, Levi's expression was soft- concerned, almost.

"Yes, Captain?"

"I know your childhood was far from ideal. And I doubt your squad mates will understand it. If you ever feel like talking- find me." Levi turned, striding back towards the castle entrance.

"Captain?"

Levi paused in the doorway at Eren's voice, leaning in the doorway and turning his head to look at the cadet.

"Yeah?"

"You grew up in the underground city, right?"

Levi turned away from the cadet for a moment, a barrage of conflicting emotions boiling up within him- love, fear, disgust, hate, and happiness- the only real happiness he'd ever known- all mingled into one messy, confusing feeling that made his eyes prickle, hands clenching into fists as he grit his teeth.

Still- he couldn't lie. Not to Eren.

"Yeah. I did. Like I said- you need to talk, find me." was all Levi grunted out, before he was turning and walking briskly away from the teen, not wanting to discuss his own past. At least, not in such an exposed environment- there were too many scouts around.

Eren watched his superior and friend as he disappeared into the outpost.

 _So- he really does know what it's like. To struggle- to feel like nothing- to fight every day for existence. Maybe I'll take you up on your offer, Captain._

* * *

As the battered troops on horseback made their way to the forest's edge, it grew harder for the soldiers to hold themselves together.

Bits of red- blood, and in some cases, entrails- stained the grass in several places, and pale, unseeing eyes stared up at the blue sky, sunlight reflecting off pale cheeks and clammy fingers, the stiffened bodies turning an unhealthy blue and mottled purple in some places.

Flies walked across unseeing eyes which didn't react, sending involuntary shivers up the spines of everyone watching.

Flies swarmed open wounds on the corpses, making some of them appear to only be masses of moving black insects.

The scent of fresh decay, a delicate mix of acrid putridness and the scent of rotten fruit, mingled with the scent of the wildflowers that swayed in the slight breeze.

Some scouts gasped at the sight, while others looked away. Christa reached blindly over for Ymir, blue eyes filling with tears.

Erwin averted his eyes, tugging on the reins of his horse and making a conscious attempt not to look at any of the dead. As a leader, he was familiar with death, but it was still a very unpleasant thing to view.

Connie's eyes watered at the scent, and Jean gagged, holding a handkerchief to his mouth and nose in an attempt to dampen the reek of death.

Eren looked on wordlessly, jaw set, lips in a firm line, eyes flinty. Armin looked on impassively, blue eyes taking in the scene, void of all emotion, businesslike in every respect. Mikasa simply kept her normally impassive expression, though her dark eyes flashed for a brief moment and her expression darkened, showing she didn't regret what she'd done.

Despite the obvious discomfort at the carnage, no one said a word, and one by one, the group of horses turned, heading back towards the walls.

* * *

The castle was rather subdued. It was only their first day back after the disastrous training exercise, and it was near ten at night. Levi was seated at his desk, catching up on the extensive amount of paperwork that'd accumulated in his time outside the walls. Under his sleeve, his right forearms was bandaged, the sterile white cloth rubbing against his sleeve and reminding him of what'd gone down only days before.

There was a knock at the door, and Levi frowned slightly, turning and pulling open the oak door.

There stood Eren Jager, green eyes and expression serious as he'd ever seen them.

"Captain Levi."

"Jager. Is something wrong?" Levi asked, arching his eyebrows.

Eren paused, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well- you offered to talk about childhood..."

Levi nodded patiently.

"And we've decided to take you up on your offer."

Levi looked behind Eren to see Ackerman and Arlet standing in the dim hallway, each looking slightly anxious.

He blanched for a moment, surprised. He'd only meant for Eren to come speak to him, but now that all three were here, he couldn;t in good concience turn them away...

Levi nodded, stepping back. "Take a seat. All of you."

He was in for one heck of a night.


	43. Counseling

**First off, I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I've recently started nursing school, and it's VERY intense! I'd appreciate any and all feedback you can give me, and once again, I apologize for the long wait! :)**

* * *

Four figures sat in the office- Levi behind his desk, hands steeped, and the three cadets sitting in chairs before his desk. It was similar to the scene one might see in an elementary school, only the air was much more somber, and they weren't here for disciplinary purposes.

Eren was the only one who looked directly at Levi. Mikasa had her red scarf pulled up, covering her nose and mouth, providing her with comfort. She was staring at the candles casting their warm glow around the room- she'd rather focus on the dancing flames than anything else in the room- it distracted her from the memories she was about to relive.

Armin sat, elbows resting on his knees, taking in every inch of his boots as though he were studying to become a cobbler.

And Eren sat up straight, his posture impeccable, those fierce green eyes boring into Levi.

Levi himself waited.

Eren cleaned his throat, looking at either of his friends beside him, before he spoke.

"Alright, so- I was the first to kill someone. This was before Wall Maria fell- my Dad and I- he was a doctor, and we were going to visit a family on a homestead just outside the walls. He was going to introduce me to the family- they had a daughter about my age- her name was Mikasa."

Mikasa's eyes never wavered, the glassy brown orbs staring at the candle flames, emotionless.

"When we got there- it was a blood bath. Everyone was dead. My Dad went to get the Military Police- he told me to head back home. I wanted to- but on the way there, I found a cabin. I peered in one of the windows, and I say a girl laying there, tied up- she looked like a ragdoll. I figured- I figured it was the girl my Dad had been talking about, Mikasa. She'd been captured by human traffickers."

Eren paused, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a brief moment. "I couldn't leave her there- by the time I got the police, they'd have been long gone. So I did the only thing I could- I killed both of them. I stabbed them to death. The first one died quietly- the second one, not so much, but I did what I had to." Eren's voice never wavered.

"He did it for me."

Levi turned to the side, surprised to see Mikasa speaking quietly, pale lips trembling. "He killed them for me. He saved my life- I still blame myself for that day. I think that in some ways, I'm responsible for…. Well, for how Eren is."

Eren's eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat. "W-what? How could you think that?" he asked, looking like he'd been physically struck.

Mikasa shrugged. "You first killed for me. I still think it played a role in you… aggressive tendencies."

"Well you're wrong!" Eren snapped, jumping to his feet so quickly his chair toppled over behind him.

"It's what I feel." Mikasa said simply.

The emotionally heavy air was shattered by laughter. Mikasa looked over to see Armin giggling slightly.

Levi's eyes widened. "You think this is funny?" Eren said, looking at his best friend with a mixture of anguish and disbelief.

Armin shook his head. "No- it's not. It's the opposite, really, it's just ironic- Mikasa, Eren was… Eren was aggressive far before he met you." Armin said calmly, eyes dancing at the memories. "He'd challenge full grown men to fights and yell about how much he hated the titans for keeping us in the walls long before he met you. While killing two people was probably a big step for Eren in his aggressiveness, it would've happened whether he met you or not."

"How so?" Levi asked, inquisitive.

"Well- Eren is very protective. At some point in his life, he'd have been put in a situation where he had the choice to fight for the oppressed or run. And Eren would've chosen to fight and kill- every time. It's just his nature. This situation just so happened to occur when you were present. So you shouldn't blame yourself." Armin admitted, smiling sadly.

Levi nodded. "It makes sense, you know. Eren's a crazy bastard, one way or the other- no point in blaming yourself for his homicidal tendencies. It's his special talent." Levi said, smirking at Eren.

"Thanks… guess…." Eren said slowly, unsure whether he was being complemented or insulted.

Levi simply nodded, motioning for them to continue.

Eren looked over at Mikasa, who nodded. "I guess I should tell it from here, then." She said calmly, sitting up a little straighter. "Eren killed both men while I watched. When he was done he cut me free from bonds and told me who he was- how he'd come to help me. I was grateful- until I remembered there had been a third man. He grabbed Eren before he could get to his knife- he started to choke him. I was scared- I could see Eren's eyes going dull as he begged me to fight- I knew I had to do something- and then, everything made sense." Mikasa said calmly.

"The knife was in my hands before I knew what I was doing. I was in complete control. It was surreal- I stabbed the man through the back. He let go of Eren and he died. That was it." Mikasa said with a calm sort of detachment. "My family was dead- so Eren's father brought me home with them, and took me in. The next day, I met Eren's best friend, Armin."

Levi nodded, waiting passively for the trio to continue.

"And life was pretty normal, after that. Eren said simply. "We were just regular kids- until wall Maria fell…. And my mother… I tried to save her, but the rubble was so heavy…. We were just kids. If I had done something, been stronger- she'd still be alive." Eren was unaware of the tears streaming down his cheeks. "That… that was the day I swore I'd _annihilate_ them all…."

Mikasa reached over, quietly taking Eren's hand, and Eren looked over, somewhat surprised to see Mikasa's concern before he realized there were tears on his cheeks. He hurriedly wiped his face.

"I take it you were there too?" Levi said, nodding to Armin.

The small blond nodded. "Yes, I was there." His voice was uncharacteristically cold. "That was the day I saw the atrocities the titans were capable of."

Levi nodded, looking at the three traumatized kids.

Eren took a shaky breath. "My next memory is of my father. He woke me up- asked me where my mother was. When I told him she was dead, he injected me with something- it burned. It was hellish- I'd never felt anything like it before." Eren shuddered.

"And the next day, I woke up beside Mikasa and Armin in the refugee shelter. I assumed it had been a nightmare. It was only years later I realized it was real, and just what my father had done to me…."

Eren sighed. "There's still so much my Dad didn't tell me. About myself- about the titans. I only wish he'd explained more of it to me. It's confusing, really- I remember him talking, but I was in so much pain, I could hardly make out the words- I still get random phrases and stuff, that just come back to me all of a sudden. Eren admitted. "It's creepy."

There was one beat of silence, two, before Armin spoke. "They sent my grandfather outside the walls in an attempt to regain Wall Maria. He was the last adult we had left to count on, but they didn't care- it was a suicide mission, we all knew it, felt it. But my Grandfather never said goodbye. I like to think that, somehow, he was trying to keep our spirits- our hopes, really, that fire we all had- from burning out." Armin admitted, eyes glassy with tears.

"He'd raised me since I was a child. But they just sent him out with the rest- untrained, unfit- like lambs to the slaughter.

Armin clenched his fists. "I want to believe my grandfather died heroically- and my parents- I want their deaths of _mean something._ So I promised to join the Survey Corps with Eren- so that I could possibly help retake Wall Maria, and ensure their deaths weren't in vain."

Levi stared, slightly surprised- he'd never known Armin had such serious reasons for going the corps. He'd always assumed he was just following his childhood best friend- he'd never imagined the blond had such strong feelings on the matter.

"Anyways, after my grandfather left, we were alone. It was a famine, rations ran short- soon the refugee shelters were shut down due to lack of funds, and we were on the street. We met a woman being manhandled in an alley- Eren yelled and ran over, and Mikasa and I followed- the guy ran off. That was how we met Patricia- she was a prostitute, but it was cold, and she let us sleep in her room at the brothel sometimes." Armin said, smiling fondly.

Levi blanched.

Eren shrugged. "It was winter, and we were cold. When Patricia went out to work the streets, we had a warm place to sleep. It was nice, while it lasted."

Armin nodded, frowning. "Yeah. The pimp there found us one night and threw us out. The brothel closed down shortly after- we never did get to say goodbye to Patricia."

"Then we found the workshop." Mikasa spoke up. "It was abandoned- nobody cared about having blown glass or windows where there was a famine. We lived there for awhile, eating out of trash cans, until we couldn't even find trash."

Eren nodded. "Then the corpse merchants found the place and we had to run- they used it as a butcher's place for awhile."

Levi must've looked confused, because Mikasa spoke up. "People were dying in the streets from hunger- especially refugees. The corpse merchants made a business out of desperation and taboo. If you found a corpse and discretely brought it to them, they'd either cut it into meat to sell to the public and pay you, or simply take half the meat and give you the other half. People were desperate, so cannibalism was sort of an illegal business- but the corpse merchants were so brutal, even the military police were afraid of them, so nothing really happened and they were free to keep operating."

Armin scoffed. "They lost all respect for human life, though. They'd kill the homeless- the people who wouldn't be missed by anybody. We were constantly running from them. They were heartless. I killed one of them once, with an old flintlock pistol- he had Eren cornered, and I had no choice…. The reason we had time to run away was because they were already gutting the man I'd shot before his corpse was even cold." Armin admitted shakily. "They didn't care about anything but profits."

Eren nodded. "After that, we took to more… questionable… activities to survive."

Levi cocked an eyebrow, and Eren sighed. "We'd been living on the street for awhile, at this point- learned how to fight. I had my knives, Mikasa had her fists, and Armin had his pistol. We started pulling off some bigger thefts. We couldn't just live off scraps anymore- there was nothing left…."

"We had to kill the cats." Mikasa said, looking rather downcast.

Eren sighed, clenching his fists. "Yeah. We killed stray animals to eat. I always felt awful about it- I mean, I killed those guys because they were awful people. But the strays- we were starving- but I still felt bad. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Eren said sadly.

Levi nodded slowly, waiting for them to continue.

"We tried to stick to petty-theft." Armin admitted. "There was enough fighting as it was. But that winter was pretty hard- Eren got cut pretty badly in a fight, and it got infected- he had a bad fever for awhile, but his titan abilities must've kicked in, because a day later, he was fine."

"I pulled through and we made it to our second winter on the streets. That Fall, we'd all be 12- old enough to join the military and get off the streets. We just had to survive the winter."

"I killed my second person." Armin said, wringing his hands guiltily.

"You didn't kill him." Eren argued.

"While I helped the people who did!" Armin argued, blue eyes swimming with emotion.

Eren sighed, trying to be patient. "Armin- there is a difference between telling someone where they can find poisonous berries and poisoning someone. Besides- that man needed to die."

Levi looked over at Mikasa, who shrugged. "There was a trade lord in our district of the city- he had a monopoly on the grain. He made it ridiculously expensive, even in the midst of famine- it was an obscene amount of money. Not many people could afford grain, meaning they turned to the corpse merchants out of desperation…. Armin told them where they could find poisonous berries growing and they spiked the trade lord's drink, killing him and causing the grain prices to drop drastically…."

"I didn't know they were going to kill him." Armin said, sounding upset. "I've never killed someone who wasn't a direct threat before…."

"And you didn't kill that trade lord either. Just think of all the people who survived that winter thanks to the low prices of grain." Eren said, throwing an arm over Armin's shoulder.

"Anyways- it's pretty simple from there. We enrolled in the military that fall- had a few minor scrapes with other street rats, a few close calls with the corpse merchants before that, but that's about it." Eren said calmly.

Levi nodded- it was a lot to take in, that was for sure.

"Do you have anything you want to tell us, Captain?" Eren said, catching the Captain off guard.

Levi blinked. "I know what it's like to fight for your life." Was all he said, before he was nodding to the teens, who returned the gesture solemnly.

"What you've said to me tonight doesn't leave this room- I'll keep it strictly confidential. Feel free to come back if you need to talk again." Levi stood, and the trio headed towards the door.

Eren was the last one out, and he paused for a moment, looking behind him. "Captain?"

Levi cocked an eyebrow at the teen.

"Thanks for listening. Though they didn't say anything, I really think you helped us all sort some things out. So, uh… thanks for having us."

Levi shrugged. "Anytime, brat. Anytime."

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	44. A Yarn

**Alright, a big thanks to Neshina Yei for giving me the idea for this chapter. I'm sorry I've dropped off the face of the Earth for a bit- nursing school is really intense. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it! :)**

 **Please review! :)**

* * *

Eren stepped out of the showers, towel wrapped around his waist, and made his way over to the locker room, where every scout had their own personal locker to place their belongings. Captain Levi the cat sat beside one of the lockets, batting at something happily.

Eren didn't pay much attention to him, dropping his towel and dressing. It wasn;t until he was fully clothes and drying his hair that he noticed Captain Levi batting at something.

"Whatcha got there, buddy?" Eren asked, intrigued.

Captain Levi said nothing, his pupils large in his orange eyes, a dull thudding echoing in the locker room as the cat's paw repeatedly contacted the metal locker.

Looking closer, Eren saw there was a string hanging out the bottom of the locker. "Huh. Somebody's clothes must be unraveling." was all Eren thought.

Jean strode briskly into the locker room, then, eyes darting around anxiously.

He strode over to his locker with his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking down at Captain Levi the cat, eyes widening when he saw what the cat was playing with.

"Shoo!" Jean yelled, flicking his wrist at Captain Levi the cat. Captain Levi turned and fled, throwing a hiss over his shoulder for good measure.

"Oh hey Jean- I think your clothes are unraveling, cause there's string hanging out of your locker." Eren said simply.

Jean's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked, blinking, nearly dumbfounded.

"There's string hanging out of your locker. So, uh, your clothes are unraveling, and they should get fixed..." Eren said, not seeing the big deal.

Jean nodded, swallowing. "Right. By the way- Eren wanted me to tell you- Commander Erwin needs to see you urgently."

"Really?" Eren blinked, his wet hair dripping onto the collar of his uniform. "That's the first I've heard of it. Any idea what for?"

"He said it has something to do with mass titan killing..."

The door was slamming before Jean had even finished his sentence, Eren taking off down the hall like a man on a mission.

"Heh." Jean smirked. Eren, as usual, was dull as a used crayon. Still, he couldn't be so amused, and he turned and looked at his locker cautiously. His secret had almost been uncovered.

Slowly, he opened his locker, revealing a large, white ball of yarn. Jean grinned, stuffing the yarn into his coat and grinning, scrambling off like the centaur he was.

If Eren had discovered his habit- he'd never live it down.

* * *

Commander Erwin was in a meeting. A very important meeting, at that, with one of the Scouting Legion's supply contractors. Levi was sitting in on the meeting, legs crossed, sipping his tea judgmentally as he always did, when the oak door of the conference room burst open, slamming into the wall behind it.

Levi almost spit out his tea. Almost. But that would be a waste of tea, and he simply refused to do so. So he settle on widening his eyes, coming face of face with a disheveled looking Eren Jager.

"Commander!" Eren stepped into the room, tripping on the carpet and nearly face planting before fumbling into a salute.

"I was told you needed to see me, Sir! I'm really to destroy all the titans, sir!"

"When?" Erwin asked, eyebrows raised.

"I can go right now, if you're ready, Sir!" Eren yelled, his still-wet hair dripping a little onto the carpet. He still hadn't stopped saluting.

"No. I mean, _when_ did I send for you? I haven;t asked to see you in days." Erwin said, looking confused.

Eren shrugged. "I was told you were looking for me, Sir. And I can kill all the titans right now, it's really no problem..."

"No." Erwin sighed, shaking his head. "Eren, you're confused. I didn't send for you, and I don't want you to kill all the titans."

Eren looked as though Erwin had just destroyed the sandcastle of his dreams. "Oh." for the first time, Eren noticed the other men in the room. "Um... uh... am I interrupting something?"

Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose, looking like a tired parent. "Eren. Please just go."

Eren nodded briskly, turning and scurrying off.

"Heh. New soldiers, huh?" the contractor asked, slightly amused by the exchange.

"No, not at all, actually." Erwin said, sighing.

Levi smirked. " _That_ was humanity's' hope." he said, stifling his laughter at the man's horrified look.

* * *

Bertholdt hummed the same verse of row row row your boat for the twentieth time from where he sat on his bunk below jean, arranging his stamp collection.

On the bunk above him, Jean's stare burned holes in the ceiling above him.

He was sweating like a crackhead, his fingers were itching- he just needed Bertholdt to _leave,_ so he could take care of his issues...

As Bertholdt started to hum row row row your boat for the 21st time, jean leaned over the edge of the bunk, eyes wide. " _Bertholdt!"_

Bertholdt fairly jumped, instantly breaking into a nervous sweat and falling off the bed. "Gahh! J-Jean? You... hah...scared me..." he said calmly.

Jean nodded for a complete minute. "Bert. Could you, maybe, go for a walk?"

"Uh... sure." Bertholdt said, unnerved by the fact Jean hadn't blinked once during their conversation.

"Good. You do that." Jean said, inching back out of view on his bunk. Bertholdt fled the barracks as soon as possible.

Finally alone, Jean relaxed, heaving a sigh and puling out his sweet, sweet release. The sound of metal on medal clinked as his knitting needles began to work, the yarn soft and soothing beneath his fingers, the scarf he was working on growing quite quickly.

Jean didn't know when he'd started knitting. He must've been around 6 or 7, and he did it to do something with his mother on cold winter nights by the fire. He was good at it, and even when he wasn't at home, he found it calming to get lost in the clicking of needles and the loops of yarn.

Still, since knitting wasn't exactly 'manly,', he kept his hobby a secret from his squad mates, knitting only at night or when the barracks were empty, or...

"Hey Jean..."

Jean jumped nearly a foot, his knitting needles falling from his hands. He looked over the side of his bed, sweating anxiously, only to come face to face with Armin.

"Oh, hey Armin."

"Hey Jean. Have you got any blue yarn?" Armin asked sheepishly. "I'm nearly done crocheting Eren's hat, and I ran out..."

"Oh, uh, sure..." Jean lifted up the corner of his mattress, pulling out the small ball of blue yarn he had left over from a past project and handing it down to Armin. The petite blonde was the only one he trusted with his secret, since Armin also shared an appreciation for yarn-craft.

"Thanks. Is there anything I can trade you for it? I feel bad just taking it..." Armin said calmly.

"Don't worry about it. There's not enough left to do anything other than finish a project with. But, uh, if you get a hold of any lace yarn, would you let me know?"

Armin nodded, smiling. "Sure thing." was all he said, before ducking out of sight.

Jean picked up his knitting needles and hummed a sigh of contentment, continuing to work on his scarf.

* * *

 **Please review! You guys inspire me! :P**


	45. De-aged Bonus

**Alright folks- this chapter is a real heartwarmer. I had the idea for it while I was trying to sleep on a long car ride home, so I grabbed my laptop and banged it out for you.**

 **This chapter takes place when Eren was de-aged- around when he was age 6.**

 **Please review! :)**

* * *

Levi opened one eye, feeling an impatient child squirm for the umpteenth time from where he was settled against Levi in bed, yet again pulling the man from sleep.

Levi sighed, rolling over and lifting the sheet to reveal a wide-eyed six year old boy staring up at him with tousled hair and bright eyes.

"Eren." He tried carefully, trying to be as patient as possible. After all, if it was disconcerting for Levi having to deal with his de-aged squad member, then he could only imagine how odd it was to be Eren. "Do you need something?"

Eren paused for a moment, wide-eyed like a doe, before he shook his head.

"Alright then. Go to sleep." Levi was already rolling back over, settling himself into a comfortable position beneath the blankets. He was on the verge of passing out when something in his bed squirmed….

"Eren." Levi grunted.

"I'm sorry!" burst out the six year old, sitting up and sending the sheet fluttering off him, revealing a slightly too-big shirt, hastily hemmed denim jeans trimmed to be shorts, and small fingers and toes. "I can't sleep!"

Levi sat up and was about to sigh, but his features softened when he looked at the antsy kid beside him.

Eren was fidgeting with the sheets nervously, as though he were afraid Levi was going to scold him….

"Did you try counting sheep?"

Eren blinked, surprised for a moment, before he shook his head. "I tried, but I dunno what comes after 53!"

Well, the brat was six, after all. Levi was impressed the kid had the patience to count that high.

"Alright then." Levi swung his legs over the side of the bed, moving to pull on a pair of white jeans over his boxer shorts and his jacket over his white t-shirt, before going for his boots.

"We'll head down to the kitchen and get you some warm milk, alright?"

Eren cocked his head at the notion before nodding, agreeing. "Yeah, okay." He slid off the bed in a fluid motion, and Levi frowned at the sight of bare feet on the stone floor. "Put some socks on. It's cold."

"But Levi, I don't have any."

Levi blinked dumbly, realizing he was right. They were lucky Petra had been able to hastily alter some of her old clothes for him- having socks in a child's size wasn't something they had just laying around.

"Right…well- here, then." Levi tossed the brat a pair of his socks, and the six year old plunked himself eagerly on the floor, tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth in concentration. Levi would later deny that he smiled, turning to lace up his boots.

He turned back a moment later to find Eren standing, giving him a gap-toothed smile. Levi exhaled through his nose, amused. His crew socks, which fit him perfectly fine, went up past the brat's knees, and were far too large, the fabric bunching on the brat's legs and the extra material flopping around the too-small feet. Still, Eren didn't seem to care, looking up at him with that stupid smile….

"Ready?"

Eren nodded, hurrying out the door and into the dimly lit hallway with Levi trailing behind him.

They made their way into the kitchen, which was empty- Levi grabbed a pan of some sort and poured in some milk from the milk bucket, heating up the stove and setting the pan on it.

Eren had eagerly scrambled onto the bench of the table and was swinging his legs, taking in his surroundings with bright green eyes….

"It's quiet." He said finally, looking over at Levi.

Levi nodded. "That's because everyone is asleep. Like you should be." He grabbed a wooden spoon and turned, stirring the mixture on the stove.

"Oh." Eren said, nodding with understanding.

Levi caught sight of the clock hanging on the wall- was it really past eleven at night?

Eren had grabbed the salt and pepper shakers and was now sitting on his knees on the bench, making them talk to each other. He was also dangerously close to spilling salt and pepper all over the kitchen.

"Eren." Levi said, voice holding warning.

Eren paused mid-pantomime with the salt shakers, forest eyes comically wide. "But Levi- they're married" he made the salt and pepper shakers kiss, and Levi rolled his eyes, plucking the shakers from his hands and setting them on the table.

"Sit still for a little while, alright?"

Eren pouted and Levi made his way back over to the stove, stirring the pan of milk on the burner again. It was almost warm enough.

A few minutes later, he was pouring the warm milk into a mug and grabbing a piece of bread from the bread box, setting both of them in front of the six year old before taking a seat opposite the boy at the table.

"Thank you!" Eren chirped, sipping at the mug eagerly before digging into the bread.

The brat had a milk mustache and crumbs all over his face. Levi should be upset at the kid for being so messy, but instead he found himself smiling slightly, resting his elbow on the table and cheek in his hand. It was late.

"Feeling tired yet?" Levi asked hopefully as the boy polished off the final bite of bread and was mid-ship from the mug of milk.

Eren blinked, as though considering for a moment, before he shook his head. "No. Not sleepy."

"Not even a little?"

"I don't think so. Wait… maybe…." Eren paused for a moment, looking thoughtful, before burping. "Never mind."

Levi was officially out of ideas.

"It was nearly midnight, and the kid looked just as bright-eyed and curious as ever….

"Wil you play a game with me?" Eren asked hopefully.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, Eren. It is _late…."_

"Please?" Eren looked like a kicked puppy, and Levi sighed. The brat was damn good at making him feel like a monster. "…Fine. One game- then we go to sleep, alright? What do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek!" Eren spoke eagerly.

That was a surprise. Levi had expected the kid to want to wrestle or something…. But hide and seek required a lot less effort, so he readily agreed, covering his eyes with his hands and beginning to count.

"One, two, three…."

He listened carefully as he counted- there was the muffled sound of socks hitting the stone floor when Eren jumped off the bench, then… nothing.

By the time Levi had reached 25 and was looking around, he'd reached the conclusion that Eren was incapable of being that silent, and that the brat must've hidden in another room. Which was okay- they hadn't really specified any rules, and Levi got up, Stepping into the mess hall and crouching, peering under every table at once…. Nothing.

So Levi kept walking, towards the broom closet beneath the staircase. He pulled the door open, expecting to be met with those forest green eyes… only to be met with darkness and a sad looking mop. Levi frowned slightly, disappointed, shutting the door.

Maybe Eren was better at this than he thought he was.

Levi ventured back into the kitchen, heading for the pantry- he looked between every barrel of flour and sack of sugar, frowning when he was only met by dust and cobwebs each time.

So he ventured back into the hallway, checking under the table of a conference room. He checked under the upholstered chairs of the library, and in each aisle of books. He even checked on top of the shelves, but the brat wasn't there.

Twenty minutes turned into half an hour, and he still couldn't find the brat. The kid hadn't thought to hide outside, had he? It was warm in the summer, but it was still dark, and easy for a kid to get lost….

Levi jogged back into the kitchen, lighting a lantern and venturing out to check every damn stall of the stables, and the hayloft, and the tack room, only to come up empty each time….

Levi found himself standing back in the mess hall, absolutely out of ideas.

It was nearly one in the morning, Eren was nowhere to be found….

What if the kid had managed to locking himself in the dungeons? Or managed to get into the gear storage room- What if he managed to cut himself on one of the blades? Hell, what if the kid had gotten on the roof of the castle….

"Eren. I give up, game's over!" Levi spoke loudly, hoping the kid could hear him. His heart dropped when he was met with only silence.

"Eren! Did you hear me!? I give up. You win. You can come out, now." Levi ran a hand through his hair nervously, only to be met with dead silence again.

"Eren! This isn't funny anymore! Come out!" he'd forgotten to be quiet now- he didn't even care about waking up the other residents of the castle. But when all he was met with was silence again, he felt sick- and so he did the only thing he could do. He ran up to the roof and found no small footprints. He checked the dungeons, finding the kid wasn't in any of the cells. And he checked the Gear storage room, finding all the blades in place and no kid lying among them.

And he was back in the kitchen. Alone.

Levi braced his hands on the table, leaning on it heavily and trying to calm his racing heart and fraying nerves. He hadn't found the kid hurt, that had to be a good sign, right? Unless it meant he wouldn't find the kid at all- it was a few minutes past one in the morning, he was exhausted and nearly irrational with worry, and when he looked over to his right to see an empty mug and a few bread crumbs on the table, he lost it, laying his head down in his arms and crying.

What if the brat had managed to fall in the well? What fi he couldn't swim…. Levi's stomach turned at the thought of having to pull out the kid's boy, and he offered up a silent prayer.

 _Please let Eren be okay. Wherever he is…. Just… please._

He laid there for what felt like hours, deaf to anything but the sound of his own tears until he heard a small thump….

His head snapped up, face still wet and cheeks sticky with already dried tears.

"Eren?" he asked hopefully.

The room was still empty, but Levi shakily got to his feet. The noise had come from… here. By the sink.

Levi frowned. The only plausible place that the sound could've come from would be the cupboard below the sink….

The one place he hadn't checked.

Levi pulled open the door, only to be met with the sight of a slumped over six year old, and a can of rust remover which had fallen over among the other cleaning products, making the sound.

Levi let out a breath he didn't know he;d been holding.

 _Thank you._

He wrapped his arms around the boy's sleeping form, pressing his head in the messy chocolate hair and sniffing, eyes growing moist again at the thought of losing the brat.

"…Papa Heichou?" the sleepy voice startled Levi, before realization of what the brat had said stopped him in his tracks.

He only hugged the kid tighter. "Oh Eren- you scared me. Don't ever do that again." He said, his voice sounding far more unsteady than he would've liked it.

"Wha… I musta fallen 'sleep…." Eren slurred tiredly, blinking in confusion.

Levi pulled back to look at the sleepy green eyes, and Eren grinned. "But you found me, though!"

Levi gave a watery laugh. "Yes, Eren, I did."

Eren looked far too sleepy to walk, and Levi tugged the boy from the cupboard, resting him on his hip.

"Let's head to bed. Alright, Eren?" Levi asked, nudging the cupboard door shut with his foot.

"Mmhn." Eren agreed, the fabric of Levi's shirt clenched tight in his small fist.

So Levi carried the six year old up to bed, not letting go of him even once they were settled beneath the covers, and instead tucking the small head beneath his chin. Eren was safe- that was all that mattered.

Levi had the best night's sleep he'd had in awhile, and silently vowed to blow off tomorrow morning's meeting in favor of sleeping in with his insufferable brat.

They were never, _ever,_ playing hide and seek again.

* * *

 **Did you like it?**

 **Please review with either**

 **A) How this chapter made you feel**

 **or**

 **B) your favorite part of this chapter**

 **I love all your feedback! :)**


	46. Posessions

**The 104th learns something about Armin when they mistake his prized possession for trash, and Mikasa and Eren have to calm him down after he nearly destroys the barracks looking for it frantically. Please review! :)**

* * *

The Shingashina trio had very little in the way of possessions, as far as everyone knew.

Mikasa had her worn red scarf.

Eren had his key, which constantly dangled from his neck on a string, and the myriad of knives he kept hidden on his person at any given time.

And Armin had his recently-acquired rifle.

It was odd and unnerving for the other squad members to walk into the male barracks and find Armin cleaning his gun. the blonde had the rifle disassembled and lying on his bed in several pieces, a pile of clean rags laying beside him, neatly folded, and a pile of dirty rags lying on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Eren stood beside him, holding several bottles of solvent and polish that cleaning the gun required and chatting idly with Armin about training and drills, talking and laughing easily, the flow of conversation only interrupted when Armin would politely ask for a grease or solvent, which Eren would easily pick out from the cans he was holding and give to the blonde.

The most unnerving part about the whole situation was how Armin handled the gun, though.

Even disassembled, his fingers were nimble and expert at all times- slender fingers gracefully wiping down every inch of metal as he cleaned, rubbing oil into every appropriate crack and area, greasing all the right junctures of the metal...

Holding the just cleaned-barrel with rag covered hands, he pointed it down towards the floor and peered through it with one sapphire eye, both boys falling silent for a moment so Armin could focus on his inspection, before Armin deemed it was cleaned to his standards and nodded, calmly resuming his conversation with Eren as though nothing had happened.

Within half an hour the rifle was shining and re-assembled, lying on Armin's bed, as the boy cocked it and made sure the parts were lubricated to his standards before nodding, tucking the rifle back into his supply locker, ready should it ever be needed for quick retrieval, before helping Eren stow the cleaning supplies in the small space underneath the locker and striding out of the barracks, still chatting happily.

The most unnerving part wasn't how Armin handled the rifle with skill beyond his years, or how they knew he could use it with deadly accuracy when necessary. It was the fact that despite the blonde's cordial and easygoing attitude, no one knew where he kept the ammunition.

Still, while rough around the edges, the Shingashina trio was far too valuable in battle to questions.

Mikasa had her scarf.

Eren had his key.

Armin had his rifle.

That was all there was to it. At least that was what they'd assumed.

Spring came, the snow and frost giving way to frost and dull green grass, the frigidness waning the crisp chill in the mornings.

With Spring came the order to clean the barracks, and, as was tradition, the fire.

The mattresses were dragged outside, the old straw within them was piled up and burned, before they were filed with fresh hay. The barracks were swept and scrubbed until they were spotless, the lockers all cleaned.

And any possessions deemed worthless were tossed into the fire as well. Old letters from girlfriends who were long gone, cleaning rags that'd gone beyond their use, clothing torn beyond saving, and official documents that still contained sensitive information but were no longer needed or useful if kept around.

With the burning came the over-exuberance- sometimes a canister of lamp oil or a possession that was deemed worthless would be thrown into the flames just for shits and giggles, while Captain Levi and Commander Erwin, who always supervised the burning to make sure soldiers having fun didn't translate into arson, stood guard.

The majority of the 104th was gathered around the flames, enjoying the warmth and camaraderie, while others, such as Armin and Mikasa, chose to stay out of the cold.

Eren stood near Levi, enjoying watching the fire...

Jean ducked out of the boy's barracks with Reiner, towing another box full of rubbish to burn. An old boot with a slash along the side that couldn't be repaired, several crumpled papers, some socks worn beyond the point of use, several empty ration containers, and an old straw hat...

"Where'd you boys find that?" Ymir asked, interested. The girls had long since run out of trash to burn, but the boys always scrounged up every last morsel they could, loving an excuse to burn things...

"Oh, your know, around the barracks." Jean said, shrugging. "None of it is worth anything, it's not like anybody would miss it..."

jean tossed the box into the flames, which were burning considerably...

Eren looked over, catching sight of what was in the box, eyes going wide for a moment before he was lunging towards the fire.

"What the fuck!?"

"Eren, what the hell!?"

Conie moved to yank Eren away from the flames, only to fall to a vicious right hook, before Eren was frantically digging through the box as the flames started to lick at the cardboard, throwing aside paper scraps and garments beyond saving, yanking the straw hat from the flames and scrambling away from the flames, examining the object in his burned hands, finding it only had a small singe on the brim...

""Jager, what in the actual fuck..." Levi started, but before he could finish, Eren was on his feet, glaring at Jean.

"This is Armin's you asshole! He never said you could burn it!"

"It's a worn as hell straw hat, it's not like anyone would miss it. It's a piece of trash. I know you street rats like to cling to things, but really? You'd keep that?" Jean sneered.

Eren would've beaten the shit out of him, but a moment later there was an anguished shout from the barracks, followed by someone screaming something unintelligible.

Mikasa was sprinting around the corner a moment later, eyes wide, as she stared at the fire.

"Eren, did they...?" she asked, dark eyes falling on him anxiously.

"No." Eren shook his head, holding up the straw hat, and Mikasa immediately looked relieved.

"No. Almost did, but I managed to grab it." he said calmly. "I'll go calm him down if you teach horse face over here not to burn other people's stuff without permission."

Mikasa nodded, expression darkening, and Eren was already trotting around the corner towards the boy's barracks, straw hat still in hand.

Mikasa leered at Jean from behind her scarf, and the temperature around the fire dropped a good twenty degrees.

"It's _just_ a goddamn hat." Jean said defensively, arms raised.

"No- it's all Armin has left to remember his family by." Mikasa said icily.

In the distance, the muffled sound of crying could be heard, and Mikasa frowned, turning to look over her shoulder at the boy's barracks with concern before turning back to the fire. "IF any of you go in the boy's barracks before Eren says it's alright to, I'll slaughter you." she said it as calmly as if she were talking about the weather. "Before you burn something- even if it looks like trash to you- _ask_ about ti. We might not have much- but we treasure what we have."

"Alright, I get it. I fucked up. I'll apologize to him tonight..."

"Don't. Forget any of this ever happened. It's easier for him that way." was all Mikasa said, before she was turning. With a flash of raven hair and red scarf, she left, taking her deadly aura with her.

It was an hour before Eren allowed anyone into the boy's barracks. Periodically, they'd send someone to walk by the door to see if they were nearly done.

Jean walked by the door to see the barracks absolutely trashed- every locker door thrown open, sheets torn off every bed and heaped on the floor, as though someone had been frantically looking for something. In the center of it all was a small blonde laying on the wooden floor, clutching a slightly singed straw hat to his chest and crying quietly, was Armin.

"I-it's all I have left of him..." Armin sniffed, breath hitching on nearly every word.

Beside him sat Eren, who rubbed the boy's back soothingly as his burned hands steamed slightly. "I know buddy. It's okay, though, it's right there, you've still got it."

"I...I thought it was gone for good..."

"Don't think like that, Armin, it's still here. That's what matters."

"I-I'm being irrational..." Armin muttered, sniffling slightly.

"It belonged to your grandpa, Armin, it means a lot to you. I'm sure your grandpa would be proud of you, of all of us- we keep fighting every day for your parent's dream- for a life beyond the walls."

Jean stepped back and lowered his gaze before he kept walking, realizing he had intruded on something private.

After around a half hour had passed, Eren stepped out of the barracks for a moment. "Hey Mikasa?" Mikasa emerged from the alley between two barracks, looking at Eren expectantly. "Mind giving us a hand? Armin kinda tore up the place when he was looking for his hat, and we could use some help making up the beds he got the blankets off of."

Mikasa wordlessly nodded, and the two disappeared back into the barracks.

An hour later, Eren and Mikasa emerged, Eren nodding to the rest of the boys. "Alright. you can go in. Don't talk to him about it." he said, a slightly protective expression on his face as the boys carefully field back into their quarters. All the beds had been re-made, and Armin was tucked into his bed, back to them as he face the wall. Nobody could see it, but beneath the blankets, even in sleep, he clutched to his straw hat.

"We broke Armin." Connie said, sounding concerned.

"He'll be fine by tomorrow. Just leave him alone." Eren said somewhat dismissively. "He's lost a lot- we all have."

Eren strode over to the bunk to check on his friend one last time before he strode out of the barracks, leaving them alone with their thoughts.

Mikasa had her worn red scarf.

Eren had his key.

Armin had his hat.

And at any given time, all three of them had eachother's backs.


	47. Captain Levi's Dog Pt 1

**First off, I apologize for the brevity of this chapter. It's going to be part of a multi-chapter arc, and this is just the first part.**

 **Second- I thank you guys for being so patient. You're incredible, inspiring readers- you leave great feedback and review loyatly, and wait patiently when I'm busy with school without complaint, only to dive right in whenever I find the time for a new chapter.**

 **I really, totally appreciate you guys, and i want you to know that.**

 **I managed to squeeze this out in a spare hour- I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy your feedback! Please review! :)**

* * *

The orders had come suddenly.

Along with the annual budget review, the Capital had demanded that the "specialty squads" report to the capital for inspection.

That meant the Levi squad, in its entirety, along with a certain titan shifter.

"You'll be careful, right?" Mikasa asked, unconsciously weaving her fingers through her red scarf as she spoke to Eren. The wagons were being loaded for their day-long journey to the capital- who knew how long they'd be staying.

Probably only a few days, Eren reasoned- just until they'd convinced the brass the Scouting Legion was worth the taxpayer money they were given. He didn't really see it as a big deal- it was more of an annoyance than anything else.

"Careful of what? This is the capital, there's no titans there." Eren said dismissively. "Besides, we'll be back in a few days..."

"Mikasa's right, Eren- you should be careful." Armin spoke up,m stepping closer to his friend and lowering his voice. "The brass has never demanded to see the specialty squads before in a budget review. I have a feeling there's more going on here than meets the eye."

Armin quietly slid something out of his sleeve, placing it in Eren's hands. It was the boy's knife- the one he kept sheathed in his boot at all times.

Armin nodded to him. "I sharpened it for you."

"Thanks." Eren knelt, sliding the weapon into it's sheath before he was nodding to them, smiling. "But don't worry- I've faced worse people than the burecrats in the capital. I'll be back before you know it." he grinned down at them confidently, swinging up into the wagon where the rest of the Levi squad was getting ready.

Eren slung his backpack off his shoulder, leaning back against it and smiling to reassure them. While he wasn't exactly looking forward the the eight hour bumpy journey by wagon, at least they'd probably get to stay in a hotel. It would be a nice change of scenery from the dungeon he usually slept in.

Levi strode out a moment later, surveying his squad critically. "Everyone shit already? It's gonna be a long ride."

"Yes Sirs!" echoed from the wagon, and Eren had to hide his grin behind his hand.

"Alright then." Levi swung up into the wagon, nodding to the driver. "Let's go."

The wagon started moving- another wagon was loaded behind them with 3DMG, in case they were required to demonstrate their abilities once they reached the capital.

As soon as they were on the road, Eren fund all eyes on him.

"Uh... Captain? Did I do something wrong?" he asked sheepishly, feeling all eyes on him.

"Seriously kid? You don't know what this is about?" Aururo asked, arms crossed, as he frowned at him.

Levi held up a hand. "Wait a minute. Let him think about this for a minute. Eren- why do you think we were called to the capital?" Levi asked patiently.

"Um... well, I thought it was to go with the annual budget review. Showing off our best soldiers would help us prove our worth..."

"That's what the papers say. But why do you _really_ think we're going to the Capital?"

"Me. At least- I think it's me. They want to see me? Because I'm... a titan?" he offered hesitantly.

"Hmm." Levi nodded, a slightly grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. "So you really aren't as dense as you look."

"But...why? Why use the budget review as an excuse to get their foot in the door to see me?"

"Because they're afraid of you, Eren. And to some degree- fascinated. When the capital gave you to us- some of them just wanted to get you out of their sight and forget. But it appears they're not done playing with you yet- or they're still scared. Meaning they'll use any means necessary to put you under the microscope."

Eren paused, swallowing.

"In other words- they're looking for any excuse to take you from us. Understand? They will provoke you, do anything to get a reaction or make an issue out of you. So you- will grin and bear it. Understand? As soon as we're within capital limits- Eren Jager is on his best behavior. Alright kid?"

"Yes Sir." Eren nodded.

Levi grinned. "That's what I like to hear."

* * *

They arrived in the capital late that night- all exhausted from the long trip and met with a squad of MPs.

"We've got your quarters prepared, Captain Levi, Sir." the squad leader spoke up, looking around suspiciously. "So... where is it?"

"Were's what?" Levi asked, jumping down from the wagon, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he did so. He was far too tired for the military bullshit today.

"The titan shifter, Sir. We have a room underground all picked out for it..."

Levi frowned. "You mean Eren?"

"Yes Sir- we were given orders to have it secured..."

"Eren- say hi to the MPs, would you?" Levi asked, a slight smirk on his face.

Eren lifted in hand in a hesitant wave, forest green eyes wide. "Um... hello?"

Instantly, three muskets were pointed at him.

"Holy shit... you just let it walk around like that?" the MP squad leader asked, shocked. "I was told you had him under tight security..."

"Make no mistake, soldier." Levi's gaze hardened. "I could kill this brat within a minute if I wanted to."

"The papers you signed when you took custody stated he would be under the highest security..."

"And he is. My presence is dictated as the conditions of this agreement. I personally supervise this little shit at all times- if he goes rogue, I _will_ cut him down." Levi said firmly.

"Oh- you can forget about the room underground. Eren will sleep with me- in MY quarters." Levi said calmly. "Have a man bring by extra blankets. The floor might be a little cold."

He turned, looking at Eren with his usual bored expression. Eren nodded and instantly fell in behind his superior officer- he was lucky Levi had stood up for him, or he'd have been sleeping in another- probably colder and more filthy- dungeon.

"But Sir- the kid's a titan!" the MP protested heartily. "Even with you watching guard over him- what's to stop the kid from slitting your throat while you sleep?"

Levi frowned and scoffed, insulted by the disloyalty the man was insinuating. _No one_ on squad Levi would even _think_ of harming the Captain- but these men didn't know that.

"You gentlemen clearly overestimate the threat that is Eren Jager." he said, voice smooth as velvet, as always. The corner of his mouth twitched into an unnerving grin. "When a dog is as well-trained as mine, well- then there's little you have to worry about. Eren- come."

"Sir!"

Eren quickly fell into step behind the captain, disappearing into the barrack that would house them for the night, leaving the rest of the Levi squad quite irked at the treatment of their youngest member and a baffled squad of MPs behind them.

* * *

 **Well? It gets better (and kinkier- but NO YAOI), trust me- I've had this come to me in a stroke of genius! :)**


	48. Captain Levi's Dog Pt 2

**I should be studying right now, but I wanted to write for you guys, so here it is!**

 **In exchange- please pray I do good on my exam tomorrow!** **:)**

 **This chapter gets a little kinkier and a bit more crack-like. I'm planning on taking you all down a slow, spiral-staircase like descent into pure crack, so please enjoy and review!**

 **Tell me your favorite line/quote from this chapter, or something about it that made you laugh! :)**

* * *

"I guess you were right. They really don't like me." Eren spoke up from where he laid on the floor of Levi's room, hands folded behind his head.

Levi hummed, ducking back into the room from where he'd been peering into the hallway. No one had come by with the extra blankets for Eren like he'd asked them to- and he doubted they would.

He sat back on his bed, tossing one of the several pillows to Eren. The boy caught it, fluffing it before placing it beneath his head.

"Thank you, Sir."

Levi said nothing, looking lost in thought. Finally, he cast a glance over at Eren.

"You don't take it personally- do you? When they call you an 'it' or try to make you seem less than human."

"Eh?"m Eren paused for a moment, frowning. "Well- I'm used to. But I got used to it- it doesn't sting as much as it used to. I'm just glad you let me stay in your room with you, Sir- it gets cold in the dungeons. Besides- I understand why they're scared of me. I'm dangerous. I understand I'm not completely human- but it's nice to be treated like one." Eren folded his arms, letting out a sigh of contentment as he rolled over on his stomach, resting his arms on the pillow and head on his arms.

Levi frowned slightly- Did Eren really not think of himself as human? The teen was the most human person he had ever met- and while he was capable of mass destruction- Levi didn't see the teen before him as dangerous. He was just a rather extraordinary brat- which was why he'd been chosen for Levi's squad.

Levi's musings were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said, rather bored, onto to find Petra hesitantly stepping inside.

"I brought some blankets for Eren, Sir. I saw no one had come by, and there were some extra in my room."

Levi nodded, and Petra smiled, handing the folded blankets to the teen.

"Thanks." Eren said, looking rather pleased- he had a pillow and thick blankets. To top it all off, the floor was carpeted in the officer's barracks, meaning the floor was soft. The air was warm and dry, instead of the usual dampness of the dungeons- he felt like he was in the lap of luxury.

Petra smiled at the sight of the teen cocooning himself in blankets as she stood. "Don't listen to a word they say, Eren. You're much more than an 'it'." she said, amber eyes serious.

Levi frowned. "And no matter what they call you- keep your temper, you understand? Or we'll have a lot bigger issue of keeping you safe."

Eren nodded seriously. "Yes Sir."

Levi nodded, satisfied by the boy's answer.

"Goodnight, Ral." he said, nodding to Petra, who offered him a winning smile before quietly leaving, shutting the door behind her.

Levi crawled beneath the blankets of his bed, settling himself and remembering the brat was in the room with him.

"Get some sleep, brat." he muttered, before he frowned when there was no reply. He turned, peering down towards the foot of his bed to find the brat was already out cold, chocolate hair falling all over his face sloppily.

Levi smirked slightly- it had been a long day for all of them, and the brat was the youngest... He looked so much younger when he slept. The anger and hate that normally lined his face seemed to bleed out with sleep, simply leaving behind a teenager...

He turned and blew out the candle, letting himself fall into a well-deserved slumber.

* * *

Morning dawned early in the military, so Eren was surprised to wake up to sunlight streaming into the windows. He sat up, frowning and scrubbing at his face- since when had he slept so late? He looked around, nervous about getting in trouble...

"I see you're up." Levi nodded to the boy, striding into the room. "We don't have our first conference until this afternoon, so I let you sleep."

"Ah. Thanks." Eren frowned, smacking his lips slightly- he had an odd morning taste in his mouth.

Levi smirked slightly- Jager really was such a teenager sometime.

"Petra and Eld made breakfast. It's down the hall- if you hurry, you might still get something."

Eren immediately perked up at the notion of food. "Alright then. Thanks." and he was gone, briskly striding down the hall to the small kitchen area.

After he was gone, Levi frowned. He hadn't told Eren, but the reason they'd elected to have breakfast here was because he doubted Eren would be allowed to eat had they reported to the mess hall. He'd have been whispered about and oggled by MPs... Still, it was best for the boy to be treated as normally as possible. Because Levi had a feeling that the boy's patience was going to be tried this week.

* * *

"Good morning Eren." Petra gave him that winning smile, setting a bowl of oatmeal with a strawberry on top of it in front of him at the table.

"Morning." Eren smiled, running his fingers through his bedhead before going for his spoon, digging into his food with eagerness.

Gunter entered the room, cheeks rosy and eyes tired.

"Hey Eren- I was out drinking- I mean, uh... thinking... last night." he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "And I was thinking about how those MPs don't like letting you just... 'walk around.' he grinned mischievous. "So I bought you this."

He threw a dog collar and leash onto the table, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Eld smirked, quickly bringing his glass of milk to his lips to hide it, and Auruo chuckled.

Petra frowned, looking exasperated. "Really, Gunther?"

Eren had set his bowl aside, however, and picked up the collar, looking at it with interest. It was black and spiky, and gave off just the right aura- he actually kind of liked it. The red leather leash that went with it gave it a badass touch, as well.

Eren frowned. "Where are the tags?"

Eld burst out laughing, spraying milk everywhere, and Petra sighed, looking at the boys with pity.

Gunther laughed. "I didn't think to get you any, kid. What should they say?"

"If found, return to Levi." Eren said with a grin, and even Petra had to smirk slightly.

They settled back down to eating breakfast in a comfortable silence, the mood considerably lighter thanks to the comic relief.

Levi strolled into the dining room a moment later, nibbling a croissant and surveying his squad carefully.

He frowned, noticing something on the table.

"Why is there a leash on the table?"

Eld choked on his milk again, incredibly amused with the whole dynamic, and Gunther laughter.

"It's for Eren, Sir. The MPs don't like him 'walking around' unrestrained- so I figured he could use it." he smirked.

Levi grinned. "An interesting idea." he said, playing along with the joke. "But I doubt Jeager would even let us get the collar on him, let alone hold the leash." he looked over at Eren, eyes dancing with amusement.

Eren looked serious for a moment, reaching out to scrutinize the spiked collar, before he spoke. "I'd totally wear it."

This time, Eld spitting out his milk was from shock- the air had suddenly got ten degrees hotter, and Eren gave Levi that stupid half-grin the brat normally had.

Levi had dropped his croissant in shock.

He didn't know whether to be surprised or concerned that his subordinate would willingly leash himself for him.

"I mean, think about it- the MPs already hate me, so wearing a leash would give them one less thing to complain about. Plus- it would make them less likely to freak out and shoot me. Plus, it's knife of stylish. I wouldn't mind wearing it." his forest eyes showed nothing but honesty.

Levi nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to digest the information.

Eren grinned. "And- it's make things awkward as hell. Can you imagine them dealing with us- the specialty squad, the best of the best- with you dragging me around the building on a leash?"

Everyone smiled slightly at the mental image, and Levi had to look away to hide his grin. He frowned a moment later, looking at the clock.

"Our first meeting is in twenty minutes." he said finally. "Which means we should be leaving in about five. Jeager-" he frowned, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly as he tried to suppress his laughter- "get your collar on."

Eren's face absolutely lit up, and he nodded, grinning like a maniac. "Yes sir!"

Suddenly, it seemed like this weak might be a lot less hard on the kid.

* * *

The specialty squad walked calmly towards the military Treasury's building, unabashed by the looks the MPs gave them as they walked by.

They'd expected the Levi squad to be impressive- Petra, Eld, Gunther, Auruo- they were the things of legend, with the stories of all their titan slaying. But no one really knew how to deal with the fact that the feared Captain Levi- Humanities Greatest Soldier- was dragging Eren Jeager, the feared titan shifter, around on a leash.

The Levi squad, however, treated the whole arrangement as perfectly normal- Eren shortened his strides to keep only a foot or so ahead Levi, who talked to his squad members calmly, careful not to pull the Captain along behind him.

When they reached the sitting room, the secretary had to gape for a moment. Levi stepped forward, leaning on the counter with one hand, the other holding Eren's leash as the teen walked upright.

"Levi squad- here to see treasurer Dix." he said calmly, the normal bored expression on his face.

The secretary blushed furiously, as Eren stared at her as though it were perfectly normal for fifteen year olds to be walking around upright, held onto by the superior and leashed.

"R-right away, Sir..." she muttered, rushing out of the room.

A half a dozen musket-toting MPs arrived to escort them, and they, too stared at the leashed teen before them.

Levi cleared his throat, however, and they were escorted upstairs and into the conference room, where the Military Treasurer and several un-uniformed men were seated around a long conference table.

Levi sat at the head of the table closest to the door, and Eren eyed what would have been his seat- at the corner of the table- before sitting calmly on the floor.

Levi raised his eyebrows before smirking at the brat's bizarre behavior, never once letting go of the leash as the rest of the squad sat normally in their places, acting like this was totally normal.

Treasurer Dix blinked, looking down at where Eren sat, gross-legged, staring ahead, as though bored.

"Seargent Jeager- any reason why you;ve chosen to sit on the floor?" he asked finally.

Eren looked up at him, surprised. The room had at least a dozen musket-wielding MPs in it, all staring at him nervously, and Eren frowned.

"I'm a titan shifter, Sir. I don't have chair privileges."

It took all of Levi's self-control not to laugh at the brat's idiocy- he was really milking this for all it was worth.

"Damn right he doesn't." Gunther spoke vehemently, getting in on the act. "You really think we're stupid enough to let a titan sit with us?"

"The boy doesn't seem like much of a threat..."

"I'm in charge of Eren Jeager, Sir. The boy is in my custody." Levi said crisply. "And while in my custody, the boy is to be kept under the most strict surveillance- he might look like a dumbass, but he could transform at any moment if he wanted to. I said no chair privileges- so the kid sits on the floor." Levi narrowed his eyes suspiciously in a supreme display of acting skill, looking over at the boy. "Besides- I can watch him better that way. You feeling like you're going to transform, Jeager?"

"No sir." Eren said honestly.

Levi nodded. "Damn right you aren't. Keep up the good work, brat."

Petra pretended to cough to stifle her laughter.

An MP stepped forward and whispered something in the treasure's ear, looking at them pointedly, and the man frowned.

"He wasn't leashed yesterday."

Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Brilliant observation, Sir. He wasn't leashed because we spent the day in a moving wagon- there was no possible way for him to run off. But here, in the heart of the military- you really think I'd let him walk around unsupervised? With his abilities?"

"I suppose..." the Treasurer said, looking awkward.

The few well-dressed men at the table- officials of the king, no doubt, and one who looked to be from the wall cult, were eating this up, staring at Eren like he was some sort of work of art.

Treasurer Dix cleared his throat awkwardly, and began. "Right. Well... down to business, then." he said, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Before the treasury grants your funding request for the next year, the king requested that we... observe... the specialty squad. He wanted a demonstration of your abilities and to review certain.. safety precautions..." his eyes jerked back to Eren, who was sitting calmly on the floor "before your request was granted."

This irked Levi immensely, but his expression never changed. "Sounds reasonable, Sir."

"I'm glad you agree, captain. Tomorrow, we'll be having the first of several detailed safety briefings to assure our representatives from the king's court, and the church of wall sina that you are, indeed, adhering to the strict protocols set forth when we granted you custody of Eren Jeager, as well as answering a few questions about the boy. You and the specialty squad will be expected to perform a brief public demonstration of your skills before the king and gathered citizens at the Court Park, and then, we'll approve your request for funding. If all goes as planned, it shouldn't take more than three days-"

"-Chhh!" they were cut off by the muffled sound of someone sneezing.

Instantly, every rifle in the room was trained on Eren Jeager- the king's representatives looked alarmed, and the man from the wall cult was on his feet, eying the door nervously.

Levi frowned, slightly annoyed. The kid had just sneezed, for heaven's sake...

He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket, handing it to the kid.

"Gonna transform, Jeager?" he asked to humor them. He already knew the answer.

"No, Sir."

"Alright then. Continue."

Jeager wiped his nose on the handkerchief Levi had given him, and Levi stared forward, annoyed. After a good ten seconds, the MPs lowered their guns, realizing nothing was going to happen.

"A brief itinerary has been provided for you..."

An MP placed a rather thick folder in front of Levi, who cocked an eyebrow.

"We'll give you tonight to get your affairs in order and compile what documents and information you'll need for the safety briefings tomorrow, but we expect you to come prepared. Understood, Captain?"

"Perfectly, _sir._ " Levi's tone was marginally bitter, though it was only noticeable by the members of his squad.

"Alright then. You are dismissed."

Levi nodded, standing and tugging on the leash. "Up." he muttered quietly, and Eren scrambled to his feet, hurrying to stand beside the Captain as the rest of the squad stood, before they were heading back to their designated quarters.

They were silent on the whole walk back, Eren sticking close to Levi, who held his leash in an iron grip.

As soon as the doors to their barracks were closed, Levi was kicking the wall.

"Sir...?" Petra asked hesitantly.

Levi frowned, letting out a breath, before he spoke. "Sorry. I let my anger get the best of me there. Those shitty bastards- it's bad enough they make us sit through those safety briefings that are basically just interrogation sessions- but they're going to make us _perform_ in front of people, like some sort of shitty circus!"

"I'm not exactly happy about it either, Sir." Gunther admitted.

Eren had puled up a chair and was about to sit down when Levi glared at him. "And you!" he hissed. "Don't have chair privileges!" he grinned slightly at the end, and Eren sighed, sitting down on the floor. Still, his eyes were bright. At least his messing around helped lighten the Captain's mood somewhat.

"Not to mention they almost shot you because you sneezed." once again, Levi was serious and frustrated. "You were _leashed!_ What more do we have to do to convince those bastards!?"

"Sir. I'm frustrated with them too, but right now, we need to prepare all our documentation for the briefings tomorrow. All the questions they ask will likely be about Eren." Petra said, honey eyes serious.

Levi sighed, nodding. "Right. We best get prepared for tomorrow- it's going to be a long night, sorting documents and compiling information about Eren for those curious bastards..." Levi sounded immensely annoyed. "They've got us running around like a shit show." he said, sounding slightly depressed.

"Let's fuck with them."

Everyone in the room turned to see Eren, still leashed, sitting cross-legged on the floor, his forest green eyes smoldering like a forest fire.

"What was that, Jeager?" Levi asked, interested.

"Well- this whole trip totally sucks. They just brought us here to harass us and jump through hoops." Eren said, looking frustrated. He met Levi's eyes, a slightly predatory smirk coming to his features. "So let's mess with them a little. They don't know a thing about titans- so tomorrow, while they question us and waste our time- let's give them some run-around. At least- that's what Armin would do." Eren said, smiling once he was finished with his thought.

The normally stoic, emotionless Captain Levi _smiled._ It was equal parts beautiful and terrifying, and the squad gaped for a moment.

"I like the way you think, Jeager. Let's give them some shit tomorrow."


	49. Captain Levi's Dog Pt 3

**I started off struggling, but I finally put this together! Please review! :)**

 **It's super late, but I wrote this with love! 3**

* * *

It was an early morning- Levi strode into the room, briefcase containing all the documentation they had- both on the military budget and Eren- in hand, while everyone else readied themselves.

Eren was collared and leashed, waiting patiently.

The others chatted eagerly- they were tired from a late night of scrambling to get things in order- however, they were optimistic.

"Alright. Remember- as much shit as you can pull. And no matter what- just keep smiling." Levi smirked, grabbing onto the end of Eren's leash with one hand and starting down towards the treasury building.

They entered the conference room to find the treasurer and his gaggle of nearly a dozen MPs surrounding him, as well as three well-dressed men, the king's advisers, no doubt, and six man adorned in the attire of the wall cult, who sweated nervously and eyed Eren with poorly concealed fear as they entered.

Nearly everyone had mugs of coffee in front of them, since this meeting had started at at unforgiving hour of 7am, and Eren yawned loudly as he took his seat on the floor, Levi having his leash tied securely in his beltloop.

Eren yawned unabashedly, slumping on the carpet.

The treasurer eyed the boy with uncertainty, before he was calling the meeting to order and beginning.

Within 15 minutes of the meeting beginning, however, Eren had slumped over on the rug and passed out, dead asleep.

The walls cult priests eyes him nervously, whispering to one another, while the MPs watched with a mixture of confusion and anxiety, fidgeting from where they stood throughout the room.

"And his height and weight?" the treasurer asked calmly.

Levi frowned, looking down at the papers before him. "He's 170cm tall, 63kg." he said boredly. Really- they were just wasting their time, now. All this information could've been easily gathered from just checking the records.

Levi looked down and had to hide a smirk- he'd have to cut Eren some slack. It was early, after all, and he found it amusing to watch his subordinate passed out on the rug in the middle of the meeting. It was daring and... cute, almost.

Eren twitched in his sleep, and Levi frowned, leaning over and petting the boy's chocolate hair for one minute, two... Before he was withdrawing his hand and once again focusing on the papers in front of him.

The Treasurer cleared his throat, eyes darting over to Eren before he addressed Levi.

"Captain, is Seargent Jeager... sleeping?"

"It looks that way to the untrained eye, doesn't it?" Levi asked boredly, as though he'd explained this a thousand times before. "But no- the kid's hibernating. We all know titans run on sunlight- and it's early. Still dark outside- no sunlight." Levi nodded towards the darkness outside. "Really, we're lucky we got him here before he passed out. He'll get up... eventually." Levi smirked slightly, looking down at the boy.

"Right." the Treasurer eyed the boy carefully for a moment.

"And... is he dangerous?"

"Dangerous is... such a subjective term." Levi said, smirking. The MPs tightened their hold on their rifles. Levi continued; "he's quite the hazard, really- lying there on the floor like a corpse. Someone might trip over him- fall and break a hip." he muttered sarcastically.

"Captain. I would appreciate it if you dropped the attitude. Not everyone is as fascinated or well-versed in titans as you are." one of the wall cult priests spoke up, looking indignant.

Levi blinked. Had this idiot really just bought everything he'd said as fact? Still, Eren slumbered on, undisturbed, on the carpet, and Levi closed his mouth and allowed the treasurer to continue his waist-of time questioning the bureaucrats had no doubt ordered him to do.

The questioning continued.

"What color are his eyes?"

"Green."

Really, did they have to waste so much time? No one was even writing this down, except for the stenographer- and he could've been doodling with how furiously he was scribbling.

Levi rested his chin in hand, leaning his elbow on the table.

"Alright. And how often does Eren Jeager consume human flesh?"

Levi blinked, looking up. "...what?"

Everyone at the table had leaned forward, suddenly no longer pretending to be interested. They were enraptured with him, all of a sudden.

"I want to kn ow how often Eren Jeager consumes human flesh, Captain. As well as how you procure it- I'm assuming you frequent local morgues and... ahem... _utilize_ resources..."

Levi smirked, suddenly coming up with pure gold. "Eren's actually vegan."

"Pardon?" the treasurer asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"He's vegan." Levi re-iterated. "Only eats plants and shit. No animal products."

Petra lowered her gaze to the table, hair falling forward to hide her grin, and Eld disguised his laughter behind some coughing.

"B-but that's impossible! It's well known that titans run on human flesh!" one of the wall cult priests interrupted, looking shocked.

"No. Jeager likes tea. And salad. He also enjoys sugar cookies." Levi said, maintaining a completely straight face "Absolutely loves them."

The treasurer cleared his throat, clearly looking surprised by the notion. "R-right. And how often does the boy sleep?"

"Whenever it's dark. Sometimes, when the kid won't shut up, we put him in a box. It's dark, so he goes to sleep."

Levi watched the officials in front of him accept the bullshit he was spewing without question and blinked, surprised. He found himself questioning, into for the first time, these people's intelligence. Then again, these people believed the walls were some sort of god.

The pointless questioning continued, and slowly, dawn broke outside.

Eren twitched as sunlight crept across the carpet, and the MPs whispered to one another, shifting nervously.

Levi frowned. It'd been a good hour since he'd done anything to mess with these people, and Eren had slept long enough- he might as well initiate phase two.

"I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me for a few minutes, Sir- I have to water Jeager."

"Water him?" one of the king's advisers spoke up.

Levi nodded, standing up as though nothing was unordinary about his statement at all. "Of course. In addition to sunlight, Titans need to be watered every day."

"Wait a minute, Levi." the treasurer spoke up, looking dubious. "Titans outside the wall aren't watered."

Levi blinked, looking at the man like he was ignorant. "Tch. Of course not- they soak up the rain water.' Levi stood, nudging Eren's sleeping form with his foot.

Eren's eyelids fluttered open, and he sat up slowly, wiping some drool from the corner of his mouth. "Ngggh... Captain?" he blinked sleepily, looking around, confused. "I'm thirsty." he mumbled, still disoriented by sleep.

Levi beamed- the brat had just made this whole charade ten times more convincing. "I know- I'm working on it. Oi-" he turned to a nearby MP. "You got a watering can? Or you just going to let him keel over?"

The MP hesitated, before he nodded, running out of the room.

He came back in less than five minutes later, managing to procure a sloshing water can.

Levi wordlessly kicked Eren- the boy flopped onto his back, and Levi tipped the watering can onto the boy. Eren blinked for a moment, surprised, before opening his mouth...

Levi made certain to take note that his squad consisted to amazing actors as he swung the watering can around, drenching Jager's clothes and a good portion of the rug. They kept completely straight faces throughout the whole bizarre ordeal, as though this were some sort of routine occurrence.

Finally, when Eren was thoroughly drenched, Levi sat back down, doubly pleased with himself, having managed to punk his idiot superiors and thoroughly drench Jeager.

"Now, where were we?"

"You're just going to leave him in those wet clothes?" an MP piped up.

"He absorbs waters through his skin, idiot." Levi said calmly. "Any more stupid questions? Shall I write you a novel on how titans manage to exist?"

And so the bullshit continued- both in the pointless questions Levi was asked and the creative answers he gave.

Finally- nearly three hours into the whole ordeal- the Treasurer nodded. "Right. We'd like to interview each of you individually about your place in the special operations squad, starting with Ms. Ral. The rest of you are free to go. We'll call you in as needed."

Levi nodded, standing and heading for the door, a still leashed Eren trailing behind.

* * *

"How do you feel about having a titan as a squad mate, Ms. Ral?" one of the king's advisers spoke, hands steeped.

Petra grinned. "Oh, I think he's adorable."

"...pardon?"

"He's super cute." Petra grinned. "He's really tall when he's a titan, and he can't really talk, so he squeaks..."

"Jeager... squeaks?"

"Unhuh." Petra nodded, beaming. "And it's very cute. I love it when he squeaks." she stared at them calmly golden eyes bright.

"...we have no further questions, Ms. Ral. You may go."

* * *

"Mr. Schultz- do you question having Eren Jeager on the squad?"

"Well, I guess." Gunther said, scratching the back of his head.

"I have a lot of questions, really." he forced his expression to be blank. "Like, when he transforms. His titan doesn't have a dick. Where does it go? Does it just... disappear? Or is it just chilling inside the titan..." Gunther blinked. "So, yeah. I have a lot of questions about that kid, but I can't just ask him, 'cause I'm not even sure if he knows..."

Gunther blinked.

Everyone at the conference table looked mildly disturbed.

Gunther tried not to smirk when he was hurriedly dismissed from the room.

* * *

"Yeah, I worry about him. What if he transforms at night and ends up crushing all our shit? Then what are we gonna do?"

"Auruo, do you have any other concerns? Does the boy show any erratic behavior?"

"No, he just eats like a fucking horse. Oh- wait- actually, when he transforms, he doesn't have a di-"

"That will be all, Auruo." the treasurer finished quickly. And so ended Auruo's interview.

* * *

"Does it bother you to have a titan in your squad? Do you feel threatened?"

"No."

"No? Can you elaborate a little more, Mr. Jinn?"

"He might be a titan- but he can't touch my swag."

"Dismissed, soldier."

* * *

Everyone was called back into the room, then.

"Captain Levi. We'll interview you and Sargent Jeager together, in front of your peers, as you can't be separated. Starting with Captain Levi- what makes you so sure you can kill Sargent Jeager if he were to lose control?"

Levi blinked. "Two reasons. One- I have never seen a titan I was incapable of killing. Two- the kid's a fucking mess. If I didn't water his ass every day, there wouldn't even be a titan to worry about."

"Right." the Treasurer folded his hands, looking over at Eren. "Sargent Jeager- what are your ambitions for the future?"

"Genocide." Eren never missed a beat.

Everyone in the room stiffened slightly.

"W-what?" the treasurer asked, slightly taken aback.

"I'm going to commit genocide. Every night I dream about slaughtering every since titan that crosses my path..." Eren said calmly. "I'll destroy them all. Then I'm going to go see the ocean with my friends. And then, maybe I'll go into therapy or something for anger management. Maybe. But probably not- since I'm not that angry. I just handle my shit." Eren's gaze hardened.

Levi coughed slightly, biting back laughter at the teen's mention of anger management.

"...but... how can you want to destroy all the titans... when you are a titan?" one of the wall cult priests piped up, looking skeptical.

"Come again?" Eren asked, a blank look on his face.

"...how can you want to kill all the titans... when you _are_ a titan? It's a paradox." the priest said.

Eren laughed. "No it's not. I'm not a titan- I'm just...really tall."

The room was dead silent for a moment.

Levi smirked. "Allow me to explain. You see, in the scouting legion, we believe in using coping mechanisms... such as denial."

The treasurer sighed. "I'm calling a recess for lunch." he said, massaging his temples. "Be back here in an hour."

Levi grinned as he and his squad retreated. It'd been a productive day so far- and they were only half-way through so far.

* * *

 **Please review! I wanna know what your favorite part was/what made you laugh the most! :)**


	50. Captain Levi's Dog Pt 4

**The last part in the Captain Levi's Dog Saga! I'm sorry it took so long- my parents are out of state, and so I'm kinda learning how to adult by myself (I burned grilled cheese :( ) with the help of nearby family and dealing with college and stuff.**

 **This doesn't have as much crack as the last chapter, but I'd rate it as about three marijuanas on the weird scale.**

 **THIS CAN BE READ AS FRIENDSHIP OR EREN/LEVI, IF YOU WANNA READ BETWEEN THE LINES. THERE IS NO SEX IN THIS CHAPTER OR ANYTHING, AND IF YOU SHIP EREN/LEVI I HAVE TO ASK YOU TO FIL IN THE BLANKS IN YOUR MIND. IT'S YOUR CHOICE MY FRIENDS! :)**

 **Please review! :)**

* * *

"That was totally genius Sir." Auruo spoke animatedly as the squad had gathered around for lunch.

"It was quite funny." Petra admitted, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, it was. Can somebody hand me a sandwich for Jeager? You lot forgot about him." Levi said, looking down at his sandwich-less subordinate sadly.

The end of his chocolate locks was still slightly wet, but he smiled happily when Levi handed him his sandwich, beaming from where he sat on the floor.

"Thanks." Eren dug in happily.

Levi checked the clock carefully. Only a half of their lunch hour remained.

"What do you think, brat?" Levi asked, looking down at Eren, unable to hide his amusement. "Are we screwing with them enough for your liking?"

Eren paused, swallowing a bite of his sandwich and nodding, before he was frowning slightly. "Yes sir...but... did you have to water me?"

Levi sniggered slightly. "Consider it payback for falling asleep in the middle of the meeting."

"Ah. Yes, Sir." Eren blushed slightly, looking a little sheepish.

Levi smirked slightly, nodding to the squad. "So- anyone else have any ideas?"

Eld smirked, setting his glass back down on the table. "Funny you should ask that..."

* * *

"We do regret taking so much time to broach the subject of Sargent Jeager, but his situation is rather... unique." the Treasurer said, eyeing the leash that was looped through Levi's belt loop, and the teen who sat on the floor before him with a bit of interest.

"Not at all." Levi said with false cheer. "The brat is quite a fascinating subject." he leaned back, crossing his legs and smirking. "He always draws attention."

Eren sat on the floor at Captain Levi's feet, one knee pulled to his chest. He raised a hand to his scalp, scratching at his head for a solid minute before realizing everyone in the room was staring at him and looking up, wide-eyed and surprised.

The treasurer cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable, before he plowed on babbling nonsense about what information they required about the legion- information that was mostly classified or highly critical to the operation, which they had no legal right no.

Levi nodded, however, and the bullshit droned on.

One hour turned into three, three to four- and Eren was sitting up, serious green eyes locked on Levi.

Levi paused from where he'd been sitting, turning to look at his subordinate and frowning slightly.

Eren held his gaze. They stayed like that, non-blinking, until all conversation had died down around them.

"You'll have to excuse me for a moment, Sir." Levi nodded to the treasurer, standing. "Jeager needs to shit."

Eren was already on his feet, obediently following Levi out the door and into the hallway, leaving the conference room in stunned silence.

Both men walked about ten steps, making certain they were out of earshot, before Eren was giggling.

"D-did you have to say that?"

"I needed a break, you needed a break- it made sense." Levi was unable to wipe the grin from his face, secretly proud of his ingenuity in managing to make a shit joke.

"Besides- I needed a break from all the bullshit. We'll walk around for a few minutes- stop at the bathroom, to make it look convincing- and head back in."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

After an eternity of bullshit, the meeting for the day concluded. They were not, however, free.

"Captain Levi- Lord Balfour has graciously invited you and your comrades to his manor for dinner this evening." the treasurer said with false cheer.

A man adorned in the purple robes and heavy metal necklaces of the wall cult- Lord Balfour, most likely, nodded and smiled at Levi, though his gaze dropped to Eren, who still sat, leashed on the floor, with some trepidation.

The awkward silence that followed informed Levi that there was, indeed, no other option but to accept.

Levi forced himself to smile. "How kind of you." he stood, repressing the urge to sigh. "We accept."

The man beamed with false cheer, though his eyes darted to Eren, who sat on the floor, looking nonplussed by the sudden change in plans.

"Of course. My manor is across the way... I've taken the liberty of hiring carriages for our esteemed guests." he smiled, and Levi pursed his lips, biting back a frown and tugging wordlessly on the leash, causing Eren to scramble to his feet.

Somehow, Lord Balfour ended up alone in the carriage with Eren and Levi. Levi sat normally, while Eren ended up gathered awkwardly at his feet, hands around his knees. The carriage started to move and hit a rather rough bump, jostling everyone- Eren yelped slightly as Lord Balfour's foot collided with his ribs, and Levi frowned.

There was no way that kick had been an accident.

Eren pressed his back against Levi's booted legs, trying to get as far away from the wall-cult priest and noble as possible.

"Careful, Sir. You just might unlock a side of Jeager you don't want to see. Titans are such... curious creatures, after all..."

The priest froze, shifting away from Eren from where he sat on the bench.

Eren looked up at the man, green eyes glittering murderously, mouth slightly open, revealing his pointed teeth. Levi fought the urge to laugh- Lord Balfour spent the rest of the ride to the manor. It was a large, castle-like structure, and Levi found himself slightly daunted by the vastness of it all.

His squad was led down the hallway, their booted feet echoing on the stone floor.

The door opened into a large dining room with a long table- a mixture of wall cult priests, adorned in their robes and gold plating, and a handful of military officials.

The squad wordlessly took their seat at the end of the table- one chair remained empty, however, as Eren calmly arranged himself at the floor beside Captain Levi's seat.

The men all looked on in slight shock, and the wine was poured. Levi motioned a servant over, and Eren was given a bowl of water that he sipped happily from.

Half-hearted small talk was soon abandoned entirely.

"So Captain, tell me- how many titans have you slaughtered in the name of our glorious walls?"

Levi paused from sipping his wine. "A hundred, at least..."

several gasps were heard, and several of the priests leaned forward- "that's amazing!"

"He's truly the strongest soldier!"

Levi smirked, taking another swig from his wine glass. "You should see how many Jeager's killed. If I recall,, his best kill was when he bit the head off a ten-meter... Well, that was my favorite kill of his, anyways. He's probably slaughtered at least forty titans for your glorious piece of architecture..." he smirked slightly.

All the praise suddenly died.

Whispers broke out, and people found themselves staring, not so discreetly, at Eren from where he was arranged on the floor.

Eren sneezed, wiping his nose on his sleeve and blinking a few times, seemingly unbothered by all the attention.

Lord Balfour blinked, looking slightly baffled, before he was motioning over a servant.

A moment later the main course was served- large roasts and mashed potatoes, as well as dishes of gravy and cooked vegetables were passed around.

Levi wordlessly made two plates, cutting up the meat on one into tiny pieces, heaping on mashed potatoes and gravy, before he was setting it down on the floor in front of Eren.

"Eat up, kid." Levi said, smirking.

Lord Balfour frowned. "Jeager- I thought you were vegan."

"Huh?" Eren looked up surprised. "Oh, no- I'm not religious." he said absent mindedly, looking down at his food eagerly.

The room was filled with awkward silence.

"Captain- doesn't he need silverware?" one of the officers asked, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Levi laughed. "That boy is one of the most dangerous operatives in the military." he speared a piece of his meat with his fork, twirling his wrist. "We can't even let him sit in a damn chair. You really think I'm going to let him have silverware?"

He was interrupted by the sound of Eren slamming his face into his plate of food eagerly.

Mashed potatoes splashed the nearby floor and chair leg like raindrops- Jeager didn't really care, though, on all fours like a dog as he wolfed down potatoes and meat without issue...

Petra tried not to choke on her wine, and Levi was certain that for a moment Lord Balfour's eyes would bug out of his head.

The dining room was brutally, painfully silent for the two minutes it took Eren to wolf down his food- he finished by licking the plate absolutely clean, sitting back happily- mashed potatoes clung to his bangs and eyelashes, gravy smeared beneath his eyes like tears, and a bit of vegetables clinging to the corner of his mouth...

Levi sighed. "Get over here, you filthy brat." he dropped his own fork, pushing his chair back and pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. Eren scooted over to Levi, sitting up on his knees and leaning forward, placing his hands on Levi's knees.

Levi simply dabbed at his younger subordinate- running his fingers through the chocolate hair, raking out bits of mashed potatoes, before he was wiping off his face with his handkerchief, brushing off pieces of vegetable and meat, before he was licking his thumb, dabbing away gravy.

"Filthy brat." he muttered, though he was smiling. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes Sir." Eren said quietly.

The room was dead silent- and just when everyone thought the sexual tension couldn't get much higher, Levi finished cleaning the boy up, brushed his bangs out of his eyes, and Eren sat back, curled up next to Levi's chair, and fell asleep.

Everyone did their best to ignore the odd display, and small conversation carried on.

Lord Balfour stood, making his way over to Levi, goblet in hand, as the night wore on.

"Can I interest you in a tour of the castle, Captain?"

Levi frowned, looking down at his sleeping subordinate. It wasn't like he could refuse the host, however.

"Sure." he leaned down, placing a hand on Eren's shoulder and shaking him slightly. "Oi. Brat."

"C-captain?"

"Get up. We're going on a tour of the estate."

"Mmm." Eren nodded, getting to his feet and only lagging slightly behind Levi as Lord Balfour lead them down massive corridors, through the library, and into the garden.

It was quite late by this point- however, the full moon and stars provided ample light to walk by.

"This is the rose garden. Quite exquisite, is it not?"

"Yes. They're a sight for sore eyes." Levi admitted, looking at the various colors of roses, enjoying the sight more than he cared to admit, stepping forward to scrutinize a turquoise rose.

Eren, by extension, stood beside him, as his leash was still tethered to Levi's waist.

"Wonderful what our saviors the walls permit us to have, is it not?" Lord Balfour remarked, swirling what must've been his ninth goblet of wine that evening. "Were it not for the walls- these beautiful flowers would be trampled by titans."

Levi frowned slightly, reaching out to touch the petals. "Perhaps."

"As a soldier sworn to protect our divine walls, you must hate the titans nearly as much as we do. You've seen the damage they cause, the absolute carnage- you know how imperative, how sacred, these walls are, do you not, Captain?" Lord Balfour asked, sipping his wine carefully.

Levi frowned, looking up from the rose. "I despise nearly every titan I've seen."

"Then you must know the significance of these walls! And you must know threats to our holy wall must be dealt with swiftly..."

Levi frowned, stepping back to look at the man firmly. "Just what are you proposing, Lord Balfour?"

The Lord blinked, slightly surprised by Levi's directness, before he lowered his voice and stepped forward so Eren couldn't hear him.

"Your titan shifter's existence is a threat to these holy walls. The officers and priests in my dining room are prepared to escort him to a place where he can safely be disposed of, if you'll surrender him to us. You'll be compensated handsomely for your efforts, and be compensated with the knowledge you removed the most dangerous threat to humanity..."

Levi paused, catching sight of Eren. The boy's sudden rigid posture and wide-eyed expression told Levi he'd heard everything.

Levi sighed, stepping back.

"I'm afraid you've grossly misinterpreted everything about the scouting legion, Lord."

Lord Balfour frowned, brows furrowing. "You mean... you won't be aiding humanity? You haven't even heard how much you'll be rewarded with..."

The rage that'd been slowly building within Levi finally reached the breaking point, and he reeled back, his booted foot colliding with the Lord's fat cheek in a glorious roundhouse kick that left the man unconscious on the grass of the garden...

Levi let out a slow breath, trying to rein in his emotions. Eren Jeager was far more than some pawn he was expected to sell out- he was a comrade in arms.

Eren blinked, and found himself staring yet again at Levi. "C-Captain... you just knocked out a priest..." he said, sounding thoroughly surprised.

"Please." Levi scoffed, running his fingers through his black hair in disgust. "they worship _architecture,_ brat- it's hardly a religion."

"B-but Captain... won't you get in trouble?"

"I'm humanity's greatest soldier, brat. I do what I fucking want. The brass can chase after me all they want- but when it comes down to it, they _need_ me, and they know it. I'm too valuable for them to punish. And you're too valuable for me to sell to some insane religious zealot. Besides- that was the bastard's ninth glass of wine. As far as everyone is concerned, he just can't handle his alcohol. I'll tell his servant he was overcome by it during our conversation."

Eren blinked, looking shocked. "Wow. You really thought this through."

"Tch. It's called strategy, brat." Levi tugged on his leash slightly. "Besides- did you seriously think I'd sell you? I signed a contract- I'm stuck with you."

* * *

It was two days after their return back to HQ when Eren strode into the dining hall, taking his customary seat between Mikasa and Armin. Mikasa's face lit up slightly, and she slid a bowl of food over to Eren, who dug in happily.

Armin frowned slightly, however, noticing something different about his friend. "Eren... why are you wearing a dog collar?"

"Oh... this?" Eren paused, looking down at his spiked collar and grinning. "I dunno. I guess I just like it. It fits my personality pretty well, you know?"

Mikasa frowned slightly. "It's not regulation. What if you get in trouble?"

Eren smirked. "Something tells me Captain Levi isn't going to have a problem with it.

* * *

Erwin plunked his tray down across from Levi, taking his seat in the mess hall.

"Apparently your meeting went well with the brass." he said, simply. He'd received the paperwork that the Scouting Legion's budget had been approved for the next year.

Levi shrugged, not looking up from his tea. "Apparently so." he took a sip from his tea calmly.

"You know I don't question your methods. I don't approve sometimes, and most of it is better left unsaid. But I just have one question for you- why is Jeager wearing a dog collar?"

Levi smirked, setting down his teacup. "I told the brat he could have a souvenir."

* * *

 **What was your favorite part? Also- have any requests/suggestions?**


	51. Captain Levi's Birthday

**After some time just wallowing around in my own shame, guilt and uncertainty, I have emerged from the abyss with FICTION. XD**

 **Really, though. I said screw it and wanted tow rite something for you guys tonight- you're one of the most uplifting, encouraging, positive, patient fandoms I've written for, and I love you guys.**

 **I wanted to ease back into this, since I'm not really sure where I'm going with it, so I started out with what we all love- CRACK and pasta.**

 **Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

The timer ringing incessantly was the only thing that broke his concentration, and he glowered at the offending instrument, quickly turning it off.

With the skills of a well-trained surgeon, he donned his over mitts, pulling open the oven only to be met with steamy, glorious scent of freshly cooked pasta. Carefully, he placed his gloved hand inside the oven, withdrawing his culinary masterpiece and setting the casserole dish atop the stove and closing the oven door, scrutinizing the dish carefully.

It looked superb, Eren decided. Now- all that was left was to wait for it to cool down.

Still clad in oven mitts, he bent both knees at a ninety-degree angle, so he stood in an odd half-squat, bringing each over mitt up beside his head and pinching his mitted fingers and thumbs together repeatedly.

"I, the crab lord, have made ravioli!" he shouted at no one in particular.

It wasn't like anyone could hear him- the dining hall wouldn't be filled until half an hour later, anyways, and he'd decided to camp out here for special purposes.

Thoroughly bored of acting like a crackhead, Eren pulled off the over mitts and tossed them onto the nearby counter, looking down at the steaming casserole dish of ravioli yet again.

He wondered how good it tasted. He'd tried really hard to follow the recipe- he'd found it in one of Armin's books about outside the wall- it was from some country called... 'itali', or something like that- where pasta was worshiped as some sort of deity.

All he could imagine was some sort of massive heap of spaghetti that crawled through the streets, swallowing up evildoers and leaving a thin film of marinara trail behind as it cleansed the world of evil with it's sweet, sweet noodley justice.

He wondered if this 'itali' still existed out there somewhere, or if the titans had killed off the pasta people, as well.

Regardless, the ravioli was very important for tonight, and he watched it steam with a critical eye. There were three options for how tonight would go.

One- everyone hated ravioli. Two- everyone loved his ravioli. Or three- he gave everyone horrible, horrible food poisoning, and they all died before they could express just how horrible his ravioli was.

He was personally hoping for option two.

Besides- it was a special occasion, he couldn't mess this up.

Fifteen minutes had ticked by, and the casserole dish had gone from bubbling hot to casually steaming, the occasional tuft of steam curling upward.

He'd spent all week thinking of this, really, ever since Petra had insisted...

 _"No."_

 _Petra frowned, puffing out her cheeks and staring at him, amber eyes burning with stubbornness._

 _"I'm sorry Captain, but it's happening whether you like it or not. The squad wants to do something special, so we've picked out a time already for this week. If you want to be the loser who doesn't show up to their own birthday party, then fine-" her golden eyes sparked slightly, narrowing._

 _"But we are a special operations squad. I hardly think we'd be unable to pull off a kidnapping."_

 _Levi blinked. "You'd kidnap me just to force me to go to my own damn birthday party?"_

 _"Not if you show up like a normal person." Petra said, grinning happily. "So it's set then?"_

 _Levi sighed. "Whatever."_

 _"Come on, Captain- it won't be that bad."_

 _"No, but if shitty-glasses shows up and gets drunk again 'for science', it'll get messy."_

 _"Actually- Commander Erwin overheard us talking and banned spirits after last year's...event... so, it's going to be a sobering birthday!"_

 _Levi resisted the urge to smirk slightly at the pun. Maybe this year's birthday wouldn't be so bad after all._

Really, what better way to surprise the captain on his birthday than with food?

He left his cooling casserole dish in the kitchen, setting one of the long wooden tables in the dining room, pouring the milk and getting out the rolls and salad...

He heard people in the hallway and dashed back into the kitchen, wanting to make his surprise known in good time...

"That was a nice ride." Levi had to admit, it'd been a perfect day to go riding with the squad. It certainly was a treat to go out without having pressing drills of missions to complete. However, one key component had been missing, and he frowned, looking around the dining hall. The table was set, torches lit, everything set out, but still...

"Where's Jeager?" Levi felt the nagging in the pit of his stomach. Whenever the brat was out of his sight, he felt like disaster could be approaching...

"In here!" Eren chirped, ducking into the dining hall beaming. He was clad in his usual forest green shirt and white jeans, with his chocolate bands flopping into his eyes slightly. He was holding a casserole dish, clad in red oven mitts, and was beaming proudly as he strode over to the table, a navy blue apron that proudly read 'World's Okayest Cook' on it in black lettering.

He set the dish down on the table, looking up and beaming. "I made dinner."

"Eren!" Petra looked slightly shocked, before she was beaming. "I knew you said you'd take care of food, but I thought you'd order out. I wasn't expecting... this."

"I'm surprised the building isn't on fire." Gunther admitted, and Eld elbowed him roughly.

Auruo circled the table carefully, inspecting everything. "Looks good. But how do we know he didn't poison it?"

"I'm gonna eat it too. Why would I poison my own food?" Eren asked.

"Damn, this kid's good." Auruo muttered. "Alright- it looks safe..."

Levi was already sitting down, not really caring as they dished up the food and salad, chattering happily.

Eren waited with baited breath as everyone dug in, except for Auruo, who eyed Eren suspiciously. "Why aren't you eating, kid?"

"Give ti a rest, Auruo." Levi ordered, taking his first forkful of pasta. Everyone else followed suit.

"Mmm!" Petra beamed, looking up happily. "Eren, this is delicious! I didn't know you could cook."

Eren sighed, looking slightly relieved.

Gunther poked at his half-eatten ravioli, blinking.

"What's the filling in this?"

"Love." Eren looked at him, eyes non-blinking, for a solid thirty seconds.

"And cheese!" Hanji popped up from seemingly nowhere, looking excited. "I can't believe you made ravioli! What kind of cheese did you use!? Are the noodles homemade!?" she snatched up a plate, looking elated.

"Uh, yeah, I made it all from scratch. I'm glad you guys like it- I've never made it before, so I was hoping it'd turn out good..." Eren admitted, taking a small bite himself. It was quite good, and he grinned around his fork.

"This is the first time you made this?" Petra asked, looking shocked. "Eren- that's amazing!"

"It is pretty good." Gunther admitted, Eld nodding in agreement.

Auruo sighed. "Not bad, kid." he admitted.

For a good minute, the only sound in the room was forks on plates scraping up food, before Levi spoke.

"So, brat- why did you decide to make me ravioli for my birthday dinner? I've seen you cook chicken before, so why chose a totally new dish?" Levi asked, arching an eyebrow quizzically.

Eren shrugged. "Because it was named after you, Captain."

Levi blinked.

"That's your name, isn't it? Levi Ravioli." Eren beamed, proud of his own cleverness.

The table was dead silent for a good minute, as Gunther giggled and Eld kicked him under the table, causing the man to curse.

Eren kept eating like nothing was wrong, oblivious, and everyone wondered how to broach the subject before them carefully.

"Rivallie, Eren." she said quietly.

"Huh?" Eren looked up from his plate, pausing.

"The captain's last name... is Rivallie, Eren, not Raviloi."

Eren's cheeks colored, and his fork clattered onto his plate. "Fuck."

The whole table burst out laughing, and Eren's cheeks only flushed redder.

"Can't you read, kid?" Auruo asked around fits of laughter.

"Yes." Eren muttered, looking down at his feet.

"It's Rivallie, you idiot..." Auruo continued to howl with laughter, though most of the chuckling had died down. "It's french."

"Oh my god." Eren frowned. He'd thought Levi was a ravioli- he'd figured the Captain had distant roots in that 'Itali' place, but all he'd done was make pasta and look like an idiot in front of his superior officer...

"Don't take it too hard, Eren- reading is hard. Especially with all those vowels." Hanji spoke up, actually genuine. "With so many different dialects and vernacular, pronunciation is arbitrary..."

Still, Eren didn't look up.

"Oi."

Eren looked up at Levi like a kicked puppy, and the man frowned. "Regardless of what my last name is- you make a mean ravioli, kid. You'll have to make it again for us sometime."

Everyone muttered their agreement, and Eren brightened slightly as Levi reached over to ruffle the boy's hair.

Even though his clever birthday dinner for Levi hadn't gone quite to plan, it was still quite a success.

* * *

 **Please review! I love to hear;**

 **1.) Your thoughts, pure emotion, whatever this chapter made you think/feel**

 **2.) Your favorite part of the chapter/fav line**

 **3.) Requests for future chapters, ideas, or head cannons you'd like to see play out. :)**


End file.
